Pokemon Kalos Legends
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: Join Tyson Pernell and friends on a journey to be the best. Battling against strong rivals, gym leaders, and an evil team bent on world domination can't be all bad...
1. A New Beginning

**Hey all, Blaze Falcon here with the revamped version of Pokemon Kalos Legends! After great feedback from El Torro, I have decided to rewrite the story! It will be better, more action packed, more everything! As of now, Kalos Legends will rise!**

"Today's the day!" a male voiced exclaimed as he extended his arms up high. He saw on his counter a large box with a big purple ribbon on it and was labeled, 'traveling clothes'. Grabbing the box, the young man ran into his bathroom. After a couple of minutes, he ran to the mirror to see his new look. He had a black shirt covered in a dark blue and black zipped up jacket. Also, he had pitch black jeans and blue shoes. There was even a matching blue and black cap but with the Poke Ball logo being the previous mentioned colors. "Nice," was all he said as he put the cap over his golden hair with cerulean highlights and grabbed his matching colored backpack.

Running downstairs, he greeted his mother with a wave and attempted to exit the house. She had blonde hair a white night dress, covered by a purple apron.

"Tyson Pernell, where are you going?" his mother asked him as the boy turned around to greet her.

"To Aquacorde Town so I can get my first Pokemon and become Kalos Region Champion," the boy answered as the woman shook her head in disbelief. A quadruped cat walked next to the woman and purred against her leg. Tyson's mother kneeled down and started to pet her purple head.

"Hey Delcatty!" Tyson said as Delcatty purred against his legs as well.

"Shouldn't you at least say goodbye to your mother?" the woman asked as she and Delcatty walked into the living room space and sat down on the couch. Tyson followed in pursuit as he sat down next to them. "I still cannot believe that you're going on a journey at 16."

"Mom, you left at 16 when you went on your journey," her son responded as he looked at all the countless trophies on the wall. There was even pictures of his mom when she was probably 13 with her Delcatty in a beautiful cerulean dress. One trophy that Tyson really paid attention to was a big golden cup with a pink ribbon engraved on it. At the bottom, it read, 'Kira Chalmers, Top Coordinator of Kalos'. His mom won that when she first started on her journey in the Kalos region. Next to the cup was another picture, this time, with a young Kira and Delcatty but, there was a young man with gold and blue hair next to her and a black tetrapod Pokemon that had yellow rings around his body.

"I know, but you're my baby," she stated with a smile on her face. Seeing his mom putting on a strong front made him feel bad about almost leaving without saying good-bye. "I have one more going away present for you." Kira grabbed a small box with another purple ribbon on it and gave it to Tyson. Tyson opened it to see a blue Xtransceiver. Happy by his sight, he put on the device and hugged his mom.

"Thanks Mom!" he yelled as he released her from his grip and smiled.

"Anytime," she replied as she flashed another smile at her son. "You should go now, don't want to keep Rick, Alexis, and the Professor waiting." Tyson then got up from his seat and made his way to the door and stopped.

"Mom," he started as Kira turned to face him. "See you soon!" Tyson yelled as he ran out the door.

"Make us proud honey," his mom said with tears in her eyes. "Make us both proud."

XXX

Tyson ran as fast as he could out of Vaniville Town to get to his destination point. Finally arriving in Aqucorde Town, he searched for a café that had a seating area outside.

"Where could they be?" Tyson asked as he walked aimlessly around the small town.

"Tyson! Right here!" a voice called out to him. He moved in the direction of the voice. Tyson saw a male with a dark blue shirt with a white lab coat over it. He also wore black pants with brown slacks. His curly black hair danced with the wind as he motioned him to take a seat. Tyson then sat in between his childhood friends, Alexis Miller and Ryan Lewis.

Ryan, Tyson's main rival, was the same age as him, which was 16. He had jet black hair with a white jacket under a black vest. He had grey jeans with black shoes. He also had a white and black backpack hanging on his seat. In addition, he had brown eyes that stared at Tyson, holding back a smirk.

Next to him was Alexis Miller. She had long brown hair with red clips keeping them neat. She had a pink top with a light blue shirt. She wore pink sneakers with a pink and blue backpack on her seat. Her light blue eyes shinned as she looked at Tyson with a smile.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started!" Sycamore announced as he clapped his hands. "As you may know, there is a new style of battling that is taking the world by storm. Mega Evolution. That is what I study, the bond between a trainer and their Pokemon to unlock this way of battle. Not every Pokemon in existence can Mega Evolve but, that's not all to being with your Pokemon!" Tyson and his friends nodded to Sycamore's words as he pulled a large brown briefcase on the table.

Sycamore unlocked the case as three Poke Balls and three Pokedexs. "One of these Pokemon will be your first Pokemon." The Professor grabbed the three Poke Balls and threw them in the air. Out from each one, the Kalos starters emerged. A small blue bubble frog, a small yellow fox with red hair in her ears, and a small brown skin and a spiky green cap on its head.

"We have Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin! Which one will you choose?" he asked as Ryan and I looked at Alexis.

"Ladies first," Rick said as Alexis giggled and went towards Fennekin.

"I choose you Fennekin! I want to become Kalos Top Coordinator and I think you will help me do that!" Alexis exclaimed as Fennekin jumped in her arms.

"You can go next bud," Tyson said to Rick as he decided to go in front of Chespin.

"Let's win the Kalos League together!" Rick yelled as Chespin jumped out of excitement.

Now, Tyson was the last one to pick. And luckily, the starter he wanted was still available. I ran to Froakie and grinned. "I want you to be my first Pokemon. There's no way anybody will beat us!" Froakie smiled and jumped on Tyson's shoulder.

"Now that you have picked your Pokemon, it's time to give you your Pokedex," Sycamore said as he grabbed the three tablet sized machines; red, green, and pink, was the choices. Tyson reached for the red, Rick grabbed the green, and Alexis took the pink. In addition, he handed each of them 10 Poke Balls respectively.

"I would really appreciate it if you came to see me at my lab in Lumiose City. With that, I'm off. Safe travels!" the Professor threw a Poke Ball of his own and a Garchomp came out. He hopped on the back of her as he flew off.

Tyson looked towards my rival and grinned. "Let's battle!" Ryan looked at him and smiled.

"Sure. I'll make sure you know that I'm the soon-to-be Kalos Champion!" Ryan proclaimed as both rivals moved apart from each other. Alexis and Fennekin went to stand outside of the two.

"I'll referee!" she stated as Ryan and Tyson nodded their heads. "This will be a one on one Pokemon Battle between Tyson and Ryan. First one to make his Pokemon faint will be victorious! Begin!"

"Froakie, use Quick Attack!" Tyson commanded as his started smashed into Chespin with blinding speed. Chespin got up and glared at Froakie.

"Pin Missile!" Ryan countered as Chespin fired several green darts at Froakie.

"Throw some of your Frubbles to block them!" Tyson instructed as Froakie threw numerous white bubbles that expanded in mid-air. The darts were stopped by the inflated bubbles as they fell flat on the ground.

"What?" Ryan asked, surprised at the outcome. Tyson smirked at his rival as all Ryan did was grind his teeth. "Go attack with Bite!" Chespin then ran up towards Froakie, his teeth glowing with power.

"Block him with Water Pulse!" Froakie then charged up a small aqua orb and fired it at Chespin.

"Pin Missile!" Ryan ordered as Chespin stopped in his tracks and blasted the orb and then his Froakie.

"Use Pound!" Tyson instructed as Froakie lunged at with a glowing fist.

"Grab and slam Froakie with Vine Whip!" Ryan screamed as Chespin grabbed Froakie with his green vines and slammed him to the ground. As the dust cleared, Froakie was struggling to get up. "Listen, Froakie is obviously finished. So let's end this battle," Ryan suggested as Froakie stood up with complete balance.

"If Froakie's not backing down, then I won't neither!" Tyson shouted as Froakie turned around to give his trainer a thumbs up. Tyson gave his starter a thumbs up as well and then turned his hat around.

"Game time!" Tyson shouted as Ryan and Chespin looked confused. "Quick Attack!" Froakie dashed towards Chespin, leaving a trail of white light.

"Pin Missile!" Chespin fired more green darts in Froakie's direction.

"Keep pushing!" Tyson yelled as Froakie dodged the numerous darts. "Now add Pound into the moveset!" Froakie's fist then glowed white as he pivoted his fist to smash Chespin's face in. Which sadly for Chespin, happened. Chespin fell on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Chespin is unable to battle, the winner is Froakie and Tyson!" Alexis announced as Ryan returned his starter. Tyson did the same and walked towards Ryan.

"Good battle," Ryan said, extending his arm. Tyson nodded and shook his hand. "I'm going to head on out so I could challenge the Santalune City Gym Leader. See you soon!" Ryan waved as he walked into Route 2.

Tyson strapped up his bag and proceeded to leave until Alexis and Fennekin walked up to him.

"I'm heading out that way to Camphrier Town for my first contest, mind if we join?" Alexis asked as Tyson implied what she was asking.

"Sure, why not?" he answered as they walked out of Aquacorde Town in route of Santalune City, and Tyson's first Gym Battle.

**I hope that this is a better first chapter than what I wrote before! I hope you guys like my OC's so far; Tyson, Alexis, Kira, and Ryan. Till next time!**

**Next Time: Forest Fights-**

**Alexis and Tyson move through the forest so they can get to Tyson's first gym battle. Along the way, they will face new Pokemon and possibly add some to the team.**

**1\. Which Pokemon(s) do you think Tyson and Alexis will get from Santalune Forset?**

**2\. Do you like the characters so far? If so, which one is your favorite? **


	2. Forest Fights

**Theme Song:**

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and a blond haired male are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against an auburn haired male)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Four trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie and two other Pokemon)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin and another Pokemon)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (The blonde with two Pokemon)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed the opening! Let me know how you guys felt about it! Last time, Tyson got his first Pokemon, a Froakie, and battled his rival, Ryan and won. Alexis, another new trainer, joined Tyson on his journey. Now, let's see how Tyson and Alexis will get fair against the power of Santalune Forest! **

**Tyson's team:**

**Froakie, (m), level 7, Pound, Water Pulse, Quick Attack**

**Alexis' team:**

**Fennekin, (f), level 5, Scratch, Ember, Howl**

"Here we are!" Tyson announced as he and Alexis entered the forest. "Once we get out of here, I can challenge and beat the Santalune Gym!" Tyson shouted as Alexis stared at him.

_So passionate_. Alexis thought. _I wish I was like that with my dream of becoming a Top Coordinator. _

"Hey! Earth to Alexis!" a voiced yelled as Alexis snapped back to reality. "Are you okay? You were dazed out for a second." Alexis nodded a yes and proceed to follow Tyson through the forest.

After a few more minutes, Alexis began to fall behind. Noticing this, Tyson stopped and faced her.

Seeing she was slowing him down, Alexis then decided to give Tyson a reason why. "I just have a bad feeling about this place."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. It's not too bad in here," Tyson reassured as they continued to trek until a strange noise caught them from behind.

"BEEEEEEEE!" a loud buzzing sound was heard as we turned around to see three large yellow and black striped bees with large stingers in front of us. We took out our Pokedexs to scan these Pokemon.

_**Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest-this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm**_.

"BEEEEEE!" they buzzed once more as they began to chase the duo. Tyson then decided that he was not going to let these insects ruin his first day as a trainer.

"Froakie, use Water Pulse!" he commanded as his starter appeared from his Poke Ball. The Bubble Frog channeled a small aqua orb in his palms and fired it at the Bug-Types. The sphere blasted the three to the ground. After the two was knocked out, way more Beedrill showed up. "Froakie, let's run! Alexis you to-"Tyson cut himself off realizing that she wasn't with him.

_There was no way I could beat a horde of Beedrill by myself. I was in deep Lillipup mess. Tyson thought as the horde charged at him and Froakie._

XXX

Alexis was just running. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she couldn't stop. On the good side, she did end up stopping. However, she tripped on a rock to stop her running.

"Oww," Alexis stated as she held her head in agony. She then looked on her right wrist to glance at her own pink Xtransceiver. She looked in her contacts and didn't see Tyson's number. "I forgot to ask him for his number!" Alexis exclaimed as she stood up. She hung her head low and let out a huge sigh.

_Why can't I do anything right? Alexis asked herself. I couldn't ask for a number and stop myself from running away from my friend. I'm such a disappointment! _

Alexis walked over to a tree and slid down it. She let the wind move her long brown as she looked at the sky. On her belt, Fennekin's Poke Ball started to wiggle. Alexis grabbed the capsule and released her starter.

Fennekin's ears twitched as she barked in the wind. "Fennekin, what's wrong?" Alexis asked as she just ran off. Alexis then followed her until they saw another Beedrill hovering over a small, injured black bug. She took out her Pokedex in order to see what the Pokemon that was on the ground.

_**Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokemon. When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact. **_

Sadly, Scatterbug look too injured to even move. _I have to do something. Alexis thought as _she and Fennekin confronted the big bug.

"Hey! Over here!" Alexis shouted as Beedrill turned right around. It looked extremely agitated as its stingers got purple and was leaning towards them. It was trying to use Poison Jab on us!

"Quickly, use Flamethrower Fennekin!" I shouted as she jumped in front of me and shot a blast of fire at Beedrill. The Bug-Type, now crisped, fell as Alexis ran up to and picked up Scatterbug. "It's okay now."

Then, Alexis looked at Fennekin who walked back towards her. "Let's go find Tyson," she stated as the two jogged farther in the forest.

XXX

_Who ever said running from Beedrills is fun? Nobody because it's really terrifying! Tyson thought. Tyson and Froakie continued to run away from the angered bugs. Wait, if one Water Pulse took one Beedrill, what could a move that could hit multiple Pokemon do? Tyson began to gather a planand turned to face the chasers. _

"Froakie, use Bubble!" he instructed as Froakie fired blue bubbles at the chasers. The ones that bubble hit collapsed as the other Beedrills continued to come at them. The rest, which was like 4, had their stingers turn purple as they darted towards Froakie.

"Look out!" was all Tyson could say until multiple razor shaped winds came and attacked the Bug-Types. I turned around to see a small red and orange bird sending more of that attacks at the rest of the Beedrills. I needed to see what this Pokemon was!

_**Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.**_

_One thing that confused me was that the Fletchling that was helping me didn't look like the Pokedex picture. Whatever. Since he was helping me, I should help him. Tyson thought as a grin appeared on his face. _

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" Froakie then concentrated a small aqua sphere and threw it at the horde. The combination of Razor Wind and Water Pulse combined to form a shuriken with Water Pulse in the middle (Naruto's Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken for reference). The combination became was too much for the Beedrills and took them in the air to only explode. The fainted black and yellow striped creatures and water droplets fell all around them. "We did it Froakie!" Tyson cheered with his starter as the Fletchling flew over to him.

"Thanks to you too for helping me out," I thanked as Fletchling began to blush. Then, I came up with an idea. "Fletchling, can you fly around to find a girl with long brown hair and or a Fennekin?" I asked as Fletchling shook his head yes and flew off into the forest.

"Froakie, use Bubble and aim for the sky!" Tyson commanded as Froakie fired several blue bubbles into the sky.

XXX

"Water?" Alexis asked as she, Fennekin, and Scatterbug felt the water fall on them. As Alexis continued to look up, she saw numerous Beedrills descending from the sky. On top of that, she saw multiple bubbles fired in the air. "Those could be Froakie's bubbles!" Alexis concluded as she picked up Fennekin and ran in the direction of the bubbles.

Above her, the oddly colored Fletchling spotted Alexis and flew off towards Tyson.

XXX

"Kie," Froakie muttered as he fell flat on the ground. Tyson ran and put his starter in his arms.

"You was amazing today buddy," Tyson said to his Pokemon. Which was true, beating a Chespin and taking out multiple Beedrills would take a lot out of a Pokemon.

As the duo continued walking, they reached the end of Santalune Forest. Looking out at the skyline, which was orange and red. Tyson took a look at his Xtransceiver to check the time; 6:33 P.M.

"Where is Alexis and Fletchling?" Tyson asked himself as he felt talons grip on his right shoulder.

"Ling!" the Tiny Robin chirped as Tyson smiled.

"Wait," the smile escaped his face in worry. "Where's Alexis?"

"Right here!" a female voice called out to Tyson. He turned around to see his traveling companion with her starter and some ugly bug.

"What took you so long?" Tyson asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Alexis ran up to him and hugged him all of a sudden. I immediately started blushing but stopped when she released me.

"What is that?" Tyson asked, pointing at the ugly bug. It then looked angry at my sly question and blew some type of orange dust at him. Right after contact, he hit the ground hard and couldn't move what-so-ever. Alexis laughed at him and the other two Pokemon joined in.

"This is Scatterbug, and she's here to stay!" she announced as Froakie blasted Tyson with Water Pulse in order to get up from that Stun Spore.

"Well, we have another Mon to the group and that's Fletchling!" Tyson yelled even though the bird didn't say he was coming with him. Fletchling chirped in happiness from his right shoulder. "With Fletchling, there's no way the Santalune gym leader could beat me!" Tyson's team cheered along with him.

_And just for the fun of it…. Tyson thought, a sly grin on his face. _

"And with that ugly bug, who knows what you'll be able to accomplish?" right after his question, Scatterbug sprayed him with another dose of Stun Spore. Tyson fell once more but, with everyone else laughing harder than before. What a first day of a journey…

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2, remastered version of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Both Tyson and Alexis got their first catch; a shiny Fletchling and Scatterbug respectively. Now, for Santalune City!**

**Next time: ****Feeling the Aura**

**The next day after their arrival in Santalune City, Tyson decided to train for his upcoming gym battle. But, consistently hearing cries for help in his mind, he ends up in a dangerous situation. Will he get out unharmed? Who is the one calling for help?**

**1\. How do you like the new additions? **

**2\. Who is your favorite new catch? Fletchling or Scatterbug?**

**See you guys later!**


	3. Feeling The Aura

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and a blond haired male are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against an auburn haired male)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Four trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, and another Pokemon)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin and Scatterbug)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (The blonde with two Pokemon)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Ok, revamped Chapter 3; Feeling the Aura! Last time, Tyson and Alexis traveled out of Santalune Forest and caught their first Pokemon, Scatterbug and Fletchling respectively. Now, the duo has finally arrived in Santalune City for Tyson's first gym battle. **

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 9: Water Pulse, Bubble, Pound, Quick Attack**

**Fletchling, (m), level 9: Aerial Ace, Peck, Razor Wind, Quick Attack**

**Alexis's team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 8, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Howl**

**Scatterbug, (f), level 6, Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite**

"It's training day!" Tyson exclaimed as he and Alexis walked through Santalune City.

"So, where are we going to train?" Alexis asked as they sat down, looking at the giant stone Roselia water fountain

"I was thinking either Route 3 or Route 2-"Tyson stopped and fell on the ground, holding his head in agony. _Help me_. A weak voice called out. Before he knew it, Alexis had sat him up with a wet cloth on his head.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, concerned about her friend's well-being. Tyson began to stand up and dusted himself off. He gave a reassuring smile to his friend to let her know he was okay.

"I'm fine Lexi, don't worry," Tyson stated as he handed her the wet cloth back.

"Okay," Alexis answered back, knowing Tyson wasn't telling the truth. "Maybe Route 3 would be the perfect spot for training." Tyson however, grinded his teeth in pain once more by the sound of the faint, crying call. _Please….Help….Me_. The direction of the voice steered Tyson in the direction of Route 22.

"I actually have a better idea," Tyson said as Alexis turned to face him. "Why don't I train at Route 22 why you go at Route 3?" Tyson suggested as Alexis nodded her head yes. "We should meet back at the Pokemon Center around 3 o'clock."

The duo looked at each other before splitting ways.

XXX

"Use Flamethrower Fennekin while Scatterbug, use String Shot to swing from tree to tree!" Alexis instructed as her starter blew a strong breath of fire at Scatterbug, who avoided it by moving from tree to tree_. Both of them was looking good. A couple more moves and then we can work on the appeal part. Alexis thought as a smile crept on her face. _

"Stun Spore Scatterbug while Fennekin use Psybeam to block it!" Scatterbug sprayed orange powder at Fennekin while she fired a purple and pink mixture beam that not only blocked the Stun Spore but, hit Scatterbug. As Scatterbug took the hit on, she began to glow blue as her form began to change.

Scatterbug became 'bigger' and had white fur with scales on them. Alexis took out her Pokedex to scan Scatterbug's change.

Spewqa, the Scatterdust Pokemon. The beaks of bird Pokémon can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder. New move: Protect

She smiled as she ran up to Spewqa and picked her up, struggling since she put on some pounds since evolving. "You evolved!" Alexis yelled the obvious. Fennekin ran up to use and barked in excitement_. Now, how am I going to use Spewqa in a contest? Alexis thought as she didn't think a heavy Pokemon like Spewqa could even battle or perform in a contest. _

XXX

"Aerial Ace Fletchling!" Tyson commanded as he was trying to test his Pokemon's movesets. His shiny bird flew towards Froakie but he jumped out the way in the last second. "Froakie, use Quick Attack and Pound!" he instructed as my starter sped up towards Fletchling and tried to swing at him.

"Use Peck to counter it!" Fletchling's peck glowed as he hit Froakie's Pound and both flew off one another. "Nice job you tw-"Tyson stopped as I heard the same cry in his head. _"Help….me….please…."_

Tyson grabbed his head in pain as it just kept echoing in his mind. Froakie and Fletchling looked at him with concern shown on their faces. _I need to find whoever is calling out to me_. _Tyson thought as he pondered about what he should do. _So, he sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. Somehow, he was able to see a small blue Pokemon running from a Beedrill. Tyson thought it was a wild one until he saw a man behind it. He had a large overcoat on and his face was covered by shadow. The only thing that was shown was an evil smirk he had by chasing that Pokemon.

"Follow me guys!" I yelled as my two Pokemon chased after me.

_Whoever it was, I was going to help it. Tyson thought as he began sprinting in the direction of saving that Pokemon._

XXX

Alexis sat in the Pokemon Center with Spewqa and Fennekin as they just finished getting healed. It was 3 o'clock and he hasn't shown up yet. Alexis stood from her seat and was about to walk out the door to look for him until two people stopped her.

One was a tall young lady with sandy blonde hair. She wore a plain white shirt with green shorts. Also, she had brown boots with green laces and a camera around her neck. Most noticeable, she had a medium sized beautiful butterfly with pink, blue, and white wings perched on her shoulder.

The other person was the same height as Alexis but with a lot of differences. For one, he had spiky blonde hair pointing upwards. He had a blue shirt with a yellow jacket over it and yellow shoes. He had a yellow and blue backpack on his shoulders. Just like the lady, he had a small blue and black cub with a yellow star as his tail.

The coordinator took out her Pokedex to see what these Pokemon were.

_**Vivilon, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat.**_

_**Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.**_

The lady moved up and smiled at Alexis. "My name is Viola, and I'm the Santalune City Gym Leader." She stated as her Vivillon moved towards Spewqa and played with her. "You see, Vivillon evolves from Spewqa," she informed me as Alexis started to daydream about having a Vivillion on her team.

"My name is Bolt Wilson and I'm from Lumiose City," the kid stated as he looked at Alexis. "Professor Sycamore deemed me with the task of making sure you and Tyson Pernell make it safely to his research lab." _He almost seemed arrogant as he thinks that Tyson and I need a body guard._ _Alexis thought as the kid identified as 'Bolt' smiled._

"Where is Tyson?" Viola asked as Alexis told her he went to train for his battle against her on Route 22.

"Let's go to Route 22 then and find him!" Bolt exclaimed as he and his Shinx ran out the door. Viola and Alexis followed him on his way to Route 22.

XXX

Tyson kept running around Route 22 until so could find that weird Pokemon. Out from some bushes, a small blue and black Pokemon fell in front of him and my team. Tyson took out my Pokedex to finally see what this Pokemon is.

_**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.**_

_Does that mean Riolu and I have the same aura? Tyson thought as he picked the Riolu in his arms_. After that, Riolu spoke to Tyson once more. _'I knew you would find me.'_ Tyson smiled and nodded as he turned around to get out of this Route. That's when a Beedrill made his way in front of him.

"So, you're Riolu's savior?" a voice asked as the man Tyson saw before stood behind his Beedrill.

"Yes I am!" Tyson yelled protectively as Froakie and Fletchling made their way in front of him. "The only way you're getting Riolu is by getting through me!"

"No problem," he said calmly. "I'll teach you not to mess with a Lieutenant of Team Genez!" he yelled as Beedrill started jabbing the air with his stingers, ready for battle.

"Beedrill use Poison Jab!" the man shouted as his bug pivoted both stingers aimed at Tyson's two Pokemon.

"Fletchling, take Froakie in the air!" the bird grabbed the frog in order avoid the attack. "Froakie, come down hard with a combination of Quick Attack and Pound!" Tyson commanded as Fletchling let Froakie go as he sped down and knocked the bee right on his head. Beedrill stumbled to the ground but quickly regained his balance.

"Pin Missile right now!" the man instructed as Beedrill fired green darts all over the field. Luckily, Froakie and Fletchling dodged the attacks but one was heading towards Riolu and his savior. Riolu jumped out Tyson's arms and launched a blue sphere that blocked the attack. In Tyson's pocket, his Pokedex started to vibrate.

_**Move: Aura Sphere. The user loses a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This move is certain to hit.**_

Tyson looked at Riolu with astonishment as Riolu fell back on the ground. _Clearly, Riolu used up the last of his energy on that Aura Sphere. Tyson thought as he resumed to picking the Riolu up in his arms. _

"Bravo little Riolu," he said as he then pointed at him. "I hope you realize that you're not going anywhere with that Mega Stone around your neck!" he shouted as Tyson looked at Riolu. He had a little brown sack tied around his neck. _Could the Mega Stone that the man was referring to be in this pack? This is gave me the more reason of why I need to protect this Riolu. Tyson thought as his resolve grew stronger. _

"Use Pin Missile once more!" he shouted as Beedrill fired the familiar darts. My Pokemon dodged the attacks once more but, I think he was hopping that would happen. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Beedrill dashed and hit both Froakie and Fletchling while they were still in dodging mode. They feel to the ground with a thud as Beedrill fired another round of Pin Missiles, without his trainer's command!

The green darts blasted Froakie and Fletchling right in front of me but both had been very injured. "Now use Solar Beam," he instructed as Beedrill charged up a green orb in the air. If that attack hits, Froakie and Fletchling will lose! "Fir-"he was about to say 'fire' until a breath of fire but Beedrill on the ground.

"Nice Fennekin!" a female's voice applauded as Alexis and two other people ran next to Tyson. "Tyson, are you okay?" she asked as he nodded his head. I returned Froakie and Fletchling to their Poke Balls as I knew back-up has arrived.

"Now your battling me you punk!" the lady with the dirty blonde hair announced as her butterfly-like Pokemon flew in front of her.

"Gust pronto!" she commanded as her Pokemon flapped her wings and blew a gust of wind at Beedrill.

"I expected more from the gym leader of Santalune City Viola," he said as Tyson looked at her. "Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Beedrill moved in the opposite direction of the wind and struck the bug with enormous power.

The man then walked up in front of Beedrill and smiled. "My mission was to get the Lucarionite from the Riolu and maybe snag that along with me," he said as he held his right arm. "Looks like I'll be getting a Vivillon, Fennekinn, and Riolu! Capture on!" he shouted as he pushed his heavy coat up and revealed a cannon like bracelet. He aimed it at Riolu and me knowing he would get his initial target first.

"Double Thunderbolt!" the blonde kid shouted as his cub and yellow rat blasted the laser with blue and yellow electricity that canceled the laser. "You're dealing with Shinx, Pikachu, and me buddy! Spark right now!" he instructed as his Shinx hit Beedrill with a blue electricity tackle that knocked it out. Tyson took out his Pokedex to look at Pikachu.

_**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up**_

"What! Beedrill!" he cried as his Pokemon fell to the ground, unconscious. Tyson looked at Shinx and his trainer with shock. _Even with two Pokemon, I couldn't take Beedrill down._ _Tyson thought as he _

"Now what?" he questioned as his Shinx growled at the man. However, he just chuckled.

"Right with my previous battle with that kid," he started pointing at me. He grabbed Beedrill's Poke Ball and returned him to it. "I contacted my people to pick me up. And they should be here any minute." Right on cue, a giant black helicopter hovered over us. It had a black G on it with a purple line across it. A ladder was dropped in front of the man. He grabbed it and look at Shinx's owner.

"My name is Brett." He finally announced as we all stared at him as the ladder elevated Brett. "Next time we meet Blondy, I want a rematch!" he screamed as the helicopter took him away.

"My name is Bolt Wilson! Don't forget it!" the identified kid know as Bolt yelled after the man.

XXX

After relaxing for a few hours after that event, the trainers talked to the police about Team Genez and Lieutenant Brett, they filed a full investigation on this matter.

"Thanks again for saving us back there," Tyson said as the kid watched Alexis groom his Shinx.

"Anytime!" he replied as he ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Sycamore did want me to make sure you get to his lab safely."

"Or so you remind us," Alexis said annoyed as Bolt still smiled.

"So, do you have any more Pokemon at the moment?" Tyson asked as Bolt just stared at the wall.

"I only have Shinx and Pikachu at the moment," Bolt answered as the traveling duo looked at him. "And my dream is to become an Electric Type Master!" he proclaimed as Shinx and Pikachu yelped in response.

Nurse Joy then walked with her assistant, a fat pink Pokemon with a Pokemon Center tiara on her head.

_**Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.**_

Her and Joy pulled a cart with Riolu sitting up. Riolu jumped off and hugged Tyson. _"Thank you"_ he said in his mind. "Always buddy," Tyson replied. He then broke free of Riolu's bear hug and looked at the sack around his neck. "Can I?" Tyson asked as he shook his head yes. He snapped the rope free and took out whatever was in it.

It was a small orange sphere with a blue and red leaf in it. Riolu starred at it deeply as Tyson put it back in the sack.

"Ready?" Alexis called as Tyson got up from my seat. They made their way towards the receptionist's desk. Both of them put their Pokedex in the set as a choices appeared on our separate screens. There was Kalos League, Kalos Festival, and Both circles. Tyson tapped the Kalos League part and a black badge case with the Pokemon League sticker was on it came from another part. He looked over at Alexis to see a pink ribbon case come out her part. We both grabbed our cases and Pokedexs.

"I heard you were trying to become Kalos League Champion," Viola started as Tyson turned to face her. "Why not come at 12:00 P.M. tomorrow and we'll do a 3vs3 battle there." She smiled at me before exciting the Pokemon Center.

Tyson wanted to call out and tell her he didn't have a third Pokemon but he heard, _"What about me_?" Tyson looked to see Riolu standing behind him. He smiled at Tyson and he realized what Viola was talking about.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to win my first badge!" Tyson screamed as Riolu jumped in the air. Alexis and Bolt grinned at him as he knew going to sleep tonight was going to be hard.

**Okay, so who thought that the Pokemon would be a Riolu? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look below for the scene to the next chapter!**

**Next Time: 1st Time's the Charm: Tyson has finally made it to battle Viola, the first Gym Leader of the Kalos Region! Against her top tier Bug-Types, will Tyson and his team squash her bugs? Or will the bugs sting right them right back?**

**Please review the story if you liked it (suggestions, answers to questions, predictions, etc.). **

**1\. ****Do you think Tyson will win on his first time?**

**2\. ****How do you like the addition of Bolt and Lieutenant Brett?**

**3\. ****Who is your favorite character so far?**


	4. 1st Time's the Charm

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against an auburn haired male)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Brett and three other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, and Riolu)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin and Spewqa)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Shinx and Pikachu)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Ok, last chapter, Tyson and Alexis did some training. When that happened, Alexis' Scatterbug evolved into a Spewqa! The duo even learned of the evil Team Genez, who sent out 'Lieutenant Brett' to take Tyson's Riolu in order to get the Lucarionite, a 'Mega Stone'. They even met their 'escort', Bolt Wilson, who has a dream set on becoming an Electric Type Master. Now, it's time for Tyson's first gym battle against Viola. Let's get it!**

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 11, Pound, Quick Attack, Bubble, Water Pulse**

**Fletchling, (m), level 11, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Razor Wind**

**Riolu, (m), level 14, Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Quick Attack**

**Alexis' team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 10, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Pysbeam**

**Spewqa, (f), level 10, Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Protect**

**Bolt's team**

**Shinx, (m), level 14, Spark, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Charge**

**Pikachu, (m), level 14, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**

Tyson opened his eyes to see Riolu laying on him. He smiled as he just gently picked Riolu up and put him on the other side of the bed. Tyson saw Froakie and Fletchling sleeping on the foot of the bed. Looking over to the right, he noticed that Alexis and Bolt wasn't in the new suite of the Inn.

Getting changed quickly, Tyson retuned his Pokemon to their capsules and ran out the Inn. _I know Bolt and Alexis should have enough sense to not leave without waking me up! Tyson exclaimed in his mind as he put his hat on. I didn't even check the time before I left, please don't tell me I'm late! _

XXX

Tyson ran in the viewer's part to see Bolt standing with his Shinx, looking on the battlefield.

"Hey, nice job leaving me," he said sarcastically as he turned and smiled at him.

"No problem, just had to see your friend in battle," he replied as Tyson looked in shock. He ran to the edge and saw Alexis and Fennekin with an injured water strider on Viola's side.

"Nice job Surskit, return," she said as she returned her Pokemon to a Poke Ball. "Now for the finale, Vivillon! Front and Center!" she exclaimed as she threw a Poke Ball that released the familiar butterfly on the field.

"Return Fennekin!" Alexis shouted as she zapped her starter back in the Poke Ball. "The stage is yours Spewqa!" she yelled as her cocoon like bug landed on the field.

"Pre-evolution vs. final evoulution," Viola stated as Vivillon flew around the field. "Gust," she said calmly as Vivillon blew a gust of wind at Spewqa.

"Protect!" Alexis commanded as Spewqa let a shield that blocked the wind. "Tackle!" Spewqa jumped in the air and rammed into its evolution. Vivillon regained her balance and began to get ready to attack.

"Psychic as a counter attack!" Viola commanded as Spewqa was lifted in the air and thrown repeatedly on the ground. After the smoke cleared, Spewqa had many scares on her. "Rap this up with Solar Beam!" the gym leader instructed as Vivillon charged up a green ball in front of her as it got larger and larger.

"Protect to shield yourself!" Alexis screamed franticly as Spewqa let up a bubbled force field. The Solar Beam then hit the Protect and started to move Spewqa until she started to glow in a blue light. As she did, her figure and Protect got larger. When the Solar Beam stopped, Spewqa's new form took the same shape as Viola's Vivillon. The only difference was that the wings were purple, orange, and red instead of pink, blue, and white.

"Spewqa evolved," Viola said astonished as Alexis' Vivillon flew around the battlefield. She's definitely not ugly anymore!

I saw Alexis pull out her Pokedex and smiled. Her Vivillon must have learned some new moves.

"Enough waiting! Gust now!" Viola commanded as her Vivillon blew a gust of wind at Alexis' Vivillon.

"Counter with your own!" Alexis retaliated as her Vivillon's Gust hit the previous one. The attacks canceled out as both opponents smiled at each other. "Energy Ball!" her Vivillon created a small green orb and fired it at the opposing Bug Type. Viola's Vivillon recovered from the attack and was ready for some payback.

"Sleep Powder!" Viola instructed as her Vivillon blew green powder at Alexis' Vivillon.

"Blow it back with Gust!" Alexis shouted as her Vivillon blew the gust, which caused the Sleep Powder to hit Viola's Vivillon instead. Viola's Vivillon fell to the ground, sleeping. Now its Alexis' chance to win!

"Psybeam to end this battle!" Alexis commanded as her Vivillon blasted the opposing Vivillon with a beam of pink and blue psy-waves. As the smoke cleared, Viola's Vivillon was finished, her having swirls in her eyes.

"Viola's Vivillon is unable to battle, the challenger Alexis is victorious!" the referee announced as Alexis and her Vivillon jumped in the air, happy of their victory.

"I'm positive you'll win the Camphrier Town Contest if you battle like that!" Viola complemented as Alexis started to blush. "Also, your Vivillon is a rare one at that since her wings are the Elegant Pattern."

"Nice battle!" Tyson yelled from the top of the watchers booth as Alexis and Viola turned to face him.

"Sorry it took so long to finish," Alexis apologized as he jumped from the balcony.

"I really don't care! I wasn't able to see the first part but Vivillon is amazing!" Tyson as Alexis; face turned even more red as Viola nodded in agreement.

"I'll heal my Pokemon real quick with the gym's center and I'll be ready for our battle Tyson," Viola said as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Good luck Tyson," Alexis wished as she walked up the stairs, leading to the balcony.

XXX

After a couple of minutes, Viola came back with her team healed. Both she and Tyson went on separate sides of the field to start their battle.

"This will be a three vs. three Pokemon battle between Tyson Pernell from Vaniville Town and Viola the gym leader. Only the trainer may substitute their Pokemon and when one trainer's team is unable to battle, the battle will be over. Viola, choose your Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Let's dance Surskit!" Viola shouted as the water strider from before landed on the field.

_**Surskit, the Pound Skater Pokemon. From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. This Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms in ponds and lakes.**_

"Riolu, let's work!" Tyson yelled as the familiar blue and black Pokemon stood on the field.

"The battle between Surskit and Riolu will now begin!"

"Quick Attack!" Tyson commanded as Riolu smashed into Surskit, causing her to flip over on the ground.

"Sticky Web!" Viola ordered as Surskit threw large webs in Riolu's direction. Without command, Riolu dodged each of them. The webs landed all around the field, seemingly as a failed move attempt.

"Quick Attack!" Tyson shouted once more as Riolu slammed Surskit again.

"Ice Beam!" Surskit launched a beam of ice at Riolu, to only see him avoid the move. However, Surskit kept firing the blast around the whole battlefield. The field was covered with ice as when Riolu landed, he fell on the slippery ice. Surskit landed gracefully and slid on the ice. "Now use Signal Beam!" Surskit fired a beam of green energy at Riolu. Riolu flew as he regained his balance, but fell once more.

_This must be her plan. Tyson thought as Viola and Surskit was smiling. Taking out the battlefield to take out her opponents. Not anymore though. _

"Slide on the ice with Blaze Kick!" Tyson shouted as Riolu's feet was engulfed with flames as he ran across with ice. Viola looked with shock that in a matter of time, Tyson figured out how to take out her strategy. "Now kick her!" Riolu jumped off the melted ice and leaned his foot in Surskit's direction.

"Dodge and throw Sticky Web!" Viola countered as Surskit moved out Riolu's direction and through more webs around the field.

"Force Palm!" Riolu raced in front of Surskit and hit the Bug-Type with his palm. The Pound Skater collided with the wall as swirls was in her eyes.

"Surskit is unable to battle! Viola, choose your next Pokemon!"

Viola returned the once more injured Pokemon to her ball. She then grabbed another ball from her belt and threw it in the air.

"Come 'on Heracross!" A large blue beetle appeared on the field with a large blue horn with sharp edges.

_**Heracross, the Singlehorn Pokemon. Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree.**_

"This will be a battle between Heracross and Riolu! Begin!"

"Horn Attack! "Viola instructed as the beetle's horn grew and leaned towards Riolu.

"Block that with Blaze Kick!" Tyson countered as one of Riolu's feet set ablaze and smashed Heracross back in his starting position. "Aura Sphere!" Riolu charged a blue orb and launched it at Heracross.

"Smash it with Brick Break!" Viola ordered as Heracross smashed the orb with one of his glowing arms. "Ram him with Horn Attack again!" Hearcross flew in the direction of Riolu with his horn glowing and growing.

"Use the horn to jump in the air!" Riolu waited until Heracross was a few inches to spring on his horn and elevated into the air. Both Alexis and Bolt was in awe as Riolu timed the jumped perfectly. "Now end this with Blaze Kick!" Riolu's feet this time, was engulfed in flames as he spun down like a drill.

"Fly out the way!" Heracross' wing expanded as he flew up, out of reach from Riolu's 'Fire Drill'. Riolu hit the ground, his feet steaming. "Aerial Ace!" Viola instructed as Heracross flew down and when Riolu tried move, he grunted in pain. Heracross however, wasn't waiting for Riolu to feel better and slashed the Fighting-Type. Riolu fell with a thud as swirls enveloped his eyes.

"Riolu is unable to battle! Choose your next Pokemon Tyson!"

_Sorry…Riolu apologized as Tyson got his ball ready. _"You was great buddy, take a rest," Tyson reassured as he zapped the Emanation Pokemon back into his capsule. "Let's do this Froakie!" Tyson shouted as his starter appeared and looked at Heracross without fear in his eyes.

"Resume battle!"

"Horn Attack!" Viola started as Heracross flew towards Froakie.

"Block it with Pound!" Tyson countered as Froakie's fist glowed white. Instead, it grew sharper and blocked the hit.

_**This is moved is called Cut. The target is cut with a scythe or a claw. It can also be used to cut down thin trees. The Pokedex buzzed as Tyson grinned. **_

"Water Pulse pronto!" Froakie gathered energy in a small aqua sphere and blasted Heracross with it.

"Aerial Ace!" Viola shouted as Hearacoss slashed Froakie in retaliation as Froakie fell on one knee.

"Use Quick Attack!" Froakie ran towards the large blue beetle, leaving a trail of light behind him.

"Blast him with Horn Attack!" Hearcross shot off the ground and leaned in Froakie's line of travel.

"Throw your Frubbles!" Tyson commanded as Froake chucked countless white bubbles that expanded in midair. The bubbles covered Heracross's face and horn and stopped him in his tracks. Froakie then resumed his Quick attack that knocked the giant over. Swirls was drawn in Heracross' eyes signaling the battle was over.

"Heracross is unable to battle, the victor is Froakie! Viola, choose your final Pokemon!"

"Snapshot! Vivillion, enter!" Viola called as her Vivillion flew in the air.

"Water Pulse!" Tyson shouted as his starter threw another blue orb at Vivillion.

"Blow it away with Gust!" Viola countered as her butterfly blew wind that exploded the Water Attack.

"Quick Attack!" Froakie jumped in the air and smashed into Vivillion.

"Blow it back with Gust!" Vivillion flapped her wings, which threw Froakie into a sticky web that Surskit had played earlier. Froakie couldn't even get out was he kept stretching the web out. "Solar Beam!" Viola instructed as Vivillion charged up a green orb and then blasted Froakie with tons of solar energy. Froakie did eventually fall out the web but, he also was crisped.

"Froakie is unable to continue! Pick your final Pokemon Tyson!"

"Fletchling, let's finish this!" His shiny bird flew around the battlefield as both Flying types eyed each other. "Use Razor Wind!" Fletchling launched multiple sharp winds that hit right on target.

"Psychic!" Vivillion's eyes glowed blue as Fletchling was threw everywhere around the gym. Fletchling was knocked into another Sticky Web and struggled to get out like Froakie did previously. "Now use Solar Beam!" Vivillion charged up the familiar green sphere and blasted Fletchling with the Grass-Type move.

"Fletchling, get up and strike her with Peck!" Tyson ordered as Fletchling's beak glowed and he flew off the ground to hit the Scale Pokemon. Sadly, he fell right back down to the field. He laid on his knees, looking up at his opponent with a strained face.

"Sleep Powder!" Vivillion flapped her wings, which blew small green powder in the injured Fltechling's direction.

"Please, throw it back with Razor Wind!" Tyson pleaded. Fletchling closed his eyes for a quick second and elevated into the sky. He flapped his wings as the sharp winds hit the green powder and combined with it. The Razor Wind turned green as they was still on its path to Vivillion. The Normal-Type move stuck Vivillion as she descended to meet the hard floor. As the dust cleared up, Vivillion's eyes were swirled, signaling Fletchling's victory.

"Vivillion is unable to battle, the winner is Fletchling! That means the challenger Tyson is victorious!"

Fletchling smiled at the news and fell back since his battle was over. Expecting to hit the ground, he felt the soft hands of his trainer touching his wings. The Flying-Type looked up to see Tyson had a smirk on his face.

"You was fantastic buddy," was all he said, knowing all Fletchling wanted to do was rest. With a single nod, Fletchling was zapped back into his Poke Ball.

Viola walked up to Tyson and presented him the same badge given to Alexis. "That was an incredible victory Tyson," the defeated gym leaded complemented as Alexis and Bolt made their way down to the battlefield. "If you keep this up, there's no way you couldn't go far in the Kalos League."

Tyson smiled as he took the badge and put it in his black badge case. _One down, 7 more to go. Tyson thought._

About to make their way out the gym, Viola came running after them. The trio turned around to see Viola getting her camera ready. "I always take a picture of my winning challengers."

_Click!_

XXX

Viola walked in her gym to see a row of picture of various trainers and Pokemon; mostly Bug-Types. She had an empty spot and placed the picture from earlier. Tyson, Bolt, and Alexis smiling was shown.

As Viola walked away, a smirk crept on her face. _Can't wait to see them again. Viola thought as she turned the light off the room, the smiles of trio still illuminated the room after she left. _

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed Tyson, and Alexis' first Gym battle! Alexis most likely, won't be participating in another gym battle but, thing could change. So, I have the some of the Cyllage City Arc, considering that's the next place for a Gym Battle. I don't want to give out all the chapters, considering it might be a spoiler. After these four, I'll give out the next ones. Enjoy!**

**Cyllage City Arc:**

**5\. Enter Lucas**

**6\. Sycamore's Test**

**7\. Rematch of the Ages**

**8\. Shocking Lessons**

**Next Time: ****Enter Lucas****\- Making their way to Lumiose City, the trio meets a trainer who is both a trainer and coordinator. Wanting to test his skills, Tyson challenges him to a battle. Will he seize another win or fall by the might of Lucas?**


	5. Enter Lucas

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against an auburn haired male)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Brett and three other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, and Riolu)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin and Vivillion)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Shinx and Pikachu)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Last time, both Tyson and Alexis challenged and beat Viola. Now, we will meet a new rival for both Tyson and Alexis! Let's get started!**

**El Torro: **_**Yeah, sorry about the spelling. Serebii sucks! Thanks for the complement of the battle(s). Also, mentioning Riolu's moveset, it'll be explained why it was so high and his level in the Shalour City Arc. Chapter 8's prediction isn't really accurate on Clemont but, it does involve Bolt as a huge factor in it though. Maybe Tyson will lose again Lucas, or win, or even tie! **_

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 12, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**

**Fletchling, (m), level 13, Razor Wind, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***

**Riolu, (m), 15, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***

**Alexis' team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 12, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam**

**Vivilion, (f), 13, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**

**Bolt's team**

**Shinx, (m), level 14, Spark, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Charge**

**Pikachu, (m), level 14, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**

"Scratch Fennekin!" Alexis cried as her starter slashed a Pokemon's face. As it regained its balance, it was small with a white 'dress' and green bowl cut withex pink horns.

_**Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.**_

Ralts created multiple of herself as they blasted Fennekin a Growl. Fennekin pushed her feet into the ground and yelped into the air.

"Spin with Flamethrower!" Alexis commanded as Fennekin spun in a circle, spiting fire in the air. The Ralts was confused at the action since none of the fire touched them. But that was part of Alexis' plan. The light from the fire showed that only one Ralts had a shadow. "Flame Charge on the Ralts that's creating a shadow!" Fennekin engulfed herself in flame and rammed Ralts. The clones disappeared and Ralts was struggling to get up.

"Now your chance!" Tyson yelled from behind Alexis. "Catch her!"

"Go Poke Ball!" Alexis screamed as she chucked a capsule at the Psychic-Type. Ralts was submerged in the Poke Ball after contact.

_Wiggle_

_Wiggle_

_Wiggle_

_*Ping!*_

Alexis ran over to the Poke Ball and held it in the air. "I caught a Ralts!" she proudly yelled as her two traveling companions walked up to her. She zapped Fennekin back to her Poke Ball and they continued to walk up Route 4 to go to Lumiose City.

"Nice catch," Bolt said as he was trying to fill the air.

"Thanks, I know she'll be a good addition to the team," Alexis said proudly as she smiled. Suddenly, the air was filled by a beautiful sound filling up the space. The trio turned to trace the source of the sound.

XXX

After a few, the trio found a group of random wild Pokemon in one circle. As they moved closer, the saw a figure sitting on a tree trunk facing them.

"Hello?" Tyson asked as the Pokemon scurried off and the person turned around.

He was a fair skinned male with short auburn hair with black shades sitting on top. He wore a light green shirt over a light orange hoodie. He wore green pants with green sneakers. Also, a light orange backpack was lying on a side of the tree trunk the male was sitting on. Most notably, he had a harmonica around his neck with a brown rope.

"Nice job messing up my performance," he responded arrogantly. Tyson, of course, got offended by his tone of voice.

"What performance was you doing with terrible music like that?" Tyson asked, knowing himself the sound the male played from the harmonica was actually quite good. Alexis and Bolt took a couple of steps back, realizing things was about to get ugly.

"The performance of the next Kalos Champion and Top Coordinator if you were curious," he responded, flipping his hair in the process. Tyson and Alexis looked at the male with awe. Both a trainer and coordinator?

"What's your name?" Alexis asked as the male's face changed. He smiled and began to comb his hair.

"Lucas Connor from Santalune City," he answered as he smirked. "And you are?"

"I'm Alexis Miller from Vaniville Town," she said back as she started to point to Bolt and Tyson. "This is Bolt Wilson from Lumiose City and Tyson Pernell from my hometown as well."

"Nice to meet you Alexis," he said as he shook her hand. As Tyson was watching this, his face started to get red.

"What makes you think your going to be both Kalos Champion and Top Coordinator?" Tyson asked rudely, which made Lucas grab two cases from his pocket and open them. One showing a single ribbon and another with the Bug Badge inside.

"My ribbon is from winning the Santalune City Contest a week ago and the Bug Badge is from the same week," Lucas stated obnoxiously. Tyson got even more fumed as he pointed his finger at Lucas.

"You. Me. Battle. Now!" Tyson said as Lucas laughed at him. "What's so funny?" Tyson asked defensively, making Lucas laugh even more.

"First off, you can't even challenge me right," Lucas said as he showed one of his five fingers from his right hand. "Secondly, I'm way above your league."

"Nobody's above my league!" Tyson screamed. "I never lost a battle since I started my journey! Check this out!" he issued as he pulled out his badge case to show the Bug Badge.

"Viola must be getting week if you got one," Lucas believed as Tyson began stomping his feet.

"I also got the Bug Badge," Alexis said, in attempt to prove Lucas wrong.

"You're talented whereas you friend most likely battles as a Slowpoke," Lucas decrypted as Tyson smirked. "What's so funny?"

"If you say I can't battle," Tyson started, as he dropped his backpack. "Let's battle then to settle this!"

"Now you're talking!" Lucas exclaimed as the two set a distance from each other. Alexis stood on the side, sitting down whereas Bolt became the referee. "Let's make this more interesting," Lucas propsed.

"How interesting?" Tyson asked as Lucas grinned cockily.

"A Double Battle," Lucas responded as he and Tyson picked two Poke Balls from their belts, leaving a sole one still clipped. "If you know how," Lucas added in.

"Let's Do This!" was all Tyson said as he threw his two Poke Balls, releasing both Fletchling and Riolu respectively.

"The show is yours, Budew and Flabebe!' Lucas said as he two Pokemon landed on the ground. One was small and green with a bud tied around his head. The second one was a small fairy, sitting upon a flower with blue petals.

_**Budew, the Bud Pokemon. When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools.**_

_**Flabebe, the Single Bloom Pokemon. It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body.**_

"This will be a double battle between Tyson and Lucas will now begin! Whoever's duo of Pokemon is unable to battle first will lose. Start!" Bolt yelled as the two opposing trainers grinded their teeth.

"Quick Attack both of you!" Tyson commanded as both his Pokemon sped up towards Lucas' duo.

"Fairy Wind," Lucas said calmly as Flabebe channeled light pink wind and chucked it at the charging pair.

"Take Riolu in the air!" Tyson yelled as Fletchling grabbed Riolu by the arms and flew him out the direction of the Fairy wind. "Now use Blaze Kick on Budew!" Fletchling let Riolu go as a foot became engulfed in flames, aiming at Budew.

"Protect!" Lucas countered as Flabebe dashed in front of Budew and let a big bubble shield guard Budew from the super effective move. Riolu flipped off the Normal Move and stood in a fighting position. "Now Growth!" Budew's body glowed light green as he smiled at his increased power.

"Razor Wind!" Fletchling threw multiple razor-shaped wings that knocked Flabebe down. Lucas had a surprised look on his face but quickly regained his serious composure.

"Grab Fletchling with Vine Whip!" Flabebe whipped two long green vines in Fletchling's direction.

"Counter!" Tyson instructed as Riolu jumped in the way of fire with a glowing red aura around him. Then, he pulled on Flabebe's vines to ultimately punch her down. Flabebe struggled to get up but, she looked up at Riolu with a serious face.

"Razor Leaf and Growth!" Lucas double issued as Flabebe whipped sharp green leafs and Budew charged up once more.

"Razor Wind to block and then throw an Aura Sphere!" Fletchling chucked another set of razor-shaped winds that canceled each other out. Then, Riolu charged up his famous blue orb and launched it at Budew.

"Energy Ball," was all Lucas said when Budew's bud opened and out came a medium sized green orb. Budew spun around twice and hurled it towards the Aura Sphere. The Energy Ball took out the Aura Sphere to only blast Riolu in the process.

Riolu stood back up and looked at Fletchling, who then looked at Tyson. Budew then looked at Flabebe, to only glance at Lucas.

"Let's finish this!" they both yelled as both sides were ready to end it all.

"Charge up a huge Aura Sphere and Fletchling, use Razor Wind once the Aura Sphere was thrown!" Tyson ordered as Riolu started channeling energy in a larger sphere. Fletchling got ready and the sharp winds appeared on his wings, ready to be fired.

"Go use Purifying Light!" Lucas commanded as Budew's bud opened once more but, a small green sphere was created, channeling the power of the sun (Solar Beam) while Flabebe glowed a bright pink.

Riolu then put the newly formed Aura Sphere in one palm. As he did this however, sweat began to fall from his forehead and grinded his teeth. Fletchling saw this but, he kept chargin up his Razor Winds.

"FIRE!" the two trainers shouted in unison as their final moves of the battle started.

Riolu hurled the Aura Sphere and Fletchling fired his Razor Winds that fused to make another shuriken that had the large Aura Sphere in the middle. When Budew fired his Solar Beam, Flabebe put her palms out and blinding light (Dazzling Gleam) mixed with the Solar Beam to make a shiny light blast on is way for the 'Aura Shuriken'. But along the way, the 'Aura Shuriken' exploded from the inside and Lucas' combo was still holding on. Fletchling swooped down to guard Riolu, hoping to take one for the team. Instead, 'Purifying Light' swallowed the duo. Not making a sound, Riolu and Fletchling fell face down on the ground, with tiny sparkles of green and pink filled some of the open space.

"Riolu and Fletchling are unable to battle! The Victor is Lucas and the work of Budew and Flabebe!"

Too tired to even look at the trainer they let down, Tyson zapped them into their respective Poke Balls. Budew and Flabebe smiled as Lucas returned them as well. Alexis and Bolt looked in shock as Tyson stood in defeat. Lucas walked over to them with his hand extended, which Tyson took.

"I was wrong," Tyson said, trying to smile at his lost. That was taken away to see Lucas waving his hand.

"I was wrong," Lucas stated, the trio looking at them. You're a great trainer. Both your Pokemon put it all on the line for the battle, mostly Riolu. I don't' know if you was looking, Riolu gave that last Aura Sphere everything he had."

Tyson grinned as Alexis and Bolt put their hands on his shoulders for support.

Picking up his backpack and strapping it up, Lucas turned at the group once more.

"You both earned yourself a rival! I can't wait to see your skills in the Camphrier Town Contest Lexi!" Lucas announced as he put down his shades. He hit his sneakers, which caused Roller Skates to form from under them and rode off into the direction of Lumiose City.

"Are you okay?" Bolt asked Tyson, who shook his head.

"Yep, I got a new rival to beat!" Tyson proclaimed as Alexis shook her head in agreement. One more rival meant more fun along the journey.

**Ok so, Tyson and Alexis met their new rival, Lucas, who has a knack for both battling and coming up with great combinations. Him already having 1 ribbon and Badge to his name, he will play an important role for the growth of both Tyson and Alexis. Now for some Arc listings; have a new one added. **

**Cyllage City Arc:**

**6\. Sycamore's Test**

**7\. Rematch for the Ages**

**8\. Guiding the Soul (Crossover!) **

**9\. Shocking Lessons**

**Next Time: ****Sycamore's Test****: After arriving in Lumiose City, Bolt escorts them to see Sycamore. When at his Lab, they meet up again with Ryan, who Sycamore called back. When everyone got settled, Sycamore said his reason for wanting everyone to come was to test their journey so far. Tyson, Ryan, and Alexis against Sycamore. Will the trio beat the teacher or will Sycamore prove the trainer is better than the trainee? **


	6. Sycamore's Test

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Brett and three other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, and Riolu)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion and Ralts)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Shinx and Pikachu)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Ok, last time, Alexis caught a new Pokemon, Ralts. In addition, Tyson and Alexis met Lucas, who is both a Trainer and Coordinator. Tyson and Lucas battled later on, with Tyson losing to him. Now, on to Lumiose City!**

**El Torro: **_**I don't know why my auto correct does that! I'm going to just keep typing and fix it if that happens again. Lucas is kind of a show off when he wants to be but yeah, he's going to be a strong rival and contender for both the Kalos League and Grand Festival! **_

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 12, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**

**Fletchling, (m), level 13, Razor Wind, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***

**Riolu, (m), 15, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***

**Alexis' team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 13, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam**

**Vivilion, (f), 13, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**

**Ralts, (f), level 11, Confusion, Growl, Double Team**

**Bolt's team**

**Shinx, (m), level 14, Spark, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Charge**

**Pikachu, (m), level 14, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**

"Here's my hometown, Lumiose City!" Bolt introduced as Tyson and Alexis walked up behind him.

Lumiose city had large building with almost an estimate of maybe 10 stories or larger for each building. There was multiple trainers and their Pokemon running the street. While walking, Tyson and Alexis began waving at the trainers while they was walking with Bolt leading the way. Alexis began to look up in the air and noticed a skyscraper like tower that extended longer than all the other building Lumiose had to offer.

"Bolt, what's that tower?" she asked as Bolt had a grin on his face.

"Lumiose's Pride and Joy, Prism Tower," he answered with pride as he stopped in front of a large building with black gates, preventing the trio from entering.

Bolt proceed to a small intercom and held onto a small button.

"Professor Sycamore Research Lab," a voice called out through the speakers.

"This is Bolt Wilson, I brought Tyson Pernell and Alexis Miller for the professor like he requested," Bolt said as the air was empty for a few minutes until the gates slid open.

The threesome walked up and opened the door and walked onto the clear white tiles that was planted on the ground. A couple of feet ahead of them stood a lady in a white lab coat gesturing to a steel elevator door.

"The professor is waiting for you on the 3rd floor," the assistant said as she pressed a button that opened the elevator.

The travelers walked into the machine and tapped the 3 key. The doors slid closed and lifted the trainers up.

"I can't wait to see the professor again," Alexis said as she laid her back against the wall.

"Same," Tyson agreed with Alexis as he fixed his hat. "I can't wait till he sees my first gym badge!"

The machine made a jingle sound as the doors slid open once again. The floor was covered in silk red carpet. There was multiple bookshelves filled with….books! There was a brown wooded table in between two red couches.

"It's great to see you three again," a male voice called as the companions turned to see the familiar silky black haired professor.

"Sycamore!" Tyson and Alexis exclaimed as they ran up to the young man.

"How's your journey been so far?" Sycamore asked the two trainers. Both of them pulled out the Bug Badge and showed them to Sycamore.

"Wow, you both beat Viola!" Sycamore said astonished. "You two must really have gotten strong from the last time I saw you two."

The two trainers smiled as Sycamore walked over to Bolt. "Thanks again for doing this task," he thanked as Bolt scratched his head.

"Anytime, you know that Sycamore!" Bolt yelled as Tyson and Alexis looked confused.

"Bolt didn't tell you that he is one of my assistants?" Sycamore asked as the trainers from Vaniville Town had a surprised expression.

"Yep, other than becoming a future Electric-Type Master, I'm helping Sycamore on some of his research," Bolt stated while he pulled out a yellow Pokedex.

After that, the elevator produced a jingle sound and two figures walked out of it. Both had papers stacked above their waists and wobbled into the room. The two then dropped the papers on the table and wiped their foreheads.

"That was a doozy huh Chespin?" the trainer asked as the small starter who saluted his trainer.

Tyson and Alexis look in shock at the trainer and Chespin.

"Ryan?" Tyson exclaimed as the trainer faced the hatted teen.

"How's it going Tyson?" the trainer known as Ryan asked who smiled.

XXX

After getting settled, the teens told their journey so far. Jokes, smiles, tears, etc. Ryan however, was feeling a little uneasy which Alexis noticed.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Alexis asked.

"It's just something that happened yesterday," he responded as he began to tell the story.

XXX

_Ryan was walking around Lumiose City and stopped in front of Prism Tower. Taking in the view, he grinned. _

"_Must be great living in this city," he said as he tightened his vest. His thoughts was interrupted by a female scream. _

"_HELP!" a voice shrieked as Ryan ran in the direction of the call. _

_After getting there, he saw a woman laying on the ground with an old man helping her up. _

"_What happened?" Ryan asked concerned about the woman's safety. _

"_This group charged in my store and demanded I give them some of my stones," the man started as the woman was finally able to stand. "This woman then tried to fight back, but was thrown on the ground and took of with all of them. I don't know what to do," Ryan looked deeply into the man's eyes and clenched his fists. _

"_Where did they run to?" Ryan asked as the man looked at Ryan with concern. "Trust me, I'm going to get all of your stones back. Till then, call the cops so they could back me up." _

_Both the man and the woman eyed the 16 year old and smiled. They nodded their heads and pointed to the left. _

_XXX_

_After about 10 minutes of running, Ryan tracked the group. _

"_Hey!" Ryan called to the running group. There was 6 of them, but only 5 had different outfits than 1. The 5 wore silver jumpsuits with purple hats. Most noticeably, a black G with a purple line intersecting through it was labeled on their chests. However, the last one had a silver jumpsuit with the symbol embroidered over the heart. He had pure aqua hair with bangs covering his forehead. _

"_Deal with this problem," the aqua haired man ordered as the 'lackeys' walked in front of him. The 'leader' grabbed the bag and ran off. Ryan began to run after him, but was stopped by the 5 minions. _

"_You're not even going to remember Lieutenant Cruz when we're done with you," one of them predicted as they chucked their Poke Balls that released 5 singular black wolf like creatures, growling at Ryan. "For Team Genez charge!" the pack dashed towards the teen as he gripped on of his Poke Balls._

_**Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon. Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs. **_

"_Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Ryan commanded as his starter appeared out of his capsule and blasted the horde of dogs. As the smoke evaporated, the Mightyena were still standing, undamaged by the supper effect move. _

"_Shadow Ball!" the Genez Grunts instructed as the dogs launched dark orbs at Ryan and Chespin. Chespin walked in front of Ryan, in an attempt to protect him. However, Ryan grabbed Chespin and turned his back. _

"_I won't let anyone hurt you Chespin," Ryan vowed as Chespin held on to his trainer's arms and hoped to make it out alive with Ryan. _

"_Protect!" a voice called in the air as a large mammoth with a gray, rectangular sized face who stood on all four fell in front of Ryan and Chespin. The creature created a bubble-like shield that blocked all of the Ghost-Type attacks. After the attacks was deflected, the creature let out a menacing roar. The Mightyena crew then started to shiver at the sight and sound of him. _

_**Bastiodon, the Shield Pokemon. Any frontal attack is repulsed. It is a docile Pokémon that feeds on grass and berries.**_

"_Wow," was all Ryan said as a figure then jumped on Bastiodon's head. He had an adult body, which was covered up by a beige poncho. The only thing that was shown was jet black pants with brown boots. _

"_Are you okay?" the man asked, jumping down from his Bastiodon. He lifted both Ryan and Chespin up and turned around to face the grunts. _

"_Yeah," Ryan said as Chespin jumped from his arms. _

"_You should chase after that guy with the stones," the man told Ryan as he moved up to be even with his Bastiodon. "I'll handle these clowns," he joked as he even made himself chuckle. Ryan shook his head and ran off past the grunts with Chespin following him. _

"_Don't let him past Mightyena!" the grunts shouted as the dogs chased after Ryan and Chespin. _

"_Earthquake," the hooded man ordered as his fossil Pokemon tapped his two front paws on the ground, causing the ground around them to shake. The ground created spikes that confined both the hooded man and the 5 grunts in the space. _

"_Who do you think you are?" one of the grunts asked the man as he chuckled by the question._

"_A person true of heart," was all he said as Bastiodon rammed all five Mightyenas into the wall. The struggled to get up as the stared at the huge Pokemon. The grunts looked in shock as his smile could be seen in the shadow under his hood. "End this."_

_XXX_

_Ryan and Chespin ran in the direction of the commander. He finally found him running up Prism Tower's stairs. After spotting him, the two ran up the stairs chasing him. Finally making it up to the top, he faced Cruz in a stare-off. _

"_So you followed me?" he asked as he twisted his finger in his curly aqua hair. "Persistent trainer aren't you?"_

"_Give me the stones back!" Ryan ordered as Cruz began laughing. _

"_You think you and that tiny munchkin can stop me?" Cruz asked as Chespin's face grew red. _

"_Let me show you," Ryan said as Chespin went in a battle stance. "Pin Missile!" Chespin fired several green darts in Cruz's direction. Smoke was created as Chespin then smiled. After the smoke cleared up, a tall yellow Pokemon with a black stripped line around both his neck and his tail. Two red orbs was located on his forehead and his tail. _

_**Ampharos, the Light Pokemon. Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used the light of this Pokémon to send signals back and forth with others far away.**_

"_Why isn't it damaged?" Ryan asked as Ampharos grinned. _

"_He's not going to be hurt by some weak attack," Cruz explained as Ryan and Chespin grew a smirk on his face. "What's so funny?"_

"_You haven't even seen Chespin and our strength yet," Ryan said as Chespin started punching the air. "Bullet Seed!" Chespin fired several green seeds that moved Ampharos a few inches back. _

"_Thunderbolt," Cruz commanded as Ampharos released a stream of yellow electricity at Chespin. _

"_Use Vine Whip to launch you up!" Ryan countered as Chespin hit the surface with his green vine as he jumped into the air, resulting in the Thunderbolt missing. "Now Solar Beam!" Chespin charged a small green orb and fired the newly created stream of green energy at the Light Pokemon. _

"_Dragon Pulse," Cruz commanded as Ampharos launched a blue and purple energy orb that went through Chespin's Solar Beam and smashed into Chespin. Chespin then fell in front of his trainer, passed out from the Dragon-Type attack. _

"_Chespin!" Ryan cried as he grabbed his starter and held him in his arms. _

"_Now, this is what you get for sticking your nose in grown people's business," Cruz began as he and Ampharos walked up to him. "Knock them off."_

_Ampharos rotated his tail and started to swing it at the two helpless living beings. _

"_Shadow Ball!" a voice echoed as a dark orb smashed into Ampharos, which made him do a backflip. Own top of Prism Tower's tip, the man stood, looking down on the trainers. He dropped down in between them and faced Cruz. _

"_So you're the person who's been messing with our plans?" Cruz asked as the four-legged Pokemon yellow rings around his back fur walked to the hooded man._

_**Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.**_

_The man kneeled down and petted Umbreon's head. "You bet," the man answered as he grabbed another Poke Ball from his belt. _

"_What do they call you?" Cruz asked as the man tossed the Poke Ball up and caught it for about 5 times. _

"_Call me 'The Hood'" the man answered he nodded at his Umbreon. Then, the Moonlight Pokemon knocked Ryan and Chespin off the tower as he jumped with him. _

"_Aaaahhhh!" Ryan screamed, as he held onto Chespin, while he was plummeting to his doom. _

"_Psychic!" The Hood commanded as his Umbreon's eyes glowed blue as he and Ryan glowed blue and gradually decreased their speed of falling. _

"_Good, now I can go all out!" The Hood exclaimed as he threw the Poke Ball he was tossing into the air. A large red and yellow dragon emerged from the capsule. He had a large red snout and the tip of his tail was burning brightly because of the fire on it. He let his orange and blue wings out. He let out a huge roar that created a strong surge of wind at Cruz and Ampharos. _

_**Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.**_

"_Let me show what a true battle is!" The Hood declared as his Charizard snouted a breath of fire. "Flamethrower!" Charizard threw a surge of fire that pushed the Electric-Type back. _

"_Thunderbolt!" Ampharos launched the familiar surge of electricity at the Flame Pokemon. Charizard put of his paws and blocked the move. "What?" Cruz asked, baffled that the move did nothing. _

"_This battle is so boring," The Hood complained as his Charizard yawned. "Let me try to make this battle more interesting," The Hood pulled out his left wrist, which a pure white metallic bracelet with a rainbow stone in it. Also, he pulled out a dark blue stone with a blue and black leaf in it. _

"_Are those?" Cruz stuttered as he began to walk backwards. _

"_Are these a Mega Bracelet and Mega Stone?" The Hood asked sarcastically as his Charizard snickered. "Yep! Now, Charizard, Beyond Evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!" he tapped his bracelet as his Mega Stone and Charizard glowed in response. Energy lines connected to Charizard as was enveloped in a large white sphere. Then, it broke out as its scales became dark blue and black with blue fire burning from both sides of Charizard's snout. His wings became the same shade of colors as his tail fire became blue. _

"_Dang! I wasn't notified that you could use Mega Evolution," Cruz admitted, taking in Charizard's new form. _

"_It's Mega Charizard X," The Hood informed as Charizard eyed Ampharos with a fighting glare, causing the Electric-Type to look the other way. "Aerial Ace," he commanded as his Charizard slashed Ampharos with blinding speed. _

"_Signal Beam!" Cruz instructed as his Pokemon fired a light of pink and green beam at the escaping Dragon. _

"_Double Slash!" The Hood ordered as his Charizard's claws glowed dark and light green respectively (Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw). He flew up in the air and descended to slash Ampharos of the Prism Tower. Cruz grabbed Ampharos' Poke Ball and zapped the fainted Pokemon back. "Give us the stone back," The Hood commanded as Cruz smiled. _

"_Here, take them," Cruz tossed the stones from the duffle bag at The Hood, who caught it. "But you won't catch me," Cruz jumped of the tower and in a flash, flew up with a purple jetpack that had the Genez logo on it. _

_XXX_

"_Thanks Umbreon," Ryan thanked as the Dark-Type nodded in response. Ryan began walking towards 5 plaques that he didn't notice and was stopped mid-way. _

"_Wait," a voice called as The Hood landed in front of Ryan and Charizard stood next to Umbreon. He reverted back to his normal form as The Hood motioned him closer. Ryan walked up to him and saw 5 graves with inscriptions on the plaques. _

"_Here lies the strongest trainers, Malva, Wikstorm, Dransa, Seisbold, and Diantha. 15 years since they lost their lives for something good." _

"_This is a memorial to the previous Kalos League Elite 4 and Champion" The Hood stated as he turned his head. Ryan looked over to him to see that seeing this must be heartbreaking for him. "Since then, a new champion had been crowned and he drafted 4 new trainers as the new Kalos League Elite 4."_

_Ryan looked deeply at the plaques until The Hood handed him a black duffle bag. _

"_These are the stolen stones," The Hood stated as Ryan took the bag from him. _

"_Thank-yo-"Ryan stopped as The Hood was not standing next to him anymore. Umbreon was gone to and Charizard could be seen flying away in the horizion. _

_XXX_

"_Thank-you so much young man!" the stone owner thanked as he took the bag from Ryan. _

"_No problem," Ryan said as the stone owner started to put the stones back. The lady from before then walked over to him. _

"_Here, I brought this today. I think you deserve this," Ryan opened his palms as the woman dropped a silver stone with a white and blue leaf in it. _

"_What is this?" he asked as the stone owner looked up at him. _

"_Absolite, a Mega Stone," he answered as Ryan looked deeply at the stone. _

"_Thank you," Ryan nodded as he walked out the store. _

_XXX_

"So you encountered Team Genez to huh?" Bolt asked as Ryan nodded at the blonde.

"That's so cool how you got a Mega Stone and was saved by that strong trainer," Alexis said, her eyes gleaming with joy.

While those three shared their feeling on Team Genez, Tyson looked off in another direction.

_A Charizard, Umbreon, and Bastiodon! Tyson thought, looking uneasy. Could it really be?_

"Now it's time for the real reason I brought you three here," Sycamore said as he was mentioning Tyson, Ryan, and Alexis. "Follow me in the elevator."

The four got up from the sofa and walked in with the Professor. Sycamore pressed the Basement button as the elevator flew down. After walking out, the four trainers saw a dirt battle field with two Pokemon fighting one another.

"Litleo, Starly, I'm back!" Ryan called as the two figure ran up to him. One was a small brown cub with a long line of red fur on his hair. The other was a small black and white bird with a yellow and black beak.

_**Starly, the Starling Pokemon. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.**_

_**Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokemon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight.**_

"Are those your Pokemon?" Tyson asked as Ryan nodded.

"Yep, both of them helped me win my first badge in Santalune City," Ryan stated as he returned them to their Poke Balls.

"Now, Bolt, I want you to referee this battle," Sycamore said as he ran to the ref spot.

"Sweet, can I be first!" Tyson said, trying to get his mind off his previous thoughts.

"Yes, you, Ryan, and Alexis are battling against me," Sycamore announced, pulling out 3 Poke Balls from his coat pocket. "Come on out!" he cried as three figure emerged from their capsules. One was a small green creature with a long green leaf. Another was a small blue otter with a yellow schalchop on his stomach. Finally, there was a small red and orange chimp with its backside having a red and orange flame.

_**Chickortia, the Leaf Pokemon. In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokemon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around.**_

_**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.**_

_**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. The fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the flames.**_

"Cool," Ryan said as he and Chespin smiled at the three Pokemon.

"I have one rule. You three must use your starters," Sycamore stated as Tyson and Alexis nodded at the demands.

"Froakie, let's battle!" Tyson shouted as his Bubble Frog landed on the ground.

"Fennekin, let's shine!" Alexis announced as her Fox gracefully sat on the battlefield.

"Are you three ready?" Sycamore asked as the three Vaniville trainers shook their heads yes.

"This will be a Triple Battle between Sycamore and the team of Tyson, Ryan, and Alexis! Whichever group of Pokemon faints first will be the first will decide the battle. Begin!"

"Water Pulse on Chimchar!" Tyson ordered as Froakie launched the familiar small aqua orb in Chimchar's direction.

"Block it Chickortia!" Sycamore ordered as the Leaf Pokemon blocked the Water-Type move with her leaf. "Now follow up with Razor Leaf!" Chickortia swung her head, which caused small green razor leafs towards Froakie.

"Block it Fennekin," Alexis countered as Fennekin jumped in front of Froakie and flew back from the sharp attack.

"Let's try this, Pin Missile!" Chespin fired several green darts at the three starters.

"Oshawott, use your scalchop!" Oshawott jumped and use the tool from his stomach to block the darts.

"We definitely need a plan," Alexis stated as her teammates shook their heads. Then Tyson grinned.

"Follow my lead!" Tyson instructed his friends as they looked confused. "Use Quick Attack and Cut!" Froakie dashed towards Chimchar, leaving behind a trail of white light. His right hand grew sharp as he prepared to slash Chimchar.

"Retaliate with Razor Shell!" Oshawott grabbed his scalchop as it grew a light blue aura around it and countered against Froakie's Cut. The two water types stood at a standoff, leaving the other two groups of Pokemon wide open.

"Flame Charge!" Fennekin was engulfed in fire as she rammed into Chickortia.

"Bullet Seed!" Chespin spit several green seeds towards Oshawott and Froakie. The latter jumped out the way as the Grass-Type moved was on track for the Sea Otter.

"Flamethrower!" Sycamore yelled as Chimchar let out a breath of fire that not only burned the seeds, but even hit Chespin.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked. Chespin stood up and shook his head.

"Flame Wheel!" Chimchar was engulfed in a wheel of fire and was en route to Chespin.

"I'm going to need some cover Tyson," Alexis said as Fennekin walked up.

"I got you!" Tyson yelled as Alexis smiled.

"Psybeam!" Fennekin blasted Chimchar with blue and pink wave that broke the Fire-Type move.

"Water Pulse!" Froakie launched a small blue orb that blew Chimchar back to Sycamore. "Cut!" Froakie's right hand shinned white and grew sharp as he ran towards Chimchar.

"Energy Ball!" Chickortia fired a small green orb that made Froakie fall. "Solar Beam!" Chickortia charged up a small green ball that grew by seconds.

"Flamethrower!" Fennekin blasted Chickortia as the Solar Beam was cancelled.

"Get Fennekin back with Water Pulse!" Oshawott threw a small aqua orb that was in the direction of Fennekin.

"Energy Ball!" Chespin launched another small green sphere that broke through Oshawott's Water Pulse and hit the Water-Type.

While Oshawott was struggling to get up, Chespin's green vines brought Froakie back to his side.

"Yes!" Sycamore exclaimed as he smiled. "Now, show me how much you all truly grown!"

The three trainers nodded and prepared for the end.

"Solar Beam!" both Sycamore and Ryan commanded as both Grass-Types charged up a small green orb.

"Flamethrower!" Alexis and Sycamore instructed as their Fire-Types began channeling fire in their mouths.

"Water Pulse!" Tyson and Sycamore ordered as the final group focused their energy in a small blue sphere between their hands.

"FIRE!" they all yelled as each group fired their moves into one another. The trio of moves struggled for dominance but, the Kalos Starters' combo came out on top. Dust cleared out as Sycamore's group had swirls in their eyes.

"Sycamore's group is unable to battle! The victors are Tyson, Ryan, and Alexis!"

The Vaniville trainers cheered as they returned their starters.

"Good job," Sycamore said as he walked over to the three.

"Thanks," they thanked in unison as Sycamore held three Poke Balls in front of them.

"For beating me, I want you guys to take one of these Pokemon," Sycamore said as he let the loser trio walk up.

"You first," Ryan and Tyson said to Alexis.

"Chickortia!" Alexis choose as the Leaf Pokemon jumped in her arms.

"I'm next!" Ryan announced as he walked up to the remaining two. "I choose Oshawott!" The Sea Otter tapped his scalchop and jumped into Ryan's arms.

"Good, I got the Pokemon I wanted!" Tyson yelled as Chimchar ran around and leaped on Tyson's shoulder.

XXX

"Thanks for putting us up Sycamore," Bolt thanked as Sycamore put his hand up.

"Anytime," he said as he walked out the room.

"Tyson," Ryan started as Tyson looked at his rival. "Why don't we battle tomorrow?" Ryan proposed as Tyson jumped up.

"You betcha!" Tyson cried. "It'll be another lose for you!"

"We'll see," was all Ryan said as he walked into his room.

"Battle after Battle for you lately," Alexis said as Tyson grinned in response.

"Yep. I can't lose like I did against Lucas. Redemption!" Tyson yelled he walked into his room to prepare for his battle.

Alexis and Bolt sweat dropped as they walked into their rooms.

XXX

Tyson was seen looking up at Prism Tower on top of the lab.

_Dad, was that you that saved Ryan? Tyson asked himself as he shook his head. Whatever it takes, when we meet, I will beat you! _

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I wanted to make this chapter the best it could be. So next time, we have another battle between Tyson and Ryan! Read and review!**

**Next Time: ****Rematch For the Ages****: Tyson and Ryan square-off again in the Lumisoe City Gym to get all the amount of space possible. Will Tyson claim victory again or will Ryan prove his training has really paid off? **

**Cyllage Arc:**

**Guiding the Soul (Crossover)**

**Shocking Lessons**

**How do you like The Hood and Cruz?**

**Who do you think The Hood is?**

**Who do you think will win the battle? Tyson or Ryan?**


	7. Rematch for the Ages

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, and Chimchar)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chickortia) **

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Shinx and Pikachu)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Hello everybody, Blaze Falcon here with the latest chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, the gang arrived in Lumiose City and met up with Ryan. Ryan told the group about his encounter with Team Genez and how he got saved by The Hood. Sycamore then challenged the Vaniville Trainers and lost. He even gave them a Chimchar, Oshawott, or Chickortia respectively. Without further ado, let's get started! **

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 13, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**

**Fletchling, (m), level 13, Razor Wind, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***

**Riolu, (m), level 15, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***

**Chimchar, (m), level 10, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Scratch, Fury Swipes**

**Alexis' team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 13, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam**

**Vivilion, (f), 13, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**

**Ralts, (f), level 11, Confusion, Growl, Double Team**

**Chickortia, (f), level 10, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**

**Bolt's team**

**Shinx, (m), level 14, Spark, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Charge**

**Pikachu, (m), level 14, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**

Both Tyson and Ryan locked eyes with each other as they stood on opposite sides of the Lumiose City Gym.

Meanwhile, Alexis, Bolt, and Sycamore sat in the spectators' booth.

"Why can't they start the battle yet?" Bolt asked Sycamore who smiled at the question.

"We need to wait for two of my friends first," he answered as two figures walked into the booth.

One was a lady with brown hair with gray pants and brown boots. In addition, she wore a red and black shirt with white collars

Around her waist laid a camera holder.

The other was a young blonde male with large glasses. He wore a blue jumpsuit with yellow lines across the calf area and end. On his back was a large white backpack that he gripped tightly.

"Alexis, meet Alexa and Clemont. Clemont is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City," Sycamore said as the two adults bowed to the 16 year old.

Alexa walked over to the window that showed the battlefield and took out her camera. She added the legs as she took a few minutes adjusting it.

"This should be a great battle!" she exclaimed as a smile crept on her face. "The people will love to see this!"

Clemont walked over to a machine and pressed a button. "Power on!" the whole gym light up even more as the battlefield was elevated.

"This will be a 4 vs 4 battle between Tyson and Ryan! The battle will be over when one's team is unable to battle. Begin!"

"Starly, let's fly!" Ryan yelled as his Normal and Flying-Type landed on the field.

"Show them whose boss Fletchling!" Tyson cried as his bird emerged from his capsule and eyed the opposing bird.

"Wing Attack!" Ryan commanded as Starly's wings glowed white and flew towards Fletchling.

"Counter with Aerial Ace!" Tyson exclaimed as Fletchling dashed towards Starly as both attacks cancelled one another out.

"Try this, use Quick Attack!" Starly flew towards Fletchling, leaving a trail of white light behind him. He put his wings at his side to build up momentum as he rammed the opposing Pokemon.

"Payback time! Use Peck!" Fletchling's beak glowed white as it grew about 2-3 inches longer as he flew in direction of Starly.

"Double Team!" Ryan countered as multiple copies of Starly was formed. Fletchling stopped in his tracks as he couldn't point out which one was the real Starly.

"Let's try out our own Double Team!" Tyson instructed as Fletchling duplicated many copies of itself as well. Knowing full well both trainers knew they was at a standoff.

"Attack!" both trainers yelled as the Flying-Types clashed with one another. Within seconds, the clones was destroyed which only left the originals.

"Quick Attack!" as both trainers ordered the same move once again. Both Pokemon left another long trail of white light behind them. However, Tyson wasn't going to let the same event happen again.

"Strike Starly down with Razor Wind!" Fletchling put a stop on his previous order and fired razor shaped winds that caused Starly to descend down.

"Get up with Tackle!" Starly struggled to get up and struck Fletchling, who only shrugged at the collision. Fletchling chirped at the attack, as he looked at Tyson for guidance.

"Peck now!" Tyson instructed as his Flying-Type's beak glowed and extended to smash into Starly. Starly fell down as bruises were drawn over his fur. "End him with Aerial Ace!" Fletchling ascended up and flew down with super speed as he set the injured Starly in his sight. In a flash, Starly was engulfed in a bright blue light. The Starling Pokemon grew a few inches as he flapped his new wings in power.

_**Staravia, the Starling Pokemon. They maintain huge flocks, although fierce scuffles break out between various flocks. New move: Take Down**_

"Alright, use Take Down!" Ryan shouted as his newly evolved Pokemon rammed the attacking Fletchling with super strength. Fletchling made a huge dent in the wall as swirls were drawn in his eyes.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, the victor is Staravia!"

"Why was Take Down so strong?" Tyson asked as he withdrew Fletchling back to his capsule.

"Staravia's ability is Reckless, which makes moves with recoil damage stronger," Ryan explained as Staravia flew around the battlefield.

"Chimchar, I need you!" Tyson exclaimed as he released Chimchar from his Poke Ball.

"This will be a battle between Staravia and Chimchar. Begin!"

"Aerial Ace!" Staravia zipped past Ryan as he lunged towards Chimchar, tucking in his wings to build up power. Chimchar smiled as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Flamethrower!" Chimchar let out a stream of fire that blasted the incoming attacker. Staravia bounced back from the attack as he flew in the air.

"Fight back with Wing Attack!" Ryan commanded as Staravia's wings glowed white and started smashing Chimchar countless times.

"Retaliate with Fury Swipes!" Chimchar then started scratching Staravia as both attacks began fighting for dominance. Neither Pokemon let up their attacks as Staravia flew out the struggle.

"Take Down!" Staravia glowed yellow as he lunged towards Chimchar.

"Flame Wheel!" Chimchar was engulfed in fire as he formed changed to the shape of a wheel. Both attacks clashed with one another fighting for control. With this, Take Down was victorious as Chimchar was pushed back.

"Aerial Ace!" Ryan screamed as Staravia tucked his wings to build up speed by setting his sights on Chimchar.

"Wait and grab onto him!" Chimchar descended down, which made Staravia chase him. Right when the Starling Pokemon was a about a beak away from him, Chimchar did a backflip that made Staravia's attack miss. The Chimp Pokemon then clutched onto Staravia's back.

"Shake him off!" Ryan pleaded as Staravia shook violently as Chimchar hung on like dear heaven. Staravia flew up and down, still attempting to get the Fire-Type of his back. Chimchar then decided put an end to the bird's fighting by pulling some of Staravia's hair off his back. Staravia screeched in pain as he descended to the ground while Chimchar snickered by the action.

"Flamethrower!" Chimchar jumped off the injured bird's back to then proceeded let out a strong stream of red and orange fire that pushed Staravia straight to the ground. When Chimchar finished blasting Staravia with the powerful fire move as Staravia had swirls enveloped in his eyes.

"Staravia is unable to battle, the victor is Chimchar!"

"Nice!" Tyson exclaimed as his rival returned his fainted Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"Oshawott, I need your assistance!" The Sea Otter Pokemon landed on battlefield and tapped his scalchop in response.

"This will be a battle between Chimchar and Oshawott, begin!"

"Use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar was engulfed in bright flames that formed into a wheel that charged towards Oshawott.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott grabbed his yellow schalchop, which had a bright blue aqua aura around it. Oshawott slashed Chimchar with his item as the Chimp Pokemon broke out of his Fire-Type move.

"Scratch!" Oshawott couldn't react quickly enough as Chimchar cut his face. Oshawott fell in pain as Chimchar stood over the injured Pokemon, smirking by what he did. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Chimchar's claws glowed brilliantly as he rapidly demolished Oshawott by his powerful claws.

"Water Gun!" Oshawott pushed the overly hyper Pokemon off him and sent a powerful blast of water that knocked the Chimp Pokemon back. Chimchar smirked at the attack and resumed a fighting stance, but fell face down on the ground.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, the victor is Oshawott!"

"How did Chimchar get taken out so quickly?" Alexis asked, looking out through the screen.

"Chimchar took on both Staravia's Wing Attack and Take Down, which is powered up thanks to its ability," Bolt started as Alexis looked with concern for Tyson. "On top of that, he suffered a super effective move from Oshawott's Water Gun."

Clemont smiled at the Electric Trainee and walked over to him. "You've seen to have gotten more knowledge able since you was a little kid. Before, you used to say Electric-Types was super effective against every type and resisted other types."

Alexis and Alexa laughed at Bolt's childhood beliefs as Bolt's face turned red.

"Can we just finish watching the battle?" Bolt asked, wanting to change the subject until anything else embarrassing came back.

"Great job Chimchar," Tyson congratulated as he returned his injured Pokemon back to his capsule. He then grabbed another Poke Ball from his belt and threw it in the air. "Riolu, let's go!"

Tyson's ace landed on the battlefield and bowed to Oshawott.

"Finally, a Pokemon on your team that's respectable!" Ryan joked which caused his opponent to laugh.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Oshawott, begin!"

"Water Gun pronto!" Ryan instructed as Oshawott let out a surge of water in Riolu's face.

"Run through with Force Palm!" Tyson countered as the Fighting-Type's palm glowed blue and completely obliterated the water attack and smacked the Sea Otter a few feet back.

"Water Pulse!" Oshawott charged a small aqua orb that threw it at Riolu.

"Quick Attack!" Riolu ran past the incoming sphere and bumped into Oshawott once again.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott grabbed his scalchop as it was coated in a bright blue aura and slashed Riolu repeatedly. Riolu held his ground, but couldn't ignore that sooner or later he would feel pain.

_Come on Tyson, I really need help here! Riolu said as he spoke telepathically to his trainer. _

"I got you buddy, use Counter!" Tyson shouted as Riolu glowed bright red as Oshawott continued to clobber him. Riolu then kicked Oshawott right in his jaw as he flew up onto the celling. Oshawott declined to land flat in front of Riolu.

"Oshawott's unable to battle, the victor is Riolu!"

"You fought hard buddy," Ryan stated as he zapped his Water Starter back into his Poke Ball. He stood still for about a couple of minutes and gripped another capsule off his belt. "Ignite the fight Litleo!" Ryan exclaimed as his small, light brown lion cub landed on the field.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Litleo, begin!"

"Flamethrower!" Litleo inhaled before letting out a fiery breath in Riolu's direction.

"Run through it with Force Palm!" Riolu took the Fire-Type move on as he dashed right into it. Litleo kept up the pressure as Riolu still walked step by step. Riolu then pressed him right palm forward, which eradicated the flames and pushed the cub down.

"Headbutt!" Litleo jumped back up and smashed his head into the Emanation Pokémon's stomach. Riolu lifted himself back up and grinned at his foe.

"Blaze Kick!" Riolu leaped into the air and fell down with one of his feet encased in fire.

"Blow it back with Noble Roar!" Ryan cried as Litleo let out a strong roar that stopped Riolu's attack. Riolu was stopped midair by the threating sound and grinded his teeth.

_Tyson, I think it's time to show our true power! Riolu screamed in Tyson's head as his trainer nodded his head. _

"Secret move time, Aura Sphere!" everyone, excluding Alexis and Bolt, was shocked to know that Riolu could know an unfamiliar move. However, Riolu filled out his trainer's command by forming a blue sphere in between his paws and launched it through the loud roar. The orb smacked into the Cub Pokemon and created an explosion. After the smoke cleared up, Litleo was laying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Litleo is unable to battle, the victor is Riolu!"

"That's the way Riolu!" Tyson cheered as Ryan returned his injured Pokemon to his respective capsule.

"It's all on you Chespin!" Ryan shouted as his first Pokemon emerged from his Poke Ball.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Chespin, begin!"

"Quick Attack!" Riolu dashed towards the Spiky Nut Pokemon as Chespin struggled to keep track of the speeding Pokemon. Riolu appeared within a flash and rammed into Chespin.

"Vine Whip!" Chespin leaped back up and smacked Riolu countless times with his long green vines.

"Blaze Kick!" Riolu slapped the vines away and kicked Chespin in the face with a blazing foot. Chespin struggled to get up started punching air.

"I feel your fighting spirit! Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Chespin fired multiple darts from his head that hit the ground around Riolu.

"You missed bro!" Tyson laughed as Ryan still smirked. "Why are you still happy? You're about to lose!"

"Nope, you just made a simple mistake," Ryan stopped, making the event more dramatic. "You left Riolu wide open! Rock Smash!" Chespin winded his right fist and ran into the cloud of smoke. Out flew Riolu as he slid back on the field, grinding his teeth once more.

_Tyson! Tell me to end this now! Riolu's voice echoed in Tyson's mind. _

"If that's what you want, there's no reason why I can't give you it. Aura Sphere!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw his open hand forward. Riolu charged a blue orb, but it was larger to the size of meteor. Riolu hurtled the orb in Chespin's direction.

"Solar Beam!" Chespin focused his energy in a small green ball until it grew large enough to become a blast on green light. The momentum of the Aura Sphere accelerated as it collided with Chespin's Solar Beam. The moves fought over control until the Aura Sphere fell apart and the Solar Beam engulfed Riolu. After the attack ceased, Riolu dropped to the floor.

"Riolu is unable to battle, the victor is Chespin!"

_It happened again. Tyson thought as he returned Riolu to his Poke Ball. Just like in the battle with Luke._

"Froakie, let's make this a repeat!" Tyson exclaimed as his first Pokemon landed in front of him. Froakie stood in a ninja stance, signaling he was ready for battle.

"This will be a battle between Froakie and Chespin! Whoever is left standing will be the winner. Begin!"

"Quick Attack to catch him off guard!" Tyson shouted as the Bubble Frog dashed towards Chespin, leaving a trail of white light behind him.

"Bullet Seed!" Chespin started spitting multiple green seeds that made Froakie constantly avoid them.

"Hit them with Cut!" Froakie jumped into the air and motioned his right hand in attempt to cut Chespin.

"Block yourself with Rock Smash!" Ryan countered as Chespin's right fist glowed light brown. The two attacks collided, creating sparks on energy on both sides. The two Kalos starters bounced off each and glared at one another.

"Turn this up! Water Pulse with Quick Attack!" Tyson screamed as Froakie channeled an aqua orb and rushed towards Chespin.

"Smash Froakie with Vine Whip!" Ryan cried as Chespin broke the Water Pulse and smacked Froakie into Tyson with his vines. "Pin Missile while he's down!" Chespin launched several green darts that exploded once they connected with Froakie. The Bubble Frog stood back on his two feet and stared at the also exhausted Chespin.

"Let's end this, Cut!" Froakie ran towards Chespin with his right hand forming a sword.

"Smack it back with Vine Whip!" Chespin extended his long green vines and prepared to strike Froakie once more.

"Good! Use Chespin's vines to put yourself into the air!" Froakie waited till the vines were within 2-3 inches of length and jumped on them.

"He used Vine Whip like a catapult!" Alexa exclaimed as she jumped in the air.

"That's Tyson for you!" Bolt said, realizing Tyson made up some crazy combinations over their short time together.

"Come on, end this!" Alexis screamed as Bolt and her cheered for their friend.

"Bullet Seed!" Chespin fired several small seeds at Froakie.

"Throw your Frubbles!" Froakie grabbed some of his Frubbles and threw them at the seeds. The Grass-Type move was canceled by the still inflated and falling white bubbles.

"I'm not falling for that again! Use Energy Ball and Pin Missile!" Chespin twirled and launched both numerous darts along with a green orb that mixed together. The darts rotated around the Energy Ball, adding on to its power. Once the combination hit the Frubbles, it pushed the white bubbles onto Froakie and exploded once they hit Froakie. The water type descend to the ground with shreds of Frubbles over his body. Froakie shook himself up and prepared to walk, but fell once he was off the ground.

"Froakie's unable to battle, the victor is Chespin! The winner of this battle is Ryan!"

"Thanks for all your hard work Chespin!" Ryan exclaimed as he picked his starter up. "That was a doozy!"

"I…lost…again," Tyson stuttered as he returned Froakie back to his capsule.

XXX

"It was great seeing you again Ryan," Alexis said as he hugged her friend. Ryan returned it and grabbed his Chespin.

"Same to you. I have to train for the Parfum Palace Tournament!" Ryan said as the trio looked confused.

"Parfum Palace what?" Bolt asked as Ryan pulled out his Pokegear.

"In Campheir Town, there's a tournament in a couple of days. The winner gets a Pokemon Egg as their prize!" Ryan explained as he showed his friends the aid. "I'll see you guys there!"

Ryan walked out of sight as Bolt and Alexis waved.

"It's still early, what do you guys want to do?" Bolt asked as Tyson was seen walking away.

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked her friend.

"Home. I quit," was all he said as Tyson replied as he left his friends in sight.

**Wow! So Tyson lost to Ryan and now he's quitting! Will he ever find his fighting spirit again?**

**Next Time: ****Guiding The Soul****: After deciding on quitting, Tyson prepares his journey back home to Vaniville Town. Bolt and Alexis try to cheer him up, but Tyson hasn't changed his mind. As a bystander over hears this conversation, he steps in to help. Will Tyson decide to continue traveling or will his journey come to a short end?**

**How do you think the battle went?**

**Who was the MVP of the battle for Tyson?**

**Till next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and put your answers in the review section. See ya soon! **


	8. Guiding The Soul

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, and Chimchar)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chickortia)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Shinx and Pikachu)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Ok guys, last time, Tyson and Ryan had a rematch with Ryan winning. Now, with the realization that Tyson is quitting, we need somebody to bring his fighting spirit up. Who else but a special guest by El Torro? Time for you to find out! **

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 13, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**

**Fletchling, (m), level 13, Razor Wind, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***

**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***

**Chimchar, (m), level 11, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Scratch, Fury Swipes**

**Alexis' team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 13, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam**

**Vivilion, (f), 13, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**

**Ralts, (f), level 11, Confusion, Growl, Double Team**

**Chickortia, (f), level 10, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**

**Bolt's team**

**Shinx, (m), level 14, Spark, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Charge**

**Pikachu, (m), level 14, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**

"Maybe if we go to the Boutique Couture it'll make you feel better," Alexis suggested as she and Bolt walked outside of a sulking Tyson.

"Putting on clothes makes girls happy," Bolt started as Alexis began to give him, 'the look'. "Guys to more, mature things than jump up and down for dresses and shoes and-"Bolt couldn't even finish his thought after Alexis pounded him with her fist, leaving him broken on the sidewalk.

Tyson not once made a sound or smile after what Alexis did to Bolt. Bolt jumped up and caught up with the duo as they entered the fancy store. Alexis pulled out a silver shirt underneath a half zipped up blue jacket. Also, black jeans with silver shoes along with a backpack is blue. Finally, a blue and silver hat.

"I call this, 'The Kalos Champion's Garment'!" Alexis shouted as she gave the clothes for Tyson to try on. He shrugged them off and turned his back.

"Yeah, I think this is the best gift I've gotten!" a man exclaimed before placing his hand on a Charizard's head and smiling. Before he could hop onto his lizard's back, the man turned to see a group of three kids walking his way.

"Why won't you put on the clothes? Do you like them?" Alexis asked as she began to get depressed that her friend wouldn't even utter a breath.

"If he were a clown, he would definitely put it on," Bolt mocked before cracking up at his own joke, which was so funny the man and his Charizard chuckled.

After seeing Tyson not laugh, the blonde haired boy looked at him worriedly. "Come on, Tyson, you have to get over it at some point. It's not like it's the end of the world, or anything."

"Why do you think that kid's so sad?" Charizard asked his trainer, who shrugged in response and decided to move closer so he could hear the conversation more clearly.

"I know it's not, Bolt, but if I can't beat Ryan, I might as well just quit right now. Losing to him and Luke shows just how bad a trainer I really am," Tyson muttered dejectedly before walking away from his friends. The man watched with a smirk as Tyson, who seemed to be sixteen, walked straight at him, though he couldn't see because he was staring at the ground. Taking the opportunity being handed to him, the man began to walk forward before intentionally bumping into Tyson, nearly knocking the teenager over.

"Hey, watch where-" Tyson stopped his shouting when he looked up and saw the man extending a hand. The teen stared in shock before accepting the adult's assistance, and he grinned sheepishly while Charizard walked over to Owen's side. "You're... you're Owen Plateau!" Tyson exclaimed, his depression melting away instantly. Owen nodded in response while chuckling at Tyson's antics, and he waited for the rookie to calm down. "I'm Tyson Pernell!"

"Nice to meet you, Tyson," Owen said before shaking the younger boy's hand. "I couldn't help but overhear your friends trying to cheer you up, so I figured I'd come over and check it out."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Tyson fibbed as he looked away from Owen, who motioned for Tyson's friends to come over. They did, and Tyson was shocked to see them standing by his side.

"Oh my god! I'm Alexis Miller, and I'm such a huge fan of you and your wife!" Alexis shrieked as she shook Owen's hand, making the Kalos Champion laugh before he shook Bolt's hand.

"My name's Bolt Wilson. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both. I was just talking to Tyson, and I heard him talking about losing to someone, or something along those lines. That's why he was so sad, right?" the 31 year old inquired, making both Alexis and Bolt nod. Owen rubbed his chin in response before looking into Tyson's eyes, unnerving the teenager. "You said you wanted to quit training because you lost, right?"

"...Yeah," Tyson answered reluctantly as he hung his head. A hand fell on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Owen smiling at him while flashing a thumbs up.

"I know just how to rekindle that battling spirit!" Owen started as a smile crept on his face. "We're going to battle!" Owen said as Tyson looked ecstatic.

"Are you serious?" Tyson asked, trying to hold his excitement. Owen nodded his head as the two slid 10 steps back.

"You two are not going to battle in my store!" the manager yelled as the 4 trainers walked out.

"Jerk, it's not every day you get to be in the presence of a champion," Bolt pouted as Owen and Charizard smirked at the angered teen's response.

After the 5 walked out the building, Owen and Tyson stepped exactly 10 steps from each other.

"I want you to give me everything you've got!" Owen exclaimed, trying to pump his opponent up.

"Yeah!" was the only thing Tyson could say since his hero was about to have a battle with him.

"I'll referee!" Bolt volunteered as he ran in the middle of the two. Alexis stood on the sidelines and cupped her hands in one another.

"This will be a battle between Tyson and Owen! The battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side is unable to continue. Throw out your first Pokemon!"

"Let's start!" Owen demanded as he threw a Poke Ball into the sky. A small green snake landed on the field and put her hands on her hips.

**Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.**

"Fletchling, let's fly!" Tyson's tiny bird flew out from his capsule, chirping in response. "Aerial Ace!" Fletchling flew up and descend down, tucking his wings to build power.

"Grass Pledge," Owen said calmly as Snivy's stomach glowed green and she smashed her fist on the ground. Multiple pillars of green light appeared from the ground. Fletchling easily maneuvered the Grass-Type move. The shiny bird smashed into the Grass Snake, but she wasn't very fazed by the attack.

"Use Vine Whip to hit 'em and throw 'em!" Owen countered as his Unova Starter pushed her green vines and smacked Fletchling down. Then, she lifted the Tiny Robin Pokemon and tossed him into the sky.

"Double Team and then attack!" Fletchling created numerous copies of itself and then charged at Snivy.

"A cheap tactic like that won't work! Use Leaf Tornado!" the Kalos Champion shouted as Snivy twirled in a circle, sticking her tail up. A vortex of green leaves and winds was formed as she chucked it at the incoming clones. One by one, shiny Fletchling clones disappeared upon contact by the powerful grass move.

"Razor Wind now!" one Fletchling stopped and began swinging his wings, creating tiny razor shaped winds. Snivy, who was unaware by the sudden move, was blasted by the sharp winds. "Peck!" Fletchling's beak glowed with power and flew down towards Snivy.

"Leaf Blade!" Snivy jumped from the ground and dodged the incoming bird. Her tail grew larger and glowed green as she slammed Fletchling into the ground. The tiny bird chirped softly and surprisingly, he cracked a smile as he closed his eyes.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, the victor is Snivy!"

Tyson's face frowned as he returned his shiny bird back to his spherical device. Owen's Snivy held her head high as her trainer stood there, smiling. This was everything Tyson wanted, a chance against his idol. The Kalos Champion is standing right in front of him, waiting for his next move.

_This is my chance, Tyson thought as he clenched his fist. I wanted to battle the champion and now he's right in front of me! Even if I can't win, I'm going to give him a battle he won't forget! _

"Froakie, game time!" The Bubble Frog gracefully landed on the field. He eyed Snivy and quickly went into a ninja stance.

"This will be a battle between Froakie and Snivy. Begin!"

"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" Snivy began to spin once more, creating a tornado of grass on the tip. Snivy jumped and threw it towards Froakie.

"Dodge and use Double Team!" Froakie duplicated himself and all of them jumped out the way. "Now throw your Frubbles!" the clones swung their white bubbles all over the battlefield. Some melted onto Snivy as she attempted to get them off.

"Snivy, break free with Vine Whip!" Snivy extend some of her vines and began smacking the bubbles. Eventually, some of the bubbles made Snivy's vines get stuck.

"I know how to get Snivy out," Tyson said proudly as Owen took him up on his offer.

"And what way is that?" Owen asked, creating a smirk from his opponent.

"This! Use Cut!" Froakie's fist glowed white as he jumped in the air. Froakie's fist extend sharply as he descended to Snivy. Froakie slashed Snivy as she rolled backwards. "Give Owen what he wants and keep it going!" Froakie nodded his head and continued to cut Snivy. The Frubbles began to rip off as Froakie back-flipped to give the inured Grass Snake some space.

_I didn't think he was going to get Snivy out like that, Owen though, biting his lip. Tyson is a really skilled trainer, maybe he is on…_

"What are you waiting for? Do you quit?" Tyson asked, which snapped Owen out of his thoughts.

"Not a chance," he replied as he looked at Snivy and nodded his head. Snivy returned the nod and glared at Froakie. "Leaf Blade and don't stop!" Snivy's tail shinned light green and extended. Snivy flipped in the air 2 times before slamming her tail.

"Fight her off with Cut!" Froakie's fist extended to a sharp point and took of Snivy's Leaf Blade. After every clash, Snivy keep charging at Froakie. The water type regained his focus and was able to throw Snivy off him.

"Stop and use Grass Pledge!" Froakie couldn't react fast enough as the blast of green energy swallowed him whole. Froakie fell to his knees as he looked at his opponent. Snivy tilted her head up, signaling her wanting Froakie to stand once more. Froakie looked back at his trainer and jumped right up, holding one arm with his other.

"Froakie," Tyson spat out as he looked at his starter in shock. He was battling for him, just like Fletchling did.

"If Froakie can still go, doesn't that mean so can you?" Owen asked as Tyson looked in shock. He shook his head and pushed his hand forward.

"I'll do it! Froakie, Double Team!" Froakie cloned himself once more and they ran round in a circle, which Sinivy was in the middle of. The Froakies began to run faster as it looked like a blur was trapping the Grass Snake. "Now throw your Frubbles!" Snivy was smashed by white bubbles as she tried to find a source of the stick mess. Unfortunately, Snivy couldn't track Froakie and was covered in Frubbles.

"Snivy, break out!" Owen cried as Snivy just became a statue of Frubble. The Froakies stopped and walked closer to Snivy.

"Half of you use Bubble and the rest use Cut!" Tyson shouted as half of the Froakies did some symbols and spat out multiple blue bubbles. Next, the rest dashed towards Snivy with their shinning fist. Snivy was thrown back and forth by the strength of Froakies Cut. As Snivy fell down, the other half bombarded the Grass Snake with more bubbles.

"No more playing! Leaf Tornado!" Snivy spun in circles as the frubbles stuck right to the ground. Snivy's tail was covered in a twister of grass and swung it at the Froakies. The tornado was so strong, it pulled in all the Froakies. One by one, they all was swallowed, a blast of white light caused the moved to disintegrate as the real Froakie fell on the field. Froakie had a smile drawn on his face with eyes swirled all the way.

"Froakie is unable to battle, the victor is Snivy!"

"Great job buddy," Tyson said as his starter was returned to his capsule. "Chimchar, ignite the fight!" his fire type jumped around the field and looked at Snivy. Chimchar quickly turned his head away and snickered. Snivy got made and put her head up.

"This is a battle between Chimchar and Snivy. Begin!"

"Vine Whip!" Snivy's vines extended from her neck and flew towards Chimchar.

"Flame Wheel!" Chimchar engulfed himself in flames and spun in a wheel. Chimchar rammed Snivy's vines and her as he rolled in a wheel. Snivy regained her composure and glared at Chimchar.

"Leech Seed to hold him in place and then use Tackle!" Snivy spat out small green seeds around Chimchar. The seeds became vines and held Chimchar in place, draining his energy. Snivy then flew towards Chimchar and smashed into him. Chimchar, still tangled in the vines, stayed in place and managed to crack a smile.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!" Chimchar breathed in and exhaled a surge of red and yellow flames at Snivy. Snivy was swallowed in the flames and held her place.

"Hang on and ram out of there with Leaf Blade!" Owen exclaimed as Snivy ran through the Flamethrower and jumped in the air. Her tail glowed a light green and grew longer as she prepared to slash Chimchar. Tyson and Chimchar grinned, which confused Owen.

"Lean back!" was all Tyson said as Chimchar leaned back while in the vines. Snivy slammed her tail as she cut the vines off Chimchar. Chimchar smirked and pushed Snivy. "Flame Wheel to end this!" Chimchar cartwheeled into a wheel of fire and smacked Snviy. Chimchar stopped to see the Grass Snake stand in front of him, left without energy. Chimchar blew a small breath of air and Snivy fell on her knees.

"Come back Snivy," Owen said as he picked up the injured as he picked up his Unova Starter and gave her to Charizard to hold.

He really is strong, Owen thought as he cracked a smile. Charizard began walking up as he put his hand in front of him.

"I got just the Pokemon! Infernape, show him how strong you are!" Owen threw his Poke Ball into the air as a large orange and white furred monkey landed on the ground. He had yellow pads on his chest, hands, legs, and feet along with a hair full of fire.

**Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.**

"Aw man, pre-evolved vs. fully evolved," Tyson said to himself as he look at Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon eyed Infernape and began to snicker once more.

"This will be a battle between Chimchar and Infernape! Begin!"

"Fury Swipes!" Chimchar jumped and started scratching Infernape. Chimchar attempted to damage the fully evolved Pokemon on his chest. The Flame Pokemon looked at his pre-evolution and smiled.

"Focus Blast," Owen instructed as Infernape created a large blue orb and dropped it on Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon struggled to get up as Inferanpe turned his head in confusion.

"Don't give up and use Scratch!" Chimchar wiped his face and slashed Infernape on his face, making him move an inch. Chimchar's claws left a huge mark across the Flame Pokemon's face. Infernape touch the side Chimchar cut and growled.

"You've awoken the beast," Owen said as he had a smile on his face. "Close Combat!" Infernape kicked Chimchar in the air and began rapidly punching Chimchar which made him fly into Tyson. Tyson fell back a few inches as Alexis ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Tyson looked at his fainted Pokemon.

"I'm great, but Chimchar's the one who you need to check on," Tyson said as he returned the Chimp to his capsule. He took Alexis' hand and jumped straight up. He dusted himself off and ran back to his side.

"Riolu, it's all on you!" Tyson cried as his strongest landed gracefully on the ground. He made a bow and went into a karate stance.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Infernape! Begin!"

"Flamethrower!" Owen shouted as Infernape reared back before he spat out a wave of fire towards Riolu. Riolu stood there, waiting for a command.

"Blaze Kick!" Riolu jumped up and pushed out one of his feet, which was engulfed in flames as the Flamethrower added on to the power. Riolu kicked Infernape dead on the face and pushed him down.

"Get up and use Flame Wheel!" Infernape put himself in flames and rolled like a wheel to hit Riolu. The Aura Pokemon was sent flying, but skidded back on the ground.

"Quick Attack with Force Palm!" Riolu dashed towards Infernape as he stuck his right palm out. Riolu eventually smacked the Flame Pokemon and threw him back. Infernape shook his head and started pounding his chest.

"Use Close Combat!"

_Tyson, help me out! Riolu's voice echoed in his head as Tyson shook his head no. _

"I'm not letting a repeat happen again! Use Counter!" Riolu glowed red and let Infernape bombard him with a fury of fits and feet. Riolu then punched Infernape square in the face as he flipped back.

"Show me what you got Tyson cause we're ending this!" Owen screamed as Infernape roared.

"You got, Riolu and I are ready!" Tyson answered back as Riolu stopped grinding his teeth and nodded.

"Focus Blast!" Infernape gathered energy and stored it into a large blue sphere.

"Show 'em Aura Sphere!" Riolu charged a larger blue orb than normal in between his palms.

"FIRE!" both trainers shouted as the fighting-types whipped their spheres at each other. Both fought for dominance as the Focus Blast went through Aura Sphere and hit Riolu, causing an explosion. Riolu dropped to the ground and didn't move, signaling his defeat.

"Riolu is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape! That means Owen is victorious!"

Tyson returned the Aura Pokemon to his capsule to see Owen pet Infernape before returning him as well.

"How do you feel?" Owen asked Tyson, looking into his eyes.

"Like I want to battle again!" he shouted back as Alexis and Bolt ran up to hug him.

"Great, now I was afraid we wouldn't get our rematch if you quit," Owen joked as Tyson's face made the biggest smile.

"One more thing," he started as he ran up to Alexis, grabbing the clothes. "I'm going to try these clothes on."

Alexis' face beamed with joy as she hugged Tyson once more.

"Why don't you two pick out some clothes too?" Owen asked, pulling out his wallet. "You could really use the new wardrobe Bolt, or should I say, 'The Blue and Yellow Clown'?"

Alexis, Tyson, and Charizard laughed at Owen's joke as Bolt just got red.

XXX

Walking out of the Boutique Couture, the 16 year olds had new clothes.

Tyson wore a silver shirt underneath a half zipped up blue jacket and Black jeans with silver boots. His backpack is blue with his hat silver and blue. Tyson also wore a necklace with a small green gem in it.

Alexis wore a yellow shirt with a light blue skirt below the knees. Also, high black socks with pink shoes and carried a pink backpack.

Finally, Bolt wore a yellow shirt with a blue jean jacket. In addition, he had blue pants with yellow shoes and a yellow backpack. Bolt had a necklace with a lightning bolt around his neck.

"Nice clothes," Charizard complemented as the three teens bowed.

"I'm off now, I have to get this present to my wife, and it's our anniversary today," Owen said, hoping on Charizard and holding up a big bag. "I hope I see all of you real soon again." Charizard flapped his powerful wings and took off into the sky.

"Let's go guys! I need to train for the Parfum Palace Tournament!" Tyson said, dragging his friends.

"Is he back?" Alexis asked trying to keep up with Tyson's pace.

"Oh yeah!" Bolt screamed as he and his two friends left Lumiose City.

**First, there wouldn't be this chapter without the generosity of El Torro for letting me borrow Owen and Charizard and Snivy and Infernape! This won't be the last time you see them because I'll bet you'll jump out your seats in the next 2 chapters!**

**Next time: ****Shocking Lessons****: After a fight between him and Bolt, Tyson walks around and does some soul searching. After meeting a Pokemon with the same thoughts as him, Tyson decides to help it and bond with it. **

**How did you like the battle?**

**Who was the MVP?**

**Who do you think the Pokemon is for next chapter? Hint: It's an electric-type! **

**Till next time, thanks again to El Torro; if you haven't read any of his stories or ShadowDragon9000's, you are missing out. Read and review till I see you next time!**


	9. Shocking Lessons

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, and Chimchar)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chickortia)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Shinx and Pikachu)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Hey everybody, Blaze Falcon here with number 9 of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Tyson met and battled the Kalos Champion, Owen Plateau, the Kalos Region Champion. Tyson put up a fight, but was defeated. Now, the trio are on their way to Camphier Town for Alexis' contest and the Parfum Palace Tournament!**

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 13, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**

**Fletchling, (m), level 13, Razor Wind, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***

**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***

**Chimchar, (m), level 13, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Scratch, Fury Swipes**

**Alexis' team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 13, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam**

**Vivilion, (f), 13, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**

**Ralts, (f), level 11, Confusion, Growl, Double Team**

**Chickortia, (f), level 10, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**

**Bolt's team**

**Shinx, (m), level 14, Spark, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Charge**

**Pikachu, (m), level 14, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm really strong," Bolt warned as he was staring at Tyson, who was on the opposite side.

"Let's do this!" was all Tyson replied as he threw two Poke Balls into the sky, releasing both his shiny Fletchling and Froakie.

"Shock their systems, Shinx and Pikachu!" Bolt cried, freeing his two electric types.

"This will be a double battle between Tyson and Bolt! Begin!" Alexis exclaimed as she watched with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, and Chickortia.

"Quick Attack both of you!" Tyson commanded as both his Pokemon dashed towards the duo of electric types, leaving a trail behind. Both Shinx and Pikachu growled as they waited for their trainer to make a command.

"Pikachu, give me a Thunderbolt while Shinx use Charge!" Bolt countered as Shinx stood in one place with electric blue aura surrounding his body. Pikachu dashed to the charging pair and jumped into the air, letting out a blast of yellow electricity. Pikachu held his arms up, giving the move more juice.

"Evade with Double Team!" both Froakie and Fletchling duplicated themselves with multiple copies. As the Thunderbolt took out more than half of the clones, the real Froakie and Fletchling slashed Pikachu and sent him flying back. Pikachu regained his balance and leaned on all fours next to Shinx.

"Spark Shinx! Pikachu, make a path with Quick Attack!" Bolt yelled as Pikachu left a trail of white light after heading for the duo. Shinx released blue electricity over his body and ran in Pikachu's trail. Froakie and Fletchling dodged the Quick Attack, but Shinx smashed into Froakie as he fell on his back.

"Get Shinx back with Razor Wind!" Tyson screamed as Fletchling angrily, swiped both his wings back and forth, creating small razor shaped winds. The sharp winds slashed Shinx as he rolled back in Bolt's direction.

"Thunderbolt Shinx! Thundershock Pikachu!" Bolt instructed, with giving the two a clue who to aim their attacks. After they shrugged their shoulders, both let the electric moves out of their bodies. The large streams all over the battlefield, hitting anything in sight.

"Froakie, protect Fletchling with a Frubble Shield!" Froakie grabbed some of his bubbles off his back and sprung up into the air. Once in front of Fletchling, Froakie smashed the bubbles together as one wide shield. The Thunderbolt came first and Froakie pushed the shield in its way. The Thunderbolt gave a struggle, but was subdued. Next shot the Thundershock and was absorbed into the shield like the previous.

"Nice thinking," Bolt said as he popped up his collar. Shinx and Pikachu made their way back to their trainer and growled, unsatisfied with the battle so far. "We're not done yet!"

"I would hope so," Tyson said, turning his hat around. Fletchling and Froakie walked back, eyeing their opponents casually. "Double Team! Then use Aqua Shuriken and charge!" Tyson spat out as he pushed his arm forward. The duo copied themselves with more clones than last time. All the Froakie clones created a Water Pulse in a palm. The Fletchlings whipped up a Razor Wind and use it towards the Water Pulse. The combination made the winds rotate fast around the Water Pulses as the Tiny Robins picked up the Froakies into the air. The two groups of Pokemon charged at Shinx and Pikachu.

Shinx began to walk up and roared as he was enveloped in a blue light. He began to grow taller as his ears grew in size, along with more black hair around his chest and back. Once the transformation was finished, he roared once more. This time, more threatening and menacing.

**Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes. New moves: Swift and Thunder Fang**

Bolt grew a smile on his face as he put his Pokedex away. "Luxio, use Swift! Then give Pikachu a boost so he can use Thunderbolt!" both the electric types nodded as Luxio swiped his tail, creating large yellow and orange stars. Next, Pikachu started racing towards Luxio and jumped on his tail like it was a spring. Pikachu flew towards both the barrage of clones and the swift. Pikachu put his arms down to bring out more juice as a large wave of yellow electricity at the Swift. The two moves mixed together to make the stars become a goldish, yellow color as they rode the Thunderbolt. One group by group, they was incinerated by the combination which resulted in an explosion. After the smoke cleared up, the real duo came out and prepared to hit Pikachu, who was still in the air.

"Hit Pikachu!" Tyson yelled as Fletchling released his hold on Froakie as he pivoted his fist towards the descending Pikachu.

"Thunder Fang on Froakie and then throw him into Fletchling!" Bolt ordered as Luxio's fangs grew longer and sharper. They glowed yellow and emanated some electricity from them as he jumped to grab Froakie's arm. Froakie screamed in pain as Luxio swung him and hit Fletchling, who chirped in pain by the power of the lingering electricity. Both Pokemon dropped to the ground and had swirls in their eyes.

"Froakie and Fletchling are unable to battle. The victors are the team of Bolt, Luxio and Pikachu!"

XXX

A few hours after the battle, the trio and their Pokemon was hanging out. Riolu was talking to Ralts while Fletchling and Vivillion was flying around the rest spot. Chickortia and Fennekin sat in the shade, not wanting to get dirty what so ever. Luxio, Pikachu, Chimchar, and Froakie was playing tag with each other while their trainers was eating at a table.

"Lunch is ready!" Alexis announced as she put 2 plate of smooth cut sandwiches in front of Tyson and Bolt respectively. Bolt and Tyson started shoving the food in their mouths as Alexis giggled as her friends' antics.

"How's your moves for your contest going?" Bolt asked, making some food falling out his mouth.

"Ok I guess," Alexis responded, looking out at their Pokemon. "I'm thinking about using Vivillion for the appeal round and Fennekin for the battle round."

"I could help if you want Lexi," Tyson suggested as he bit off another piece of his sandwich.

"Sure, that would be great!" Alexis said, getting up from their table.

"I'm not too sure about that Tyson," Bolt intervened. "You focused on that one set up as a finishing move. You need to adapt to your battle and Alexis can't practice with somebody who'll bring her down."

"Excuse me?" Tyson asked, getting angry. "Are you really the one talking Blondy?"

"Yes I am!" Bolt yelled, looking at Tyson. "You have to think about Alexis' sake and your self-growth in a positive way. You need to really become a trainer."

Tyson walked over to Bolt and stood in front of him. Tyson swung at Bolt, making him fall on the ground. Bolt jumped back up and punched Tyson repeatedly. Tyson recovered and pushed him on the ground and began trying to choke him. Bolt kicked him off and shook him until Alexis came and broke them up.

"STOP!" she cried, looking at both 16 year olds. "Do you two realize what you guys was doing? You two are friends and friends don't fight!"

"Whatever," Tyson said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Bolt asked the gold haired boy.

"None of your business," was all he said as he walked off. Froakie looked off and chased after his trainer.

XXX

"Who does Bolt think he is, telling me how to battle?" Tyson asked himself, walking off the track. "I have 1 badge already! I've held my own…I did better than some trainers against the Champion!"

Eventually, he stopped and fell to the ground, feeling his face. Once he gets to his nose, he flinches in pain as he just retreats his hand. A rustle then was made as Tyson turned to see his starter walk towards him.

"Oh hey Froakie," Tyson spat out as he turned back around. Froakie jumped on his shoulder. Tyson looked to his starter to see a worried expression on his face. "What do you want?" he asked, turning on his Pokedex Speech Translator.

"You can't be mad at Bolt for trying to help you," Froakie said, looking at his angry trainer.

"He can't tell me how I should battle!" he yelled, scaring Froakie. Froakie fell off his shoulder and went directly in front of him.

"You can't blame him!" Froakie screeched, causing Tyson to fix his face. "We got our butts handed to us! It didn't even madder if Shinx had evolved into Luxio or not, we still would've lost! Bolt was trying to help us!"

Tyson scoffed as he looked up into the sky. "What does he know about battling? He's just some Electric Trainee or something."

"He worked with Professor Sycamore and knows Clemont, a GYM LEADER! How wouldn't he know about battling?" Froakie snapped.

Tyson glanced at the Bubble Frog with awe as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Froakie."

"You should tell that to Bolt."

Tyson nodded his head and got up from the ground. Froakie smiled and jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Let's head back buddy," Tyson said as he prepared to turn around until a blast of electricity was shot in the air.

"What was that?" Froakie asked, causing his trainer to shrug.

"Let's check it out!" Tyson suggested, running towards the electricity.

XXX

"How do you think Tyson is right now?" Alexis asked, brushing Fennekin's tail. Bolt finished washing his face with a wet yellow rag.

"I'm sure he's fine," Bolt replied. "Let's just practice for your contest. Let's see Vivillion's performance."

"Ok. Vivilion come over here so we can practice!" Alexis called out to her first catch. Vivillion landed on Alexis' head and fluttered her wings in anticipation.

"Let's see it!" Bolt cried, motioning all the Pokemon over.

"Let's do this! Vivillion, use Energy Ball!" Vivillion fired a small green orb in the air. "Now use Gust to lift yourself up!" Vivillion flapped her wings, creating a small wind. She flew into the motion as she went higher and higher, leaving some dust as she ascended. "Now grab the Energy Ball with String Shot and spin!" Vivillion grabbed the sphere with a long thread on silk and began to twirl.

"Now cease the String Shot and fire a Psybeam!" Alexis shouted, putting her hand up. Vivillion bit the string as the orb descended to the ground. Vivillion blasted a beam of pink and blue psy-waves that smashed into the Energy Ball. The collision created multiple specks of light green, blue, and pink that fell down. Vivillion finished the performance by landing on Alexis' hair, flapping her wings.

A roar of claps was created by the Pokemon and one trainer as Alexis bowed.

"That was great!" Bolt yelled, creating a blush on Alexis' face. "Now, let's train you and Fennekin for the battling round."

Fennekin walked in front of her trainer as Vivillion flew off her head.

"Luxio, let's test some of your new moves and power!" Bolt exclaimed as his starter dashed in front of him, growling in response. "You can have the first move."

"Thanks, use Ember!" Fennekin spat several darts of small fire at her opponent. Luxio bowed down with a grin on his face.

"Swift to blow it back!" Luxio leaped into the sky and swung his tail. Multiple large stars appeared and over took the small flames.

"Ride the Swift to use Scratch!" Fennekin nodded and jumped on the closest stars. Each time she hopped, she added a trick to it. After the last star, Fennekin cut Luxio's face. Luxio was pushed back a few, but wasn't fazed by the attack.

"Thunder Fang!" Luxio's fangs grew sharper and had several electricity surrounding it. He bit into Fennekin's skin. She cried in pain as she was thrown in the air. "Thunderbolt while she's weak!" Luxio released a blast of light blue electricity in the Fox's direction.

"Use Psybeam and add a twirl to it!" Alexis commanded as Fennekin spun in a circle, emanating a wave of blue and pink waves that intercepted the Thunderbolt. The two moves canceled each other out as smoke was created. Then, Fennekin rammed down with an aurora of fire around her and hit Luxio. Luxio growled and barked at Fennekin, which made Bolt smirk.

"Spark now!" Luxio slammed into Fennekin with blue electricity around him. Fennekin struggled to get up as Alexis picked her injured starter up.

"Good job Luxio!" Bolt yelled, petting the Spark Pokemon. Luxio smiled as the duo walked over to their training partners.

"Thanks Bolt," Alexis said as Luxio extended his paw to Fennekin, who shook it.

"Great! We should head out now."

"Not without Tyson," Alexis said, causing the blonde to sigh.

"Fine, I'll go look for him," Bolt said, with Luxio standing next to him. "Let's go buddy," Luxio barked in response as they started the search.

XXX

The team of Tyson and Froakie stood above a hill, looking out to a small yellow round bodied Pokemon. He had black stripes around the center of his body and two long yellow horns that stood on the top of his head.

_**Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.**_

The Elekid began swinging his arms, attempting at creating a large surge of electricity. However, the only thing he got was a small wave of voltage. He began to get red and stomped his feet in anger.

"He must be trying to use a move," Tyson examined as he began walking down the hill.

"What are you doing?" Froakie asked, which made Tyson smile.

"Helping that Elekid," he answered. Froakie shrugged and followed his trainer down the hill. Once the Elekid saw them, he began swinging his arms.

"I'm not here for trouble. I just want to help you," Tyson said, having his arms out. Elekid nodded at the duo.

The Electric Pokemon began swinging his arms again to try to release a strong blast of voltage. But once again, he only put out a tiny surge that tickled Froakie. Froakie laughed at the 'move' which made Elekid stomp in anger.

"Chill Sparkplug," Tyson joked, which made Froakie snicker. "I have a way that will help you out. If we spar!" Elekid looked confused as Froakie pumped his fist.

"Let's battle Elekid!" Froakie yelled, which made Elekid smirk.

Elekid backed up to create space as he began punching the air.

"Let's start with Water Pulse!" Froakie charged a small aqua orb and launched it towards Elekid. Elekid began swing his arms in circles and began charging up electricity. Again, he let out a puff and was hit by Froakie's main attack.

Elekid got angered as he lunged towards Froakie, leaving a trail of white light behind him.

"Counter with Cut and Quick Attack!" Tyson instructed as Froakie's fist grew sharper as he dashed towards Elekid. The two Pokemon clashed as Froakie was flipped in the air. Elekid swung his arms once more as he tried blasting Froakie with another move and nothing came out.

"Double Team then Bubble!" Froakie did some hand symbols as he duplicated himself. The Froakies spat out multiple blue bubbles that bombarded Elekid. The Electric Pokemon was thrown back as he struggled to get up.

"You have to stop trying to do that move," Tyson said, which made Elekid shake his head.

"He's stubborn like you," Froakie responded as Elekid stomped his feet.

"What are you trying to do?" Tyson asked Elekid as he looked behind him. A Luxio ran up and started to talk to Froakie. "A Luxio?"

"It's mine Tyson," Bolt said as he walked up towards his friend. "The move Elekid is trying to use is called Thunderbolt. But the outcome is a low-powered Shock Wave."

"Wow," Tyson said as he watched Bolt walk up to Elekid. Luxio walked over to the duo as he nodded his head towards the Spark Pokemon. Luxio released a blue surge of voltage into the sky, which put Elekid in awe.

"You have to build up power from your chest, then swing your arms. Finally, watch the magic!" Bolt said as he and Luxio backed away. Elekid took a deep breath and began to channel some power. Several sparks of electricity formed around his body as he swung his arms repeatedly. A strong blast of yellow electrical energy was released, which made Tyson fall back in shock.

"You did it Elekid!" Tyson congratulated as he picked the round yellow Pokemon. Elekid got embarrassed and shocked Tyson, which made him jump back down. Bolt, Luxio, and Froakie laughed as Tyson got back up.

"Look Tyson, I'm sorry that I tried to degrade your battling skills," Bolt apologized, giving a smirk to Tyson.

"No I'm sorry. I should've listened and not have gotten self-defensive," Tyson apologized as Bolt looked up at him. "Can I tell you something?" Bolt nodded as he sat down.

"Let it rip buddy," Bolt said, watching Tyson sit down too.

"My dad had left my mom and me when I was 8. He said it was going to work out in the end and flew away on his Charizard," Tyson let out, making his listeners get more into the conversation. "When I was 5, he gave me this necklace," he said, taking off his necklace and the green gem shinned. "He said it would help me ascend when the time was right and I wore it every day till the day he left. I put it back on after my battle with Owen because I felt stronger. Strong enough to beat him when we meet again."

"Wow. You have a backstory too huh?" Bolt asked, looking at Tyson. "I'm an orphan. I found my Luxio when he was a Shinx and we worked together trying to survive. Professor Sycamore found us and took us in. That was around the time when I met Clemont. He was and still is my role model and got me to love every electric type. I got sent on a mission to go to Santalune Forest by Sycamore one day and met Pikachu."

"Looks like we are fighting for something then?" Tyson asked, which made Bolt grin.

"Yep. We'll help each other out no matter what," Bolt said, offering his hand to Tyson. Tyson nodded his head and shook his hand.

XXX

"Ready to head out?" Alexis asked, picking up Fennekin in her arms. Her two friends put a thumbs up as Froakie leaped on Tyson's shoulder and Luxio walked next to Bolt.

"Camphier Town here we come!" Bolt shouted as they walked towards the old town. Suddenly, a small yellow Pokemon jumped in front of the trio.

"Elekid? Why are you here?" Tyson asked which made the electric type walked over to him, pointing at his Pokebelt.

"He wants to join you," Bolt said, which made Tyson looked confused.

"Why? You helped him master Thunderbolt," Tyson stated, which made Elekid stomp his feet.

"You believed in him and tried to help him. That's all he needed," Elekid nodded at the information and touched an empty Poke Ball. Tyson watched the capture succeed as he jumped up and down.

"With Elekid, I'm definitely going to win the Parfum Tournament!" Tyson exclaimed, causing his friends to smile.

**Wow, how do you like that? Tyson captured an Elekid, who is kinda like a hot head! Recap time! Tyson and Bolt battled, which the latter won, thanks to Luxio evolving. The two trainers had a fight and eventually made up, which ended in a capture of Elekid! **

**How do you like Elekid?**

**Who is your favorite electric type in the story so far? Luxio, Pikachu, or Elekid?**

**Cyllage City Arc:**

**10\. Parfum Introductions**

**11\. Sliding Past the Second Round**

**12\. Rematch between Friends!**

**13\. Semi-Final Flares**

**14\. Splashing Fight! Frogadier vs Dewott!**

**Till next time, hope you've enjoyed this episode!**


	10. Parfum Introductions

**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**

**Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**

**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**

**But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**

**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, Chimchar, and Elekid)**

**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chickortia)**

**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Luxio and Pikachu)**

**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**

**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**

**Hey all, Blaze Falcon here with a new chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Tyson and Bolt had a battle, with Bolt winning and Shinx evolving into Luxio! Tyson and Bolt had a 'small' tussle, which ended in Tyson catching Elekid! Now, this will be the start of the Parfum Palace Tournament! Are you excited? If not, get excited cause rivals from all over will come to this very spot for a chance at winning! Thanks to El Torro for Molly 'Moore'! **

**Tyson's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 15, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**

**Fletchling, (m), level 13, Razor Wind, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***

**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***

**Chimchar, (m), level 13, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Scratch, Fury Swipes**

**Elekid, (m), level 16, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick**

**Alexis' team**

**Fennekin, (f), level 15, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam**

**Vivilion, (f), 14, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**

**Ralts, (f), level 11, Confusion, Growl, Double Team**

**Chickortia, (f), level 10, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**

**Bolt's team**

**Luxio, (m), level 17, Spark, Thunderbolt, Swift, Thunder Fang**

**Pikachu, (m), level 16, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**

"We would like to register for the Parfum Palace Tournament," Alexis stated, motioning to her two friends.

"Sure, you three just secured the last spots. Make sure to meet at the battlefield in 15 minutes for introductions and the first round," the receptionist said as she nodded at Alexis.

"We're in!" she screamed as she and her traveling companions smiled. "We have to go to the battlefield so the introductions and first round can start."

"Sure, let's head out now!" Tyson shouted as he turned around and bumped into somebody.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she fell on her butt. Her two Pokemon walked over to her in concern. She had long, wavy blonde hair, amber eyes, and fair skin. She stood at 5'5" and looked average weight. She wore a pair of ripped jeans, black runners, and a blue top that had a Pokeball on it. She also wore a locket and a black sweatshirt.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you u-," Tyson stopped and left his hand out after looking at the teen. She graciously took it and dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry. I was on the phone with my parents, letting sure they know where I am," the girl apologized. She pushed her hair out from her face and smiled at Tyson. Tyson stood there, looking at the girl. His face was engulfed in red as Froakie smacked him.

"No problem!" Tyson quickly said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down at the ground to see a Pokegear lying on the ground and picked it up. "I think this belongs to you," he said, making the girl giggle in response.

"Thanks. I'm Molly….Moore," she introduced herself as she looked at the two Pokemon next to her. One was a small orange lizard with a red belly and flame on the tip of his tail. The other one was a tall blue otter with yellow schalchops on two sides of her thighs. She had a long black tail and whiskers that went in a 'V' shape.

_**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.**_

_**Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon. As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops.**_

"Cool Pokemon Molly," Tyson complemented. Charmander waved his hand and yawned. Dewott, however, plucked her whiskers.

"Thanks, is that your Froakie?" Molly asked, pointing at the Bubble Frog. Froakie jumped off his trainer's shoulders and stared at Dewott. Froakie offered his hand, but Dewott returned his kind gesture with a swift turn of her head. Froakie fell on his back, clenching his broken heart. The two trainers laughed at their Pokemon and began talking once more.

"Are you a trainer, coordinator, anything in between?" Tyson asked.

"I'm a trainer. I have 1 badge and that one's from Santalune City."

"I have the same badge! I'm competing in the Kalos League too!"

"I guess we're rivals then," Molly said with fire in her eyes.

"Maybe we are then," Tyson answered right back.

XXX

"I wonder what happened to Tyson," Alexis said with a concerned tone.

"I don't care cause I'm winning this," Bolt answered. As they looked around they saw a familiar auburn haired trainer.

"Hey Lucas!" Alexis called out, which made the 16 year old walk over to them.

"What's going on Alexis? Bolt? Where's that excuse of a trainer?" he asked, putting his shades down.

"Tyson is here," Bolt snapped back. Lucas looked at him and began to laugh.

"Dang, I was kidding!" Lucas stated, holding his hand up and was still chuckling.

"Back off Bolt," Alexis said, causing the blonde to calm down. "Like the new clothes Lucas," Alexis said, trying the change the subject quickly.

"Thanks Alexis, I can always count on you for knowing about style," he said. Lucas had a green tank top over a light green long sleeved shirt. He had orange cargo shorts with green sneakers. He had his same short cut auburn hair with his harmonica around his neck. He had a Pokemon that had two roses as hands, one red and one blue. In addition, he had 3 green horns on his head and short, stubby legs.

_**Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon. Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokémon brings serenity to living things.**_

"Budew evolved!" Alexis exclaimed as Roselia shook his head.

"Yep! Training paid off. I guess that's what you expect from your number 1 rival?" Lucas asked, obnoxiously.

"I wouldn't say number 1," Alexis said, causing Lucas to stop smiling. "I can't even tell if I have any rivals yet," she said. Lucas had a stern look on his face and just nodded. He walked away with his Roselia into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Bolt asked, still having an angry expression on his face.

"I don't know, but that was weir," Alexis started as she bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl screamed as Alexis offered to help her up, but was denied.

The girl looked about 16 with long curly blonde hair. She had a light pink shirt and a long black skirt. She had pink runners and had pink earrings. A long gray cat with a spring shaped tail.

_**Glameow, the Catty Pokemon. When it's happy, Glameow demonstrates beautiful movements of its tail, like a dancing ribbon.**_

"Wow, your Glameow is so pretty," Alexis commented, making the Catty Pokemon per in response.

"Yea I know that already," she snapped back. "She and I are going to win this tournament and the Kalos Grand Festival!"

"I'm a coordinator too," Alexis said, causing the opposing girl to laugh.

"You, winning the Kalos Grand Festival? That'll be the day!" she laughed as Glameow joined in.

"Who else will win it then?" Alexis asked with an annoyed expression.

"Me, Beatrice Matthews!" she yelled as she walked away with Glameow in tow.

"Who does she think she is?" Alexis asked Bolt, who was drooling at the sight of Beatrice. "Bolt? Hello?"

"She is pretty," Bolt spat out as Luxio even looked gaga for Glameow.

"Where are you Tyson?" Alexis asked, putting a hand over her face, shielding her eyes from the duo.

"Right here! And I brought some friends!" Tyson said as Alexis turned around to see Molly and Ryan. "This is Molly Alexis. She's a trainer like me and Ryan!"

"Nice to meet you Molly, I'm Alexis," Alexis introduced herself.

"Hey. Nice to meet you too!"

"Hello? Is anyone going to notice us?" Ryan asked as his Chespin jumped from his head. Ryan was actually in a new outfit with a dark green shirt under a brown half way zipped jacket. He had brown pants with green shoes and a black backpack.

"Where's Bolt?" Tyson asked, looking around for his friend.

"Looking gaga for my new rival."

"Dang! I missed it! You have your second rival, that's so exciting for you!"

"Whatever," Alexis said, wiping her brow in response. "Lucas is here too so it's tougher competition."

"Hey, the introduction is starting!" Molly exclaimed, looking at the balcony.

"Welcome, one and all to the Parfum Palace Tournament!" a man yelled, capturing the eye of all the competitors. "All of you 32 trainers are battling for this prize!" another man walked up and showed the crowd a small blue egg with a light blue line through it and a red spot on the bottom left side.

"Enough talking! Pay attention to the screen which will show you your first opponent!" the five trainers looked on the board to see where they were. Tyson was on the middle left facing some girl with light green hair. Alexis was bottom left against a man with black hair and Bolt was in the top right against some guy with brown hair. Molly was below Bolt and was against some girl with blonde hair. Finally, Ryan was going to battle a guy with blue hair.

"Let's start the battles!"

XXX

"This will be a one on one battle between Tyson and Louise! Trainers, throw out your Pokemon!"

"Swirlix, let's dance!" a small, fat pink Pokemon that resembled cotton candy landed on the ground.

_**Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. To entangle its opponents in battle, it extrudes white threads as sweet and sticky as cotton candy.**_

"Fletchling, let's fly!" Tyson's shiny bird flew around the field.

"Begin!"

"Use Fairy Wind!" Swirlix stirred up a bright pink wind towards Fletchling. Fletching chirped at the move, wanting his trainer to make a move.

"Razor Wind!" Fletchling swung his wings back and forth, creating sharp winds. The sharp winds went into the Fairy Wind and changed the direction to Swirlix and slammed it into her.

"Get up and use Round!" Swirlix opened her mouth and started yelling. Fletchling put his wings over his ears to attempt to cancel the sound.

"Quick Attack to stop the horrible sound!" Tyson screamed, slamming his hands harder to his ears. Fletchling tucked his wings to build up his momentum as he left a trail of white light behind him. The Tiny Robin rammed the fairy type, who flew in response.

"Grab Fletchling and use Tackle!" Swirlix shot a small string that wrapped around Fletchling. Swirlix smacked her head into Fletchling, who slid on the battlefield. Fletchling struggled to get out of his bondage as Swirlix and Louise smirked.

"End them with Fairy Wind!" Louise commanded as she created a wave of light pink wind. Fletchling was shaking back and forth, trying to get out of Swirlix's captivity.

"Fletchling, listen! Jump into the Fairy Wind until the web gets weaker so you can fly out of it!" Tyson shouted. Fletchling nodded his head and leaped into the fairy type attack. He began to twirl and opened his wrap. He chirped in response as his wings grew sharper and metal.

_**The target is hit with wings of steel. This may also raise the user's Defense stat.**_

Tyson smirked as he put his hand up. "Use Double Team and form a line!" Fletchling duplicated himself and they formed a straight line. They charged towards Swirlix as her trainer still had a smug look on her face.

"Fairy Wind!" Swirlix fired a surge of pink wind at the incoming shiny clones. The Fletchlings wasn't fazed as they increased their speed.

"Now blast through it and use Steel Wing!" Tyson shouted as each Fletchling went through the fairy type move like it was nothing and set their sights on Swirlix.

"Intercept them with Tackle!" Swirlix jumped up and leaned in the tiny robin's direction with her head as the first thing. One by one, the clones were taken out by Swirlix's hard head until the last Fletchling's wings was sharp and silver as steel was dashing in Swirlix's direction.

"Slam her!" Fletchling swiped both his wings at the fairy type. Swirlix cried in pain as she fell hard on the dusty battlefield. Swirlix's eyes were in swirls as the referee pointed to Tyson and Fletchling.

"Swirlix is unable to battle, the victor is Tyson and Fletchling who will be moving on to the second round!"

"We did it buddy!" Froakie cheered with Fletchling as Louise walked off the battlefield. "One down, 4 more to go!" Tyson shouted.

XXX

"Looks like we all won our battles," Ryan said, leaning on the couch with Chespin laying down on the couch with him.

"Yeah, I was hoping for more fun," Molly said, feeding Charmander and Dewott an Oran Berry.

"It should get better cause I'm going to shock their systems!" Bolt yelled, causing Luxio to roar with him.

"Maybe you just want to impress that Beatrice and Glameow," Alexis stated, rubbing her Fennekin's tail.

"I checked for Beatrice and Lucas and they won their battles by a landslide," Tyson told his friends, as Froakie ran up to Dewott. The Discipline Pokemon walked away from the Bubble Frog, who fell back and clenched his heart again.

"Poor Froakie," Molly said, looking at her second starter Pokemon. "Dewott is a little, stuck up."

"Looks like we're just going to have to win Dewott's heart together Froakie!" Tyson exclaimed, as Froakie fist pumped the air.

"I can't wait to see that!" Molly said, making Tyson blush crazy. However, the only one to see this was Alexis, who pouted in her seat.

"Tomorrow is the battle for the top 8. But I'll end up winning it all!" Ryan said, which made him get into an argument with Tyson, Bolt, and Molly.

"Me and my friends," Alexis laughed as she and Fennekin watched their friends bicker over the tournament.

**Ok, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Molly and Beatrice are the new rivals for Tyson and Alexis, respectively. You'll be seeing more epic battles starting in the third round and above! **

**Next Time: ****Sliding Past the Second Round****: Tyson and the gang have all made it to the top 16, and the battles have only gotten harder! When Tyson is thrown into a corner and battling with his new hot head Pokemon, Elekid, will he be able to seize victory? **

**Who do you like more? Molly or Beatrice?**

**What do you think is going to hatch from the egg? **

**Who do you think has the best chance at winning this tournament? **

**Till next time, stay cool!**

**Cyllage City Arc**

**12\. Rematch between Friends!**

**13\. Semi-Final Flares**

**14\. Splashing Fight! Frogadier vs Dewott!**


	11. Sliding Past The Second Round

On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)

Beating the obstacles in the way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)

But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)

But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)

Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, Chimchar, and Elekid)

Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chickortia)

Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Luxio and Pikachu)

Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)

Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)

Hey one and all, Blaze Falcon returns with an all new Pokemon Kalos Legends! Sorry for the long wait, my surface screen cracked and I'm not able to use it while it's in that condition and I'm using Word Document on my phone! Let's get right into it!

El Torro: I can't pick between either one of them either! The egg isn't a Totodile, but I'll give you a hint. It belonged to a champion in one if the games.

pokfan123456789 (Guest): Oh yeah! Tyson will most definitely get a dragon! I won't tell you which one though ;-)

Tyson's team

Froakie, (m), level 15, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble

Fletchling, (m), level 15, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*

Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter*

Chimchar, (m), level 13, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Scratch, Fury Swipes

Elekid, (m), level 16, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick

Alexis' team

Fennekin, (f), level 15, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam

Vivilion, (f), 14, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect

Ralts, (f), level 13, Confusion, Growl, Double Team

Chickortia, (f), level 10, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis

Bolt's team

Luxio, (m), level 17, Spark, Thunderbolt, Swift, Thunder Fang

Pikachu, (m), level 16, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock

"Pansear is unable to battle, Dewott and Molly are victorious!" the ref shouted as Molly and Dewott waved at the crowd. The loser returned their injured Pokemon and walked off the field.

"Yeah Molly!" Tyson screamed as he and Froakie clapped it up, way more than anyone else, for the winners. Molly, along with Charmander and Dewott, walked towards Tyson and his starter. "Great battle."

"Thanks, it was all thanks to Dewott's hard work," Molly replied as Dewott nodded at what her trainer said. Froakie walked over to the Disipline Pokemon and smiled. Dewott looked at the Kalos Starter and turned away, plucking her whiskers. Froakie turned white as he dropped to the ground, clenching his heart. The two trainers laughed as Charmander yawned at the two water types.

"You are goin to watch Tyson's battle!" Alexis screamed as she dragged Bolt to the two talking trainers.

"Why can't I just buy Beatrice a Hot Dog?" Bolt asked as he smiled at the thought of the action. Luxio and Fennekin walked next to their arguing trainers.

"Because everyone's doing it!" Alexis yelled she lifted the spiky blonde teenager off the ground. Bolt pouted and crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to buy her a Hot Dog," Bolt muttered as he turned away from Alexis.

"Sorry we missed your battle Molly," Alexis apologized as she looked down, not wanting to look at Molly and Tyson together.

"It's fine. It wasn't really a battle anyway," Mollt stated, trying to make Alexis feel better.

"Bolt and I won with Ralts and Pikachu respectively," Alexis stated as Bolt still was pouting in a corner. "Since your battle is next Tyson, who are you going to use?"

"Will Tyson and Mason report to the battlefield?"

"Looks like I'm on," Tyson said as he and Froakie walked off the viewer's booth.

"Wait!" Molly called out to him. Tyson quickly turned around to face the blonde. His face was engulfed red as Molly looked at him.

"Yeah Molly?" Tyson asked, rubbing the back of his head and laughing a bit.

"Who are you going to use?" Molly asked as Tyson grin stayed, but his blush was gone.

"My hot headed Pokemon!"

XXX

"This will be a one on one battle between Tyson and Mason!"

"Bunnelby, go win!" Mason exclaimed as a small gray rabbit landed on the ground. He flexed his large wars as he awaited his opponent.

Bunnebly, the Digging Pokemon. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick rocks effortlessly.

"Elekid, let's do this!" Tyson shouted as his small electric type appeared on the field. He began swinging his arms in excitement.

"This will be a battle between Elekid and Bunnelby will now begin!"

"Use Thunderbolt!" Tyson ordered as Elekid nodded at the command. He rolled his arms and released a blast of yellow voltage towards the normal type.

"Use Agility to get close and then blast Elekid with a Mud Sport!" Mason countered as Bunnelby avoided the blast with a light pink aura around him. In a flash, the Digging Pokemon was in front of Elekid and slashed the ground, causing mud to go in Elekid's face. The Electric Pokemon rubbed his eyes frantically to get the mud off as the opponents grinned at the action.

"Elekid, spin while using Low Kick!" Elekid extended one foot and began to spin on his back. As Elekid continued spin, he moved closer to Bunnelby. His extended foot knocked Bunnelby straight to the ground. Elekid did a backflip and faced the injured normal type.

"That's nothing! Use Doubleslap!" Bunnelby jumped back up and slapped Elekid repeatedly with his long ears. Elekid put his arms in attempt to block the attack.

"Thunderbolt while he's close!" Tyson ordered as Elekid released a blast of electricity that threw the rabbit back towards his trainer. Mason smirked as he launched his hand into the air.

"Quick Attack!" Bunnelby shot towards Elekid, leaving a trail of white light behind him. Elekid, still trying to get the mud off his face, was rubbed his eyes.

"Head straight and use Quick Attack!" Elekid dashed in a perfect straight line as he left a long white trail. The Electric Pokemon put his head foreword and continued to run foreword.

"Mud Slap!" Bunnelby stopped in his tracks and slapped the ground, causing specks of black mud that smashed into Elekid. Elekid skidded on the ground and dropped on a knee.

"Fight back with Shock Wave!" Tyson instructed as Elekid shook his head vertically. The hot headed Pokemon ran in an attempt to strike Bunnelby. Sadly, Elekid was still blind by the effect of Mud Sport, missed his target completely.

"Doubleslap and don't stop!" Mason commanded as the Digging Pokemon repeatedly bashed Elekid with his large ears. The electric type's face was painted red by the force of his opponents smacks.

"Elekid, focus on Bunnelby's movements and then grab him!" Tyson shouted as Elekid let himself get hit. He then pushed his feet into the ground and slapped his paws together. The only thing that seperated them was the long ears of the Digging Pokemon.

"What?" Mason shrieked. His Bunnelby, who was dominating the battle, lost his edge. His secret weapon, the ears was taken out.

"Use Thunderbolt, no holding back!" Tyson screamed. Elekid let out a wild surge of voltage as the normal type was getting the life shock out of him. All of a sudden, Elekid threw Bunnelby into the air, which surprised everyone. The Electric Pokemon put an arm out, which began to become engulfed in electricity.

The target is punched with an electrified fist. This may also leave the target with paralysis.

"Do it Sparkplug!" Elekid opened his eyes wide as he jumped off the ground. He pivoted his arm and punched Bunnelby to create an explosion of voltage. After the smoke cleared, Elekid landed back on the ground, Bunnelby in arms and a grim on his muddy face.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle, the victors are the team of Tyson and Elekid who will be moving on to the quarter finals!"

"You just needed to trust me Sparkplug," Tyson stated, which made Elekid stomp his feet.

XXX

"Here's to Dewott, Ralts, Pikachu, Litleo, and Elekid on their victories!" Ryan cheered, toasting with the trainers. Since they all were only 16, they could only do it with Pokecola.

"Here's is the matchup for the quarter finals!" The announcer yelled as he gestured to a board if names.

Ryan vs Damian

Molly vs Lucas

Alexis vs Beatrice

Tyson vs Bolt

"Looks like it's a rematch!" Bolt exclaimed, locking eyes with Tyson.

"Time to settle the score!" Tyson said as they eyed each other, anticipating their battle.

"I have to battle Beatrice," Alexis noticed, squeezing her cupped hands.

"Looks like I'm battling your rival Alexis," Molly pointed out.

"Don't expect a win," a voice said as Lucas and Roselia walked to the group. "I show you that I'm your number one rival Alexis," Lucas said, looking at the already shaking Alexis.

"Don't let me down!" Lucas looked at Molly and grinned.

"You look like a decent opponent, finally," Lucas responded. He put down his shades and played a tune on his harmonica. Lucas and Roselia walked out the room, leaving the friends to enjoy themselves.

Sorry, couldn't make the ending work out better than that. That was a great battle fought by the famous Sparkplug huh? This is when thing get heated up!

Next Time: Rematch Between Friends: Tyson and Bolt are ready for their upcoming rematch. Not only that, Alexis and Beatrice along with Molly and Lucas are squaring off against each other. Who will come on top, and who will fall short?

1) How did Elekid do?

2) Which battle are you most excited for?

3) Who do you think is going to win the listed battles?

Till next time, happy Memorial Day!


	12. Rematch Between Friends

_**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**_

_**Beating the obstacles in**_** th****e**_** way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**_

_**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**_

_**But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**_

_**Fight**** on!** (**2x**)** Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, Chimchar, and Elekid)**_

_**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chickortia)**_

_**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Luxio and Pikachu)**_

_**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**_

_**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**_

* * *

**What's**_** up? Blaze Falcon here with an all new Pokemon Kalos Kegends! Last time, Tyson faced off against some trainer who we'll never see again and won with the** help** if Elekid. Now, here's the quarter finals!**_

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Froakie, (m), level 15, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**_

_**Fletchling, (m), level 15, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Chimchar, (m), level 13, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Scratch, Fury Swipes**_

_**Elekid, (m), level 17, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, *Thunder Punch***_

_**Alexis' team**_

_**Fennekin, (f), level 15, Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam**_

_**Vivilion, (f), 14, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**_

_**Ralts, (f), level 13, Confusion, Growl, Double Team**_

_**Chickortia, (f), level 10, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**_

_**Bolt's team**_

_**Luxio, (m), level 17, Spark, Thunderbolt, Swift, Thunder Fang**_

_Pikachu,** (m), level 16, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**_

"Pidgey is unable to battle, the winners are the team of Oshawott and Ryan who'll be moving on the semi finals!" The announcer yelled as the Damian returned his bird and exited.

"That was a doozy huh?" Ryan asked, smiling at his exhausted Pokemon. Oshawott smiled as he jumped in his happy trainer's arms.

"The next battle will be between Molly Moore and Lucas Connors!" the announcer called as Ryan exited the battlefield.

"You got this Molly!" Tyson cheered as Froakie jumped up and down. Molly and Charmander waved as Dewott just kept walking. Lucas stood on the opposite side, his Roselia by his side.

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas asked, gripping a Poke Ball in hand.

"Oh yeah!" Molly replied as she grabbed a capsule of her own.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle between Molly and Lucas! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Sandshrew, come out!" Molly cried as a bipedal mouse with a white belly and yellow hide. He shook his yellow tail as he sniffed the air with his snout.

"Flabebe, the show is yours!" Lucas called as his fairy type busted out her capsule and fluttered around the field.

"This will be a battle between Sandshrew and Flabebe! Begin!"

"Use Swift and then ride it!" Molly commanded as Sandshrew spat multiple stars in Flabebe's direction. Sandshrew then hopped on one of them as he moved closer to his opponent.

"Not a chance! Dazzling Gleam and then grab that rat with Vine Whip!" Lucas snarled as the Single Bloom Pokemon pushed her hands forward and a bright pink light took out the stars in a single hit. As Sandshrew descended to the ground, Flabebe grabbed the small Mose with two long green vines.

"Gyro Ball and no holding back!" Molly countered as her ground type started to spin rapidly. As Sandshrew was spinning, he was in the fo of a ball and had a silver streak around him. Flabebe was dragged in and was smashed by the super effective move. The fairy type struggled to get up as Sandshrew was jumping around.

"Use Magnitude!" Sandshrew lifted his hands up as the ground began to shake vigorously. Lucas had angry expression on his face as he started to snicker. Flabebe stood up as she flew towards the hot spot of the moving ground.

"Protect and the break it with Fairy Wind!" Lucas shouted as his Pokemon nodded at the order. Flabebe was encased in a clear bubble that block Sanshrew's assault. After it was done, the Single Bloom Pokemon broke her shield with a flurry of bright pink winds. Sandshrew was pushed into the air as Flabebe kept smashing the ground type.

"Push through with Slash!" Sanshrew's claw extended brilliantly white as he broke the Fairy Wind and cut Flabebe on her back.

"Flabebe, rapid fire Razor Leaf!" Lucas instructed as Flabebe started to twirl. As she did that, several sharp blue leaves were hurled at Sandshrew, who was almost taken up by the attack.

"Take out these leaves with Fury Swipes and then use Gyro Ball!" Molly cried as Sandshrew nodded at all the commands. Both of his claws grew longer as he tore the leaves up into tiny scraps. Afterwards, he spun in a circle that was painted silver and rammed the fairy type. Flabebe fell on the ground with swirls drawn on her eyes, which made Lucas mutter something under his breath.

"Flabebe is unable to battle, the victor is Sandshrew! Choose your final Pokemon Lucas!"

"The show must go on Roselia!" Lucas called as his starter jumped on the field and he returned his fallen Pokemon. Roselia shook his roses and grinned at the already injured Pokemon.

"This will be a battle between Sandshrew and Roselia! Begin!"

"Slash!" Molly ordered as Sandshrew dashed towards Roselia. He pushed his extended claw down as it made a line on the ground. However, neither Lucas or Roselia seemed too fazed by the attack.

"Petal Dance and then use Growth," Lucas said calmly as the Thorn Pokemon pushed both his roses forwards as a wave of red and blue petals pushed Sandshrew back. Roselia then put his roses together and glowed a light green color.

"Swift, and then follow up with Magnitude!" the yellow mouse fired multiple stars in Roselia's direction. The ground then put him on a ledge and was taken towards the grass type's direction.

"Rapid fire Enegry Ball!" Roselia charged up two green orbs on his roses and fired them at the stars. The Thorn Pokemon continued to launch the orbs that exploded once on contact with the stars. Sandshrew jumped off his pedestal and the remaining spheres took it out.

"Fury Swipes and don't stop!" Sandshrew sped up and bombarded Roselia with a flurry of scratches. Roselia was pushed back as the ground type didn't stop his attacks.

"Keep your balance with Ingrain and then use Leech Seed!" Roselia pushed his feet deeper into ground as he glowed light green. The grass type then shot several green seeds into the ground as Sandshrew was wrapped up in large green vines.

"Break out with Slash and keep going!" Molly cried as Sandshrew struggled to get his claws out, but couldn't move them an inch. Molly looked in terror as Roselia jumped up into the air, blocking the sun.

"Solar Beam!" Lucas ordered, pointing at Sandshrew and Molly. Roselia charged up a small green sphere and launched the newly created solar blast and swallowed the ground type whole. After the grass type was finished, Sandshrew's bondage was ripped as he fell face down on the ground. Sandshrew's eyes had swirls on them as the ref raised his hand in Lucas' direction.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, the victor is Roselia! Molly, choose your final Pokemon!"

The blonde teenager zapped her injured Pokemon to his capsule and nodded at her Charmander. He smiled as he began making his way to the battlefield but was stopped by Dewott. The Kanto Starter backed up as Dewott flipped in front of Roselia.

"This will be a battle between Dewott and Roselia! Whoever wins will move on to the semi-finals! Begin!"

"Show them an Aerial Ace!" Molly instructed as Dewott ran for a few steps and took out her schalchops. She jumped off the ground a began to fly towards Roselia with a white streak behind her.

"Blow her back with Petal Dance!" Roselia pushed his rose hands forward and fired a frenzy of red and blue petals. Dewott dodged the attack and did a few backflips to leave a safe distance, even though she added some twirls to it.

"Aqua Jet to get close and slash Roselia with X-Sccicor!" Dewott did a twirl and was swallowed in aqua armor and jetted towards Roselia. Once close enough, she broke the water and slashed the Thorn Pokemon with her two schalchops. Roselia was thrown into the air, but quickly regained his composure and gestured his hands forward.

"Energy Ball and then bind her with Leech Seed!" Lucas boomed as Roselia threw two light green spheres that slammed into Dewott. Afterwards, he fired several seeds that grew into long green vines that wrapped Dewott tightly.

"Break out with Razor Shell!" Molly cried as her starter tried to reach for her schalchops, but failed. Dewott still struggled to break from her bondage as Roselia landed back on the ground.

"Blow her away with Petal Dance!" Roselia grinned as he blasted a storm of mixed petals in the struggling water type's direction. Dewott closed her eyes calmly as she waited for her trainer to make a move.

"Use Protect!" Dewott opened her eyes and grabbed her schalchops. She put them in front of her and created a bubble shield, which ended Roselia's assault.

"Enough of this! Bind Dewott once more with Leech Seed and then use Solar Beam!" Roselia nodded as he launched the killer seeds towards Dewott once more. Molly was not going to let Lucas do the same move as last time.

"Hydro Pump and don't stop!" Dewott did multiple twirls into the air as she not only dodged the seeds, but wowed the audience. Once landing, she released a powerful stream of dark blue water as Roselia was stopped by the move.

"Hold your ground with Ingrain and use Solar Beam!" Roselia dug his feet into the ground as he was still getting blasted by the strong water type attack. He lifted his rose hands to charge up the solar blast. He then fired the bright grass attack as both moves fought over dominance, creating some sparks in between. In the end, the blue blast won as the Thorn Pokemon became swallowed in its power. Roselia's eyes had swirls drawn on them as he fell to the ground.

"Roselia is unable to battle, which mean the team of Dewott and Molly will be joining Ryan in the Semi-Finals!"

"That was a great show," Lucas said, helping his starter up. Molly walked over with Dewott and Charmander as she nodded at what Lucas said. "Dewott looked amazing out there, why aren't you a coordinator?"

"I really wanted to become a trainer so I can enter the Kalos League and beat da-, I mean Owen," Molly stuttered. Lucas nodded as he shook his new rival's hand. Roselia looked at Dewott before extending his blue rose hand, which Dewott actually shook.

Froakie and Tyson became angered at the sight and turned their faces, not wanting to look at the disgusting mess.

"Will Alexis Miller and Beatrice Matthews come to the battlefield?"

"It's my turn now," Alexis stated as she walked off the stands to the battlefield. She saw Beatrice standing on the other side, smirking at Alexis.

"This should be a walk in the park," Beatrice said, putting on red lipstick and grabbing a Poke Ball from her belt.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon Battle between Alexis Miller and Beatrice Matthews! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Horsea, action!"Beatrice called as a small blue seahorse floated.

_**Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon. Horsea eats small insects and moss off of rocks. If the ocean currents turns fast, this Pokemon anchors itself by wrapping its around rocks and coral to prevent being washed away.**_

"Chickoritia, time to shine!" Alexis cried as her Jotho starter landed on the field.

"This will be a battle between Chickorita and Horsea, begin!"

"Razor Leaf!" Alexis ordered as Chickorita shook her head back and forth, throwing sharp leaves that struck Horsea.

"Get her back with Twister!" Beatrice snarled as Horsea spat a tiny purple twister that sucked Chickorita in. The grass type was sent flying as Beatrice held her hand up. "Bubblebeam and don't stop!" Horsea let out multiple bubbles that popped when they connected to their target.

"Use Energy Ball!" Chickortia launched a small green orb that smashed into Horsea's face.

"Bubblebeam once more!" Beatrice instructed as Horsea shook off the damage and starter spitting several bubbles. Alexis smiled as her opponent looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"You left out a weak spot, pin Horsea down!" Chickorita let the bubbles hit her as she fell from the ground. Horsea was in shock as Chickorita fell on top of her. Horsea struggled to get loose as Chickorita wouldn't give an inch.

"Solar Beam!" Alexis commanded as Chickorita charged up the small orb as she blasted the Dragon Pokemon with green solar energy. Chickorita jumped off as Horsea's eyes had swirls in them.

"Horsea is unable to battle, the victor is Chickorita! Choose your final Pokemon Beatrice!"

"Whatever," Beatrice said as she zapped her fainted Horsea back to her capsule. "Action Glameow!" Beatrice released her cat. Glameow smiled as she went into her prance stance.

"This will be a battle between Chickorita and Glameow! Begin!"

"Energy Ball Chickorita!" Chickorita fired a small green sphere that raced towards Glameow. However, Beatrice and Glameow laughed at the move.

"Tear it to shreds with Shadow Claw!" Glameow's claw became encased in a shadow aura as she leaped towards the incoming attack. The Catty Pokemon cut the Energy Ball in half as they exploded behind her.

"Razor Leaf and then charge!" Chickorita swung her head as multiple sharp leaves slammed into Glameow. While the normal type was getting hit by the grass move, Chickorita started running.

"Fake Out!" Glameow smacked Chickorita as she rolled back to Alexis. Chickorita stood up and shook her head.

"Razor Leaf to keep her busy while you're using Synthesis!" Alexis ordered as Chickorita repeated the assult of leaves that flew towards the Catty Pokemon. As the leaves chased Glameow, Chickorita glowed light green as some of her wounds began to erase off her.

"Shock Wave and follow up with Fury Swipes!" Beatrice countered as Glameow released a wave of yellow electricity that stopped the leaves in mid air. The normal type then cut all of the leaves before standing with her claws sharply extended as an explosion forced Glameow to fly towards Chickorita. Glameow slashed the Leaf Pokemon as Chickorita was thrown into the air.

"Fire a Solar Beam!" Chickorita charged up a small green sphere which was increased by the seconds.

"This is your Chickorita's end! Thunder Sword!" Beatrice stated as Glameow's tail went straight and turned hard as silver (Iron Tail). Glameow jumped up as she glowed yellow as her tail extended and even added a yellow voltage around it (Shock Wave). Glameow slammed her tail in the Solar Beam the tail went straight through and smacked the Leaf Pokemon. The grass type hit the ground hard, swirls drawn on her eyes.

"Chickorita is unable to battle, the victor is Glameow! Alexis, choose your final Pokemon!"

"Great job Chickorita," Alexis said as she returned the grass type to her capsule. "Fennekin, it's time to shine!" Alexis called as her starter landed on the field.

"This will be a battle between Fennekin and Glameow! Whoever wins will be joining Ryan and Molly in the semi finals, begin!"

"Flamethrower full power!" Fennekin released a breath of hot fire that chased Glameow.

"Shock Wave to stop it!" Beatrice countered as Glameow let a wave of yellow voltage that countered the fire attack.

"Psybeam while running!" Fennekin dashed forward to Glameow while blasting the normal type with a ray of blue and pink lights. Glameow bit her lip as she tried holding her balance.

"Shadow Claw to break out!" Beatrice bellowed as Glameow's paw turned sharp and was engulfed in a dark aura. Glameow dashed towards Fennekin and swiped her shadow paw, which not only stopped the Psybeam, but sent Fennekin flying.

"Flame Charge coming down!" Alexis shouted as Fennekin was swallowed in a fire armor as she descended down fast. Glameow jumped out of the way and growled at the Fox Pokemon. "Give them an Ember!" Fennekin spat multiple specks of fire that bombarded the Catty Pokemon.

"Shock Wave to stop the Embers and Fennekin!" Glameow released a wave of yellow voltage that shock Fennekin to a crisp. Fennekin struggled to get up, but once she did, a red aura surrounded her.

"That's Blaze!" Alexis cheered as Fennekin barked menacingly. "Now use Flamethrower!" Fennekin spat out a larger and hotter blast of flames that chased Glameow. Beatrice bit her lip as she pushed her hand up.

"Thunder Paw Glameow and make it perfect!" Glameow nodded as one of her paws grew sharper and was engulfed in shadows. Glameow then charged up another Shock Wave, but this time, the electricity went to her extended paw. Glameow ran through the fire as once step made the Flamethrower split in half.

"Flame Charge and don't hold back!" Fennekin ceased her Flamethrower and dashed towards the normal type with an armor of fire. Both Pokemon crashed into each as both fought for control. However, the cat couldn't take the super charged flames as she was slammed into her trainer. Beatrice fell with Glameow as both had swirls in their eyes.

"Glameow is unable to battle! That means the team of Alexis and Fennekin will be joining Ryan and Molly in the semi-finals!"

"You was incredible Fennekin!" Alexis praised as she picked up her tired Pokemon. Fennekin nodded softly and licked Alexis' chin.

"I'll get you two back in the Camphier Town Contest!" Beatrice promised as she returned her cat to her capsule and walked off the field, making multiple boys chase after her.

"Aw man! Beatrice lost," Bolt stated sadly as he looked down. "I'll win for you Bea!" Bolt exclaimed as Luxio roared with him.

"Will Tyson Pernell and Bolt Wilson please come forward to begin the last battle of the day?"

"You're going down this time Bolt!" Tyson said. His friend grinned as he jumped from his seat.

"That'll be the day Tyson!" Bolt countered as both trainers walked to their opposite sides.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon Battle between Tyson Pernell and Bolt Wilson! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Pikachu, shock their systems!" Bolt threw a dual colored Poke Ball as his yellow mouse landed on the field.

"Riolu, let's rock!" Tyson shouted as his powerhouse appeared on the field. Riolu bowed to his opponent before getting into a karate stance.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Pikachu. Begin!"

"Start off with Thudershock!" Bolt instructed as Pikachu releashed a medium sized wave of electricity towards Riolu. Riolu dashed towards the blast, making Tyson speak up.

"Run with Quick Attack!" Riolu got faster as a thin white trail of light followed him. Riolu dodged the move and slammed into Pikachu.

"Thuderbolt while he's close!" Pikachu let out a larger and stronger stream of voltage that swallowed Riolu whole. Riolu stood his ground as he screamed into the air.

"Get out with Blaze Kick!" Riolu jumped out of the powerful wave of electricity and one of his feet caught on fire. He descended down and began to spin, making the fire grow. Pikachu looked up as Bolt cleared his throat.

"Dodge and then run up with Nuzzle!" Pikachu nodded as he narrowly dodged Riolu's burning assault. Pikachu then cam back running as he was rubbing his checks, which made some sparks of electricity to form. Riolu's eyes widened Pikachu rubbed his check on him and ran off. Riolu tried to stand, but was stopped by a few strings of voltage.

"Dang, Pikachu's paralyzed now," Tyson stated as he looked at Pikachu. "Quick Attack!" Riolu dashed once more towards the yellow mouse, leaving a white trail behind him. Bolt grinned as he extended his arm forward.

"Smash him with your Quick Attack!" Pikachu copied the Aura Pokemon and ran towards him. Both smashed into each other as they both flew back. "Now Thuderbolt!" Pikachu released another blast of voltage that made its way towards the struggling fighting type.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Riolu formed a blue energy ball in his palm and chucked it at the Thunderbolt. The two moves fought until an explosion was created from the collision.

"Get Riolu now with another Quick Attack!" Bolt rushed as Pikachu sped up once more towards Riolu. The fighting type tried to move, but was stopped once more by his status effect.

"Stay still and use Counter!" Riolu glowed a light red aura as Pikachu smashed into him, knocking the Aura Pokemon 6 feet back. Then, Riolu did multiple front flips and kicked Pikachu in his jaw. Pikachu flew into the air and fell hard on his face, swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the victor is Riolu! Choose your final Pokemon Bolt!"

"You set this up perfectly," Bolt said as he zapped his mouse into the capsule. He looked at his Luxio as he dashed to the field.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Luxio! Begin!"

"Aura Sphere!" Riolu formed the strong orb as he chucked it towards Luxio. Luxio grinned as he ran towards the flying sphere, prompting Bolt to speak up.

"Swift and then charge!" Luxio swiped his tail forward, creating multiple stars that cut the Aura Sphere in sections. As the remains of the Aura Sphere was finished, Luxio dashed towards the paralyzed Pokemon.

"Send him off with Force Palm!" Riolu ran towards the opposing Pokemon, but stopped once strains of voltage formed from his body.

"Thunder Fang!" Luxio bit his super charged teeth into Riolu's arm. Riolu howled in pain as Tyson looked painfully at Riolu's pain.

"Counter!" Tyson shouted. Riolu glowed a bright red aura generated around him. He then ripped Luxio off his arm and punched the electric type in his face, sending him rolling over to Bolt.

"Thunderbolt!" Luxio roared as a large wave of voltage was sent towards Riolu once more. Tyson pondered for a quick second and snapped his fingers.

"Use Aura Sphere and then kick it with Blaze Kick!" Tyson commanded, hoping Riolu could do the combination. Riolu formed another blue sphere and poped it in the air. As it fell, he kicked it forward with his heated foot. The Aura Sphere smashed into the Thunderbolt and even broke through it. It landed in front of Luxio, creating a big cloud of smoke.

"Run now with Spark!" Luxio emerged from the dust engulfed in blue armor of voltage running towards Riolu.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Riolu started to run forward, leaving a trail of white light behind him. Sadly, Riolu's status effect kicked in once more causing him to stop in his tracks and getting smashed by Luxio's move. Riolu stumbled back before finally falling face down, swirls drawn in his eyes.

"Riolu is unable to battle, the victor is Luxio! Choose your last Pokemon Tyson!"

"Great job Riolu," Tyson said as he zapped the fighting type back into his Poke Ball and grabbed another. "Chimchar, let's rock!" his fire type landed on the field and stared at Luxio before turning to snicker. Luxio got angered by Chimchar's action and growled.

"This will be a battle between Chimchar and Luxio! Whoever wins will be joining Ryan, Molly, and Alexis in the finals! Begin!"

"Flamethrower!" Chimchar exhaled a large stream of burning flames at Luxio. Bolt punched the air as he spoke up to protect his Pokemon.

"Fight back with Thunderbolt!" Luxio released a wave of blue voltage that took on Chimchar's Flamethrower. The two moves fought for awhile until Thunderbolt won and swallowed Chimchar. As it cleared out, Chimchar already had bruises from one of Luxio's attacks. "Use Swift!" Luxio slashed his tail forward as it created several stars flying towards Chimchar.

"Dodge with Flame Wheel!" Tyson countered as Chimchar engulfed himself in flames and rolled like a wheel to evade the stars and slam into Luxio. Luxio gritted his teeth as he stood strong.

"I got you buddy! Use Thunder Fang!" Tyson's eyes went in shock as Luxio bit into the flames and pulled Chimchar out as the chimp was crying out in pain becuase of the strong electrical energy from Luxio's fangs. Luxio threw Chimchar back as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Fury Swipes and don't hold back!" Chimchar extended his sharp claws and ran up to Luxio. Luxio grinned as he waited for his trainer to give the final word.

"End this with Spark!" Luxio roared as his blue armor of voltage generated around him as he slammed into Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon laid to the ground, not moving an inch.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, the victor is Lux-" the announcer stopped when he saw Chimchar glowed light blue as he stood up. Chimchar actually grew a tail with a small fire on it. Chimchar's new fur was mostly orange, except with a white fur ruff around his neck and gold bands on his arms. As the transformation was completed, Chimchar pounded his chest.

_**Monferno, the Playful Pokemon. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance.**_

"Awesome!" Tyson cheered as he looked at Monferno. "It looks like you even learned a new move!"

" I'm waiting Tyson!" Bolt shouted. Tyson and Monferno grinned as they shook their heads.

"Resume the battle!"

"Mach punch lets go!" Monferno jetted towards Luxuo and smashed his fist in Luxio's face. The electric type shook off the damage And growled.

"Thunderbolt!" Luxio released another strong blast of voltage that went towards the dual typed Pokemon.

"Show them your Flamethrower!" Monferno spat a huge breath of fire that canceled Luxio's Thunderbolt. Both Pokemon was panting heavily as their trainers smirked.

"I'm ending this on my count! Spark and don't hold back!" Luxio roared as he was swallowed in blue voltage as he dashed towards with the last of his strength.

"Fire Punch and go all out!" Monferno pushed on if his fists out as it was engulfed in flames he dashed to Luxio. Both Pokemon pushed each other back and was pushed back. The two was at a standoff until Monferno's blazing fist knocked Luxio right in front of his trainer. Luxio's eyes had swirls in them, signaling his defeat.

"Luxuo is unable to battle, which means the team if Tyson and Monferno will be joining Ryan, Molly, and Alexis in the semi finals!"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson cheered as Monferno jumped in his arms. Bolt returned Luxio his he capsule and walked over to his friend.

"We're going to take out this tie sometime," Bolt said, holding his hand out.

"You bet!" Tyson promised as he shook his friend's hand.

XXX

"Here are the match ups for tomorrow!" the announcer screamed as he pointed to the board.

Ryan vs Molly

Alexis vs Tyson

"We finally get a chance to battle you Molly," Ryan said as he looked at his new friend.

"Don't dissapoint me Ryan!" Molly exclaimed as she eyed Ryan.

"We never got a chance to battle Alexis," Tyson pointed out. "Let's give it our all!"

"Don't expect anything less Tyson!" Alexis shouted. Tyson grinned as Akexis turned away, blushing.

"This tournament is stupid since I'm out," Bolt stated as everyone grinned at their friend's attitude.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now here's a shirt summary for next time.

Next time: Semi Final Flares: With the four trainers left, they are in for tough battles. Who will be able to come out on to and go on to the finals?

1\. How do you like Monferno?

2\. Which battle was your favorite?

3\. Which Pokemon performed best out if either all of the battles or the ones they apperared?


	13. Semi-Final Flares

_**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**_

_**Beating the obstacles in**_ **the** _**way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**_

_**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**_

_**But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**_

_**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, Monferno, and Elekid)**_

_**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chickortia)**_

_**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Luxio and Pikachu)**_

_**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**_

_**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**_

_**Blaze Falcon is here with a new chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Molly, Ryan, Alexis, and Tyson beat their opponents to advance to the semi finals! **_

_**El Torro: Tyson vs Bolt was easily one of the best battles I've done in this arc , other than Molly vs Lucas which I wanted to be epic! Dewott and Monferno are easily powerhouses so I can understand you can't pick one! Maybe you'll like a new Pokemon that comes this chapter! **_

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Froakie, (m), level 15, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**_

_**Fletchling, (m), level 15, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 15, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

_**Elekid, (m), level 17, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, *Thunder Punch***_

_**Alexis' team**_

_**Fennekin, (f), level 17, Flamethrower, Ember, Flame Charge, Psybeam**_

_**Vivilion, (f), 14, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**_

_**Ralts, (f), level 13, Confusion, Growl, Double Team**_

_**Chickortia, (f), level 13, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**_

_**Bolt's team**_

_**Luxio, (m), level 18, Spark, Thunderbolt, Swift, Thunder Fang**_

_**Pikachu, (m), level 16, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thundershock**_

"Ladies and Gentleman, we give you the four finalists for the Parfum Tournament!" the announcer exclaimed as Ryan, Molly, Alexis, and Tyson walked on the field. The four 16 year olds waved at the crowd as they all screamed back. They lined up behind the announcer as somebody gave him the prize, the small blue egg with a light blue line across it and a red spot below the line.

"First, I would like to remind you four on what you're fighting for!" the announcer stated. The quad's eyes burned with passion as they looked at the prize they are fighting to get. "But first, I want to take a look at these four wonderful trainer's stats and snip its of their battles!"

The announcer nodded at a guy, who turned on the screen. After doing so, the man gestured so Ryan was brought up front. Bolt however, was not into this idea.

"He's up to something," the blonde stated as Luxio slept by his legs.

"Ryan Lewis from Vaniville Town is a very strategic trainer. He currently has 10 wins and 1 lose, which is from a competitor named Tyson!" the announcer smiled. The crowd cheered at Ryan's stats as Tyson looked at his friend and rival.

_I hope he doesn't become relentless and want revenge on me. _Tyson thought, as he imagined Ryan hovering above him as fire surrounded them. Tyson shook off that idea as he paid attention to Ryan's earlier victories.

"We know he has a Chespin, Staravia, Litleo, and Oshawott, who are all very strong! Chespin actually might be his ace in the hole based on his clever moves and strong attacks like Solar Beam, Pin Missile, and Rock Smash! Where are those Ryan fans folks?" after his question, most of the whole crowd cheered for the black haired teen. Ryan blushed as multiple girls held up signs of 'I LOVE YOU RYAN! HERE'S MY NUMBER! CALL ME!' signs.

"Ryan gets all the girls," Bolt said as he pouted from his seat.

"Next up, his opponent Molly Moore, please come up!" Ryan bowed to the audience as he high fived Molly as she stood next to the announcer. Molly smiled as she gave a wave to the crowd, who returned it. "Molly is a powerful 16 year old who hasn't lost a single Pokemon since yesterday against Lucas Connors. Molly has shown us that she posses a Dewott, Charmander, Sandshrew, and Pancham, who seem very well trained. If you folks haven't been watching, Dewott is the strongest Pokemon in this tournament with moves like Hydro Pump, Aerial Ace, and let's not forget X-scissors!"

"You forgot to add Protect, which has saved us yesterday from Lucas' Roselia," Molly said as the announcer got red. "I actually think all of Dewott's moves are great, and all my other Pokemon's movesets. You are not getting me to feed me into this big head thing. Ryan blushed at the crowd and stayed cool, so will Alexis and Tyson! I will not stand here and let you make a mockery of what a true tournament is supposed to look like!" the crowd stared at the blonde haired girl as Molly smiled at what she said. One by one, the crowd started clapping as Molly bowed to them and went back to her spot in line.

"Uh, ok. Now, let's meet the only coordinator in the semi finals, Alexis Miller!" Alexis walked up from her spot as the crowd clapped. "Alexis has very beautiful Pokemon like Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, and Chickorita! Fennekin would be Alexis' best performer with moves like Flamethrower and Psybeam!"

The crowd cheered louder as Alexis bowed and walked back to her spot. The announcer walked forward and waved his arms, which ceased the cheering.

"Now, our final trainer and Alexis' opponent, Tyson Pernell everybody!" the crowd returned to cheering as Tyson waved. "Tyson is a Gym challenger with 1 badge from Santalune City! He has a Froakie, Fletchling, Riolu, Monferno, and Elekid! Riolu shows his role as the brute of Tyson's team with Blaze Kick and Aura Sphere!" Tyson smiled as the roar of claps continued.

_I guess this is what it'll feel like in the Kalos League. Tyson thought. _

"Everyone, the first battle of the semi-finals will be starting up soon. Be there!"

"Now this will be a two vs two battle between Ryan Lewis and Molly Moore will now begin! Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!" the announcer exclaimed as Ryan and Molly stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Ryan snatched a Poke Ball from his belt and launched it into the air.

"Burn Litleo!" Ryan called as his dual typed Pokemon roared as he landed on the ground.

Dewott walked up, knowing she could easily knock Litleo out, but was stopped by Molly.

"Sorry Dewott. I've been using you a lot this tournament. It's time for someone new!" she said as she grabbed a capsule from her belt and prepared to throw it. "Pancham, all eyes on you!" Molly finally tossed the sphere in the air as it released a small panda Pokemon with a leaf in her mouth. Her black fur covered his chest down, arms, and ears as her head was covered in white fur.

_**Pancham, the Playful Pokemon. It does its best to be taken seriously by enemies, but its glare isn't sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark. **_

"This will be a battle between Litleo and Pancham, begin!"

"Start off with Arm Thrust!" Molly instructed as Pancham's palms glowed. She dashed towards the cub, who growled in response.

"Blow her back with Noble Roar!" Litleo released a scream that stop Pancham's assault. Pancham put her hands over her ears as she cried in pain. Molly pushed her hand forward and cleared her throat.

"Break the sound with Slash!" Pancham grinned as she swiped her sharp claw in front of her. The roar stopped as Ryan and Litleo looked in awe. "Now Karate Chop!" the dual Pokemon type smashed her glowing hand on Litleo's head. The cub flew back as he roared once he stood again.

"Flamethrower mixed with Noble Roar!" Litleo breathed in as he let out another defining roar. As Pancham stopped once more Litleo released a surge of fire that mixed with the cry. Pancham was swallowed in the harsh flames. "Now use Headbutt!" Litleo charged towards Pancham, and then smashed his head on her stomach. Molly and Pancham smirked as the trainer extended one of her arms into the air.

"Circle Throw!" Pancham gripped the cub by his ears and threw him onto the ground. Litleo's eyes was closed, signaling his defeat.

"Litleo is unable to battle, the victor is Pancham. Ryan, choose your final Pokemon!"

Ryan zapped Litleo back to his capsule and looked down at his starter. "Let's go Chespin!" the grass type nodded as he ran to the battlefield. He waved at his opponent, while Pancham crossed her arms.

"This will be a battle between Chespin and Pancham! Begin!"

"Pin Missile!" Chespin leaped into the air and fired multiple green darts towards the panda. Pancham was able to avoid most of them, until she saw Chespin continued to fire more.

"Run forwards with Arm Thrust!" Pancham extended both her glowing palms and dashed towards Chespin. The darts were flattened as Pancham continued running.

"Bullet Seed!" Chespin spat several green seeds that exploded once on contact with Pancham. As the smoke cleared, Pancham was seen running out and still had Chespin as her target.

"Keep going!" Molly cheered as her dual Pokemon was right on top of Chespin. Ryan grinned as he pushed his right arm forward.

"Roll and use Rock Smash!" Chespin did a barrel roll as Pancham stumbled over. Pancham turned around to see Chespin smash his glowing fist in her face. Pancham flew to her trainer as she struggled to get up. Once she did, she shot a glare at the Kalos starter.

"Karate Chop!" Pancham leaped in the air and descended as she smashed her glowing hand on Chespin's head. Pancham did a back flip to see the damage she caused. However, all she saw Chespin wiping off the dust.

"From the Pin Missile and Bullet Seed," Ryan said. Molly looked confused as Chespin smiled at his opponents. "You injured Pancham's arms out of use. Chespin, Energy Ball!" Chespin launched a small green orb that flew towards Pancham.

"Let's push it back! Arm Thrust!" Pancham slapped the sphere back with her glowing palms. After the push, Pancham held her hands in pain and began to blow at them.

"Rock Smash it!" Ryan commanded as Chespin punched his ball back to Pancham. Pancham was blown back by the added effect. The dual type Pokemon was knocked out instantly.

"Pancham is unable to battle, the victor is Chespin! Choose your final Pokemon Molly!"

"Thanks for everything Pancham," Molly praised as she returned her fainted Pokemon to her Poke Ball. She turned to her relaxing lizard and nodded. "Let's go Charmander!" Charmander growled as Chespin did the same.

"This will be a battle between Chespin and Charmander! Whoever wins will become a finalist of the Parfum Palace Tournament. Begin!"

"Start off with Flamethrower!" Charmander reared his head back and spat a strong breath of fire towards Chespin.

"Dodge and use Pin Missile!" Chespin jumped out the way of the harsh flames and fired his signature darts. Charmander roared as Molly cleared her throat.

"Dragon Rage!" the fire type shot a breath of orange flames. The flames swallowed the darts whole as Chespin was caught in it as well. Ryan looked speechless as his starter was groaning in pain.

"Take the fight to them with Rock Smash!" Ryan instructed as Chespin charged forward, with his fist glowing light brown. Charmander snarled as Molly pushed her hand up.

"Smokescreen!" the lizard released a black cloud that surrounded Chespin.

"Keep running!" Chespin appeared out of the cloud and continued to run. Charmander charged, as he extended a claw forward, prompting Molly to speak.

"Let's test this out Charmander! Metal Drill!" Charmander's extended claw turned sharp with a metal coating(Metal Claw). He put it above his head and started to spin out of control and resembled a silver drill. Chespin was overpowered as he smashed onto a wall. Chespin fell off as his eyes had swirls drawn on them.

"Chespin is unable to battle, the victor is Charmander! That would make Molly our first finalist!"

"That was a doozy, huh Chespin?" Ryan asked, picking up his exhausted Pokemon. The grass type smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Nice battle Ryan," Molly congratulated. Ryan nodded as he smiled at the blonde.

"Give it all you got!" Ryan exclaimed as he gave the victor a thumbs up.

XXX

"This will be a two on two battle between Tyson and Alexis! Send out your first Pokemon!"

"Let's do this Riolu!" Tyson called as his fighting type landed gracefully on the field.

"Ralts, Time to Shine!" Alexis threw a Poke Ball as her dual Pokemon appeared. She flipped her green hair, awaiting for directions.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Ralts. Begin!"

"Blaze Kick!" Riolu leaped into the air and was out of sight. Riolu was back in sight as he descended with a blazing foot.

"Blow him back with Disarming Voice!" Ralts let out a loud scream of light pink energy. The attacking Pokemon was stopped cold as he was blown back by the super effective attack.

"Hit her with Quick Attack!" Riolu nodded as he slammed into the green haired Pokemon. The dual Pokemon rolled in front of her trainer, who pushed her right hand forward.

"Double Team and then use Confusion!" Ralts nodded as she duplicated herself. The Ralts surrounded Riolu and released a surge of light blue energy.

"Use Aura Sphere as a way of escape!" Riolu charged up his famous blue orb and launched it on the ground. The impact caused the user to sent into the air. "Now use Blaze Kick!" flames danced around Riolu's foot as he fell down once more. Riolu's eyes were strained as he chose one bowl haircut Pokemon to hit. After the hit on that Ralts, the clones were destroyed instantly.

"Now while he's open, use one last Disarming Voice!" while Ralts was laying on the ground, she bellowed a harsh scream that blew Riolu away. Riolu was knocked out, signaling his defeat.

"Riolu is unable to battle, the victor is Ralts! Choose your final Pokemon Tyson!"

"Thanks buddy," Tyson said as he returned his injured powerhouse to his capsule. "Let's Do This Flethcling!" his flying type busted out of his sphere. He looked down at his opponent and began to chirp.

"This will be a battle between Fletchling and Ralts! Begin!"

"Aerial Ace!" Fletchling tucked his wings in and flew towards Ralts. Alexis smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Double Team!" Fletchling's assault missed as several clones of Ralts appeared once more. "Growl now!" The dual Pokemon shot a strong wave of sound that caused the bird to fall down. He put his tiny wings over his ears to attempt to block the sound.

"Quick Attack!" the bird flew towards Ralts, leaving a trail of light behind. Ralts shut up up once the bird smashed into her.

"Now use Disarming Voice!" Alexis commanded as her dual Pokemon released another sound wave. The light pink waves made its way towards Fletchling.

"Run through with Steel Wing!" Tyson countered as Fletchling flew towards the sound waves with metallic wings. "Now add a spin to it!" Fletchling put his sliver wings above his head and added a twirl to it. The bird transformed into a drill that broke Ralts' disarming voice, but struck her. Ralts was knocked out cold as the referee signaled his hand.

"Ralts is unable to battle, the victor is Fletchling! Alexis, choose your final Pokemon!"

The brown haired girl zapped Ralts back to her capsule as she grabbed another off her belt. "Time To Shine Fennekin!" Alexis' starter landed on the field and barked at the flyer.

"This will be a battle between Fletchling and Fennekin! Whoever wins will be moving on to the finals and will face Molly, begin!"

"Psybeam!" Fennekin reared her head back and released a stream of light blue and pink. Fletchling saw the attack moving towards him and flapped his wings.

"Razor Wings!" Fletchling swung his tiny wings as razor shaped winds broke through the psychic move and smashed into Fennekin. The fox rolled back and leaped up into the air.

"Flame Charge!" Fennekin was swallowed in harsh flames as she slammed herself into the bird. Fletchling descended as Alexis smirked. "Now blow him down with Ember!" Fennekin spat several fire sparks that smashed Fennekin.

"Use Double Team and then Quick Attack!" Fletchling duplicated himself as they formed a single line. They Fletchlings then sped towards Fennekin as they left a trail of white light behind them.

"Flamethrower!" Fennekin let a strong surge of harsh flames that took on the Fletchlings. One by one, each of the clones were destroyed instantly once in contact with the flames. The real bird was swallowed by Fennekin's fire as he struggled to move.

"Fletchling!" Tyson called out as his Pokemon stopped struggling and embraced the flames. Fletchling's shape in the Flamethrower started to glow brightly as he moved around in the flames. Once flying up high enough, he broke the flames as the viewers witnessed Fletchling's change.

Fletchling had a light orange stomach with light red as his top color. His wings had a gold color with a sharp black top.

_**Fletchinder, the Ember Pokemon. The hotter the flame sac on its belly, the faster it can fly, but it takes some time to get the fire going. New Move: Flame Charge**_

"Oh yeah!" Tyson cheered as his newly evolved Pokemon flew around the battlefield. "End this with Flame Charge and Aerial Ace combined!" the shiny bird enveloped himself in harsh flames as he tucked his wings to build up his speed.

"Don't let up Fennekin! Use Flame Charge!" Fennekin dashed towards the attacking bird with a burning armor. Both Pokemon clashed with one another as fire sparks fell off of the collision. As the fox and bird kept on fighting, the winged creature won the fight as the land Pokemon was bested.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, the victor is Fletchinder! That makes Tyson our final finalist! He'll be facing Molly for the egg!"

"Nice job buddy!" Tyson cheered as he hugged his new bird. Alexis walked over to pick up the Kalos fire starter.

"That was great girl. Now it's time to train for the Camphier Town Contest!" Alexis said as Fennekin licked her trainer.

"Thanks for the great battle Lexi," Tyson congratulated as he shook his traveling companion's hand.

XXX

"Today was a great day of battles, but the best of the best was able to win. And those names was Molly and Tyson" the announcer exclaimed. "Tomorrow will be a four on four battle so trainers, pick your best and viewers, get you food ready because this will be a battle you won't want to miss!"

"Do you have to leave already?" Alexis asked, watching Ryan putting his bag on.

"Yeah, I'll watch the battle on my Pokegear," Ryan stated as Chespin jumped on his head. "I need to start training for the Cyllage City Gym anyway." With that, Ryan exited the building as he and his partner waved at his friends.

"Are you two pumped for tomorrow?" Bolt asked, looking at the finalists.

"I'm ready to win!" Tyson yelled as he punched his hands.

"Not tomorrow you wont!" Molly protested, eyeing her rival and friend. Both trainers looked at each other, anticipating the battle they will have tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow, so who predicted this? Tyson vs Molly? Who is ready for this epic battle? I know I can't hold my excitement! **

**1\. Which battle was your favorite? **

**2\. Who do you think Tyson should use?**

**3\. Chapter Predictions?**

* * *

_**Next Time: Splashing Fight! Frogadier vs Dewott! :**_

_**Hey, Tyson speaking! After all my battles, I'm facing my new friend and rival, Molly! She is a force to be reckoned with and not to mention she has won my attention. It looks like I'm in for one of my toughest battles yet! Stay tuned. for next time, I'm going all out! **_

_**Let's Do This!**_

* * *

**Cyllage City Arc:**

**15: Time To Shine! Alexis' Contest Debut!**

**16: Babysitting a Muncher**

**17: Frozen Petals**

**18: Fishing Challenge: Bolt vs. Lucas!**

**19: Fossil Fighters**

**20\. Scale Those Mountains!**

**21: Alexis' Redemption! Blazing Aurora!**

**22: Eevee-lation!**

**23: Mending a Fighting Spirit**


	14. Splashing Fight! Frogadier vs Dewott!

_**On a journey to be the best (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are seen walking)**_

_**Beating the obstacles in**_ **the** _**way! (Tyson and Alexis looking up; badges and ribbons flying past them)**_

_**But there will be challenges to strike you down (Ryan and Tyson squaring off and Alexis against Lucas)**_

_**But evil can't prevail! (Brett, Cruz, and two other trainers shrouded in darkness flashes to a man standing next to a jar with a small creature inside)**_

_**Fight on! (2x) Kick it up! (Tyson with Froakie, Fletchinder, Riolu, Monferno, and Elekid)**_

_**Be brave! (2x) Never quit! (Alexis with Fennekin, Vivillion, Ralts, Chikorita)**_

_**Be strong! (2x) Have a ball! (Bolt with Luxio and Pikachu)**_

_**Now is not time to relax (The three running into the camera)**_

_**Your dream is in your grasp….. Pokemon! (The trio reaching out in the air)**_

* * *

**What's up guys? Blaze Falcon here with the last chapter of the Parfum Palace Tournament! Now, the long awaited battle of Tyson vs. Molly will finally start! Let's start!**

**El Torro: Yep, I was hoping for that reaction with Molly's Metal Drill! As for the battles, it was good to surprise you with Fletchling/Fletchinder being the star against Alexis. Your predictions are pretty spot on, except 18 with Bolt's catch. Maybe 17 getting a clue when 16 is over. **

**Martyn(Guest): Forgot to put this last chapter, thanks for the idea but that's not happening. I am very fond of the first one you brought up.**

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Froakie, (m), level 15, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Bubble**_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 17, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 15, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

_**Elekid, (m), level 17, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, *Thunder Punch***_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, get your hands together for our two finalists, Molly and Tyson!" the announcer bellowed as the two rookies walked to their side of the battlefield. Both looked at each other with fire in their eyes, the desire to win that egg. "Send out the four Pokemon you will be using this battle!"

Molly released her two Pokemon that was in their capsules, Pancham and Sandshrew, who stood next to Dewott and Charmander. Tyson did the same, as his Froakie, Riolu, Elekid, and Monferno landed next to him.

"Now trainers, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Pancham, Battle Dance!" Molly called as she pointed to her black and white panda. Pancham nodded as she dashed to the battlefield.

"Let's Do This Monferno!" Tyson exclaimed as his fire monkey pounded his chest and ran to the field. He looked at Pancham before turning away to snicker, which angered the panda.

"This will be a battle between Monferno and Pancham! Begin!"

"Smash her with Mach Punch!" Pancham's blink wasn't fast enough to see Monferno instantly smash his fist in her face. Pancham wiped her face as she ran towards Monferno, seeking revenge.

"Retaliate with Karate Chop!" Monferno was smacked repeatedly by Pancham's glowing hand. Monferno grabbed the hand that was beating him and growled.

"Bash Pancham with Fire Punch!" the dual typed panda couldn't stop the relentless strength of Monferno as she was getting busted up repeatedly by the monkey's burning fist. Pancham screamed in pain as Molly cleared her throat.

"Stop Monferno with Circle Throw!" the panda grabbed both Monferno's fire fist and the gripped hand as she leaped in the air. Pancham then proceeded to throw Monferno on the ground, face first. "Arm Thrust let's go!" Pancham descended down, extended her glowing palms. Tyson punched the air as he grew a large smile.

"Stop her with Flamethrower!"Monferno flipped over and released a harsh stream of red and yellow flames. Pancham was swallowed by the Playful Pokemon's fire. After the assault ended, Pancham fell right in front of Monferno, not moving an inch.

"Pancham is unable to battle, the victor is Monferno! Choose your next Pokemon Molly!"

"Thanks for the help Pancham," Molly graduated as she zapped the fainted panda to her capsule. "Sandshrew, Battle Dance!" her mouse walked up in front of her and sniffed the air. Monferno laughed as he cracked his hands.

"This will be a battle between Monferno and Sandshrew! Begin!"

"Flame Wheel!" fire danced around the monkey's body as it transformed into the shape of a wheel. Monferno smashed into the yellow mouse, who slid back to his original spot.

"Use Swift!" Sandshrew opened his mouth, and spat multiple medium sized yellow stars. The stars chased after Monferno, who stopped running and stood.

"Blow it back with Flamethrower!" the Playful Pokemon shot a strong breath of fire that took on the assault of stars. Molly grinned as she extended her right arm up.

"Now use Magnitude!" the bipedal mouse raised his hand as a small earthquake was created. Monferno stopped his Flamethrower as fell to one knee by the quake. Tyson looked in shock as Monferno looked back and held a thumbs up. The gold haired boy grinned as he looked at his opponents.

"Give me a Mach Punch!" Monferno nodded as he zipped towards the mouse and clobbered him once more with his glowing fist. Sandshrew rolled back to his trainer and sniffed the air.

"I'm not through yet! Charge with Slash!" Sandshrew dashed forward with his sharp and glowing claw. Monferno snickered as Tyson snapped his fingers.

"Don't you ever learn? Swallow him with Flamethrower!" Monferno opened his mouth to let out a strong breath of fire. Molly grew a smile as she eyed her mouse, who nodded back.

"Dodge with Gyro Ball!" Sandshrew spun as he formed a ball shape with a silver coating. The ground type flew past the flames and appeared behind Tyson's dual typed Pokemon. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Sandshrew's claws extended as he assaulted Monferno's back. Monferno tried to turn around the stop the beating, but was only welcomed by more swipes of Sandshrew's sharp claws. The Playful Pokemon fell to a knee and began panting heavily, like his small yellow opponent.

"I'm ending this on my turn! Fire Punch, full throttle!" Tyson spat out as Monferno bellowed, a sign he agreed with the command. Monferno extended an arm into the sky, letting the audience see his fist become encased in flames.

"Uppercut with Slash Sandshrew!" Molly countered as her mouse ran forward. Sandshrew dragged his sharp claw as he began to lift it off the ground. Both Pokemon missed their opponents attacks to collide with their faces. The duo was thrown back by the other's power and landed on the ground hard, not moving.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, it is a draw! Send out your next Pokemon!"

"Thanks Sandshrew, that was great," Molly thanked as she returned her fainted mouse to her sphere. She turned to look at her Charmander, who was sitting on the ground. "Battle Dance time Charmander!" the Kanto starter leaped from his sitting position and landed on the battlefield. He snarled at Tyson as he was returning his fire monkey.

"_Charmander is tough," Tyson though, moving his hand around his three remaining Poke Balls. "He took out Ryan's Chespin with ease and has that 'Metal Drill' technique. I have to take him out. I want Froakie to battle Dewott, so that leaves Elekid and Riolu." _

Tyson nodded as he gripped another dual colored sphere and chucked it in the air. "Let's Do This Riolu!" the Emanation Pokemon landed on the field. He gave a bow before getting to a karate stance.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Charmander! Begin!"

"Start with Quick Attack!" Tyson spat out as his powerhouse dashed towards the lizard, leaving a trail of white light. Charmander roared, prompting his trainer to speak up.

"Make Riolu leave with Dragon Rage!" Charmander reared his head to release a large ball of orange flames. Riolu saw the move coming and jumped in the air to avoid it.

"Slam Charmander with Force Palm!" Riolu extended his glowing palm and shot forward. Molly grinned as Charmander looked at her and nodded.

"Cloud his vision with Smokescreen!" Molly countered as her fire type shot a black cloud. Riolu was swallowed in the cloud as the opponents smirked.

"Keep going!" even though Tyson couldn't see his Pokemon, he could sense Riolu nodded at his order. Other than hearing him in his head.

"_No problem Tyson!" Riolu exclaimed as his voice echoed in his trainer's head. _

In a matter of seconds, Riolu was flying down, but only hit the ground. Riolu looked aimlessly as Charmander was seen running forward, having his claw forward.

"Swipe him with Metal Claw!" Charmander slashed his metallic claw against Riolu's face. Riolu stayed his ground, hoping his trainer would counter this.

"Use Counter!" Riolu glowed a light red aura as he smashed his fist into the Kanto starter's face. Charmander rolled over and looked over at the fighting type and growled.

"Let's use Metal Drill!" Charmander's extended claw turned sharp with a metal coating. He put it above his head and started to spin out of control and resembled a silver drill.

"Run forward with Aura Sphere!" Riolu charged up his blue sphere and dashed towards the speeding Charmander. Both Pokemon hit each other with their moves as an explosion was created. Both Pokemon stood standing, panting out of exhaustion. Charmander smirked as he roared once more, while Riolu fell to the ground.

"Riolu is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander! Choose your next Pokemon Tyson!"

"You did great buddy," Tyson said as he returned his injured fighting type. He grabbed another capsule off his belt and threw it towards Charmander. "Elekid, Let's Do This!" his black and yellow Pokemon stood, looking at the fire type. He cracked his knuckles as Charmander roared.

"This will be a battle between Elekid and Charmander! Begin!"

"Clobber him with Thunder Punch!" Elekid swung one of his arms as electricity danced around his arm. He ran forward and smashed his fist in Charmander's face, who flew back in pain.

"Send a Dragon Rage in their direction!" Molly instructed as Charmander blasted the Electric Pokemon with a ball of orange flames. Elekid growled as Charmander taunted him.

"Use Swift!" Elekid pushed his hands forward as multiple stars were launched in Charmander's direction. The lizard dashed to the charging stars, making Molly clear her throat.

"Swipe them with Metal Claw!" Charmander took out each star with his silver claw. Tyson and Elekid grinned as Tyson pushed a fist forward.

"Shock Wave!" Elekid released a blast of yellow electricity that engulfed Charmander whole. The fire type went on one knee, holding his own in the strong move.

"Get revenge with Flamethrower!" Molly shouted as her lizard spat a strong breath of flames towards Elekid. The dual colored Pokemon shook his arms violently, wanting his trainer to speak.

"Shock him with Thunderbolt!" Tyson yelled as Elekid let out a blast of yellow electricity. Both moves missed one another and swallowed the opposing Pokemon. After the damage was done, the duo dropped to the ground.

"This match is also a draw! Send out your final Pokemon!"

Both trainers zapped their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls and looked at each other.

"I'm not going to lose Tyson!" Molly proclaimed, looking at her Dewott. Tyson smiled, and took a glance at Froakie.

"We'll see about that Molly! Let's Do This Froakie!" Tyson's starter waltzed to the field, awaiting his opponent.

"Dewott, Battle Dance!" Dewott nodded as she flipped onto the battlefield, and crossed her arms.

"This will be a battle between Froakie and Dewott! Whoever wins will not only be crowned champion of Parfum Palace and win the egg! Begin!"

"Use Aerial Ace!" Dewott dashed forward and took out her schalchops. Dewott took to the sky and flew towards the Kalos starter.

"Evade and surround her with Double Team!" Froakie did some hand symbols before he duplicated himself. Dewott stopped midair and landed on the ground, looking at the Froakie clones. "Now use your Frubbles!" the clones dashed in their circle, which looked like a blue blur. Out of the blur, multiple Frubbles appeared and made their way towards Dewott.

"Protect!" Dewott grabbed her schalchops and made a bubble shield. The frubbles fell flat as they slid off Dewott's bubble shield. "Chase after the real Froakie with Aqua Jet!" Dewott broke her shield and encased herself in water and went into the clone blur. Even though nobody could see anything, Froakie was thrown out and landed hard on his back.

"Get up and use Water Pulse!" Froakie shot back up and launched a small blue sphere towards the Discipline Pokemon. Dewott took out her schalchops, making Molly guess what she wanted to do.

"Break it apart with Razor Shell!" Dewott's weapons glowed blue as she cut the sher up into tiny pieces. The Unova Pokemon wasn't finished as she slashed Froakie once more. Froakie struggled to get up, looking up at the superior water type.

"Use Quick Attack!" the frog ran forward, leaving a trail of white light behind him. Dewott scoffed as she twirled her whiskers.

"X-Scissor!" Dewott grabbed her schalchops once more as they glowed green this time. She dashed towards Froakie in attempt to slash him.

"Jump and use Cut!" Froakie jumped over Dewott to only swipe his extended hand on her. Dewott growled at the move and pushed Froakie in the air.

"End this with Hydro Pump!" Dewott released a strong blast of dark blue water. Froakie's eyes went wide as the water smashed into him. The Kalos starter dropped to the ground, not moving.

"Froakie!" Tyson cried out, looking at his injured starter. Froakie wasn't moving at all, which gave the signal of defeat.

"Froakie is unable to battle, the victor i-" the announcer was stopped short as Froakie put his head up and screamed.

"KIE!" Froakie was enveloped in a light blue aura as he changed shape. He became taller, more sleek, his frubble made a scarf around his neck. Froakie's new form smiled at Dewott and Molly, as he emanated a new source of power.

_**Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,00 feet in a minute's time. New Moves: Smokescreen and Aerial Ace.**_

"Oh yeah! Let's start off with Aerial Ace!" Tyson commanded as Frogadier flew forward and struck Dewott. The Unova Pokemon tumbled backward and looked at the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Fight back with Aqua Jet!" Dewott gained an armor of water and shot forward like a bullet. Tyson turned his hat backwards and grinned.

"Blow her back with Smokescreen!" Frogadier did some hand symbols before he spat out a dusk cloud. Dewott stopped as she was swallowed by the cloud.

"Hydro Pump counter shield!" nobody could see what Dewott was doing in the cloud, but multiple water lines spiked out of the cloud. Frogadier's Smokescreen was taken out by Dewott's spinning. The water hit Frogadier several times before he jumped in the air.

"I'm ending this! Cut now Frogadier!" Tyson exclaimed as his Pokemon grabbed a sharp and shining sword like stick and flew towards Dewott.

"Ok! Razor Shell and don't hold back!" Dewott grabbed her schalchops and flew down as they glowed a bright blue color. Both water types clashed as neither was giving up an inch. Sparks were flying as the duo put all of their energy into their move. It was pure will that made the dark horse prevail as Frogadier pushed Dewott down. Dewott looked at Frogadier when he landed and grinned before she dropped to the floor.

"Dewott is unable to battle, the victor is Frogadier! That makes Tyson the winner of the Parfum Palace Tournament!"

"We did it Frogadier!" Tyson cheered, hugging his starter. Frogadier returned the hug, and smiled.

"You was fantastic Dewott," Molly said as Dewott nodded at her trainer. Theysaw the victors walk forward and offered them a hand.

"That was a great battle Molly," Tyson stated. Molly shook her head and took Tyson's hand.

"I can't wait to have another battle with you Tyson!" Tyson's face flushed red as he quickly turned his head to see Frogadier help Dewott up. The Bubble Frog offered his hand to the otter, who sighed and shook it.

"Nice job Frogadier!" Tyson shouted, eyeing his Pokemon carefully. Frogadier blushed as he crossed his arms in an attempt to look cool.

"Tyson Pernell, as winner of the Parfum Palace Tournament, I would be proud to give you the egg!" the announcer said as he handed the 16 year old male his prize. The small blue egg with a light blue line across and a small red spot on the bottom left side was in a container as Tyson gripped it with both hands.

XXX

"Do you have to go now?" Tyson asked, looking depressed. Molly chuckled as she nodded.

"I have to go get my badge from the Cyllage Gym as soon as possible!" she stated. Dewott and Charmander nodded beside her as they waved to Luxio, Fennekin, and Frogadier.

"Good luck in your contest Alexis!" Molly said before she hugged her new friend. Alexis returned it as they broke away.

"Thanks, till we meet again!" Alexis shouted as the blonde girl walked off into the distance.

"Are you ready for your contest Alexis?" Bolt asked, looking at his traveling companion.

Alexis closed her eyes before they opened, revealing a serious glow.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of the Parfum Palace Tournament! Tyson and his new Frogadier beat Molly and her Dewott in an epic showdown! Now, it is time for Alexis to show her stuff in her first contest!**

_**Next Time: Time To Shine! Alexis' Contest Debut!**_

_**1\. Who was the MVP of Tyson's team during the tournament?**_

_**2\. Any predictions on the egg? Team member wise and/or what it will hatch into?**_

* * *

_**Hello everybody, Alexis here. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Of course I have to worry about Lucas and Beatrice, who are both strong rivals. I'm somewhat nervous, but I know with my friends cheering me on and my Pokemon's help, I can win! Like a famous coordinator once said, 'There's no need to worry!' I hope. **_

_**It's Time To Shine!**_

* * *

**Cyllage City Arc: **

**16: Babysitting a Muncher**

**17: Frozen Petals**

**18: Fishing Challenge: Bolt vs. Lucas!**

**19: Fossil Fighters**

**20\. Scale Those Mountains!**

**21: Alexis' Redemption! Blazing Aurora!**

**22: Eevee-lation!**

**23: Mending a Fighting Spirit**


	15. Time To Shine! Alexis' Contest Debut!

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, two trainers with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and another Pokemon, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the new opening! This time, a chapter will focus on Alexis and her chance to win her first ribbon! **

**Pokefan02: Thanks, I tried to make the battle as best as a I could. And no, the egg won't hatch into an Eevee, which I can see given Chapter 22's title. **

**El Torro: Yeah, maybe I could've spaced out Tyson's team where they could at least been seen more. Frogadier will be a powerhouse thanks to his evolution. The egg won't be an Eevee, but its personality will be interesting!**

_**Alexis' team**_

_**Fennekin, (f), level 17, Flamethrower, Ember, Flame Charge, Psybeam**_

_**Vivilion, (f), 14, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**_

_**Ralts, (f), level 15, Confusion, Growl, Double Team, Disarming Voice**_

_**Chikorita, (f), level 13, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**_

* * *

"Ta-da!" Alexis exclaimed as she jumped into the view of Bolt and Tyson. She wore a cerulean dress that stopped at her calfs. Alexis' long hair was turned into a bun that stood on the back with pink high heels. They were in the waiting room of the contest as the other 31 contestants put on their outfit. The 16 year old female did a few twirls as the guys had a blank space on their faces. "Do you like it?"

"Umm," they both started, trying to speak. Tyson almost lost control of his egg, which was saved by Frogadier. Bolt started drooling before he shook his head and and looked down.

"We like it," he said, speaking for both him and the winner of the Parfum Palace Tournament. Alexis smiled as she punched her palm.

"I have to win this contest!" she stated as Bolt and Tyson nodded.

"One and all, welcome to the Camphrier Town!" a voice cried as screams could be heard from the room. The trainers turned their attention to the screen, which showed a blonde woman with an orange blouse and red boots. In her hands laid a gray microphone that projected her voice. "My name is Victorian and I'm so happy to be announcing today's contest! Now, to introduce the judges!" She gestured her hand as three lights shone on three people.

"We have Camphrier Town's Nurse Joy, the organizer of the Parfum Palace Tournament, Richard, and Julia, owner of the Boutique here!" the pink haired nurse waved at the crowd as a short man nodded his bald head. The last female blew kisses in the air as her wavy black hair moved in the wind. "Our first contestant is Lucas Connor from Santalune City!"

On the opening stand, Lucas stood in a green and orange tux combo with a rose in his tux pocket. He jumped in the air and released a Poke Ball that was in a clear blue capsule.

"Showtime Dratini!" he called as his Poke Ball opened. In a flash, a small purple and snake like Pokemon landed on the ground with multiple thunder bolts flying in the air.

_**Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Dratini continuously molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. **_

"Where did the thunder bolts come from?" Tyson asked, looking at his rival's performance.

"From the capsule," Alexis answered. Seeing her friend was still confused, she sighed and decided to explain it to him. You can put a seal on the capsule, which appears along with the Pokemon you choose."

"Use Twister!" the dragon type twirled his tail, which created a large purple tornado as he lunged it in the air. The thunder bolts from the seal spun around it, which made a yellow aura around it. "Send the Twister a Thunder Wave!" Dratini nodded as he shot a surge of electricity that was swallowed by the Twister. The move then descended down towards the ground.

Lucas smirked as he snapped his fingers. "The Show Must Go On! Aqua Tail the Twister!" Dratini's tail turned blue and had water moving around the tip. The Dragon Pokemon leaped in the air to collide with the tornado, which broke apart. In a gust of wind, light water was flown around the stadium. The crowd looked around in confusion to see in the sky, a faded silhouette of two large thunderbolts, radiating a yellow light. The slithering Pokemon wrapped around his trainer's arm, who bowed to the crowd. Screams and claps followed as a smile could be seen on the auburn haired teen.

"Great performance by Lucas and Dratini! Both were in perfect sync!" Joy said as she flashed her smile.

"The power of electricity, water, and wind was too much for me!" Richard stated as put us a thumbs up.

"I loved the ending silhouette as it just inspired me for a new line of clothing!" Julia exclaimed proudly as Lucas left the stage.

XXX

Following Lucas' performance, 19 other contestants went.

"Now, we are proud to have Beatrice Matthews from Lumiose City!"

Beatrice walked on the stage, grabbing the attention of every male viewer. Wearing a tight, one strap hot pink dress with pink high heels. Her blonde hair got curly as it laid on her sides perfectly.

"Buneary, action!" she cried as she tossed her capsule in the air. After it opened, a series of hearts flew in the air as a small light brown bunny with yellow fur bounced in the air.

_**Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. **_

"Ice Beam!" Buneary fired a stream of ice that made the hearts into one circle of ice. Buneary jump through the hole and twirled, adding a sense of amazement to go to the crowd.

"Now make a ramp to the ice circle!" Buneary nodded as she made another ice figure, in the shape of a slide. The Rabbit Pokemon pushed her ears up as they glowed a rainbow color and slid down with her ears. The slide broke once the ears made in contact as Buneary completed her task to getting in the middle of the circle. She spun in the middle, which made the her and the ice circle look like a wheel.

"Dizzy Punch!" Beatrice called as Buneary struck the ice with her colorful ears. Before both objects hit the the ground, Buneary held up an ice replica of the Camphrier Ribbon, with hearts all around it.

The crowd clapped for the young coordinator as Buneary threw the ice statue in the air. She waited until it came back as she smashed it into pieces. Beatrice bowed as Buneary waved at the crowd.

"Nice use of Buneary's ears. She looks in the best of health," Joy said.

"Buneary sure knows how to use her ice abilities!" Richard stated as he rubbed his beard.

"I got it! An ice style dress with a badge ribbon!" Julia yelled as she gave Beatrice for the idea.

XXX

10 other competitors went after as it was leading to the last one.

"Now, introducing first timer Alexis Miller!" Victorian said as Alexis ran onto the stage.

"Ralts, Time To Shine!" Alexis threw her Poke Ball into the air. Hers released multiple stars as Ralts was flying on one.

"Double Team!" Ralts duplicated herself so that every star occupied a Ralts.

"Disarming Voice!" Every Ralts opened their mouths to release a loud sound. This time, the sound was enjoying as the crowd moved their heads along. The stars stopped in a star constellation.

"Confusion to rap it up!" Ralts eyes glowed as the constellation glowed light blue. A blue line connected them. The stars grew closer as the clones continued to sing. The stars joined together to form one large star that was blue. Alexis snapped as the star broke into tiny stars that the crowd grabbed. Ralts flipped onto Alexis' hand as the crowd cheered.

"Ralts' Disarming Voice was so peaceful. Her voice is amazing!" Joy stated.

"Who could know a capsule seal could be used like that? Amazing!" Richard yelled as he stood up for the girl.

"This time, a yellow dress with stars on both shoulder as the dress sparkles a light blue! Alexis, you are a genius!" Julia boasted.

XXX

"That was great!" Tyson exclaimed as Frogadier gave her a thumbs up. Bolt nodded as Luxio roared in agreeance.

"Thanks, I just hope it was enough to make it to the battling round," she said as Ralts flipped her hair.

"That was impressive," a voice praised as the trio saw Lucas walk up to them. Dratini sat on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lucas," The male coordinator nodded as his smirk grew larger.

"Don't praise her," a voice snapped as Beatrice walked to the group. Bolt immediately started drooling as Alexis punched him down. "If anyone's winning is me!" Buneary walked over and saw Alexis. She walked over to the other female and smiled. Alexis waved back as Ralts eyed Beatrice.

"Now, for the 16 finalists!" Victorian said as she pointed to the board. 16 cards were spreaded out as they flipped to the picture side. Lucas was first, then Alexis, as Beatrice was third. Unimportant people filled up the rest as they were shuffled and put into groups of 4. Lucas was in a division all to himself as Alexis and Beatrice were in the same division.

"Buneary, let's go prepare!" Beatrice ordered as the normal type looked up at Alexis before walking away with her trainer.

"Let the best coordinator win," Lucas offered his hand to the brown haired girl, who accepted it.

XXX

"Now, we're down to our semi finalists!" Victorian stated as the board showed Lucas against some girl and Alexis against Beatrice.

"First, let's have Lucas and Joanne!"

XXX

"Marill is unable to battle, Ralts is victorious!" Victorian announced as the girl picked her Aqua Mouse. Lucas' Ralts pumped his fists as Lucas frowned at the scoreboard. Joanne lost all her points while Lucas' was clean.

"Too easy," he said before he walked off with his Ralts.

XXX

"Now, this battle will decide who will go on and face Lucas in the finals! Send out your Pokemon Ladies!"

"Action Glameow!" Bea launched her dual colored ball. Her cat jumped out as a trail of rainbow lights followed after her.

"Time To Shine Fennekin!" Alexis shouted as her fire fox landed with flames around her.

"2:00 on the clock. Begin!" Victorian stated as the clock started running.

"Shadow Claw Glameow!" Beatrice commanded as her cat extended her claw, which grew a shadow appearance. The Catty Pokemon dashed towards Fennekin, who growled at the sight of the Pokemon once more.

"Send Embers her way!" Alexis countered as Fennekin spat multiple fire sparks that were cut by Glameow's claw. Alexis' points trickled at the power of the normal type.

"Give me a Shock Wave Glameow!" Glameow smiled as she released a wave of yellow electricity that flew towards Fennekin. Alexis looked at the surge of voltage before she snapped her fingers at an idea.

"Blow on it with Psybeam!" the fire fox shot a wave of light pink and blue psy beams that smashed into the Shock Wave. The battle created sparks of yellow, pink, and blue as the Shock Wave was thrown into the air and broke apart. Dozens of sparks fell down as Beatrice's points fell by ¼.

"What?" Beatrice gasped, seeing her points hit the deck. She looked at Alexis with an angry expression before she shot her hands forward.

"Thunder Sword technique!" Glameow extended her spring tail to a long metallic coating. Afterwards, she transferred a heavy amount of voltage to her tail before Glameow jumped in the air. The normal type showed her tail as the audience became mesmerized by the sight. Alexis' points dropped a ton after the display of Glameow's power and beauty. "Charge!" The Catty Pokemon descended with her tail forward, hoping to strike Fennekin.

"Flame Charge to counter!" Fennekin gained an armor of fire before she shot up into the sky. Glameow whipped her tail back so she could add more force to the collision. However, Alexis smirked as she cleared her throat. "Now spin!" Fennekin timed the spin perfectly as Glameow's supercharged tail missed and saw the fox dodge, releasing some fire sparks along the way before she was on top of Glameow. Beatrice's points dropped to there being ⅓ left. But Alexis wasn't done yet with her assault.

"Shoot a Flamethrower down!" Alexis shouted as Fennekin reared her head back only to release a strong wave of heat down at the cat. The blonde coordinator looked carefully at the move before she ordered her cat.

"Stop it with Shock Wave!" Glameow shot the familiar stream of voltage that held the flames in place. Alexis and Fennekin looked in shock as their best move was stopped cold. "Now climb it with Shadow Claw!" Beatrice instructed as Glameow's paws grew a dark aura to them and started charging up the flames. Once the cat jumped off, the Flamethrower exploded in sparks of red and yellow, which gave Glameow the added boost. Alexis' points sunk from the combination as she growled at the sight of Glameow as she stuck Fennekin down to the ground.

"30 seconds left and neither coordinator is moving an inch!" Victorian stated, amazed at the battle between these rivals.

"I'm not through yet Beatrice! Use Psybeam Fennekin!" Alexis shouted as Fennekin prepared to lean her head back. Glameow saw this coming and dashed forward.

"I got you Glameow! Fake Out!" Fennekin was stopped cold as Glameow smashed her front paws on her small furry face. The Kalos started rolled back as a small trickle of points were lost from Alexis' total amount.

"Run with Ember!" Fennekin shook off the damage and ran towards the Catty Pokemon. As she ran, she fried several darts of fire the smashed into Glameow. Beatrice's points decreased due to damage on her Pokemon.

"I've had enough! Spring up with your tail!" Beatrice exclaimed as Glameow leaped high into the air, stopping Fennekin's attack. "Now come down hard with Shadow Claw!" The sky shone for a quick second as Glameow was seen encased in a shadow armor as she fell down. Her claw was still extended, but it grew larger every time she got closer. Fennekin looked in shock as Glameow pounced on her as a cloud of smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared, Alexis could see Fennekin fainted on the ground and her points depleted.

"Fennekin is unable to continue and all of Alexis points are gone. Beatrice moves on to the final round!"

A roar of claps filled the stadium as Alexis picked up her fire type. Beatrice picked her Pokemon up and shot Alexis a look. Alexis started to sniffle and ran off the stage.

XXX

"You did great Alexis," Bolt said, trying to pick his friend up.

"If it makes you feel better, Beatrice got smashed by Lucas," Tyson stated. Alexis nodded as she walked with her friends.

"I need to get better," Alexis said. She tightened her arms around Fennekin as she looked up at her trainer. "Next time, I'll beat Beatrice!" she proclaimed as her friends nodded.

"We'll be here to help you out!" Tyson shouted. Bolt nodded as Alexis ran forward in front of her friends.

"Let's get going! I have to train as soon as possible!" Alexis ordered as she ran out of town. Tyson and Bolt snickered at Alexis and ran after her.

* * *

**Well, that was a doozy how Ryan would put it. Alexis did great until the semifinals where Beatrice barely won, in my perspective. Now, we know Lucas has a Dratini and Ralts while Beatrice owns a Buneary, who took a liking to Alexis. **

_**Next Time: Babysitting a Muncher**_

_**Who had the best appeal performance? **_

_**Do you think Alexis should've won? **_

_**How did you like the contest? I'm open to any feedback seeing as this was my first.**_

* * *

_**Hey everybody, Tyson's here giving you the rundown of what's going to happen next time. The gang stops at the Day Care Center and decide to help out. It was peaceful until a Pokemon living there thought it was okay to start picking on one of the weaker residents. I'm not going to stand by and let this so happen. It's time for the bully to get rocked!**_

_**Let's Do This!**_

* * *

_**Cyllage City Arc: **_

_**17: Frozen Petals**_

_**18: Fishing Challenge: Bolt vs. Lucas!**_

_**19: Fossil Fighters**_

_**20\. Scale Those Mountains!**_

_**21: Alexis' Redemption! Blazing Aurora!**_

_**22: Eevee-lation!**_

_**23: Mending a Fighting Spirit**_


	16. Babysitting A Muncher

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, two trainers with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

**Hey everybody, Blaze Falcon's here with the latest chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Alexis entered her first contest and lost in the semis to Beatrice, who then lost to Lucas. **

**El Torro: I'm trying to make Lucas a force to be reckoned with in both contests and battles. Alexis will get her chance to show up both of her rivals.**

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 17, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 17, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 17, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

_**Elekid, (m), level 17, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, *Thunder Punch***_

_**Egg, (?), *This egg is not close to hatching***_

* * *

"Feels good to be back on the road!" Tyson exclaimed. He stretched his arms out as he tried to grasp the sun. Frogadier copied his trainer as their companions smiled.

"So full of energy," Bolt stated, as he walked with both arms on the back of his head.

"You know it," Alexis replied. She held tight possession of her Fennekin.

"All I care about is getting to Cyllage Ci-" Tyson started before a small black dog ran into view.

The dog barked before he ran towards Tyson. He opened his mouth and showed teeth that it was sharp as electricity danced around them. The dog lunged toward Tyson as he glared his teeth.

Frogadier leaped in front of his trainer as he took the super effective attack. The water type smirked at the damage as he ripped the black dog off his arm and threw him in the air.

"Give him what he deserves with Ice Punch!"

The frog pushed his fist up, which was encased in ice. Frogadier prepared to jump before an old lady walked over.

"Wait! Stop that Poochyena!" she cried as Frogadier stopped his moved and grabbed several Frubbles from his 'scarf'. He threw them at the dog as he fell into his hands. The evolved Pokemon fixed the shape into a cube that Poochyena's head stuck out.

"Oh thank you," the lady said, taking the cubefied dog. "Please, let me thank you properly. Follow me children."

The old lady walked off, leaving the trio in the walkway. They all looked at each other before they followed the woman.

XXX

"Welcome to the Day Care Center!" the old lady stated as she let the teens walk into a large farm with dozens of Pokemon frolicking around.

"This place is pretty cool," Bolt stated as Luxio ran off, along with Fennekin.

"We try," the older lady replied as she chuckled. She walked into a building as she held the door for the trainers. Inside, multiple Pokemon sat down with buckets of food in front of them. After the door closed, a small pink cat ran towards the woman and tugged at her pants.

"Selene! Your back!" she shouted as the outburst stunned the teens.

"That Skitty can talk!" Alexis exclaimed, shocked at the tiny Pokemon.

"Of course I can talk! Doesn't that frog have a translator?" Skitty asked, which caused the trainers to shake their heads. Selene returned with a box and sat it on the ground.

"This is my thanks," she said. Frogadier grabbed a translator and put it around his neck.

"This is going to be cool," Frogadier said, in a sly voice. He jumped at the sound of his voice, if he would talk the human language.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Bolt stated. The blonde looked at the countless black devices in the box and decided to take 10, which was proceeded by his friends.

"This is the new age of Pokemon," Selene responded as Fennekin and Luxio ran into the space. Thier respective trainers strapped a black device around their necks.

"What's this?" Fennekin asked before she realized her question was answered. She jumped back by the sound of her voice in the human tongue.

"This is pretty slick!" Luxio shouted, which put a smile on the trainers' faces.

"I'm glad you like them," Selene said. She walked over to the door, which led outside, and motioned the young teens to come forward.

"Where are we going Selene?" Alexis inquired. The old woman kept walking until the trio saw several Pokemon who sat down.

"Are these Pokemon here for training?" Tyson asked.

"Not in the way you think," she answered. "These are Pokemon that live here that help train other trainer's Pokemon."

"So the help?" Bolt tried to simplify. Alexis, once heard his remark, smashed him into the ground. Bolt was laid out on the ground, not moving an inch. Tyson and Selene chuckled at the coordinator's assault.

"Excuse me, Miss Selene," a kind voice started as Tyson saw a small and chubby teal Pokemon who had half of cream fur on his head and as a center. He held a small silver dish, which had small crumbs.

_**Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing. **_

"Yes Munchlax?" Selene inquired of the normal type. Tyson eyed the Big Eater Pokemon curiously as Munchlax held his plate up. He used his plate to hide his eyes, which looked down.

"May I please have more food?" he asked.

"Sure Munchlax, I'll be right back," Selene answered. She walked away from the group and made her way back inside.

"Of course fatty wants more," a voice shouted, which drew attention from both Tyson and Munchlax. A small, muscular Pokemon with gray skin walked forward with a smirk on his face.

_**Machop, the Superpower Pokemon.**_ _**Machop exercises by hefting around a Graveler as if it were a barbell. There are some Machop that travel the world in a quest to master all kinds of martial arts.**_

"Oh, hi Machop," Munchlax waved at the incoming Pokemon. Machop grinned as he was followed by the Poochyena from before and a Bunnelby.

"How's it going chubbs?" the fighting type asked. His two lackies snickered as the normal type just smiled.

"I'm fine! Although, I could go for another plate of food," he answered.

"I know that. I'm surprised you even ate less than 20 plates today!" Machop exclaimed, which drew laugh from his colleagues. Munchlax just smiled as Tyson got closer into the conversation.

"Yeah. I'm trying to lay off like you told me too."

"Maybe in a thousand years fatty! Gotta go! Let's go you two," Machop ordered his followers. They both nodded as the duo ran off with Machop.

"I'm back Munchy!" Selene called as she dashed to the Normal type with a full plate of food. Munchlax smiled as he ran to meet the wonderful woman.

XXX

"Why don't you guys spend the night? It's been great having you around," an old man asked as he scratched his gray beard.

"Come on Jeffrey. Let's not persuade them!" Selene scolded as her husband chuckled by his wife's outburst. The traveling trio laughed nervously as Alexis began to clear her throat.

"Sure, it's already late. It'll be good to sleep in a warm bed," the coordinator said as her companions nodded.

"Great! Let's show you to your rooms then!" Jeffrey stated as Selene just shook her head.

XXX

It was pitch black at night as Tyson just couldn't sleep. On the bed above him, Bolt snored as Luxio sleep on the front of his bed. Alexis was tucked in as Fennekin was snuggled right in her arms. Tyson got up from his bed in gold shorts and an emerald tank top. He tip toed out the room to be met by his Bubble Frog.

"Where are you going?" Frogadier asked his trainer.

"I just can't sleep. I'm going for a walk," the golden haired boy responded as he walked by the Water Type. Frogadier followed him as he cracked his neck.

"Wherever you go, I go."

"Sure."

As the duo walked around the vast land, a faint noise could be heard.

"Where's that coming from?" Tyson inquired as his starter dashed off. Tyson grunted as he chased after the fast water type.

A couple minutes passed by as the two spotted the source of the noise. It was a small, chubby Pokemon who sat on the down. As Tyson and Frogadier got closer, they could hear the cry that came from the chubby Pokemon.

"Munchlax?" Tyson asked as the Normal type turned around. Munchlax's face was drowned in water, which must have been tears.

"Who are you?" the Big Eater Pokemon asked and quickly wiped his face. Tyson kneeled down and rubbed Munchlax's head.

"A friend. My name is Tyson Pernell and this is Frogadier," the trainer introduced as he gestured towards the Kalos Pokemon, who waved. "May I ask why you were crying?"

"Me, crying? Now way!" Munchlax said as he wiped his face.

"You don't have to put up a front when you're near us," Frogadier stated as Munchlax looked at the powerful water type.

"Is this because of Machop?" Tyson asked. The normal type had a shocked expression on his face.

"How do you know him?" Munchlax questioned the trainer.

"I don't. I overheard the conversation between you two."

"Oh, well he's a great guy and-" Munchlax was cut off as Tyson's loud voice.

"Stop lying! You need to stand up for yourself!" Tyson boomed as Munchlax put his head down.

"But, I'm not strong enough," Munchlax stated, which made his voice crack a little.

"Tomorrow, you and me are going to beat Machop," Tyson proclaimed, which shocked the Big Eater Pokemon.

"How do you know that I'm capable of even battling?" Munchlax questioned the golden haired boy. Tyson smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Cause you got me to help you. Tomorrow, we're going to end this," Tyson vowed as Frogadier nodded. Munchlax looked astonished as he felt a sense of wonder in his heart.

XXX

"Here you go! Eat up!" Selene exclaimed as all the Pokemon started to chow down. Machop and his group walked over to an eating Munchlax.

"How's it going fatso?" the fighting type asked. His duo chuckled at his question, which made Munchlax fake a smile.

"Good," was all the Big Eater replied as Frogadier walked over.

"What do you say about giving us some of your food?" Machop inquired.

"Why should I?" Munchlax asked back, which made Machop's grin turn into a straight face.

"You need to cut off some of the weight anyway," Machop shot back. "Think of this as a favor."

"Leave the Pokemon be," Frogadier commanded. Machop backed up and chuckled at the same time.

"Whoa! Who do you think you are?" Machop inquired.

"My name is Frogadier. And you need leave Munchlax be."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Machop asked, which drew oohs from his lackeys.

"Let me Frogadier," Munchlax said as he stepped between the water and fighting types.

"You? You could barely walk 5 inches!" the Superpower Pokemon announced. His followers laughed their hearts out as multiple Pokemon moved closer to trio.

"Let's battle to prove my strength Machop!" the normal type exclaimed. "If I win, you stop bullying me! If I lose, I do whatever you want." Munchlax pointed his finger at Machop. The fighting type laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's start then!" Machop stated the spectators gave the battlers space. Tyson rushed over to Munchlax and pulled out his Pokedex.

"Alright Munchlax! Let's Do This!" Tyson shouted as the fighting type got in a fighting stance. Skitty ran to the middle as she wagged her tail in excitement.

"This will be a battle between Munchlax and Machop! Begin!" she exclaimed as she ran off the field.

"I only need one move and that's Karate Chop!" Machop shouted as he dashed forward.

"Block that with Defense Curl!" Tyson ordered as Munchlax glowed white as Machop's hand was stopped by the normal type's strong belly.

"Of course your fat self could block an attack!" Machop joked as he made himself chuckle. "Take this! Feel my Low Sweep!"

Machop landed on the floor and spun in a circle. Eventually, he hit Munchlax and caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Get up and use Tackle!" Tyson instructed as the Big Eater picked himself up and lunged forward. His opponent smirked as he jumped into the air.

"Too slow chubbs! Take another Karate Chop!" Machop extended his hand and started to descend down. Munchlax looked up in fear as Tyson pushed his arm up.

"Block him with Protect!" Munchlax nodded and pushed his arms forward. A clear bubble field was created and stopped Machop in his tracks. The Superpower Pokemon was thrown back and had an agitated look on his face.

"All you can do is block! Try fighting for a chance!" Machop shouted. His followers began to cheer as Munchlax lowered his head.

"Don't listen to them Munchlax!" Alexis yelled. She and Bolt ran to the crowd and stood.

"You got this far buddy! Don't let this punk stop you!" Bolt exclaimed as he gave the normal type a thumbs up.

"Munchlax, can you still go on?" Tyson asked. Munchlax then switched his gaze to the golden haired teen.

"Let's bring this home Tyson!" Munchlax echoed as Machop chuckled once more at the Big Eater Pokemon.

"You fool! If you want to be humiliated, fine by me! Take another Karate Chop!" the fighting type raced forward, yet again. Munchlax and Tyson grinned as Tyson flipped his hat back.

"Metronome!" Munchlax waved his fingers as a large pink ball appeared in front of him. It ascended slowly and radiated a pink aura that caused Alexis to name the move.

"That's Moonblast!" she said, shocked that out of all the moves, it would've been a super effective one.

The sphere shot towards the incoming Machop as he jumped away just in time to avoid the ball. However, the after effect sent Machop flying as he looked up to see Munchlax hovering above him.

"It's my turn to distribute the hurt! Focus Punch!" Munchlax pushed his arm that glowed blue forward as it collided with Machop's stomach. The impact caused the fighting type to lay there, unconscious.

"Machop is unable to battle, the victor is Munchlax!" Skitty stated as she danced around. The crowd of Pokemon cheered, excluding Bunnelby and Poochyena. The Pokemon gathered around Munchlax patted him on the back. Tyson stood from the side and smiled.

XXX

"Are you sure you guys don't need anything else?" Jeffrey asked the trio. The teens shook their head as Selene walked forward.

"It's been great having you all around," the old woman said as Tyson and Bolt rubbed the back of their heads.

"The pleasure's been ours," Alexis responded as Fennekin barked at her trainer's answer. "Now we have to get going to Cyllage City."

"WAIT!" a voice shouted as the group saw a familiar chubby Pokemon jog towards them. "Tyson, I want to come along on your journey!"

"Really Munchlax? Don't you need to stay here?" Tyson questioned as Selene handed the boy a Poke Ball.

"That's Munchlax's Poke Ball. Take good care of him Tyson," Selene said as Tyson took the capsule.

"Also Tyson!" Jeffrey called out. "On this Route, there is something called the Battle Chateau. I think you would have fun there!" he stated as Tyson's eyes beamed with excitement.

"Let's get there right now! Follow me guys!" he yelled as he hurried forward.

"Is he always like this?" Munchlax asked Frogadier, who nodded at the answer.

"Always," was the frog's response as they played catch up.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tyson now has a Munchlax, who seems to be decent at this moment! **

**Any feelings towards Munchlax?**

**How do you think he will make Tyson's team progress?**

* * *

**Next Time: Frozen Petals: **

**Tyson here with another preview for the chapter. The gang arrives in the Battle Chateau with my battling senses going off the charts. After every battle, I'm improving my skills. I was feeling good until a familiar face was there and challenged me. Having already lost to him once, I can't lose again!**

**Let's Do This!**

* * *

_**Cyllage City Arc: **_

_**18: Fishing Challenge: Bolt vs. Lucas!**_

_**19: Fossil Fighters**_

_**20\. Scale Those Mountains!**_

_**21: Alexis' Redemption! Blazing Aurora!**_

_**22: Eevee-lation!**_

**23: Mending a Fighting Spirit**


	17. Frozen Petals

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, two trainers with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

**What's up guys? I'm back with another chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, the gang was at the Pokemon Day Care and Tyson befriended and caught a Munchlax, who defeated his bully in battle. Now, it's off to the Battle Chateau!**

**El Torro: Machop was a douche, so I agree it felt so good when Munchlax beat him. Munchlax won't be a Powerhouse but, a somewhat consistent battler on Tyson's team. Don't worry, Tyson's powerhouse is coming up real soon!**

**Martyn(Guest): No, I will not be doing that. Also, it seems weird that the ideas you give me are to scar my characters for life, which I am not trying to do. Please, if you review, either give different ideas or answer the questions at the bottom. I really do appreciate you as a reader and reviewer!**

* * *

_**Frogadier, (m), level 17, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 17, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 17, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 15, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

_**Egg, (?), *This egg is not close to hatching***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Elekid, (m), level 17, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, *Thunder Punch***_

* * *

"Don't you worry Tyson, I'll be giving Elekid a lot of training until you need him again!" Sycamore promised as they talked through Tyson's new emerald Pokegear.

"I'll hold you to that!" Tyson responded which caused the Professor to laugh. "Take good care of my Sparkplug!" Elekid, who heard the dreaded nickname, appeared on the screen.

"I said stop calling me that!" he screamed as the call went to an end. Tyson chuckled at himself as he closed his device and clipped it back to his belt.

"Elekid acted up again huh?" Bolt asked, knowing that the electric type doesn't like his nickname.

"Oh yeah," Tyson replied as they walked into the large castle like building.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Alexis stated, shocked the the rich decor of the building. Marble floors with silk red carpet over them and thousands of prized artifacts hung around the room. Not to mention hundreds of people dressed in fancy clothes.

"Where can I sign up?" Tyson inquired.

"Right here Mr," a man said as the group turned to see a tall man dressed in a tight suit standing in front of them with gray hair. "My name is Winston and I take it you would like to sign up for the Battle Chateau?"

"Yeah! I want to start right away!" Tyson shouted as Winston gave Tyson a sleek white cape. Tyson strapped in on over his jacket and put his necklace over the cape. "This feels right," he said as he gave a huge grin.

"Why not show your Pokemon your new look?" Bolt suggested, which Tyson liked. He grabbed his Poke Belt and pushed a button. The button opened every Poke Ball as his current team stood in front of him.

"Lame," Monferno stated as he yawned and scratched his head.

"Lame? I think he looks cool," Riolu countered, which gave their trainer a relieving smile.

"At least some of my Pokemon like it," Tyson said as a white glove fell on his shoulder. The golden haired boy picked it up looked at it curiously.

"You must be new here," a snobbish voice said as Tyson spun around to see another person with a white cape on. "That means I want to battle. If you're up for it."

"I'm always ready for a battle!" Tyson exclaimed as his new opponent smirked.

XXX

"This will be a battle between Baron Tyson and Baron Nicholas! Begin once you've sent out your Pokemon!"

"Monferno, Let's Do This!" Tyson called as his monkey ran up to the battlefield.

"Come on! Show me my next victim!" Monferno commanded as Nicholas laughed.

"Aren't you an impatient Pokemon. Let's go Furfrou!" the Rich Boy shouted as his tall white dog landed on the field.

_**Furfrou, The Poodle Pokemon. Historically, in the Kalos Region, these Pokemon were designated guardians of kings. **_

"I'll start with Mach Punch!"

Monferno lunged forward and slammed his fist into the Furfrou's face. Furfrou flew into the wall and picked himself up. He began to growl as his trainer fixed his watch.

"Charge with Bite!"

Furfrou ran and sunk his teeth into the dual Pokemon's skin. Monferno snickered at the damage and stood there.

"That's not very effective," Monferno teased as Nicholas flipped his brown hair.

"Charge Beam my dear Furfrou!" Nicholas instructed as Monferno was sent back by a blast of voltage. The Poodle Pokemon barked, signalling he was content with what he did.

"I've never liked dogs. Let's end this now Tyson!" Monferno snarled to his trainer.

"Ok, normally trainers give their Pokemon orders, but whatever," Tyson said, with a sheepish smile on his face. "Mach Punch once more!"

The dual type Pokemon raced across the field once more. Nicholas chuckled as Furfrou got into a pounce stance.

"You really thought we would fall for that again?" Nicholas questioned the golden haired trainer. "Furfrou, let's use Dig!"

On cue, the normal type sunk into the ground as Monferno punched the wall behind him, leaving a huge crater and a scared Nicholas, who Monferno missed by 3 feet. The Playful Pokemon landed on the ground to only be thrown into the air by the former underground dog.

"Shoot a Charge Beam up!" the Rich Boy instructed.

Furfrou shot the stream of yellow electricity into the sky. As it got closer and closer to Monferno, he regained his focus and reared on arm back, anticipating his trainer's command.

"Push it back with Fire Punch!"

Monferno's reared fist became encased in harsh flames. The Playful Pokemon smashed his burning fist onto the incoming blast. Which surprised everyone watching, Monferno was able to send the voltage back down to Furfrou, who howled in pain.

"Now end this with Flame Wheel!" Tyson shouted, with a flick of his white cape.

In the sky, a blink could be seen as a huge wheel of fire came tunneling down. Sadly, its target was the injured Furfrou as the wheel smashed the Poodle Pokemon. After Monferno jumped off, Furfrou was laying on his back, defeated.

"Furfrou is unable to battle. The victors are Baron Tyson and Monferno!"

"That's how you fry a dog folks!" Monferno said as he put a thumbs up to the crowd.

XXX

"Tyson look at all this cash!" Bolt exclaimed as he showed Tyson over 100,000 Poke Dollars.

"How did you get this much money?" Tyson asked, his eyes still on the hundreds on green bills.

"I bet you battle," Bolt said simply as a vein appeared on Tyson's head.

"You bet my battle? What would've happened if I lost?" Tyson questioned the electric specialist.

"I asked him the same thing," Alexis added on as Bolt still kept his smile.

"You wouldn't have! That's why I bet your battle!" Bolt countered as Tyson just covered his face with his hand and walked away to his Pokemon.

"Hey, who wants to battle next time I get challenged?" Tyson quizzed his group. The first hand to go up was Munchlax's.

"Are you sure you want to battle with chubbs over here?" Monferno inquired.

"Monferno, that's not very nice!" Fletchinder stated as the Playful Pokemon chuckled.

"Whatever you say Mama Bird!" Monferno shouted as he rolled on the marble floor, laughing. Fletchinder had his shiny wings around Tyson's egg as his face showed aggression.

"I'm a boy Monferno," the bird said.

"Really? I never noticed!" Monferno replied as he got up and wiped a tear from his eye from laughing too hard. Riolu walked over to Munchlax with an embarrassed face.

"Sorry about Monferno. He's like the team's clown," Riolu apologized.

"It's fine. I'm used to being teased, but it'll be great to see his face when I win my battle!" Munchlax stated as another white glove fell on Tyson's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" a female voice questioned as Tyson nodded to the woman behind her.

XXX

"This will be a battle between Baron Tyson and Baron Elizabeth! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Espurr, go darling!" Elizabeth called as a small purple Pokemon stood on the battlefield.

_**Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control of its power. **_

"Munchlax, Let's Do This!" Tyson shouted as his normal type jogged on the field. Monferno was looking at the battle and snickered to himself once more.

"He can't even run one time!" the dual type exclaimed as he fell back laughing again.

"This will be a battle between Munchlax and Espurr! Begin!"

"Use Confusion!" Elizabeth ordered as she adjusted her hat.

Espurr's eyes glowed light blue and a surge of pink and blue psy waves shot towards Munchlax. Munchlax stood there, not feared by the incoming blast.

"Block with Protect!"

Munchlax immediately pushed his arms forward as a the blast was deflected by a clear bubble. After Espurr finished releasing her psy waves, Munchlax put down his barrier.

"Run with Tackle!"

Munchlax moved his legs a bit before he dashed towards the tiny Pokemon. Monferno was so shocked, he fell back as Munchlax slammed his head into Espurr's tiny stomach. Espurr was thrown into the wall as she wiggled out of it.

"My dear! Go and use Energy Ball!"

Espurr nodded as she charged up a small green sphere and chucked it towards Munchlax. Once again, he was not fazed by the attack, which made Elizabeth angry.

"Dodge then use Lick!"

Munchlax did a barrel roll to avoid the incoming ball and ran forward again. He opened his mouth to release a long tongue, which creeped out everyone. Luckily, Elizabeth had a plan.

"Light Screen honey!"

Espurr created a yellow cube around herself that blocked Munchlax's tongue from touching her. After smirking when the psychic type saw Munchlax rubbing his tongue, she broke down the barrier.

"Now blast him with an Energy Ball!"

Espurr created another sphere and launched it at the Big Eater Pokemon. Munchlax couldn't react quick enough as he was thrown back.

"_So I can't use Lick to get close enough to Espurr and I can't risk it with Metronome if it's a Special Attack. What should I do?" Tyson asked himself as he saw Munchlax getting hit repeatedly by several Energy Balls. _

"Let's chance it with Metronome!" Tyson shouted as the normal type moved his glowing fingers back and forth.

Munchlax glowed light brown as he jumped into the sky. As he was coming down, his extended knee glowed as well.

"That's Hi Jump Kick," Elizabeth said in awe as Espurr once again put her Light Screen. Munchlax clashed with the shield as his opponents smirked.

"Now use Last Resort!" Tyson instructed and flipped his hat back.

The Big Eater Pokemon opened his mouth wide and shot a blast of energy. The blast engulfed Espurr since the Light Screen doesn't protect the user from normal damage. The Restraint Pokemon cried loudly as she fell to the ground, not moving an inch.

"Espurr is unable to battle, that makes the winner Baron Tyson and his Munchlax!"

XXX

"You bet on this battle too?" Tyson asked, shocked when Bolt came back with more cash. The blonde nodded as Tyson slumped to the ground. "You better split me my cut."

"Hmm. Ok," Bolt rushed, not noticing what Tyson said as he counted his money.

"Man, I can't wait for another battle and win!" Tyson shouted as another white glove fell on his shoulder. "Oh yeah who's the lucky pers-" Tyson stopped mid-sentence to see the familiar auburn trainer with the same white cape.

"Missed me Tyson?" the 16 teen year old questioned as Alexis ran up to hug him.

"Hey Lucas! It's been a long time since we last saw you," the coordinator said as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah well since I only need one more ribbon, I thought this would be the perfect time to train for my third gym."

"Third Gym?" Bolt asked, which made Lucas tap his head with his hand.

"I forgot to mention the Cyllage City Gym Leader was here and I challenged and beat him. Since he said he didn't want me to go all that way for another battle, he gave me his badge," Lucas told the group as he showed them his two shiny badges.

"Whatever Lucas. You wanted to battle me and it's on! I'm ready to redeem myself since we couldn't battle at the Parfum Palace Tournament!" Tyson proclaimed as Lucas smirked.

"If you got the chops Tyson," Lucas replied as he cracked his knuckles.

XXX

"This will be a battle between Baron Tyson and Baron Lucas will now begin! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Roselia, Showtime!" Lucas called as his starter was released from his capsule and landed on the battlefield, crossing his arms.

"Let's Do This Frogadier!" Tyson exclaimed as his water type jumped on the battlefield and eyed Roselia.

"This will be a battle between Frogadier and Roselia! Begin!"

"Use Growth Roselia!"

Roselia glowed green as his roses' color grew lighter. Roselia ran forward as Frogadier got into a crouching stance.

"Slash him with Cut!"

Frogadier created a sharp white sword and charged forward. He took a huge leap in the air and descended down in attempt to strike the dual type Pokemon.

"Blast that frog with Energy Ball!"

The Thorn Pokemon launched multiple green orbs that flew towards Frogadier. With his energy ball, Frogadier slashed them into tiny pieces and proceeded to strike Roselia. However, Roselia jumped out the way and flashed a smirk at the water type.

"Fire a Water Pulse!"

Frogadier put his sword on the ground to make his hands available for hands signals. After he completed them, he generated an aqua sphere and chucked it.

"Use Ingrain to dodge!"

Roselia dug his feet into the ground and glowed green once more. The dual type Pokemon ducked back as the sphere flew by. Roselia stood normal once again and crossed his arms.

"Use Double Team!"

The Bubble Frog completed different hand signs and held onto his swords as multiple copies trapped Roselia in a circle. The water types raced around in a circle and created a blue blur.

"Stand your ground and charge up a Solar Beam!"

Roselia put his arms into the air as a tiny green orb was formed in between his roses. However, the Thorn Pokemon ceased charging up as he was bombarded by several Frubbles that stuck on him. Roselia tried to pry the sticky substance off, but stopped resisting once his whole body was encased in Frubble.

"Fire Bubble Frogadier!"

The Bubble Frogs stopped to complete more hand signals and shot multiple aqua orbs that smashed into Roselia. After every bubble collision, the Frubbles began to melt off of their target. Once free, Roselia leaped into the sky, once again breathing fresh air.

"You've gotten better, Tyson," Lucas complimented as he flipped his cape. "But not good enough to beat me! Rapid fire Energy Ball!"

The dual Pokemon charged up two small green spheres and shot two of them repeatedly. The Frogs grabbed their 'Cut Swords' and jumped into the air.

"Destroy everyone till you can get to Roselia!"

The Frogadiers slashed every orb that was put in their way as each one got closer to the Thorn Pokemon. Lucas points his finger in the sky as Roselia finished firing.

"Bombard them with Poison Jab!"

Roselia's roses glowed purple as he took on the water types. One after another, the clones fell to Roselia's jab as the real Frogadier jumped behind him. This frog had his sword above his head and was in motion to throw it down. Sadly for him, Roselia saw this coming and jabbed Frogadier's wrist and stomach. The Bubble Frog croaked in pain as he descend down and fell on his back.

"Frogadier!" Tyson shouted, seeing his starter slowly get up. Frogadier held the arm and side of his stomach that got jabbed with his free arm. The Thorn Pokemon landed back on the ground and smirked at the panting frog.

"It's been fun but, I'm ending this! Solar Beam Roselia!"

Roselia nodded and pushed his arms up towards the sky as a tiny green orb charged between his rose hands. By every second, the orb got larger as Frogadier panting stopped. Tyson was not going to let his Pokemon down as he turned his hat backwards.

"Quick, blind him with Smokescreen!"

Frogadier found his strength and completed hand signals in a rush as he spat a cloud of dark smoke. Roselia smirk went away as his vision was clouded by the illusive material.

"If you want to play like that, we can do the same! Get rid of this with Sweet Scent while spinning with Solar Beam!"

The dual Pokemon glowed pink as the space around him the the cloud began to open up as he could breathe once more. Roselia proceed to twirl and release his Solar Beam as the cloud was taken out by the light and scenting move.

"Double Team and jump!" Frogadier dodged every blast from Roselia's Solar Beam while doing hand signals. The frog began to duplicate as they all leaped into the sky, in range for an attack from Roselia.

"Blast them out the sky with Energy Ball!"

Roselia shot multiple green spheres in the direction of the frogs. Each of them maneuvered the orbs as Roselia and his trainer looked shocked.

"Now come down with Cut and Quick Attack combination!"

The Bubble Frogs grabbed their swords and sped down towards Roselia, leaving a trail of white light behind them all. Roselia couldn't react fast enough as he was slashed over and over again by the fast Frogadiers. After they finished their assault, they flipped in front of Tyson and returned into one Frogadier, who gripped on side of his body in pain. Roselia began to pant hard as the trainer was exhausted as well.

"You've gotten better," Lucas stated, adding a smirk to his face.

"Thanks. You sure haven't been slacking off," Tyson replied as she smiled . Both trainer knew one move would decide the winner.

"You're pretty good Frogadier. I haven't worked up a sweat like this since I faced Dewott," Roselia said as he stood up.

"Yeah. I've been on a roll and I'm not going down now!" Frogadier shouted as he jumped back up.

"Roselia! Fire a Petal Dance!"

With the last of his strength, Roselia shot a storm of mixed red and blue petals toward Frogadier. Both Frogadier and Tyson smiled as the trainer shot his arm forward.

"Run through with Ice Punch!"

Frogadier used his good hand as it became encased in a cool ice armor. The Kalos Pokemon dashed forward and extended his ice arm. As Frogadier ran into the storm, the petals that he got near turned to ice and fell. Lucas was surprised as Roselia kept firing more petals. The frog kept running as every mixed petals turned to ice until he got near Roselia and leaped in the air.

"Smash him Frogadier!" Tyson exclaimed as Roselia's eyes went wide to see an ice fist smash in his face. The Thorn Pokemon slammed into the wall and stayed there with swirls in his eyes.

"Roselia is unable to battle! That means the victors are Baron Tyson and his incredible Frogadier!"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson shouted as he picked up his winning Pokemon.

"Ow! Not right there!" Frogadier croaked as Tyson sheepishly sat the frog back down.

"Sorry buddy, I got carried away," Tyson said as he put Frogadier on his back.

XXX

"Where are we going now?" Bolt asked as Tyson finished signing autographs.

"I don't know. Ask Alexis," Tyson replied as the coordinator girl walked with Lucas.

"Lucas said we should be going to Ambrette Town! He's going to be traveling with us till we get there!" Alexis said as Tyson and Bolt looked confused.

"Why Alexis?" Bolt asked as Alexis knocked him down once more.

"That wasn't nice! If you have a problem with it Blondy, you can go!" Alexis shouted as Bolt jumped back up and saluted the girl.

"No problem here Ma'am!" he said as Lucas and Tyson chuckled.

"Oh yeah Bolt?" Tyson started as the blonde looked at his friend. "Can I get my cut?"

"Oh no! I worked too hard for this money!" Bolt yelled as Tyson's face got red.

"No! I battled! You bet! I should get it all!" Tyson shot back as the duo began arguing out of the Battle Chateau.

"Why did I agree to this?" Lucas asked himself as he searched his bag for an Aspirin.

"If you find two, please hand me one. I ran out yesterday," Alexis said as the auburn trainer handed the girl the pill and a bottled water.

"To no headaches!" Lucas stated as he held his bottle up, to which Alexis smashed her water on his. The trainer swallowed the water and pill as they saw the other two still going at it.

* * *

**This was a pretty good chapter in my eyes! What do you guys think? Tyson had a couple of battles and beat his rival, Lucas. **

**Who finally got the name of the chapter during what part of the chapter?**

**Do you think Tyson's improving?**

**Who's the real clown of the group? Monferno or Bolt?**

* * *

_**Next Time: Fishing Challenge: Bolt vs Lucas!**_

_**Bolt here finally doing one of these. After days of traveling with Lucas, I've started to see why Tyson somewhat hates the guy. Stuck up, show off, my list could go on for days. When we get to Ambrette Town and there's a fishing contest, I rush to sign up to get my next team member! But there goes Lucas trying to show me up! Of course I have the most trouble with my rod, patience, and new Pokemon trying to help me. This is going to be a long day.**_

_**Time to shock their systems!**_

* * *

_**Cyllage City Arc: **_

_**19: Fossil Fighters**_

_**20\. Scale Those Mountains!**_

_**21: Alexis' Redemption! Blazing Aurora!**_

_**22: Eevee-lation!**_

_**23: Mending a Fighting Spirit**_


	18. Fishing Competition: Bolt vs Lucas!

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, two trainers with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**What's up everybody? Blaze Falcon's here with the next chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Tyson, and a little of Bolt, had their fun at the Battle Chateau. Tyson even had a rematch with Lucas and won! Now, let's move into number 18!**_

_**El Torro: In the title, I should've gave more leverage towards what I was trying to do. With Tyson, I wanted to know if he's improving since I didn't want him to start off like a badass trainer. I'm glad you like Monferno's personality, I don't know if I should keep him immature or make him grow up a bit. **_

_**Martyn (Guest): I'm happy you think Tyson's getting better! No, I won't be doing that idea since I want this chapter to be a Bolt centered one. Thanks for the suggestion though!**_

* * *

_**Frogadier, (m), level 20, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 17, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 18, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 18, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 17, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

_**Egg, (?), *This egg is close to hatching***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Elekid, (m), level 18, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, *Thunder Punch***_

* * *

"Finally! Civilization!" Tyson shouted as he dashed into the town jumped up and down. The trio behind him sweatdropped as they all proceed to the Pokemon Center.

"Great to sit on a couch again," Lucas said as he sat down and pulled his bag in front of him.

"Yeah, let's look to see if there's anything to do here," Alexis said before she bumped into a lady with pink hair. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm the Nurse Joy of this town and I couldn't help but recognize you three," Joy said, pointing at Tyson, Alexis, and Lucas.

"And not me?" Bolt muttered as he stood off to the side.

"Oh! I remember! Tyson, you won the Parfum Palace Tournament and won that beautiful egg as your prize!" Joy stated as she looked at Tyson's egg with awe.

"And you two are coordinators! Alexis had one of the best appeal performances in the Camphrier Town Contest and Lucas won the whole thing!" the woman squealed as she eyed the two coordinators. "Can I have your autographs?" Joy asked as she pulled out a pad and pen, to which the three took turns signing.

"It feels good to have fans," Lucas said as Tyson, Alexis, and Joy laughed. Bolt stood off to the side, glaring at Lucas.

"Nobody remembers me," he said as he turned around.

"Also, if you three are looking for something to do, there's going to be a Fishing Competition going on today at the beach!" Joy told the trip before she walked away.

"That sounds pretty cool. I'll enter," Lucas said as he clipped his Poke Belt on his pants.

"I'm good. I have Frogadier here as my water type!" Tyson shouted his the Bubble Frog put a thumbs up.

"Fishing isn't something that I'm into," Alexis admitted as she declined the contest.

"I'll enter as well," Bolt announced as he walked towards the trio.

"Oh hey! I forgot you were with us for a second!" Tyson said as Bolt's face was painted red.

"Cool, may the best trainer win," Lucas said, offering his hand towards the blonde.

"I will win," Bolt said as he shook Lucas' hand.

XXX

"One and all! Welcome to Ambrette's Annual Fishing Competition! Now, my assistant will hand out your Super Rods and bait as I will explain the rules!" a man exclaimed two men in cerulean shirts and shorts gave the 16 contestants a rod.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Tyson asked, lying on the beach in blue shorts. Frogadier was playing with Riolu and Munchlax, Monferno cracked some jokes, and Fletchinder heated the egg. "Alexis?" when the trainer looked to his right, he saw Alexis in a yellow two piece lying on a beach chair. She had headphones plugged in her pink Pokegear as her Pokemon played around with Tyson's.

"Now, the rule is you have 1 hour to catch a Pokemon using this rod and it will be judged by me and the judges. You can keep the Pokemon you catch so go fishing!" the man finished as the contestants ran off.

XXX

Bolt was wearing yellow shorts as he sat on the sand with Luxio and Pikachu, trying to put the bait on the hook.

"What are you trying to catch Bolt? You only train electric types," Pikachu questioned his trainer as he finally stuck the bait on his his hook and threw it into the ocean.

"He's trying to impress Alexis," Luxio stated as his trainer shot him a look.

"No. I'm trying to get my spot on the group back," Bolt said as he blush from the previous statement disappeared. "I need to show that I'm still relevant!"

"Well you might want to hurry, look over there," Pikachu announced as Bolt and Luxio saw Lucas in orange shorts reel in his rod. After he lifted it in the air, a small, and ugly fish shook violently.

_**Feebas, the Fish Pokemon. While Feebas's body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokémon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch.**_

"A Feebas! Come on!" Bolt complained as Lucas grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it in the air.

"Floette, Showtime!" Lucas called as a small pixie held a long blue petal flower flew around.

_**Floette, the Fairy Pokemon. When the flowers of a well-tended flower bed bloom, it appears and celebrates with an elegant dance.**_

Lucas pressed a button on his rod as it released Feebas from it captivity. The ugly fish prepared to go back to see but Lucas wasn't going to let that happen.

"Reel her back here then slam her all with Vine Whip!"

Floette pushed her flower forward as two long green vines shot out and wrapped around Feebas. The water type was reeled back and thrown hard onto the sand. Feebas stopped resisting as Lucas pulled out a Poke Ball.

"This was easier than I thought. Go Poke Ball!" Lucas shouted as he chucked the capsule towards the injured fish and swallowed it whole.

_1…._

_2…._

_3…_

_Ping!_

Floette tossed the ball to her trainer with her vines as Lucas caught it to hold it high in the sky. A roar of cheers was heard as Bolt slumped back down.

"Wow, am I ever going to get close to that guy?" Bolt asked as his rod was moving towards the ocean.

"Bolt! Your rod!" Luxio called as his trainer turned around to see his rod going towards the ocean.

"Wait!" Bolt cried as he jumped into the water and grabbed his rod and released the Pokemon by pressing a button on it.

"You're not very good at this," Monferno said as he laughed at the blonde and ran back to his trainer.

"Bolt? Are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

The Electric specialist jumped back up and shook off the water.

"I will not lose to him!" Bolt proclaimed as he applied bait once more and shot the rod back.

XXX

"15 minutes left!" the host shouted as Bolt groaned. He did not catch one thing as the rest began to finish up.

"Man! Why can't I get one thing?" Bolt questioned as Monferno snickered behind him. "This is not funny Monferno!"

"It is to me Blondy!" the Playful Pokemon replied as he Tyson called him. "Coming Goldy Locks!" with that, the monkey walked away.

"Something's coming," Luxio said out the blue as he barked. "Show yourself!" A small yellow bipedal Pokemon walked forward as it scratched his black ears.

_**Helioptile, the Generator Pokemon. The frills on either side of its head have cells that generate electricity when exposed to sunlight.**_

"What do you want?" Pikachu asked, trying to be gentler than his teammate. Bolt handed him a translator as Pikachu carefully walked over and put it around his neck.

"I think I can help you sir," Helioptile said as he walked over towards Bolt.

"How are you going to help us?" Luxio questioned in a more gentle tone than before.

"Since you want an Electric and Water Pokemon, why don't Pikachu and Luxio pass on some electricity to me and I shoot it into the air. That should cause a Pokemon to come," Helioptile explained as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"Works for me. Do you thing buddy," Bolt said as his Pokemon passed on some voltage to the Generator Pokemon. As Helioptile gathered it, he shot the voltage into the sky.

"I don't think this worke-" Bolt was cut off by a hard pull on his rod. "Yes! Time to reel her in!" Bolt grabbed the handle and rolled it as a small cerulean pokemon with two yellow attentanas on his head.

_**Chinchou, the Angler Pokemon. **_ _**Chinchou have the ability to conduct electrical currents from their two tentacles which flow positive from one end and negative to the other. Chinchou can also communicate underwater by flashing its tentacles.**_

"Helioptile, I need you help! Use Pound!"

After Bolt released the Angler Pokemon from the rod's hold, Helioptile smashed his tiny fist into Chinchou's face. The dual type Pokemon was thrown on the sand as Luxio and Pikachu cleared way for the battle. Chinchou spat a loud sound wave towards the Generator Pokemon, who leaped out the way. The pure Electric type stood behind Chinchou, waiting for Bolt's call.

"Smash him with Mud Slap!"

Helioptile smashed the ground as mud slammed into Chinchou, who cried in pain. The Angler Pokemon then spun frantically around as he hit Helioptile. The pure electric type slid back and saw a blast of water shoot out from Chinchou's mouth. Around Helioptile, winds began to pick up as he fired razor shaped winds that cut through the incoming water. After cutting the water, the winds slashed Chinchou as he fell back. Bolt snatched an empty capsule and launched it at the dual type Pokemon.

_1…._

_2…._

_3…._

_Ping!_

Helioptile grabbed the Poke Ball and handed it to Bolt.

"Thanks Helioptile," Bolt said as he shook the pure electric type's hand.

XXX

"Now, we would like to thank everyone for participating! But now, we have selected 1 winner! And his name is…...Bolt Wilson!"

Bolt pumped his fists as he walked with Helioptile and Chinchou.

"Bolt's strategy by releasing an electrical current was top notch. And the capture of Chinchou was superb! You award is this luxurious Water Stone!" the host stated as he gave Bolt a dark blue stone.

"Actually, the credit all goes to Helioptile here. He came up with the plan and battled well," Bolt said, which made Helioptile blush.

Lucas walked over with Floette and Feebas as a smile sat on his face.

"Nice job," he said as he extended the electric trainee a hand.

"Thanks, you wasn't so bad yourself," Bolt replied as he shook the auburn trainer's hand.

Bolt walked over to the coordinator and held out the stone.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Alexis asked.

"I'm an electric specialist, I have no need for this," Bolt answered as Alexis happily took the stone. "Besides, maybe you can evolve a Pokemon using that. You do need a water type."

"Thanks Bolt," Alexis said as she hugged the blonde, who blushed at sudden contact.

XXX

"May I have your autograph? Bolt Wilson, the winner of the Fishing Competition?" Joy asked the blonde teen, who agreed. Bolt grabbed her pen and signed Joy's Notepad and walked over to his group.

"Now what?" he inquired, lying back on the couch.

"Well, in a couple of days, there's going to be a tour of Glittering Cave. We get a chance to join in on the exploration and meet fossil Pokemon!" Alexis squealed as Tyson still had a confused look on his face.

"I thought they were extinct?" Tyson stated as Lucas chuckled at the naive trainer.

"She means there will be Fossil Pokemon that were revived will help," Lucas cleared up as Tyson nodded. After that, his stomach growled and he laughed.

"Well, I'm hungry now," Tyson announced as the four got up.

"Where should we go?" Lucas questioned as they thought before Bolt came up with an idea.

"Why not Kanto Fried Chicken?" Bolt asked as the three nodded their heads. Bolt dug his hands in his pockets and out about 50 Poke Dollars. "It's on me."

"Yeah, since you refused to give me my share," Tyson muttered.

"What was that Tyson?" Bolt inquired, waving his money around.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry," Tyson answered as he dug his hands in his pockets and followed his friends.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Bolt's first centered chapter! So, Lucas caught a Feebas and Bolt a Chinchou and Helioptile. **

**Do you like Bolt a little more from this chapter?**

**Should I include a Monferno joke almost every chapter?**

**Which fossils will help the exploration? There will be two and not from the same region, try to guess if you can!**

* * *

_**Next Time: Fossil Fighters**_

_**Hello everyone! Alexis here and the exploration was supposed to be a simple and fun time. However, it doesn't end that way when Team Genz shows up and not only tries to steal the fossils, but they say there is something important buried in the cave. The new Lieutenant is really strong, but we may have a fighting chance when a powerful trainer shows up to help. **_

_**Time To Shine!**_

* * *

_**Cyllage City Arc: **_

_**20\. Scale Those Mountains!**_

_**21: Alexis' Redemption! Blazing Aurora!**_

_**22: Eevee-lation!**_

_**23: Mending a Fighting Spirit**_


	19. Fossil Fighters

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, two trainers with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**How's it going? I'm back with yet another installment of Pokemon Kalos Legends. Last time, it was a Bolt chapter with him going up against Lucas in a fishing contest and caught a Chinchou and Helioptile. Let's get right into this one! Thanks again to El Torro for giving me permission to use Larenz! Also, this story will be a rated T as of this chapter because of the latter graphic things. So...in moderation my fellow Fanfictioners! **_

**_El Torro: It was weird focusing on Bolt, but I'm glad you liked it! And no, those won't be the fossils, but nice guess though! _**

* * *

_**Alexis' team**_

_**Fennekin, (f), level 17, Flamethrower, Ember, Flame Charge, Psybeam**_

_**Vivillon, (f), 15, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect**_

_**Ralts, (f), level 15, Confusion, Growl, Double Team, Disarming Voice**_

_**Chikorita, (f), level 13, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis**_

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the Glittering Cave Exploration! My name is Noel and I'll be your tour guide today!" the man announced as he tipped his glasses back. He wore brown khakis with a red shirt and white lab coat over it.

"Now, let's meet the Pokemon that will be helping us, come out you two," from behind the man, two Pokemon walked out to the crowd. One was a light blue dinosaur on all fours with a long neck and short tail. On her face laid a cool smile, showing she was a gentle Pokemon. The second was a bipedal gray and blue dinosaur with a blue dome shaped head as four spikes stood on the back of his head. He had a short tail and stubby arms as he gave off a little smile.

_**Amaura, the Tundra Pokemon. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum. **_

_**Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts.**_

"Cool," was all Tyson said as he followed the fossils into the cave.

"Do your thing you two!" Noel stated as the Pokemon nodded.

"Aye aye Noel!" Cranidos replied as he dashed off deeper in the cave.

"I'll do my best," Amoura proclaimed as she followed her friend.

"As they do their thing, I'll give you guys some insight on what makes Glittering Cave so special! For one, Luminous Moss can only be found here," the man picked up a handful and put it in a little boy's hands. The boy squealed as his parents gave their son a proud smile.

"So this is Luminous Moss?" a male asked through his large trench coat and walked over to Noel. "May I have some?"

"Sure!" the tour guide replied as he bent down to pick up some more moss until he was caught in a choke hold by the man. "What are you doing?" Noel questioned the strong man.

"Where are the Relic Stones that reside here?" the man asked.

"I don't know what that is!" Noel frantically stated as the cloaked man sighed.

"Well there's no need to keep you alive," with that, the man cracked Noel's neck as everyone in the tour gasped. The little boy wailed as his mother hugged him.

"What did you do that for?" the father asked the hooded man, who laughed at his question.

"It's all for the sake of the world," the man replied as he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Guide didn't know anything. Come in now."

"Let's go and call the police!" a woman said as the group turned around to see multiple trainers, male and female, run in. All of them wore silver jumpsuits with purple hats as a black G with a purple line through it was on their chests. The killer wore the same outfit as they all grabbed a capsule and launched them in the air.

"Come Zubat/Houndoor/Poochyena/Scraggy!" they called as multiple purple bats, black and red dogs, along with black dogs and a bipedal lizard stood around the tourists.

"Now, you guys are going to help us find the Relic Stones!" a grunt commanded as most of the group got worried. The four trainers nodded their heads as they grabbed two Poke Balls each and launched them in the air.

"Let's Do This Fletchinder and Riolu!" Tyson called as he fighting type landed on the field and his shiny bird flew around the area.

"Showtime Roselia and Dratini!" Lucas shouted as his dual rose Pokemon gracefully stood on the field and his dragon began slithering around.

"Shock their systems Helioptile and Chinchou!" Bolt exclaimed as his two new team member stood in front of their trainer.

"Time To Shine Vivillon and Chikorita!" Alexis cried as he butterfly and grass dino were released from their capsules.

"Who do you kids think you are?" a female grunt asked as their gang of Pokemon got closer towards the tourist group.

"Not old and deranged freaks! Chinchou, fire a Supersonic while Helioptile, amplify the sound with Razor Wind!"

Chinchou shot a loud scream towards several Pokemon as Helioptile shot multiple razor shaped winds. The grunts and Pokemon were thrown back as they all had agitated looks on their faces.

"Half of you, move out until you detect the Gems!" a grunt ordered as half ran forward, deeper in the cave.

"I got these few, go chase after them!" Bolt instructed as the trio ran after them. The little boy began crying again as Bolt kneeled down and petted his head. "I got you guys," he said as he pointed at the remaining grunts.

"You guys are going to wish you never decided be trainers when I'm done with you! Chinchou, Helioptile, now!" Bolt proclaimed as his Pokemon jumped in the air and released a stream of yellow voltage that stopped the horde in their tracks.

XXX

"Fletchinder, stop half of them with Razor Wind!" Tyson commanded as his bird shot several razor shaped winds in front of 5 trainers as he motioned Lucas and Alexis to move on.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!/Houndour burn them with Ember/Poochyena, hurt them with Bite!/Scraggy, smash them with Headbutt!" they ordered as the bats shot a loud Poochyenas and Scraggys dashed forward while the Houndours spat out sparks of flames.

"Fletchinder, take the Zubat's out with Flame Charge and Quick Attack while Riolu, blast every incoming Pokemon with Aura Sphere!"

The Ember Pokemon became engulfed in flames as he sped forward, leaving a trail of white light behind him and smashed Zubat by Zubat. Riolu launched countless blue orbs that knocked out every Poochyena and Scraggy that came his way. The fighting type was even able to knock out some Houndours that shot flames.

"How is a brat this strong?" a female grunt asked as she saw their Pokemon dropping like flies.

"Who are you?" another grunt, this time male questioned as Tyson turned his hat backwards.

"The future Kalos Champ," Tyson answered as Fletchinder clipped onto his shoulder and Riolu cracked his knuckles. "Let's end this quickly so I can go help my friends!" with nods from both his Pokemon, both rushed forward.

XXX

"Get back here punks!" Lucas shouted as Alexis and him chased after several grunt.

"We have to stall them until Ms. Serenity comes," a male grunt said as they continued to run.

"Listen, I'll hold them up, get the fossils and track the energy of the Relic Gems!" a female grunt instructed as she stopped in front of the coordinators and pointed her finger at the duo. "Wing Attack Zubat and use Headbutt Scraggy!"

The purple bat's wings glowed white as she shot towards Roselia. Meanwhile, Scraggy extended his head out as he jumped forward, trying to hit Ralts. Alexis and Lucas looked at each other before they smirked and put their backs on each other.

"Blow that bat back with Petal Dance!/Shoot Scraggy a Disarming Voice!"

Roselia twirled before he shot a storm of red and blue petals that swallowed Zubat whole. Ralts then spat out a scream that contained a light pink aura as they blew Scraggy back. Both Pokemon slammed into their trainer as they fell back, unconscious.

"Let's get going," Lucas stated as Alexis nodded at the auburn trainer. Both teams ran back again, trying to stop Team Genez.

XXX

At the beginning of Glittering Cave, a woman walked in as her long red hair moved with the wind. She wore a silver dress that had a purple belt to hold it all together at the waist. The G symbol was over her heart as on her left arm stood a gray launcher. As she walked in, she saw two trainers, both blonde, fighting handily against the grunts. One of the injured ones looked up and smiled.

"Lieutenant Serenity is here!" he croaked out as she kicked him with her black boots. She grabbed a Poke Ball from her launcher as tossed it behind her. A large purple snake was released as she roared.

_**Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokemon. Seviper's swordlike tail serves two purposes-it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long-running blood feud with Zangoose.**_

"Deal with them all," she whispered as the snake leaped in the air and glared her teeth.

Riolu tried to kick her with a blazing foot but was stopped by her tail, which glowed purple. Riolu was thrown back as the Ember Pokemon zipped towards Seviper. Helioptile and Chinchou released another stream of yellow voltage. Seviper swatted Fletchinder away and fired multiple poison needles that destroyed the voltage streams and smashed into the users. Tyson and Bolt prepared to grab another capsule until the Fang Snake Wraps them both in her strong grip.

Serenity smiled as she walked deeper in the cave.

"They better had took care of any leftover kids," Serenity said as she flipped her hair back.

XXX

"Yes sir, Team Genez is terrorizing Glittering Cave. 4 kids are battling in there right now!" a man told a jenny as a figure overheard the conversation.

"Do you know the names of these kids?" Jenny asked as the man got upset.

"No! That shouldn't stop you from going in there!"

The figure smirked as they walked towards the direction of Glittering Cave.

"_Lame Police. Leave it to them to not be of any assistance," The person thought as they gripped onto a red and white ball. _

XXX

"I put all the fossils that were open in this bag!" a male grunt announced as orange flames were shot towards one. Dratini slithered in front of the rest as his helpers stood next to him.

"It's the end of the line Genez!" Alexis yelled as Chikorita shot multiple sharp leaves as they took down some Poochyena and Zubat, and damaged some of the grunts as well.

"It should be right around here!" a female grunt stated as she pointed a loud beeping machine towards one part of the walls.

"So you found out where the Relic Gems are?" a woman asked a Serenity walked into their view. Alexis and Lucas looked into the sharp black eyes of the lady as she walked past them. The woman touched her launcher, took out a Poke Ball, and tossed it in the sky. A humanoid pink Pokemon stood as she got into a fighting stance.

_**Medicham, the Meditate Pokemon. Through the power of meditation, Medicham developed its sixth sense. It gained the ability to use psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon is known to meditate for a whole month without eating.**_

"Break the wall with Hi Jump Kick," Serenity ordered calmly as the dual type Pokemon jumped into the air before she collided with the section of the wall where the female grunt stood. A crack was opened as Serenity walked to it before she gave her final orders.

"Take care of them please," she instructed as the grunts' Pokemon dashed towards the four Pokemon.

XXX

"I think we did good," Cranidos said as he and Amaura walked from one road of the cave.

"Something is going on," Amaura stated as she closed her eyes. "Don't you find it weird Noel never called us back?"

"You are right about that," Cranidos agreed as he attempted to scratch his chin, but failed.

"You go back towards the entrance, I'll go back here," Amaura planned out as Cranidos dashed off once the dual type Pokemon stopped talking. Amaura sweatdropped before she ran deeper in the cave. What both fossil Pokemon didn't know, there was trouble in both directions.

XXX

"So this is Glittering Cave," a male voice said as the person walked in. The man looked about 32, which short dark, black hair. He had beautiful honey eyes with a handsome face and slight muscular build, a strong aura of power was radiating from him as he walked farther in the cave. The man wore a long dress sleeved shirt rolled to the elbows, black slacks, with a black tie. The man stepped over bodies until he saw a snake, squeezing two trainers. He took a capsule from his belt and launched it in the air.

"Gardevoir, it's battle time!" he called as a humanoid Pokemon with short green hair and a white dress landed on the field.

_**Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life.**_

The two teens were red in the face until the man saw a Poke Ball come from between the duo and open, which broke Seviper off. What stood was a Frogadier as both trainers gasped for air.

"Get up," the man ordered as Tyson and Bolt looked up at the man.

"And you are?" Bolt asked, upset that he didn't try to help.

"It doesn't matter. You two are too weak to fight this Seviper," the man said as Tyson backed up on a wall to stand up.

"Frogadier, let's show him he's wrong with an Ice Punch!"

The Bubble Frog's fist was protected by ice as he smashed it in Seviper's face. The Fang Snake was thrown back by the sudden impact as she regained her focus and shot forward. Her tail glowed purple as Bolt threw a capsule towards the incoming snake.

"Luxio, counter with Thunder Fang!"

After the command was given, Luxio shot out the sphere with his teeth emanating yellow voltage. Luxio dodged the Poison Tail and sunk his teeth near her stomach. Seviper cried in pain before Frogadier came and held onto the snake.

"What's going on?" a voice questioned as the owner shot forward. Cranidos looked at the three Pokemon battling before the man sighed and whispered something to his Gardevoir. The man walked by the Cranidos as if he didn't see him and went deeper into the cave.

"A little help here buddy!" Frogadier shouted as he could feel Seviper wriggling free.

"Sure! I'm not the best at this, but here goes nothing!" Cranidos said.

After his statement, his head glowed light pink and smashed his head on Sevipers stomach as all three Pokemon flew back. Frogadier, Luxio, and Cranidos got up as Seviper laid there, unconscious.

Gardevoir walked over to the trainers and channeled a pink wave as the trainers started to breathe properly once more.

"Thanks," Tyson said as Frogadier and Cranidos walked over to him. "You're really strong Cranidos."

"Thanks. Sometimes after I find a decent amount of fossils, I just headbutt thing," the fossil stated as Tyson looked down in sorrow. "What's wrong guy? Where's Noel?"

The badge collector gulped as he turned his body towards Cranidos.

"Noel is dead."

XXX

"Use Twister!"

Dratini's tail had a small purple tornado the tip as he shot it forward. The Houndours stopped firing as the strength of tornado pulled them in.

"Throw the rest in with Confusion!"

Ralts' eyes glowed blue as she lifted her hand as the Zubats were thrown into it. The Twister then stopped, as each Pokemon that was inside it fainted once release. Sadly, Ralts and Dratini passed out as their trainers zapped them back into their spheres.

"We have to stop that Serenity girl!" Alexis said as they ran into the opening and saw Serenity touching the wall.

"They lie here," the lady said as she turned around to face the children. "Medicham, let's deal with these kids with Ice Punch."

The taller Pokemon extended her fist, which gained an armor of ice as she zipped forward. She looked at Chikorita and pushed her arm towards the tiny grass type.

"Protect Chikorita with Poison Jab!"

Roselia dashed in front of his comrade with his roses glowing purple. The Thorn Pokemon ducked the frozen fist and uppercutted Medicham as the fighting and psychic type slid back in front of her trainer.

"Fire a Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita moved her head side to side as sharp green leaves slashed Medicham. The Leaf Pokemon didn't stop there as she shook her head violently as more leaves bombarded the Meditate Pokemon.

"Jump Kick."

Medicham dodged the sharp leaves and put on knee forward. Once she descended to the ground, Lucas tossed his arm to the side.

"Blow her away with Petal Dance!"

Roselia extended his rose hands as they shot a storm of mixed red and blue petals. Serenity smiled as Medicam landed between Roselia and Chikorita.

"Shot them a Fire Punch!"

The coordinators looked confused as Medicham's fits had fire dancing around them. Medicham's eyes glowed blue as the fire jumped off her fits and burnt the grass types. Roselia struggled to get up, but fell once more as Chikorita stood up. Her legs were shaking as she tried to get her energy back.

"Heal yourself with Synthesis!"

Chikorita raised the leaf on her head as she she began to glow, a sign of regeneration. Serenity yawned as Medicham walked towards the Leaf Pokemon.

"Take her out with Ice Punch."

The dual type Pokemon nodded as she shot a fist in the air. Ice danced around her fist as she pivoted her feet to do more damage. Suddenly, huge boulders collapsed on Medicham as Amaura ran forward.

"How was that?" she asked as Lucas gave the revived Pokemon a thumbs up.

"Another rat crawls into the snake's den," Serenity said as Medicham broke out the prison of rocks. "Medicham, Psychic."

The dual typed Pokemon's eyes glowed blue as Amaura was thrown back by the force. Amaura fell on her face as Alexis ran over to the brave Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, holding the Pokemon in her arms.

"Sorry, I'm very good at battling," Amaura apologized as she managed to crack a smile. Chikorita got angry and leaped in the air. Once in the sky, she glowed blue as her body got longer and she gained a necklace of leaves. Coming down, she moved her large arms apart and slammed her body on Medicham.

_**Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. Bayleef's neck**_ _**is rigged by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people happy. **_

"That was Body Slam!" Lucas said shocked, as Roselia stood.

"Mega Kick her off!" Serenity snarled.

Bayleef was sent flying once more into the walls as Medicham jumped back up. Medicham began walking towards the fallen Bayleef.

"End her with Ice Punch."

Medicham shot her arm up as ice danced around her fist as she pivoted her feet to do more damage. Bayleef closed her eyes in anticipation of getting hit.

"Throw her with Vine Whip!"

A voice shouted as long green vines wrapped around Medicham's body as her moved was stopped cold. Bayleef stopped as she saw Medicham get thrown into a wall and left a huge dent.

"Who's there?" Serenity barked, her cool temper disappeared.

"That isn't important right now," a male voice said as the male walked forward with a huge green Pokemon that had a pink flower around her neck.

_**Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. **__**Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants, and the fragrance emanating from its flower petals could soothe any angry, hostile emotions. **_

"It can't be!" Serenity spat out. "Yo-you're-" she was cut of Lucas' amazed voice.

"Larenz Esplain of the Kalos Elite 4," Lucas finished. He looked up the the powerful trainer and quickly got up.

"We wasn't aware that the anyone from the Kalos League would show up!" Serenity exclaimed as Medicham fell to one knee.

"Normally, I don't like to cooperate with others. In this case, I need both of your help," Larenz said as Lucas went from amazed to serious. Bayleef stood as both her and Alexis stood with the males.

"Smash her with Poison Jab!"

Roselia dashed towards with her rose hands glowing purple. She played a game of hitting as Medicham was avoiding everyone. Medicham tried to dodge once more, but Roselia stuck her two sides before he flipped behind the other dual typed Pokemon.

"_Roselia is really good at hand-to-hand combat," Larenz thought, as he watched Roselia move. "This kid is pretty good."_

"Smash him with Fire Punch!"

Medicham leaned another arm forward as this one was protected by harsh flames in the Thorn Pokemon's face. Roselia prepared to strike again to Alexis' voice filled the space.

"Grab her with Vine Whip!"

Bayleef moved her head up as long green vines shot from her neck. The vines wrapped around Medicham's arms as her move was stopped.

"Alexis, once I tell Roselia to use his next move, tell Bayleef to release Medicham," Lucas told the girl as she nodded. Alexis repeated the same thing to her Pokemon. "Now take control with Petal Dance!"

Roselia fired another flurry of mixed red and blue petals that smashed into Medicham. Once the attack happened, Bayleef released the humanoid Pokemon from her grasp as Medicham was thrown into the air, still stuck in the Petal Dance.

"Throw her against the wall!"

Roselia nodded as he threw his arms forward, which made his storm and prisoner go forward as well. Medicham smashed her back against the wall as Serenity growled.

"Let's end this!" Larenz proclaimed as he nodded at his starter. Lucas and Alexis caught on as their grass types stood next to one another. "Meganium/Roselia/Bayleef, use Solar Beam!"

The three charged up a tiny green orb that only got bigger every second. Serenity gasped as the hug spheres the grass types had in front of them. As if on cue, they fired at the same time as Serenity hastily returned Medicham, but was blown back by the impact of the blast.

"All grunts, grab everyone and Teleport out!" Serenity commanded as she yelled through her walkie talkie. She pressed a few buttons on her launcher before she eyed the three trainer. "Till we meet again." With that, Lieutenant Serenity was gone.

XXX

"So the same thing happened to you guys?" Tyson asked as they sat around talking about the incident.

"Yeah, they must have highly advanced technology to do that," Bolt said as Alexis and Lucas looked beyond the hole they made.

"Larenz said the police will be on their way," Alexis said as they thought about the powerful Elite 4 member. "Too bad he couldn't stay for a bit longer."

"He's got his duties as an Elite 4 Alexis," Lucas explained as he and Alexis couldn't stop looking at the hole.

"Let's go see the damage!" Tyson proposed as the 4 walked into it. They all was in awe by seeing two marble podiums with two stones on their respective stand. One was light pink and red as the other was a sharp blue and white. From then, Lucas and Alexis' eyes went void as they walked forward.

"What are you two doing?" Bolt questioned as Alexis grabbed the pink stone while Lucas grabbed the blue. The two stones reacted as Tyson's necklace did the same. Tyson's eyes glowed green as Alexis' pink and Lucas' blue.

XXX

_Alexis and Lucas saw themselves flying at a fast speed in the air. But their clothing and hair was different. _

_XXX_

_Tyson and Lucas seemed to be battling as a huge purple dragon and a knight like Pokemon were going at it. _

_XXX_

_Alexis was plummeting from to, might have been her doom, as a humanoid Pokemon fell with her. The two looked at each other before they touched their hands as a pink light enveloped them both. _

XXX

"Whoa," Tyson stated as he shook his head. Alexis and Lucas did the same as Bolt looked in confusion.

"Will somebody tell me what the heck is going on?" Bolt questioned as they all laughed the blonde's immaturity.

"Sure, but first, let's get ourselves checked out and tell the police everything we know," Tyson proposed as Bolt nodded.

XXX

"I can't believe Noel's dead. Who's going to take care of us now?" Cranidos asked as Tyson and Alexis stopped in front of them. Cranidos began to tear up as a scientist patted the revived Pokemon on the head.

"You guys could stay here if you want," a scientist thought as Tyson moved up.

"Or come with us," he said as he motioned to Alexis to come over.

"Really?" Cranidos inquired, excited. His eyes got big as he ran over to the trainer. "Can I got to you?" the fossil asked Tyson who nodded. Cranidos jumped into Tyson's arms as the human laughed.

"Will you join my team Amaura?" Alexis questioned the dual rock and ice type.

"Sure. It would be better that staying here," she replied as Alexis hugged her new teammate. "I know you'll be a big help in my contests."

XXX

"We're going to miss you Lucas," Alexis said to the auburn haired trainer.

"Maybe just you," he replied, which made Alexis giggle. "Take care of them. I'll be taking a break from contests to work on my battling skills."

"Ok, we'll hopefully we'll face each other in a contest," Alexis thought, which made the male smirk.

"Sure. Also, there's a contest in Cyllage City coming up in a few days. You better win it all," Lucas said as Alexis nodded.

"I'm taking that ribbon home!" she proclaimed as Lucas turned around and walked off. "I better check on those two," Alexis told herself as she walked into the Ambrette Hospital.

* * *

**Once again, I would like to thanks El Torro for the use of Larenz, who will be a member in the Kalos Elite 4! A lot happened this chapter so, to sum it up; Chikorita evolved into a Bayleef, Alexis and Tyson gained an Amaura and Cranidos respectively, Lieutenant Serenity was introduced as Alexis and Lucas gained a 'Relic Stone'. Tyson's necklace was shown to be one too. **

**What do you think the Relic Stones are?**

**Any guesses on what Tyson, Alexis, and Lucas saw in their 'Visions'? **

**Do you like the additions of Cranidos and Amaura?**

**Next Chapter, it's Tyson's Gym Battle. Who do you think he should/or will use?**

* * *

_**Next Time: Scale Those Mountains!**_

_**Tyson's back with an all new run down! I finally get to challenge the Cyllage City Gym Leader! With the whole rock climb wall and his sturdy rock types, will I be able to win? And you guys won't believe what happens during this fight! **_

* * *

_**Cyllage City Arc: **_

_**21: Alexis' Redemption! Blazing Aurora!**_

_**22: Eevee-lation!**_

_**23: Mending a Fighting Spirit**_


	20. Scale Those Mountains!

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**Before we start, I want to say thank-you to all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story asthis is our 20th chapter anniversary! So, here they all:**_

_**People that favorited: Pokefan02 and Crumbelina's Sweet Admire**_

_**People that put Kalos Legends on their story alert: Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer, El Torro, M.A. 5, and Thenextnexus**_

_**Consistent reviewers: El Torro and Martyn (Guest)**_

_**It means so much to me that people care to have Kalos Legends in their hearts! I may not have a long list of people that like Kalos Legends, but I do know it's better than nothing so thanks for that!**_

_**Marytn (Guest): Thanks! I was hoping for those types of reactions on Cranidos and Amaura. And no, there will be no chapter like that.**_

* * *

_**Tyson's Team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 22, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 19, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 20, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Elekid, (m), level 18, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 20, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit**_

_**Egg, (?), *Sounds can be heard! It's close to hatching!***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Monferno, (m), level 18, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 17, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

* * *

"This is the Cyllage City Gym," Alexis stated as her friends looked around the huge field. Multiple rocks laid around the field as a dark skinned man walked towards them.

"Welcome! My name is Grant, the Gym Leader of the Cyllage City Gym! Who will be my challenger today?" Grant asked as Tyson stepped forward.

"Me! Tyson Pernell!" The hatted boy introduced as the leader laughed.

"Such enthusiasm!" Grant stated as he smiled at the teen. "Let's start right away!" he said as he walked to his side of the battlefield.

Tyson gave Alexis his egg as her and Bolt sat in the stands.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle between Tyson and Grant will now begin! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Geodude, Stand Strong!" Grant called as a small rock stood with two arms.

_**Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. They are hard to distinguish from rocks. They slam each other in a contest of strength.**_

"Riolu, Let's Do This!" Tyson shouted as his fighting type landed and went into a karate stance.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Geodude! Begin!"

"Quickly! Fire Rock Blast!"

Geodude pushed his arms forward as multiple rocks were fire towards Riolu. However, Tyson's mind was faster as he pushed his arm forward.

"Kick them back with Blaze Kick!"

Riolu stomped on the ground, his foot became encased in fire. The fighting type then kicked an incoming boulder back as they all smashed in the Rock Pokemon.

"Run forward with Mega Punch!"

The dual type Pokemon waltzed forward as one of his hands glowed white. As he reared closer, Riolu began to crack his knuckles.

"Block that with Force Palm!"

Riolu waited as Geodude got closer to push the glowing fist down and press his palm on Geodude's head. The damaged Pokemon rubbed his head in pain before he looked up in the air and saw the Sinnoh Pokemon over him.

"End this with Aura Sphere!"

Riolu pushed his hands out as a small blue orb charged up in front of him. The Emanation Pokemon chucked it at the wide eyed Geodude as an explosion was created once it made contact. As the smoke cleared up, Geodude laid in his back, unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the victor is Riolu! Grant, choose your next Pokemon!"

"That was quick," Bolt stated as Grant zapped his fainted Pokemon back to his capsule.

"What did you expect? This is Riolu we're talking about!" Alexis exclaimed as in her arms, the egg started to glow.

"That Riolu is very skilled," Grant praised as he grabbed another Poke Ball from his belt. "Onix, be the wall to climb!"

Out from the dual colored ball, a long stone snake stood and let out a mighty roar.

_**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It burrows at high speed to find food. The holes it makes are used as homes by Diglett.**_

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Onix! Begin!"

"Use Quick Attack and Force Palm combination!"

Riolu nodded as he zipped forward, leaving a trail of white light. He pushed his palm forward, hopping to strike Onix with it.

"Stop him cold with Screech!"

Onix leaned down as he opened his mouth. Out from the large mouth came a defining cry that stopped the charging Pokemon. Riolu slammed his hands in his ears to try to cancel the harsh sound.

"Now blast him with Stone Edge!"

Onix stopped his cry as rocks spun around his body before they were flung towards Riolu. Riolu opened his eyes dodged most of the rocks, but was thrown to the ground by one rock.

"Fire an Aura Sphere!"

The Sinnoh Pokemon charged up another real sphere between his hands. Once the sphere got to a certain size, Riolu shot it towards the large Pokemon. The orb smashed into Onix as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Get close with Quick Attack!"

Riolu dashed towards the fallen snake as he left a trail of white light. As the speeding Pokemon got closer, Onix stood up as Grant spat out another command.

"Shot him away with Flash Cannon!"

Onix roared before his fired a silver blast that was on its way towards Riolu. Luckily, the fighting type ducked before he took some steps back to have a decent amount of space between them.

"Smash Riolu with Stone Edge!"

The Rock Snake Pokemon pushed his head up to make room for the rotating stones spinning around him. Onix then leaned in as the stones flew towards Riolu.

"Run through with Force Palm!"

Riolu ran forward as he destroyed every stone in his path. Grant and Onix looked shocked as Riolu leaped in the air, prepared to strike Onix once more.

"Put him down with Rock Tomb!"

Onix roared as seven boulder rotated around his head. With a swing of his head, the boulders flew down on the fighting type as they pushed him on the ground.

"Riolu!" Tyson cried, hoping his Pokemon was okay.

"End this with Flash Cannon!"

Onix reared his head back before firing a stream of a silver color. As the blast got closer, an idea sparked in Tyson's head as he grew a grin.

"Break out with Aura Sphere!"

The blast reared its way towards Riolu until he broke out with an aura blast giving him power. After he dodged the blast, he quickly rubbed his head before Grant spoke again.

"Slam him with Iron Tail!"

The dual type Pokemon's tail glowed silver as he reared it back to do more damage. Tyson, who looked over at Riolu, knew he could only take a few more hits.

"Block with Counter!"

Riolu glowed a bright red aura before Onix slammed his tail at the tiny Pokemon. Once Riolu recovered from the powerful hit, the Aura Pokemon flew forward and gave Onix a roundhouse kick. The huge Pokemon roared as he plummeted to the ground. The great Onix has fallen.

"Onix is unable to battle, the victor is Riolu. Grant, send out your final Pokemon!"

Riolu fell to a knee as he panted heavily. Grant zapped his Rock Snake to his sphere before he grabbed his final one.

"Tyson, I can tell that you are a great trainer. But as a gym leader, I can promise you this wall be hard to overcome!" Grant proclaimed as he chucked the Poke Ball on the battlefield. "Rock on Tyrunt!"

A tiny t-Rex landed on the field as he picked up his head, with showed he had enormous jaws. His skin color was light brown as orange spikes stood on his tail.

**_Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokemon. It's jaws have enough destructive force to crush an automobile. It lived over 100 years ago._**

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Tyrunt! Begin!"

"Fire an Ancient Power!"

Tyrunt raised his head as boulders floated around him. The rocks had a purple aura around them as they were flung at the tired fighting type.

"Run through with Quick Attack!"

Riolu stood up once more as he zipped in between each boulder. Tyrunt looked up as Riolu leaped in the air, which prompted Tyson to speak up.

"Smash Tyrunt with Blaze Kick!"

Riolu's foot was ignited as he descended down, faster than before. Grant smirked as he cleared his throat.

"Stop him cold with Bite!"

Tyrunt opened his huge jaw as Riolu's foot went right through it. At the right moment, Tyrunt smashed his teeth on Riolu's leg. The fighting type cried out in pain from the force of Tyrunt's teeth.

"Stop Tyrunt with Force Palm!"

Riolu fought through the pain as he smashed his palm on Tyrunt's head. The Royal Heir Pokemon released Riolu from his grasp to cry out in pain. Riolu took the opportunity to get on higher ground of Tyrunt.

"Now blast him with Aura Sphere!"

The Emanation Pokemon charged up another blue orb in his hands as Tyrunt glanced at him. Riolu finally chucked the orb at the dual type Pokemon.

"Destroy it."

Tyrunt nodded as he bit the Aura Sphere. Tyson and Riolu smirked until Tyrunt smashed the orb into tiny pieces.

"Now end Riolu with Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt jumped into the air as he swung his glowing green tail. Ultimately, the tail hit Riolu as he was thrown into another wall. Riolu dropped on his face, signaling his defeat.

"Riolu is unable to battle! The victor is Tyrunt! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!"

Tyrunt roared as Tyson returned his fainted fighting type. He thought for a second before he grabbed another dual colored capsule and chucked it.

"Let's Do This Cranidos!"

His rock type landed on the field before he to walk around the field. Tyson smiled as Cranidos saw Tyrunt before he put his head down.

"This will be a battle between Cranidos and Tyrunt! Begin!"

"Use Zen Headbutt!"

Cranidos' head glowed purple as he ran forward. Before Grant could speak, Cranidos smashed his head onto Tyrunt's stomach as the dual type Pokemon. Once Tyrunt got up, he shot an angry glare at Cranidos.

"Run forward with Bite!"

Tyrunt opened his large jaws as he ran towards Cranidos. Tyson smirked at the command as he pushed his hand up.

"Stop him with Pursuit!"

Cranidos started to run forward too as he glowed a light purple aura. Once Tyrunt prepared to smash his teeth on the other fossil, Cranidos disappeared from his sight. The pure rock type reappeared behind the Royal Heir as Grant cracked a grin.

"Now use Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt's tail glowed green as he slammed Cranidos with it. The pure rock type was thrown into a rock as he fell on a knee. Tyson and his watchers looked shocked as Grant didn't finish his assault.

"End him with Ancient Power!"

Tyrunt picked up his head as multiple boulders hovered above him. The rocks had a purple aura around them as they flew towards the injured fossil Pokemon.

"Make a shield with Rock Tomb!"

The Head Butt Pokemon pushed his tiny arms forward as several stones stood in front of him. The glowing boulder collided with the shield as both fell down.

"You can't defend this! Draco Meteor!"

Tyrunt's stomach glowed orange as he shot a small orange orb in the sky. The sphere broke apart into multiple orange pieces that clobbered Cranidos. After the smoke cleared up, the pure rock type was laid out, unconscious.

"Cranidos is unable to battle! The victor is Tyrunt! Tyson, choose your final Pokemon!"

Tyson smiled faintly as he returned his Cranidos as he scratched his chin.

"Man, Tyson's in a corner now," Bolt said as he was worried for his friend.

"Who can he use to take out that Tyrunt?" Alexis questioned as the egg started to shine brightly. Seeing this, Alexis took the case off as her and Bolt saw the shining egg leaped and landed on Tyson's head. The egg was a small blue shark like Pokemon with a cut on the fin. He had a red belly as his mouth was attached to Tyson's head.

**_Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to get pounced on and bit._**

"Oww!" Tyson shouted as he grabbed Gible off his head. He bit his lip as Gible's skin felt rough. "So you were in the egg huh?" The dual type Pokemon smiled nuzzled his chest.

"Not to cut out the touching moment, but we have a battle to finish!" Grant called out as Tyson nodded. The golden haired boy snatched a red and white capsule and threw it in the air.

"Let's Do This Frogadier!" Tyson shouted as his evolved starter landed on a large rock and looked at his opponent.

"This will be a battle between Frogadier and Tyrunt! Begin!"

"Launch a Water Pulse!"

Frogadier charged an aqua orb between his hands. The Bubble Frog croaked as he shot the sphere forward.

"Destroy it with Ancient Power!"

Tyrunt roared as several large boulder floated around him. He pushed his head forward as the purple aura rocks were launched as they broke the water orb and flew towards Frogadier.

"Evade with Double Team!"

Frogadier duplicated himself as the boulders smashed into the clones. Three frogs were left as Tyson shot his hand in the sky.

"Now cloud Tyrunt with Smokescreen!"

The trio completed hand signals before releasing a cloud of black mist. Tyrunt went wide eyed as Tyson cleared his throat.

"Bubble assault!"

The water types spat several bubbles after they completed hand signals. The Royal Heir Pokemon was bombarded by the water as Grant pushed his hand forward.

"Take out the cloud with a spinning Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt nodded as his tail glowed green in response. The dual type Pokemon twirled as the Smokescreen was destroyed. A smirking Tyrunt stood as the Frogadiers grunted.

"Quick Attack and Water Pulse combination!"

The frog channeled their energy into another water sphere. After they completed the task, they flew towards Tyrun as they left a trail of white light behind them. However, Grant was prepared for this.

"Take them out with Bite and Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt opened his large jaw as his tail glowed green once more. The trio came forward as Tyrunt smashed his teeth on a clone, who exploded on contact. Another Frogadier tried to attack from the back, but was destroyed by one whip of Tyrunt's tail. Finally, the real Frogadier pivoted his hand that held the aqua orb to hit Tyrunt. Sadly, Tyrunt hung low as he flipped his tail on Frogadier's back. The sole Bubble Frog laid out on the battlefield, attempting to pick himself up.

"Let's end this with Draco Meteor!"

The dual type Pokemon roared as his stomach glowed orange. Tyrunt spat out a small orange sphere as it broke up into many pieces. Gible jumped out of Tyson's arms and gave an encouraging roar.

"Let's not let Gible down Frogadier! Evade with Aerial Ace!"

Frogadier shot right up as he rushed completing hand signals. Two energy swords appeared next to both of his arms as he snatched them. The Kalos Pokemon leaped in the air as he extended his arms. He avoided every boulder as he found himself on the top of the gym.

"Blast Frogadier out the sky with Ancient Power!"

The Royal Heir Pokemon created multiple boulder once more. As they floated over the dual type, the rocks gained a purple aura before they flew up in the sky. Frogadier eyed Tyson, who nodded at the water type.

"Launch one of the rocks into Tyrunt's mouth!"

Frogadier snatched something from his scarf and put it on one of the stones before he kicked it down. The boulder descended towards Tyrunt as he prepared to crunch the large object. Once he destroyed the boulder, Tyrunt's teeth was stuck together by a gooey substance.

"What it that?" Grant asked as he saw Tyrunt trying to pry the substance out.

"Frogadier's Frubbles," Tyson answered as Gible looked up at Frogadier in awe. "Now end this with Ice Punch!"

Frogadier croaked before ice danced around his fist. The Bubble Frog flew down as the ice moved around his body as his fist clashed with Tyrunt's head. Frogadier flipped off Tyrunt to see the dual type laid out, unconscious.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! The victor is Frogadier! Which makes Tyson, the challenger, victorious!"

"We did it!" Tyson shouted as he and Gible ran towards Frogadier. Grant smiled as he returned Tyrunt into his spherical device.

"That was an excellent battle Tyson. You've earned the Cliff Badge," Grant stated as he handed the winner a light brown badge.

"Thanks Grant!" Tyson said as he put the badge next to his first one.

XXX

"Here we go," Tyson said as he clipped a translator around Gible's neck.

"That battle was so exciting!" Gible exclaimed as he ran around the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks," Frogadier said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that you won your second badge, I need to get my first ribbon here!" Alexis stated as Tyson nodded at his friend.

"Let's start training!" Bolt announced as they walked out of the building.

* * *

**_So, how was that? I haven't written a gym battle in a while so, I can't guarantee another Gym Battle will come earlier in said arc._**

**_1) Do you think Alexis will win the Cyllage contest?_**

**_2) What are your first impressions on Gible?_**

* * *

**_Next Time: Alexis' Redemption: Blazing Aurora!_**

**_Alexis here with some insight in the next chapter. I've been training day and night for my next contest. Now that Beatrice is here, I can't lose to her again! Let's hope I can show my true skills!_**

* * *

**_Cyllage City Arc:_**

**_22: Eevee-lation!_**

**_23: Mending a Fighting Spirit_**


	21. Alexis' Redemption: Blazing Aurora!

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and _breaks_ the camera)**_

**_All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)_**

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)_**

* * *

**_How's it going guys? I'm back with another chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Tyson challenged and defeated Grant, which earned him his second gym badge. Now, let's see if Alexis can earn her first ribbon!_**

* * *

**_El Torro: Thanks, I feel like I'm improving every battle I do. When I looked back, I saw I could've added more to Frogadier vs Tyrunt. The next gym battle should make up for the last one!_**

**_Martyn (Guest): Don't worry, Tyson's first female Pokemon will come closer than you think!_**

* * *

**_Alexis' team_**

**_Fennekin, (f), level 21, Flamethrower, Ember, Flame Charge, Psybeam_**

**_Vivillon, (f), 19, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect, *Signal Beam*_**

**_Ralts, (f), level 19, Confusion, Growl, Double Team, Disarming Voice_**

**_Bayleef, (f), level 19, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis, *Body Slam*, *Petal Dance*_**

**_Amaura, (f), level 20, Icy Wind, Rock Tomb, Thunder Wave, Aurora Beam_**

* * *

"I'm going win this time!" Alexis proclaimed as she walked around the waiting room.

"Do you really think so?" a female voice asked as the trio turned their attention to a familiar blonde girl.

"Beatrice," Bolt said as he started to drool. Alexis looked at her rival as Beatrice had a smug look.

"I can't believe a loser decided to enter," Beatrice stated as she walked away.

"Don't let her get to you," Tyson said. "This time, you're definitely beat her and win the contest!"

Alexis smiled at her friend and looked at the large screen. The same blonde host from the Camphrier Town Contest stood with a microphone in her hands.

"Welcome one and all! My name is Victorian, your host for this contest! Now, to introduce the judges; Cyllage City's Nurse Joy, Cyllage City's Boutique owner Louise, and this city's own Gym Leader Grant!"

The spotlight moved to the judge area as they all waved.

"Now, our first contestant is Beatrice from Lumiose City!"

Beatrice stood on the stage as she launched two capsule in the air.

"Vulpix, Blitzle, action!"

Out from one, a small red fox appeared as she slid on the rainbow that was created from the seal. In addition, a small black and white zebra emerged as he dashed off his rainbow.

From the waiting room, Alexis looked carefully at Beatrice's new Pokemon.

"Vulpix, launch a Fire Spin! Then Blitzle, levitate it with Thunder wave!"

The fox lifted her tail as a huge tornado of flames was created. Meanwhile, Blitzle began to glow yellow as several sparks of electricity danced around him. Vulpix pushed the tornado off her tail as it ascended to the sky. On cue, the zebra released a circle of voltage that was absorbed by the flames. The tornado levitated as the tip had several streams of electricity.

"Both of you, get on the rainbow! Then Vulpix, lift then with Extrasensory!"

The duo backed up on the rainbows as Vulpix crouched down. Her eyes glowed pink as the rainbow levitated around the fire tornado. The lines contested as both Pokemon stood in front if the tornado.

"Time to finish! Vulpix, fire a Will-O-Wisp! Blitzle, Shock Wave!"

Vulpix lifted her tail once more as each tip gained a small blue fire ball on top. The black and white zebra had voltage dancing around his body as his eyes were closed. With a snap of Beatrice's hands, both Pokemon fired their moves as they clashed with the fire tornado as the duo flipped off the rainbow. In a huge gust, the orbs were split up into tiny specks as they glowed red, blue, and yellow. The crowd cheered as Beatrice and her landed Pokemon bowed.

XXX

"Now, meet our final contestant, Alexis from Vaniville Town!"

Alexis ran forward and tossed two Poke Balls into the air.

"Vivillon and Bayleef, Time To Shine!"

Out from both capsules, a storm of flowers emerged as Bayleef and Vivillon awaited their trainer's command.

"Bayleef, use Petal Dance! Vivillon, fire an Energy Ball in the Petal Dance!"

Bayleef stomped her feet as a cone shaped storm of petals was created. Vivillon flew up high as she shot a green orb into the flower storm.

"Vivillon, use Gust! Bayleef, add a flurry of Razor Leaf to it!"

The dual type Pokemon flapped her wings, which caused a surge of wind. The grass type swiped her head back and forth as sharp leaves merged with the wind. The new combination collided with petal dance as the wind carried the rest of the petals and green sphere.

"Vivillon, aim Signal Beam towards the Energy Ball!"

The Scale Pokemon positioned herself carefully as she fired a rainbow blast. The blast struck the orb as the air around it gained a rainbow aurora. As the wind ceased, multiple petals fell as a slight rainbow stood in the background. The crowd's cheers filled the entire stadium as Alexis and her performers bowed.

XXX

"We had some great performers, but now, the judges have picked the best two to fight for the ribbon!" Victorian announced as the coordinators leaned their heads towards the screen.

"Our top performer is Alexis Miller!" Alexis jumped from her seat as she took her Pokemon in huge hug. "Our second best performer is Beatrice Matthews!" the blonde girl walked towards Alexis as a smirk was drawn on her face.

"Let's see who's second best during the finals," she said before she strutted away from the brown haired girl.

"You got this Lexi," Bolt stated as Tyson gave his companion a thumbs up.

"You're right! I won't lose to Beatrice this time!" Alexis proclaimed as she zapped her performers back to their capsules before holding a new duo in her hands.

XXX

"Now, both coordinators will have 2:30 to deplete or knockout the others team of Pokemon! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Glameow, Buneary, action!"

Out from Beatrice's Poke Balls, both normal types landed on the battlefield. Alexis smirked as she tossed her own capsules.

"Fennekin, Amoura, Time to Shine!"

Fennekin and Amoura stood on the opposite side of their opponents, awaiting the start if the fight.

"Begin!" Victorian shouted as the clock started to count down.

"Ice Beam, Buneary! Glameow, make way with Shadow Claw!"

The Catty Pokemon dashed forwards and extended her paw. The paw gained a shadowy aura as Buneary released a zig zag stream if ice.

"Amoura, fire a Rock Tomb! Fennekin, counter Glameow with Flame Charge!"

Fennekin ran forward as she gained a fire armor. Meanwhile, the dual type Pokemon launched several large boulders. The rock smashed into the ice blast as Fennekin and Glameow charged each other. Both Pokemon slid back as Beatrice extended her hand.

"Use Bounce Buneary! Glameow, Shock Wave!"

The bunny jumped into the air, which amazed most of the audience. Glameow glowed yellow before she released a stream of voltage towards the opposing duo.

"Amoura, give me an Aurora Beam! Fennekin, add a Psybeam!"

Amoura reared her head back before she shot a stream of ice towards the incoming electricity blast. Fennekin's forehead glowed pink before a stream of pink and blue waves mixed with the ice stream. As they merged, they created as huge glow as Beatrice's points fell a bit. Both moves collided as a huge gust was created, which even glowed from the two causes.

"Now come down Buneary with Jump Kick!"

Alexis' eyes went wide as she forgot about the ascended bunny. Buneary fell down as he foot aimed towards Fennekin. Alexis smiled as she put her hand forward.

"Shoot a few Embers up!"

Fennekin nodded as she exhaled a huge breath. Glameow came back running as Beatrice spoke up.

"Fake out!"

The four legged Pokemon jumped a few feet before leaning her two paws forward.

"Not this time! Amoura, block Glameow with Thunder Wave!"

The revived Pokemon had sparks of voltage around her before she fired a wave if it towards Glameow. The blonde bit her lip before getting a new idea.

"Thunder Paw and ram through!"

Glameow put one paw back to her side as the last one gained an armor of voltage as under it had some darkness in it. The claws grew sharper as Alexis' points fell. Once the Catty Pokemon struck the wave of electricity and created several black and yellow specks behind her, more of Alexis'' points dropped. Glameow slashed the dual type Pokemon and Fennekin, who was kicked by Buneary's strong foot. Both damaged Pokemon struggled to get up as Fennekin dropped back.

"Fennekin!" Alexis cried as Beatrice smirked at the injured fox.

"Let's finish Fennekin off with Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary nodded as her ears stood up high and glowed. The Rabbit Pokemon ran forward as Alexis cleared her throat.

"Block her with Rock Tomb!"

The Tundra Pokemon slid in front of Fennekin and shot large boulders in front of her. Sadly, Buneary was able to break through and slam Amoura. More of Alexis' points decreased as Alexis stood there, petrified at her Pokemon.

"Oh well, looks like you lose again," Beatrice said as she started to chuckle. Fennekin turned around to look at her frozen trainer, then shot back up on her legs. Beatrice's mouth formed an 'o' as the fox glowed blue. Fennekin stood on two feet as her body became more sleek. Her tail was the same size as a stick stuck on it. She pushed her hands out, which created some flames in response.

"Look at this folks! Fennekin has evolved into a Braixen!" Victorian announced as the crowd cheered for the evolution. As a response, Beatrice's points fell due to the beauty of Braixen.

"Some evolution will not stop me! Iron Tail, Glameow! Buneary, run with Quick Attack"

Buneary dashed forward and left a strong trail of white light behind her. Glameow extended her tail as it straightened itself out. Her tail gained a silver armor as it looked metallic. Both Pokemon charged towards their opponent s as Alexis smiled.

"Amoura, launch a Thunder Wave! Now Braixen, let's test out Psyshock!"

The dual type Pokemon shot a wave of voltage in the air. Next, Braixen grabbed the twig from her tail and twirled it in her hands. She stopped as blue orbs hovered around Braixen before they sunk into the wave of electricity. Beatrice's points dropped due to the beauty of the combination as the incoming duo flew back. The blonde snarled as Victorian grabbed the microphone.

"30 seconds left on the clock!"

"I'm ending this right now! Buneary, use Ice Beam! Now Glameow, use Shock Wave!"

Buneary reared her head back as a blast of ice shot from her mouth. Voltage danced around Glameow's body as she shot another wave of electricity. The voltage surrounded the ice as most of Alexis' points dropped.

"Time to Shine! Icy Wind and Flamethrower!"

Amoura opened her mouth as a surge of chilly wind emerged. The newly evolved Pokemon grabbed her 'wand' once more and shot a stream of harsh flames. The fire mixed with the cold wind as Beatrice's points fell as well. Something in Alexis' mind snapped as she shot her hand up.

"Now combine it with Psybeam!"

The fire type's eyes glowed blue as her wand created a mixture of pink and blue wave. The fire wind transformed its shape as it resembled an aurora from the North Pole. As it moved around the field, the audience became captivated with sight. In a second, Beatrice's points reached zero as the clock stopped.

"Beatrice's points are gone! That means Alexis wins the Cyllage City Ribbon!"

Alexis jumped up and down and huge both her Pokemon. Beatrice walked off with her Pokemon as Victorian handed the girl the ribbon. From the stands, Tyson and Bolt clapped, along with the audience. They were going to let their friend have her moment last a bit longer.

* * *

**Thank god this chapter is over! So, Alexis earned her first ribbon and I'm glad I'll be getting an arc off from contests!**

* * *

_**Next Time: Eevee-Lation!**_

**_The group takes a break before heading off to Shalour City as a little girl needs help finding her missing Pokemon. The trip splits up to the find the missing Pokemon. Will they be able to find the three Pokemon, or let the girl down?_**

**_Cyllage City Arc:_**

**_23: Mending a Fighting Spirit_**


	22. Eevee-Lation!

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)_**

**_Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)_**

**_On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)_**

**_Can't let evil get me_** **_down (T_****_yson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos_****_, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)_**

**_Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)_**

**_I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)_**

**_Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)_**

**_I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)_****_All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)_**

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt _****_are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)_**

* * *

**_It feels good to be back guys! Last time, Alexis earned her first ribbon and her Fennekin evolved. Now, this will be a capture chapter for all three trainers._**

**_El Torro: Thanks for the help! Alexis will be getting some if the spotlight for a while, mostly because if her next catch after this chapter._**

**_Martyn (Guest): No, for the last time, I still won't be giving anyone a fear of Pokemon._**

* * *

**_Tyson's Team_**

**_\- Frogadier, (m), level 24, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*_**

**_-Monferno, (m), level 19, Flamethrower_**, **_Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch_**

**_-Riolu, (m), level 22, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter*_**

**_-Elekid, (m), level 18, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch*_**

**_-Cranidos, (m), level 20, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit_**

**_-Gible, (m), level 5, Tackle, Growl_**

**_At Professor Sycamore:_**

**_-Fletchinder, (m), level 19, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge*_**

**_-Munchlax, (m), level 18, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort*_**

* * *

A few days after Alexis' contest, the trio thought it would be great to relax for a few.

"This feels great!" Bolt exclaimed as he stretched out on the Pokemon Center's seat. Tyson was snoring as his hat laid on his face. Alexis looked up in the sky as the trio was enjoying their peace.

"Help!" a voice cried as Alexis and Bolt shot out of their seats. Bolt ran off as Alexis shook the sleeping blonde awake. The coordinator dragged Tyson along as they saw a little girl crying. She had cerulean hair with denim shorts and a white shirt.

"What happened?" Alexis questioned as the girl wiped her face.

"I lost my three Eevees," she said as Alexis gave her a handkerchief.

"Can you tell us where they ran off to?" Bolt asked. The girl cleared her throat before she looked at the teens.

"One ran towards the Boutique, another to the Gym, and then the Bike Shop."

"I'll get the Eevee at the Boutique, Tyson, get the one at the Gym, and Bolt, find the one at the Bike Shop," Alexis ordered as the trio split up.

XXX

"Eevee? Where are you?" Tyson called as he walked up the hill. He brought out Gible, seeing this as a great opportunity to talk. "Do you see anything?" The dual type stood on a hill, looking out at Cyllage City.

"Nada! How hard can it be to find a fluff ball?" Gible question as a small brown and white fur puppy walked behind Gible.

"Fluff ball? Can a Fluff Ball do this?" before the traveling soy could blink, Eevee charged up a small purple orb between her jaws. She whipped her head back as the sphere crashed into a part of a mountain, which caused a huge dent.

"That was awesome!" Gible shouted, which made his trainer fall over. Eevee put her head up in modesty as Gible just kept praising the Evolution Pokemon.

"Your trainer is worried sick about you," Tyson said. The Normal Type nodded before she jumped in the trainer's arms.

"Let's go then!" Eevee exclaimed as Gible ran down, yelling the same way as their new friend.

"Great, two loud Pokemon. That's new," Tyson started, with a huge dose of sarcasm.

XXX

"Come on! I want to feel the wind in my face!" a Pokemon exclaimed as Bolt started to pedal faster. The Pokemon was accompanied by Pikachu, was stood in the basket with him.

"I wasted all my bet money just to get a bike for you to follow me," Bolt said, angry he lost all his money.

"This does feel good!" Pikachu shouted he stuck his head out with the Eevee.

"Faster! Faster!" Eevee cried as the blonde dropped his head in pain. He obeyed the tiny Pokemon and moved his legs faster. The duo cheered once more as they rode off.

XXX

"How do I look?" Eevee asked as she walked on the counter. She had a light pink hat with a necklace with blue jewels and a blue dress. Braixen clapped as Eevee had a huge grin.

"I have to say, you do have an eye for fashion," Alexis said as she picked up the normal type.

"Let's add this," Braixen tied a pink ribbon around Eevee's tail. Eevee looked at the new accessory before she chased it.

"You are so adorable!" Alexis shouted as she picked up Eevee. Braixen then reminded her trainer about returning the cute Pokemon. The girl sighed as she walked up to the cashier to pay for the clothes.

XXX

"See Grandpa! They didn't try to leave town!" the girl said as the trio sweat dropped. An old man walked forward as he picked up the normal types from their arms.

"Thank you. I apologize for Zoey," the man stated as he bowed to the three.

"No problem," Alexis replied as the Eevee group leaped out of the man's arms. They went to their respective that they met and wagged their tails.

"I want to go with Alexis!" one Eevee shouted as she stood beside her.

"Bolt's pretty good too! Please, can I go with him?" the male Eevee asked as he put on his puppy dog's eyes.

"Yeah! Tyson's not all that bad!" Tyson gave an embarrassing smile as Eevee jumped in the trainer's arms.

The man chuckled as he looked at Zoey. The girl nodded as he did the same.

"Sure, why not?" after that, the normal types cheered as Zoey ran over to play with them. The man smiled as he Pokegear began to ring.

"Hello?" a long pause followed as the man's face changed. He hung up as he put on a large black coat. "I need your help!" he shouted as Zoey looked worried.

"Is it them again?" Zoey asked as her grandad nodded.

"The Hawlucha gang is at it again."

* * *

_**Well, I'm glad this chapter is over! I hope next chapter will make up for my attempt at a capture chapter without battles!**_

_**How do you like the Eevee triplets?**_

_**Chapter Predictions?**_

* * *

_**Next Time: Mending a Fighting Spirit:**_

_**As the trio attempts to stop the gang of Hawlucha, Alexis makes a connection with the former leader, who gave up on battling. Will Alexis reach Hawlucha or will he hang up the mask?**_

* * *

_**Shalour City Arc:**_

_**24: The Hunt For Emolga**_

_**25: Trike the Thief**_

_**26: A Great Day to be an Eevee!**_

_**27: Falling Ashes: Brett Returns**_

_**28: Korrina: The Roller Demon**_

_**29: Kiyo's Training Camp**_

_**30: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart**_

_**31: Two Roads for the Best**_

_**32: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor**_

_**33: Lucario's Past: The Long Road**_

_**34: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**_


	23. Mending a Fighting Spirit

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)_**

**_Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)_**

**_On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)_**

**_Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)_**

**_Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)_**

**_I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)_**

**_Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)_**

**_I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)_**

**_All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)_**

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)_**

_**Last time, the gang obtained an Eevee for each of them! Now, I hope this chapter makes up for last!**_

_**El Torro: Yeah, thanks for understanding. The Eevee belonging to Tyson and Alexis will further the success on their journey. Pretty good predictions too!**_

_**Martyn (Guest): No, that won't be happening either. To tell the truth, it wasn't a great idea too me. I don't even know why you would want that.**_

_**Alexis' team**_

_**-Braixen, (f), level 23, Flamethrower, Ember, Psyshock, Psybeam**_

_**-Vivillon, (f), 19, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect, *Signal Beam***_

_**-Ralts, (f), level 19, Confusion, Growl, Double Team, Disarming Voice**_

_**-Bayleef, (f), level 19, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis, *Body Slam*, *Petal Dance***_

_**-Amaura, (f), level 20, Icy Wind, Rock Tomb, Thunder Wave, Aurora Beam**_

_**\- Eevee, (f), level 15, Tackle, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Sand Attack**_

* * *

"Here we are!" the man shouted as they ran through the door. They scanned the room as multiple holes were on the walls. Tons of paper were scattered around the floor too as they carefully walked around. Zoey's Grandfather opened a door as people crawled from other tables.

"Thank goodness you're here Mr. Daryl!" a lady cried as bowed to the man.

"I brought help," he motioned towards the trio of trainers behind him. They waved before Bolt walked forward.

"What happened here?" he wondered out loud. The lady sighed before she looked at the teen.

"We took in a gang of Hawlucha when we found them injured. Since then, it was smooth sailing until their leader quit. Ever since then, they would rebel all the time," she said as Alexis looked at the woman.

"Where is the former leader?" Alexis asked. The whole group eyed the coordinator curiously as Daryl walked to her.

"You don't want to mess with him Alexis," Daryl warned. Alexis shot a serious look at the man, which made him walk back.

"If the former leader lead the pack, he's the only shot at calming them down," Alexis responded as Daryl chuckled.

"Ok. I'll show you the room. I'm going to need backup," the man glanced at the traveling trio. Tyson smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do This!" he shouted as he ran out the door. The others followed suit as they chased after him through the halls. Tyson stopped once he saw a bipedal eagle with a red mask on. He had his arms crossed and eyed the trainer. He shot a cry as multiple eagles appeared in the hallway.

"The former leader is past this hallway," Daryl announced as Bolt and Tyson stepped forward.

"We got this!" Bolt stated as he and his friend grabbed a capsule from their belts. "Pikachu, Shock Their Systems!" his yellow mouse got out of the ball and went on all fours.

"It's Fighting Time Elekid!" Tyson threw his dual colored sphere as his yellow and black Pokemon landed. He spun his arms in a circle as Tyson cued Alexis and Daryl. As they ran around, a Hawlucha lunged towards the duo.

"Shoot an Electro Ball!"

Pikachu flipped in the air as his tail glowed faintly. A small yellow orb formed on the tip of his tail as he swung the tail. The orb went flying as it smashed into Hawlucha's chest. The eagle fell to the ground as the duo fled. The rest of the dual types flew towards the trainers as Tyson stepped forward.

"Knock them back with double Thunder Punch!"

Elekid leaped in the air as he smashed his knuckles into two eagles' faces. Voltage was created between the areas of contact as they were thrown back. Tyson and Bolt stood side by side as they each smirked.

XXX

"Here's the door," Daryl stated as he took out a thing of keys. He picked out a key as he tried to unlock the door. As he repeated the action with different keys, another Hawlucha appeared and charged towards Daryl. Alexis snatched a capsule as she lunged it at Hawlucha.

"Time to Shine Ralts! Blow him back with Confusion!"

Ralts emerged as her eyes glowed blue. She pushed her hands forward as Hawlucha flew into a war. A dent was made as he fell off it. Daryl finally opened the door as the ran inside.

"Where are the lights?" Alexis questioned as she flipped a switch. The lights shone as a she saw another Hawlucha. This time, he had his head hung down.

"Hawlucha?" Daryl asked, tiptoeing to the dual type Pokemon.

"What now?" he asked as he picked up his head. Alexis gasped as his eyes were gray and dull.

"What happened to you?" Alexis inquired as the eagle walked to the trainer.

"The truth," Hawlucha replied as he went back to his bed. Alexis ran over the the eagle and kneeled down.

"What truth?" she asked as the Pokemon turned around.

"I was doing another raid with my former crew. We found our new target, traveling trainer. We almost cornered her until an Aegislash destroyed us. I never lost before and I regretted my old ways until another Hawlucha became the leader. They completely shunned me."

"I still don't see 'the truth'," Alexis said as the eagle flashed his dull eyes.

"If you aren't strong, you aren't important." With that, Hawlucha say back on his bead. Several bangs were created on the door. Alexis, Daryl, and Ralts shot their heads towards the door as Alexis walked up with Ralts.

"Stay here," Alexis ordered as she and Ralts ran out the door.

XXX

"Fire a Disarming Voice!"

Ralts opened her mouth as a defining sound was released. The sound waves were pink and blue as a trio of Hawlucha was thrown back. One sole Hawlucha stood as he eyed the duo.

"Now, try to face a true Pokemon!" he shouted as he zipped past Ratls. She fell to the ground as Hawlucha put his hands on his hips. "That's all?"

"Double Team then use Confusion!"

Ralts duplicated herself as Hawlucha was surrounded. He stood still as they fired loud sound waves of pink and blue. The masked eagle stood unfazed by the assault as his wings glowed white. He ran towards on Ralts and slammed his wings into her. It was a clone as he did the same action to the others. He eventually hit Ralts as she dropped like a fly. Hawlucha stood over her with a smug look.

"You're making me yawn," the Wrestling Pokemon spat as Ralts stood on one knee. She stood firm as she glowed in a strong blue light. She grew taller as the horn grew into two on her head. Her legs more skinny than her pre evolution form as she entered in a dance stance.

"Nice! You evolved into Kirlia!" Alexis stated as Hawlucha laughed at the opposing dual type's change. "Use Fairy Wind!"

Kirlia put her hands in the air as she twirled in a circle. A twister was created as she threw her hands forward. The wind flew towards the eagle as he was lifted off his feet. He grunted as he felt the strength of the attack. Once he landed on the ground, he started to laugh.

"Pretty good. But not good enough!" he cried as he ran at the duo.

XXX

"You have to help," Daryl pleaded as the eagle still denied the invitation. "You know that what you said isn't true!"

"It is or I wouldn't be in this place right now," Hawlucha replied as he hung his head.

Another slam could be heard as Daryl looked at the door. His face was struck with pain as he kneeled to the eagle.

"Alexis and her friends are out there fighting for you to stop acting like this!" Daryl screamed as Hawlucha looked up. "Alexis thought you could help and is risking her life! You know how brutal your pack was!"

Hawlucha gasped as he remembered beating Pokemon until they bled and even leaving the trainers near death. In the midst of his thoughts, he imagined Alexis as a wanderer that his gang attacked. Her screams filled his head as her blues eyes closing slowly. The eagle jumped from his seat and walked to the door. Daryl followed suit as the man had a smirk on his face.

"What's your goal Hawlucha?" Daryl asked. Hawlucha stopped and looked at the man.

"Helping the people I care about not having to feel pain."

XXX

Kirlia was thrown back on the floor as the leader stood over her. Alexis looked around as more Hawlucha began to surround her.

"You made a grave mistake coming here missy," the leader stated as he paw glowed white. He lunged towards the scared teen as he was thrown back by a strong kick to his chin. The eagle spat blood out as he saw another standing in front of Alexis. "So you decided to show your face again."

"Yes. Let's make a deal first," the savior said as the opposing Pokemon.

"That is?"

"When I beat you, you all must listen to me. If I would lose, I won't stand in your way."

The leader grinned as he stretched his body out. He finally finished before he flew towards the ex leader. Hawlucha stood still before he hit the opposing Pokemon back with his glowing wings. The leader snarled as dashed forward once more.

Hawlucha waited before he clashed with his opponent. They claws glowed white as they kept smashing into one another. The leader kicked Hawlucha before he ascended to the sky. As he flew down, he glowed light red as Hawlucha flew up. His fist had fire dancing around them as he pushed it on the descending eagle's stomach. Hawlucha held the fainted Pokemon in his arms as he set him gently on the ground. He looked around the audience and gained a smile from Alexis.

XXX

"Thank you young travelers," a woman thanked as the trio bowed.

"It was our pleasure," Tyson responded as he cracked a grin.

"Thanks for saving me Hawlucha," Alexis said as the Wrestling Pokemon smiled.

"I should be thanking you. That's why, I want to travel with you," Hawlucha announced as the crowd looked in shock.

"But boss, what about us?" the ex leader questioned as Hawlucha walked over to him.

"You all should stay here and help these people out," Hawlucha ordered as the other eagle reared up. He nodded at his leader as Hawlucha walked back to Alexis.

"Hawlucha, I'm not a battler. I compete in contest," Alexis stated as Hawlucha still looked at the girl.

"Whatever you do, I'm going to be right next to you," Hawlucha replied as Alexis hugged the dual type.

_**I**** hope this chapter made up for last ones. So, Alexis' Ralts evolved and she obtained a Hawlucha.**_

_**What is your first impression on Hawlucha?**_

_**Who's your favorite Pokemon on each on the main cast's teams? I'll start doing this at the end of every arc.**_

_**Who's your favorite overall rival so far?**_

_**Next time: The Hunt For Emolga:**_

_**After leaving Cyllage City, the group encounters an Emolga. It attracts the attention of both Bolt and Alexis as the fight for the Pokemon. Who will gain an Emolga?**_

**_Shalour City Arc:_**

**_25: Trike the Thief_**

**_26: A Great Day to be an Eevee!_**

**_27: Falling Ashes: Brett Returns_**

**_28: Korrina: The Roller Demon_**

**_29: Kiyo's Training Camp_**

**_30: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart_**

**_31: Two Roads for the Best_**

**_32: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor_**

**_33: Lucario's Past: The Long Road_**

**_34: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown_**


	24. The Hunt for Emolga

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**Welcome back to another installment of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Previously, Alexis' Ralts evolved and she got a Hawlucha. Now, it's a fight of an Emolga!**_

_**El Torro: Thanks, I have to look out for that. Sometimes, I just post the chapter after I finished it. Hawlucha will be getting more spotlight and so will three rivals in the Shalour Arc, one new rival will be announced in the arc.**_

* * *

_**Alexis' team**_

_**-Braixen, (f), level 23, Flamethrower, Ember, Psyshock, Psybeam**_

_**-Hawlucha, (m), level 30, Wing Attack, Karate Chop, Flying Press, Fire Punch**_

_**-Kirlia, (f), level 21, Confusion, Fairy Wind, Double Team, Disarming Voice, *Magical Leaf***_

_**-Bayleef, (f), level 19, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis, *Body Slam*, *Petal Dance***_

_**-Amaura, (f), level 20, Icy Wind, Rock Tomb, Thunder Wave, Aurora Beam**_

_**\- Eevee, (f), level 15, Tackle, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Sand Attack**_

_**At Professor Sycamore's:**_

_**\- Vivillon, (f), 19, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect, *Signal Beam***_

* * *

The trio sat around a campsite as they had their Pokemon in different places. Tyson had his badge case open as he cleaned his two badges while Bolt laid on ground. Luxio curled up next to him while Alexis finished introducing Hawlucha.

"Thanks for introducing me Alexis," Hawlucha said as his trainer nodded.

"No problem. It's good to have you traveling with us!" Alexis responded. The eagle smiled as he followed his trainer. Hawlucha then flew up in a tree and grabbed an Oran Berry off the tree. He was about to bite in until something snatched it from his hands.

"Olga!" she cried as she stood on the tip of a three with the berry in her hands. Hawlucha eyes went wide as the winged Pokemon gulped the blue berry.

"That's an Emolga!" Bolt stated as he cracked a grin. He stood up as Luxio followed suit.

"Such speed," Alexis pointed out as Hawlucha jumped down from his branch.

"I want her!" both trainers said as they looked at each other.

"Sorry Bolt, but Emolga is mine," Alexis said as Bolt chuckled.

"Not this time! I'm catching this one!" Bolt retorted as they shot daggers at each other.

"Uh guys," Tyson started as he saw Emolga flying away.

"Not now!" they shouted at the trainer who stood up.

"I think it's now or never since Emolga is getting away!" Tyson shot back as the feuding trainers turned around. The dual type was in the air as they looked at their strongest.

"Come on Luxio!" Bolt called as his starter stood next to him. The duo chased after the Pokemon as Alexis balled her fists.

"Not so fast! Hawlucha, let's go!" Alexis commanded as the Wrestling Pokemon flew into the sky. Alexis ran after Bolt as Tyson smiled.

"Ok guys! Who wants some quick practice battles?" he asked. All his Pokemon raised their hands as he walked towards them.

XXX

"Hawlucha, keep pace with Emolga," Alexis instructed as the dual type gave his trainer a thumbs up.

"Shoot him down with Thunderbolt!"

Hawlucha flew out the way as a sharp stream of lightning passed by him. The eagle looked down as he saw Luxio charging up again. Alexis ran over to Bolt with an angry expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" Alexis questioned as Bolt turned his gaze on her.

"All's fair in love and war," Bolt quoted as the coordinator nodded.

"I understand," the teen said as she tripped the blonde. He fell on his face as Luxio ran back to his trainer.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bolt inquired as Alexis continued to chase after Emolga.

"You said it yourself, 'All is fair in love and war'!" Alexis retorted as she smirked at the teenager. She waved one more time before she turned around. Bolt gritted his teeth as he picked himself up.

Emolga turned around and saw Hawlucha flying towards her. She opened up her hand as a small yellow orb hovered on it. She cracked a grin as she chucked it at the eagle. The Wrestling Pokemon dodged the orb as Emolga kept throwing more.

"Fight through with Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha's claws glowed white as he charged forward. Every sphere flew forward was destroyed as Hawlucha swiped the orbs down. They exploded near Luxio as he kept running. The eagle stood in front if Emolga as he smashed his claws on her head. She cried as she fell in trees as Alexis cheered.

"Find Emolga so we can end this!" Alexis ordered as Hawlucha flew into the trees. She followed her Pokemon and saw Emolga caught in vines. The brown haired girl pulled out a Poke Ball chucked it at. Before it could reach its target, Luxio jumped and swiped it down.

"Hey! I almost had it!" Alexis whined as Bolt looked at the upset girl.

"Close, but not completely," he replied as Luxio flashed his teeth. "Now use Swift!"

Luxio extended his tail as his twirled in a circle. Multiple stars flew around it as he swiped the tail forward, which made the stars follow. They smashed into Emolga as she fell out her binding.

"You just had to but in, didn't you?" Alexis asked annoyed. The blonde grinned as he reached for an empty capsule.

"I deserve this Pokemon," Bolt answered. One of Alexis' veins began to grow on her forehead until she started to breath. She smiled as she winked at Hawlucha, who nodded.

"You are right. You are the better trainer in the group," Alexis said, which made the male blush. Emolga picked her head up to see the trainers talking. She balled a fist as a smile formed on her face.

"Finally, you admitted it," Bolt said suavely. Alexis felt her stomach churn at her friend's' voice change, but kept her focus.

"Yeah! You could win the League if you wanted too," Alexis stated. Bolt's grin grew with every positive statement before he walked closer to the coordinator. He let his hand off the spherical device as Hawlucha kicked it out of reach. Bolt saw the eagle salute his trainer before she snatched another one if hers and prepared to throw it. Sadly, Emolga was off the ground and hovered above them. I'm her two hands was a duo of Electro Balls as she dropped them in front of the humans and Pokemon. They all shielded themselves as the dual type flew away.

"You tricked me!" Bolt yelled as crossed his arms at Alexis.

"You cheated!" she retorted as their Pokemon watched another argument. The two Pokemon walked next to each other and sighed.

"Should I or you stop this?" Luxio asked the eagle, who stepped back.

"I think you got this," Hawlucha offered. Luxio nodded before he released a surge of electricity that stopped the bickering. The traveling companions faced the Spark Pokemon as he had a look of annoyance.

"You can settle this latter! Right now, the only way you guys will get Emolga is by working together," Luxio explained as the trainers looked at each other. They nodded at each other before they finally ran after the escaping Pokemon.

XXX

Emolga flew in the air, doing several twists and turns. She had a large grin as she felt pride that she duked out the trainers.

"There she is!" a voice cried as Emolga looked below her. Alexis and Bolt was seen running under the Pokemon.

"Use Swift!"

Luxio waged his tail as several stars circled the tip. The electric type pushed his tail upward as the stars shot up. Emolga easily maneuvered them before she saw Hawlucha fly up in front of her. Her eyes went wide as Hawlucha put his hands up.

"Double Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha's hands glowed white while Emolga prepared to block the eagle's attacks. Sadly, she couldn't stand up with the barrage of the Wrestling Pokemon's attacks. With Emolga weakened, Hawlucha took the opportunity to kick the flying squirrel to the ground. Luxio grinned as he climbed a tree to see the falling Pokemon.

"Now give us an Thunder Fang!"

Luxio glared his teeth as electricity danced around his sharp teeth. He leaped in the air as he dug his teeth in Emolga's wings. The dual type cried in agony as Luxio tossed the injured Pokemon on the ground. Both Alexis and Bolt grabbed a Poke Ball and held onto it together. They nodded in sync before they tossed the capsule towards Emolga. The Pokemon was absorbed by the device as it fell to the ground.

1…

2…

3…

Ping!

The traveling companions walked forward to grab the red and white orb. They held it together before they laughed.

XXX

"So, who got the Emolga?" Tyson quizzed the duo. They made it to Geosenge Town latter that day as they all sat in the Pokemon Center.

"We decided to give her to someone," Alexis answered, which drew a wide eye from the golden boy.

"Some random person? After all that fighting?" Tyson questioned. Bolt chuckled before he looked at his friend once more.

"Nah. Someone we know well," Bolt replied. The badge collector shrugged his shoulders as put the thing aside.

XXX

"Zoey, look what those nice kids sent you," Daryl called as his granddaughter ran forward. She gasped as she saw the winged squirrel in Daryl's arms. Emolga titled her head before she ran into Zoey. The girl hugged her new gift while her grandfather watched the girl.

"Those kids, they're not bad," Daryl stated as he cracked a smile.

* * *

**I hope this was a good ending, I felt it touched my heart as I wrote it. So, Emolga went to Zoey instead of Bolt or Alexis. **

**How was the ending to you guys?**

* * *

_**Next Time: Trike the Thief:**_

_**While resting in Geosenge Town, the group hears about a thief taking food from the Pokemon Center. Bolt decides to stop this thief before it's left to the town to decide, which will mean the death of something in need. **_

_**Shalour City Arc: **_

_**25: Trike the Thief**_

_**26: A Great Day to be an Eevee!**_

_**27: Falling Ashes: Brett Returns**_

_**28: Korrina: The Roller Demon**_

_**29: Kiyo's Training Camp**_

_**30: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart**_

_**31: Two Roads for the Best**_

_**32: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor**_

_**33: Lucario's Past: The Long Road**_

_**34: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**_


	25. Trike the Thief

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 10 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen! I will now present you the latest chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends, chapter 25!**_

_**El Torro: Yeah, Bolt will start to change in this Arc slowly at a time. Giving Emolga to Zoey will play out latter on in the story. **_

_**Bolt's Team**_

_**Luxio, (m), level 26, Thunderbolt, Swift, Thunder Fang, Bite, *Charge***_

_**Pikachu, (m), level 24, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Nuzzle, *Iron Tail*, *Double Team***_

_**Chinchou, (m), level 20, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Water Pulse, Supersonic**_

_**Helioptile, (m), level 23, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Sand Tomb, Parabolic Charge**_

_**Eevee, (m), level 20, Tackle, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Sand Attack**_

"Ok! Let's train!" Tyson shouted running to the Pokemon Center battling grounds. He stood on the opposite side of Bolt, while Alexis was in the referee spot.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon Battle between Tyson and Bolt! The winner will be declared once the chosen Pokemon one either opponent's side has been eliminated! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Eevee, Shock their-" Bolt started, realizing his catchphrase wouldn't work right now. "Eevee, I Choose You!" his newly acquired Pokemon dashed to the battlefield as Tyson looked over to his group.

"Gible, It's Fighting Time!" his dual type Pokemon jumped up and down excitedly before he ran to the battlefield. Before Alexis could call the fight, Gible jumped onto Tyson's head, biting it. With a few loud scream from the teen and help pulling the Land Shark off Tyson's skull, the battle could commence.

"This will be a battle between Gible and Eevee! Begin!"

"Start with Quick Attack!"

Eevee roared before he tucked his head down and dashed forward. As he left a trail of white light behind him, he was able to smash into Gible. After sending the shark tumbling, he whined once he felt the contact of his opponent's sharp skin.

"Use Dragon Rage while he's wide open!"

Gible reared his head back and shot an orange ball of flames at the normal type. Eevee went wide eyed as the flames swallowed him. The Evolution Pokemon rolled on the floor to cease the harsh flames.

"Give them a Shadow Ball as payback!"

The normal type leaped in the air and opened his mouth. In between his jaws was an orb of shadows as he swung it at the dual type Pokemon. Tyson stood unfazed before he pushed it finger in the sky.

"Jump and then use the explosion as leverage!"

The land shark nodded as he waited for the the sphere to get closer. Once it was in range, Gible jumped out of the way and tucked himself into a ball. As the ball smashed with the ground, Gible was shot into the sky, which shocked the spectators.

"Take Gible out of the sky with another Shadow Ball!"

The normal type nodded before he charged up another purple orb. As the sphere flew down, Gible chomped on it. The action shocked everyone except his trainer, who pushed his arms out.

"Smash Eevee with Take Down!"

The shark roared once more before he gained a bronze armor. Eevee was too stunned to move as Gible struck the Evolution Pokemon. Both Pokemon descended to the ground as Gible was the only one that was left standing. Eevee struggled to get up before his opponent glowed blue.

Gible grew slimmer and his arms became almost scythe like. His tail was longer as he was no longer holdable by trainers. After the transformation was completed, he cried, which made everyone flinch.

_**Gabite, the Cave Pokemon. It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and then hoards loot in its nest. New Moves: Slash, Dig**_

"Evolved just in the nick of time!" Tyson shouted, dancing around. "End this with Slash!"

Gabite extened one of his arms before running towards the injured Eevee. The arm glowed white with power as he began to slam it down. However, Gabite was stopped by a something biting his arm. The power which gave off the claw was several traces of ice and snow. Said Pokemon planted his feet and threw Gabite into a wall. Before anyone could see what Pokemon it was, it dashed off quickly.

"Gabite!" Tyson shouted as he help his fallen Pokemon up. "Are you okay?" The dual type nodded, which made everyone smile. Tyson began to walk away before he bit his lip in pain as Gabite sunk his teeth in the trainer's stomach. As Alexis tried to get Gabite off his trainer again, Bolt went to pick up his Eevee.

"Who was that?" Eevee asked, which made his trainer shrug his arms. "I should really thank them!"

Bolt smiled at his resilient Pokemon before walking back over to the group.

"_That attack was Ice Fang," Bolt thought. "Its speed was almost near Tyson's Riolu and Frogadier's speed." _

XXX

"That sure was strange," Tyson said, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, I hope the group likes these Poke Puffs," Alexis hoped, as she took a berry from Braixen. Once putting the object in, she stood still until Hawlucha stood next to her.

"Sorry, but we are all out of Berries now," the eagle said which made the girl slump down.

"I'll go get some more," Bolt offered. The coordinator smiled before writing down a list and handing it to the teen.

"Thanks again Bolt!" Alexis said as Tyson began to pet his Eevee.

"No problem! Luxio, Pikachu, Eevee, let's go!" Bolt called as the three ran to their trainer.

XXX

Bolt walked casually through Geosenge Town. Eevee was in his coat, Pikachu stood on his shoulder, and Luxio walked side by side his trainer.

"Here we are!" he announced. They stood in front of the berry store before something dashed out of it. The speed knocked Bolt down as the owner came out as well.

"Damn you! Every time you come in here and steal from me!" the man shouted, which prompted Bolt to take action. The teen chased after to Pokemon until they were in sight of each other.

"Pikachu, I'm going to need your assistance!" Bolt stated, which made Luxio a bit glim. "Chase after it with Quick Attack!"

The yellow mouse jumped off his trainer's shoulder and sprinted forward. As he ran, he left a stream of white light behind him. Before you knew it, Pikachu jumped on top of the thief. They rolled back as Bolt got a closer look at the Pokemon.

It was small and was both yellow and green. It had a tiny tail and was on all fours. What Bolt really pain attention to its skinny body.

_**Electrike, the Lighting Pokemon. Electrike runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokémon's fur.**_

"That's what saved me against Gabite!" Eevee recognized. Bolt walked closer to the Pokemon before Electrike threw Pikachu off it. The Lighting Pokemon growled as the human noticed a small pouch of berries that Electrike was carrying.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you," Bolt said, walking closely to the frail Pokemon. Electrike looked up before walking towards Bolt. The blonde had a smile on his face before a knife was thrown at in between them.

"We are sick of that thing stealing food from this town!" the berry owner cried as he was joined by a whole mob.

"Every day this Pokemon takes what it doesn't deserve!" another townsperson stated as the mob grew closer.

"And now, we finally get retribution!" after said statement, the whole mob cheered before Bolt and his Pokemon ran in front of Electrike.

"Do you all hear what you're saying?" Bolt questioned. The mob stopped as Bolt's anger grew. "This is a living creature! If you all want to take out Electrike, you're going to have to go through me!"

The mob stood silent before the berry owner walked forward to the teen. Bolt gripped his fits before the man began to talk.

"I only can think of one way this can go away," he said, which Bolt caught on to.

XXX

"What took you so long?" Alexis questioned the male. Bolt walked forward, covering one part of his jacket.

"Nothing," he said smiling. He handed Alexis the bag of berries before he opened his jacket.

"I have one question," Bolt started. "Do you have enough to feed one more mouth?"

Tyson and Alexis looked confused as they saw a tiny yellow and green Pokmon in Bolt's arms. The Electric type trainee grinned as Electrike followed suit.

**Now, this was the chapter when Bolt gained a new Pokemon! This time, in the form of Electrike! **

**Any impressions on Electrike?**

_**Next Time: A Great Day to be an Eevee!: **_

_**While the gang is on the road to Shalour City, they are encountered by a group of thieves. The group of bandits out smarted the trio as the only Pokemon left are the Eevee triplets. Will these cute and cuddly Pokemon be able to save the day? **_

_**Shalour City Arc: **_

_**27: Falling Ashes: Brett Returns**_

_**28: Korrina: The Roller Demon**_

_**29: Kiyo's Training Camp**_

_**30: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart**_

_**31: Two Roads for the Best**_

_**32: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor**_

_**33: Lucario's Past: The Long Road**_

_**34: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**_


	26. A Great Day to be an Eevee!

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Beedrill, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait! I'm back with another chapter of PKL!**_

_**El Torro: Yeah, I apologize for the long wait again! I hope I've been getting better! For this chapter, let's see if your prediction is right!**_

* * *

_**Tyson's Team**_

_**-**_ _**Frogadier, (m), level 26, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen***_

_**-Monferno, (m), level 21, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

_**-Riolu, (m), level 24, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**-Elekid, (m), level 20, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch***_

_**-Eevee, (f), level 20, Tackle, Charm, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, *Protect***_

_**-Gabite, (m), level 25, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig**_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**-Fletchinder, (m), level 21, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**-Munchlax, (m), level 20, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

_**-Cranidos, (m), level 22, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit**_

* * *

"Can we move on already?" Tyson asked his group impatiently. The trio stopped off for a few hours after leaving Geosenge Town.

"Can't we get a break?" Alexis questioned. Tyson sat on a tree stump with his arms crossed. He eyed the coordinator carefully before continuing the conversation.

"I have a gym battle to get to!" he stated. Alexis then copied Tyson's form and walked towards the male.

"What about my contests?" Tyson chuckled at the thought and then looked at the girl.

"My gyms are more important than your contests!" Tyson responded. Alexis twitched before she started an argued with Tyson. Bolt stood watching the duo go at it again.

"When are they going to stop arguing about this stuff?" the blonde asked as he walked over to break it up. Unknown to them, a trio watched from the background.

"Those look like a good group of Pokemon they got there," a woman stated. She had a sly grin on her face as her maroon hair could be seen in buns on both sides of her face.

"Exactly. I say we go in for the steal," a man responded. He had silk cerulean hair that stayed neat on his head. His blue eyes flashed as he started to rub his hands. In between them, a lion stood on fours nodded at the duo's words. Its fur was dark brown with light brown legs, tail tip, chest and face. On its hair was a long red and gold streaked mane.

"I've got a plan," she stated, with drew the human's attention to them. As the dual type Pokemon began to talk, the human's faces drew a huge smile as they looked back on the teens.

XXX

"Alright, let's move to Shalour City!" Tyson exclaimed, as he tightened his bag. Alexis and Bolt stood next to them as the Pokemon group walked towards their trainers. The trainers prepared to zap them in their capsules before a thud was heard. The attention was shifted to the bushes as an injured female Pyroar fell out of them. The group hurried over to her as Frogadier held the lioness in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Tyson question, concerned for her well being. The Pyroar let out a weak yawn as Bolt dug in his bag and pulled out a Full Restore. He then sprayed the medicine on the dual type's fur as they backed up to give her space. She began to get up, with her legs shaking. The Pyroar then let out a huge roar, with made the group smile. Bolt's Eevee walked up to Pyroar before he growled at her.

"What's wrong with you Eevee?" Bolt questioned his puppy.

"Something seems up about her!" his Evolution Pokemon responded. His sisters nodded their heads as Pyroar dropped her head in sadness.

"That's mean you guys!" Alexis shouted, which made her Eevee walk towards her.

"You have to trust us! We have good senses about these things!" Alexis' Eevee stated. She looked up at her steaming trainer before Tyson shook his head.

"This Pyroar is in pain and we're going to help her," the trainer announced. He crossed his arms before his Normal type barked.

"Fine! You'll thank us once you know we are right!" Tyson's declared. Her outburst attracted eyes from the entire group. "Let's go guys." with that, Eevee Trio left the group.

Bolt sighed as he then sprayed the medicine on the dual type's fur as they backed up to give her space. She began to get up, with her legs shaking. The Pyroar then let out a huge roar, with made the group smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Alexis said, petting the beautiful Pokemon's head. "You really do have beautiful fur." Pyroar hummed as she let the coordinator pet her more.

"Shoot a Sludge Bomb!"

The trainers shot their heads up to see a purple and pink viper spit several large blobs of venom down on the group. Most of the Pokemon were able to dodge them, except for a few. The trainers eyed the Seviper carefully before Alexis walked up.

"Braixen, use Psyshock!"

The girl's starter waltzed next to her trainer and pulled out her twig. After spinning it around in her hands, she aimed it at the snake as it glowed a faint light purple color. Before the twig reached full power, the fox's eyes began to close as she fell to the ground. As the trio looked around, the rest of the group fell asleep as another Pokemon walked from the bush.

The creature is a green and red venus fly trap with large sharp teeth. Its stem has yellow with green spots and hands as green leaves. As the other Pokemon fell, it opened its large mouth and gave a large roar.

"The move is called Sleep Powder," a male voice said as he stood with a woman. Both had devious smiles on their faces as Tyson flung his arm away.

"Who are you creeps and why did you do this?" the trainer inquired. The adults laughed before Pyroar jumped in front of them and posed along with their Pokemon.

"I am Henry."

"And I am Hannah," they stated as Hannah snapped her fingers. Seviper jumped from the ground and wrapped the trio up. The teens struggled in the snake's tight grasp as as Carnivine walked to the binded trainers.

"And we want your Pokemon," Henry announced as Carnivine opened his mouth. Small green sparkles fall on the trio as their necks fell down. The evil doers smirked as they gave a laugh at their accomplishment. Unknown to them, the Eevee triplets watched the entire thing before they scurried off.

XXX

Tyson awoke with a sharp pain around his arms. He turns his head vigorously to see himself tied up with Alexis and Bolt, who are still knocked out. He then payed attention to a steel cage with all the Pokemon trapped inside.

"Guys! Wake up!" Tyson whispered hurriedly. He shook his arms vigorously as both teens woke up with a flash.

"Oh no, they got us," Alexis realized sadly, lowering her head in despair. Bolt yawned before he turned his head to Alexis and Tyson.

"We do have one hope though," he stated. His friends raised an eyebrow each, which caused the Electric type trainee to sigh. "Our Eevees."

"Like they'll forgive us for not trusting them," Alexis responded gloomily. She gave a slight smile as a tear fell down her cheek.

"If they don't, we need to think of a plan quickly!" Tyson said, squinting his face. He began thinking of ideas before a slight laugh was heard behind them.

"Oh, like that will happen," Hannah said, pushing Tyson's hat over his face. She then walked in front of them with a finger on her lip. "You know, we tried to take those jewels you two had, but they somehow wouldn't budge." she pointed two fingers at Tyson and Alexis, who looked down at their necklaces with the Relic Stones in them.

"We were going to let you live, but then the cops might find you and we can't let that happen," Pyroar stated. She strutted over to them and bared her teeth. The Royal Pokemon began to sink her teeth in the trainers before a light brown puppy smashed her backwards. Pyroar growled as Tyson's Eevee posed with a smirk on her face.

"Miss me?" she asked, which drew a huge smile from her trainer. Pyroar roared at the tiny Pokemon as she shot a huge breath of fire at the Evolution Pokemon. The puppy reared her head back and released a small orb of purple power. Both attacks clashed as a huge smoke cloud was created by the impact of the two moves.

"Fire a Bullet Seed!"

"Aid with Poison Tail!"

Carnivine leaped in the air, along with his partner. Seviper descended with his tail glowing bright purple and leaning towards Tyson's Eevee. Eevee backflipped to escape the attack. Then, the dual grass and poison type shot multiple light green bullets that smashed into the dog. She bit her lip before dashing forward with super fast speed. She left a trail of white light behind her as Carnivine grabbed her with his vines and threw her down.

"Eevee!" Tyson cried as he witness his Pokemon getting hit with a barrage of attacks. At that moment, a hole was formed from in front of the tied up trio as the two other Eevee siblings came out.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Alexis' Eevee apologized. "My brother took too long digging."

"You try digging from over 25 ft of space here then!" he answered back as he sunk his teeth into the ropes. The binding broke immediately as the trio stood tall.

"Oh great. The dweebs are untied by cute puppies," Hannah stated sarcastically, which made Bolt's Eevee glow red with rage.

"I'm cute for your information!" he shouted, which made the female laugh.

"Whatever floats your boat. I guess this will be a triple battle now," Henry said. Tyson's Eevee ran back to her siblings and they all crouched down.

"I'll start with Sludge Bomb and Ember!"

Seviper roared before she reared her head back. Once she shot it forward, a large blob of poison flew at the triplets. As Seviper did that, Pyroar shot several sparks of red and orange flames towards them.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Burrow with Dig!"

"Follow the Shadow Ball with Quick Attack!"

Tyson's Eevee jumped in the air and charged up a ball of purple energy. Bolt's dug into the ground while Alexis' stood still. Once Tyson's Eevee finished charging up, she fired the ball in front of the incoming two attacks. A cloud of smoke was created as a sole Eevee shot from the smoke and hit Carnivine.

"Now!" Bolt cried, which made the ground rumble below Seviper and Pyroar.

As both Pokemon looked down, Tyson's Eevee tackled Pyroar on to Seviper and back flipped away. Before the duo could get back up, Bolt's Eevee shot from under the ground and sent the tangled duo flying.

The traveling trio smiled as they saw their opponents glow with rage. Hannah clenched her fist and punched it forward.

"I tried to play nice brats! But you took it too far!" she cried. Their Pokemon then pushed themselves up and sent evil glares to their opponents.

"Seviper, cloud the field with Haze!"

The poison type shot into the air once more and casted a shadow below. In an instant, she released a black cloud that swallowed the triplets.

"Now find them with Solar Beam!"

Carnivine opened his large mouth as he began to glow a light green. From his mouth was a green orb that expanded in size as he shot his head forward.

"Block the attack with Protect!"

Tyson's Eevee moved in between her siblings and put up a bubble barrier around them. Once Carnivine's attack struck Eevee's shield, Pyroar jumps behind them. Bolt's turns around with wide eyes as the lioness smashed through the bubble. The Solar Beam then struck its targets as Pyroar threw them in the air.

"Seviper, surround them with Poison Gas!"

The viper slithered below the triplets and released a purple cloud into the air above. Tyson's Eevee spotted the approaching cloud and pushed her siblings out the way. The toxic air surrounded the Evolution Pokemon as she cried in pain and dropped hard on the ground. The saved duo ran to their fallen sister as they nodded their heads.

"Throw the stones!" Bolt's Eevee yelled. Alexis and Bolt looked at each other before reaching in their bags and pulled out a blue and yellow stone respectively. Tyson's Eevee slowly picked herself up and slowed a light pink aura. The poison faded from her body as the stone holders threw their stones into the air. The trio leaped into the air as two caught their respective stones and the other glowing a strong blue light along with her siblings.

Bolt's Eevee gained spiky yellow fur with white fur around his collar. His ears pointed up as he picked his head up in power.

Alexis' Eevee gained a light blue coating with several fish like features. She waged her tail while giving off a powerful aura.

Tyson's Eevee had pink fur on her body with several ribbons around her. Her eyes were cerulean blue, but behind them was determination.

"They evolved," Henry said, grinding his teeth.

"That won't stop us! Seviper, slam Sylveon with Poison Tail!"

The snake stretched out her body as leaped towards the Eeveelutions. Her tail glowed purple as she prepared to slam it on Sylveon.

"Counter with Thunder Fang, Jolteon!"

After his trainer's order was completed, Jolteon's fangs glowed yellow as he sunk them into Seviper's neck. Once they were in, huge shocks of voltage surrounded the snake as the electric type threw the snake into the air.

"Leaf Tornado and Fire Spin!"

Carnivine twirled in a circle as leafs circled around him. Meanwhile, Pyroar roared as she charged up a small ball of fire in her mouth. At the same time, the duo shot their attacks together while Vaporeon and Sylveon bent down.

"Stop it with Water Pulse!"

Vaporeon nodded as she lifted her head up and opened her mouth. As the combined attack grew closer, the water type smashed the blue orb on the ground which stopped the attack. Tyson grew a smile as he shot his hand forward.

"Show them your strength with Fairy Wind!"

Sylveon opened her mouth as the winds around them became stronger. She then reared her head forward as the winds turned pink and slammed the enemy's Pokemon into their trainers and shot them into the air. A flash in the sky was seen, meaning they defeated them.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you guys," Alexis apologized, which made Jolteon grunt.

"Yeah!" he yelled as he was smacked on the head by his sisters.

"What my brother meant to say was it's okay," Vaporeon said. Sylveon nodded as Tyson looked back at the caged Pokemon.

"Hey, let's go set them free and get a move on!" he proposed, which everyone agreed.

XXX

"So it's in this area?" a male voice questioned. He was talking into a gauntlet, with moved every time he spoke.

"Yes. I trust you will be able to obtain it Brett," a male voice spoke. His voice shook some leaves of their trees as Brett noded.

"Yes sir," with that, the other male signed off.

"So, how much further?" a Pokemon questioned as he fluttered over to his trainer.

"He didn't say Beedrill," Brett responded.

"Ohh it's close, I can feel it!" a voice shouted as Brett looked down at the Pokemon. "I'm still mad at you for not taking me on the last invasion mission!"

"Calm down Houndoom, at least you're here now!" Brett exclaimed, as a smile crept on his face. "Cause this is just what you needed to be stronger."

Houndoom walked into the light as his black fur moved with the wind. "Yeah! I'm helping now like I could've helped last time against that kid you told me about!"

Brett stood still as he remembered that blonde trainer defeating Beedrill. His spiky hair with that cocky smile were burnt into his head. He chuckled as he walked forward.

"I can't wait till you meet blondy Houndoom."

* * *

**So, I hope this chapter was good enough for the Eevee triplets and Brett likers. So, next time, the long awaited duo will meet again!**

**Who is your favorite Eeveelution in general or in the group?**

* * *

_**Next Time: Falling Ashes: Brett Returns**_

_**As the gang is on their way to Shalour City, they encounter Brett, one of Team Genez's Lieutenants. With some unfinished business between him and Bolt, it's their chance to prove themselves. But exactly what is Brett after? And how strong has he gotten?**_

* * *

_**Shalour City Arc:**_

_**28: Korrina: The Roller Demon**_

_**29: Kiyo's Training Camp**_

_**30: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart**_

_**31: Two Roads for the Best**_

_**32: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor**_

_**33: Lucario's Past: The Long Road**_

_**34: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**_


	27. Falling Ashes: Brett Returns

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)_**

**_Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)_**

**_On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)_**

**_Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)_**

**_Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)_**

**_I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)_**

**_Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)_**

**_I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)_**

**_All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)_**

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)_**

**_Hey all, it's time for another chapter if PKL! Last time, all three Eevees evolved! Now, it's time for Brett to show how much he improved._**

**_El Torro: Thanks, school is taking up most of my time so it was good getting a chance to type PKL._**

**_Pokefan02: Great hearing from you again! Thanks, my favorite would have to be Umbreon. Gary just made it look so badass._**

**_Bolt's team_**

**_Luxio, (m), l_****_evel 26, Spark, Thunderbolt, Swift, Thunder Fang, *Charge*_**

**_Pikachu, (m), level 24, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, *Double Team*, *Iron Tail*_**

**_Chinchou, (m), level 20, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Water Pulse, Supersonic_**

**_Helioptile, (m), level 23, Parabolic Charge, Razor Wind, Sand Tomb, Thunderbolt_**

**_Jolteon, (m), level 25, Thunder Fang, Dig, Bite, Thunderbolt, *Quick Attack*_**

**_Electrike, (m), level 23, Ice Fang, Quick Attack, Spark, Thunderbolt_**

* * *

"Why is it so cold now?" Bolt questioned, looking around his new surroundings. Ash and soot filled the land and sky as Alexis coughed.

"Hopefully Shalour City isn't that far away," Tyson stated. He squinted his eyes to look out to the distance, but decided to quit and follow his friends. The wind pushed the ash into the teens' faces until they saw a shrine.

"What's that?" Alexis asked, walking closer to the strange figure. It had two statues of a dog with horns and in the middle was a placeholder that could fit a stone.

"It's empty," Tyson noticed, the wind picking up force. As the wind danced, both Alexis' and Tyson's Relic Stones glowed their respective main colors as the duo turned around. Bolt watched his friends confused at their actions.

"Um, why are you guys acting so weird?" the blonde inquired of the duo. "And why are your stones glowing?"

"Come on out! We know you're there!" Tyson commanded. After the blonde's order, a round of claps filled the air. From the covered trees emerged a silver haired man with a smirk on his face. He had a purple jumpsuit without arm sleeves as a purple G was stitched over his heart. On his right arm rested a brown gauntlet, while he had necklace with a white and red stone in it.

"Nice meeting you twerps again," the man said. The trio looked confused as Alexis gripped her necklace.

"Who are you and how do you know who we are?" Alexis questioned. The silver male put his hands on his head in attempt to act sad.

"How could you forget about little ol me?" he asked with a slight grin.

"I don't see any but a big nuisance," Bolt shot back, which made the man drop his act.

"Maybe this will jog your memory!" with that, the man snatched a capsule from his waist and launched it in the air. Out from the spherical device was a yellow and black bee with large white pincers floated off the ground.

"Brett and Beedrill?" Tyson inquired to which the man nodded.

"It's been awhile," he said, which made the traveling trio back up. "I see you've noticed the shrine there." Brett pointed to shrine.

"Yeah, but we also noticed that it's missing," Alexis stated. "I'm guessing you have something to do with the missing stone."

"You've gotten smarter girly!" Brett applauded, much to Tyson and Bolt's dismay. Both males stepped protectively in front of the coordinator.

"So, why don't you just leave?" Bolt asked the man. He crossed his arms and cracked a sad grin on his face.

"I was ordered to get the stone that laid here," Brett explained. "I thought it was to help the Boss out, but really it was his gift to me."

"And what exactly was is this gift?" Tyson pondered. The silver haired man reached for a dual colored red and white capsule and pressed the middle button. Following his action, the spherical device opened as it released a Houndoom with an ankle that had a red and black stone in it.

"So this is blondy?" Houndoom questioned his trainer, who nodded at the question. "He doesn't look that strong."

"I guess you'll never know unless you try!" Bolt shot back, which made the dual type hound growl.

"Then let's see what you got!" Houndoom roared, which increased the force of the wind. Bolt and Brett locked eyes before backing up. Tyson and Alexis moved out the way as Bolt snatched two Poke Balls from his belt and shot them forward.

"Let's go, Luxio and Electrike!" Bolt called, as his two electric type stood on the soot. The cool breeze moved their fur as they crouched down to meet the gaze of Houndoom.

Brett eyed both of his opponent's Pokemon before laughing. The blonde teen raised and eyebrow as Brett closed his eyes.

"It finally looks like I can get my revenge," he whispered to himself, before he shot his eyes open and gave a terrifying state.

"I'll start you creep!" Bolt cried, as he shot his hand forward. "Luxio and Electrike, double Thunderbolt!"

Luxio and Electrike propelled themselves into the air as both had yellow electricity dancing around them. The duo then reared their heads forward and released lines of voltage heading towards Houndoom and Beedrill. Brett took his hand off his face and kept his sadistic smirk.

"That trick won't work on me!" Brett announced, which didn't faze his opponent. "Houndoom, counter both with Fire Blast!"

The dual dark and fire type lifted his horned head as the tiny kanji for fire was forming in his mouth. As the attacks got closer, the symbol grew in size as at the last second, the hound shot the strong fire move in between the two attacks. The Thunderbolts were took off their course as both struck nearby trees and lit them on fire. A huge cloud of smoke was created from the limited impact as Bolt took the opportunity to strike.

"Luxio, take out the cloud with Swift! Then Electrike, shoot forward with Spark!"

Luxio moved first as he rotated his body and whipped his tail forward. Multiple large stars were created as they flew and cut off different sets of the smoke cloud. With little waiting time, the non-evolved Pokemon encased himself in voltage as he dashed forward. Electrike only saw Houndoom and decided to strike him.

"Stop the runt with Fire Fang!"

Before Electrike could smash himself into the final evolved Pokemon, he was stopped by a sharp set for burning teeth sinking into his neck. The electricity disappeared right away as the finally evolved Pokemon shook violently on the tiny Pokemon's neck. The spectators watched in fear as Alexis held a shaking hand to her face.

"Poor Electrike," she said. The coordinator couldn't keep her eyes off Houndoom's vicious assault as Tyson bit his lip.

"Save Electrike with Thunder Fang!"

Luxio raced towards the duo glaring his teeth. Sparks of voltage twirled around his teeth as he got closer to his teammate and enemy. Meanwhile, Brett snapped his fingers, which shook Bolt from looking at his Pokemon.

"You forgot about one Pokemon blondy!" he Genez Lieutenant stated. "Beedrill, rain down with Pin Missile!"

Bolt and his traveling companions looked in shock as the bug hovered over them, waiting for his ideal moment. The bee pushed his large pincers forward as they glowed a bright green. From the pincers came multiple green darts that rained on the area. Tyson tackled Alexis to the ground to protect the brown haired girl. At the moment of the tackle, a dart smashed into his back as he cried in pain. Bolt jumped out the way of a few while Brett remained stolid. Luxio was bombarded by several missiles as he was thrown back by its power.

"Looks like you can't save your pathetic Pokemon or friends blondy," Brett mocked, smiling at the damage done to the teens and Pokemon. Alexis held Tyson up, stopping as he sighed at his back pain.

"That's not the only way Brett!" Bolt declared, holding his fists up. The man snickered before he eyed the panting Electrike. "Get Houndoom off you with Thunderbolt!"

The silver haired man's eyes shot wide as he watched Electrike give out a loud roar, which shocked Houndoom. The electric type had several sparks of electricity dancing around his body. Brett attempted to get his Pokemon unharmed and pushed his arm to the side.

"Let go of the runt Houndoom!" Brett commanded, but to no point. Before Houndoom could move his head, Electrike released the huge blast of voltage that swallowed the dual dark and fire type completely. Houndoom roared in pain as Electrike continued to released more electricity. Finally, the hound released the tiny green and yellow Pokemon as Electrike ran up to his injured partner. Luxio, thanks to Electrike's help, was able stand back up on his own.

"We're not done yet! Electrike, run through with Quick Attack and Luxio, follow him with Spark!"

Electrike slid his feet against the soot several times before he jetted off towards Houndoom. As Electrike continued to run, Luxio chased after him with yellow electricity and followed Electrike's leftover white streak.

"Fool! You saw what happened the first time!" Brett shouted, laughing at his opponents choice of moves. "Houndoom, burn them with Flamethrower and Beedrill, come in close with Aerial Ace!"

The yellow and black bug type flew back as he came back faster than before. Houndoom reared his head back and closed his mouth, trying to channel the fire in his body. Beedrill then raced down towards Electrike as Houndoom released a stream of orange and red flames.

"Give Electrike a boost with your tail and then charge with Thunder Fang!"

Luxio began to pick up the speed and crouched down between the line of fire. Electrike then leaped into the air and landed on Luxio's tail, which then shot him into the sky. The second evolved Pokemon backflipped out of Houndoom's flames and Beedrill's attack. For Beedrill, he was caught in Houndoom's line of fire and quickly ascended to the sky.

"Not so fast you overgrown bug!" Bolt called, which made the older man look curious. "Luxio, bite him now!"

Beedrill turned around to see Luxio, his teeth emanating sparks of voltage around them. The flying bug's eyes grew wide as Luxio sunk his teeth into one of his arms. Multiple lines of electricity flew off the area of contact with Brett having a disgusted look on his face.

"I will not have this! Beedrill, Poison Jab that rodent off your arm!" Beret ordered, to which the bug obeyed.

Beedrill's free pincer glowed a bright purple as he lifted it with trouble. Luxio continued to keep his teeth in place while Bolt shot a fist forward.

"Think again you old man! Electrike, stop Beedrill with Ice Fang!"

As Beedrill reeled his arm back to strike with more power, Electrike grabbed his arm with his icy teeth. Ice flew off the bee's arm as the trainers watched Beedrill taking on two butting moves. Eventually, the duo of electric types finished and raced back in front of their trainer. Beedrill sunk to the ground with a thud as he kneeled down from the pain. Brett halted his Pokemon and picked his gauntlet to his face.

"It's time Houndoom," he said, which made the dual type Pokemon roar in excitement. Brett flicked a switch as his gauntlet show a rainbow colored stone inside it.

"What is that?" Alexis questioned her hatted friend, who could finally stand on his own. Tyson watched in both shock and fear as he gripped his side.

"A key stone," he spat out, which made the electric type trainer eye his friend curiously.

"And what is a key stone?"

"It's used for Mega Evolution. And by the look of the stone Houndoom has, that must be his Mega Stone."

Brett gave Tyson a round of claps, which angered the badge collector.

"You seem to know a great deal about about Mega Evolution Tyson," Brett said, eyeing the boy with a small sense of amazement. "You are correct. I have a Key Stone, while Houndoom carries Houndite. With these two items, I'll be able to Mega Evolve him!" Brett then gave a malevolent laugh, as the teens backed up.

"Even with Mega Evolution I know you still can't beat me!" Bolt declared. Which made the high ranked Genez member shake his head.

"Why don't I just show you? Houndoom, beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" With a tap of the Key Stone, a bright light was created, as lines from the shining Key Stone connected with the lines from the shining Houndite. Once the lines merged, Houndoom was engulfed in the brilliant light to only break out with a mighty roar as a faded rainbow leaf appeared in front. The teens stood shocked as Houndoom stayed where he was, roaring with power.

Both of the horns on Houndoom's head stuck straight up and an amour of bones were attached to his chest and neck. Houndoom became much taller than before as his tail resembled a pitch fork and his claws turned red.

"How do you feel my old friend?" Brett questioned the Mega Pokemon. The wind picked up as Houndoom's fur looked more brilliant than last time.

"I feel great Brett!" he answered, excitement was heard in his voice. "Let's continue!"

"I hear you! Houndoom, give them a taste of Dark Pulse!"

Houndoom lifted his head high in the sky and opened his mouth, revealing sharper teeth than his non-mega form. In between his jaws was a small black and purple orb growing bigger every second. Bolt, not wanting to see how strong a Mega Evolved Pokemon is, hurried out a command.

"Electrike, send Houndoom flying with Thunderbolt and Luxio, fire a Swift!"

The duo nodded as Electrike had several tiny sparks dancing around his body in anticipation. Meanwhile, Luxio jumped into the air and rotated 90 degrees, seining his tail as he turned. From the tail emerged multiple orange stars as Electrike released the blast of voltage.

"Fire!" Brett cried, as his dark and fire type shot his head forward.

The orb was sent flying towards the two attacks as they all clashed. The moves started to fight over dominance for a short time into the Dark Pulse pushed through and exploded in between the electric type duo. Luxio and Electrike flew in opposite directions as Bolt looked in shock.

"That Dark Pulse had no problem pulling through that combined attack," Bolt stuttered, his hands shaking in fear.

"Now Houndoom, hit them both with rapid fire Feint Attacks!"

One moment, Houndoom stood in a crouching position and then four paw marks in the soot were left in a matter of seconds.

"Damn! Houndoom was just standing there!" Alexis announced, pointing to the stop where the dual fire and dark type stood.

"By Mega Evolution, Houndoom's speed might rival or be just a bit less than Owen's Infernape," Tyson stated, remembering battling the fully evolved Sinnoh Starter. His eyes shifted to the flying Pokemon as he looked aimlessly for Houndoom.

Tyson latter found what he was looking for as Houndoom shot behind Luxio and pushed him back to the center. Right after that, Houndoom appeared near Electrike and smashed him towards Luxio. The two electric types slammed into one another as Houndoom floated over them. Bolt's eyes grew as the Mega Pokemon threw them down. Luxio and Electrike laid together, barely moving.

"Luxio and Electrike!" Bolt shrieked. He ran up to his injured Pokemon before he was pushed aside by a quick slap by Brett. Bolt slid on the cool soot as a huge bride was in his cheek.

"Hey! The battle is over!" Tyson announced. Leave him and his Pokemon alone!"

Brett eyed the hatted boy as Houndoom laughed. Tyson ran up to his friend, but stopped once he felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned his head to see Beedrill ram his back with both his pincers. Tyson cried out in pain as his face hit tiles soot. Bolt picked himself up to see Brett grab Alexis by the neck.

"Let her go!" Bolt demanded. Alexis tightened her grip on Brett's hand. She kicked her legs, but to no avail. Bolt gritted his teeth before he charged at the man. With his empty fist, Brett punched Bolt back. Alexis stopped trying as she passed out. Brett dropped the coordinator where she laid.

"Listen Blondy, you're not important," Brett said as he punched the blonde again. "I am part of something big, and so are your friends. I need to bring those two back to my boss. So, I can do whatever I want with you!"

Brett launched Bolt into a nearby stone as he looked at the man with his sleepy eyes. The silver Genez Lieutenant aimed his gauntlet as a red line appeared in Bolt's forehead.

"Say nighty night Blondy!" Brett shouted as a bubble screen blocked the shot. Brett looked to see an Umbreon standing in front of the 16 year old. "An Umbreon. That must mean.." Brett trailed off as he jumped out the way of a stream of hot red and orange flames.

"Looks like you know of me," a male voice said. Brett turned around to see The Hood standing with Charizard next to him. "I'm flattered," he spat out.

"Cruz told me all about you."

"So he told you how he was no match for me?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm anything like him!" Brett cried. Houndoom waltzed in front of his trainer and crouched down. The Hood looked behind to see Umbreon and a humanoid black and white ribboned Pokemon moving Bolt and Tyson out the way. The man picked up Alexis and laid her on a tree.

"Just because you can Mega Evolve doesn't mean you're on my level," The Hood stated.

"Let's see if you can back that up. Houndoom, fire another Dark Pulse!"

Houndoom opened his mouth and channeled another black and purple orb. The hound then shot the powerful move forward as The Hood swung his arm sideways.

"Take it out with Slash."

Charizard took a claw and cut the orb in half. An explosion was created as Brett snapped his fingers.

"Charge with Feint Attack!"

"Stop him with Dragon Claw."

Houndoom zipped out of his spot and appeared right behind the orange lizard. As he prepared to strike, Charizard took his glowing green claw and pushed the dual type back. The Hood yawned as Bolt watched the hidden man's power.

"Let me show you true power," the hidden man said, showing a Mega Bracelet. He tapped the stone as Charizard's blue and black stone glowed as well. "Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!"

The winged lizard was engulfed in rainbow light. After the light flew off him, a faded rainbow leaf appeared in front of the black dragon. Charizard growled, releasing some blue flames as he did. Brett backed up before shaking his head and pointed at the older and stronger pair.

"I'm still taking you out! Houndoom, scorch them with Fire Blast!"

The dark and fire type spat out a powerful stream of mixed red and orange flames. As the fire shot through the air, it melted some of the fallen soot.

"Take it out with Shadow Claw and fly with Aerial Ace!"

Charizard roared powerfully and extended a claw with a shadow aura. The mighty lizard sent the flames going in many different directions from the power of his claw. Following up, Charizard zipped up into the air and descended down with open wings.

"When Charizard gets closer, charge with Foul Play!"

Houndoom did a backflip and crouched down, black aura emanating from his body. As Charizard reeled in closer, Houndoom charged and in a block of an eye, he was already colliding with his opponent. Their collision caused a huge gust of wind as Houndoom bit his lip. He was beginning to let up in his collision with Charizard, who took this opportunity to slash Houndoom into a nearby tree. The dark and fire type got out of his Mega form passed out from exhaustion.

"How did you beat Houndoom yo-" the Genez member started to ask as he was punched by the hooded man. The Hood then kicked Brett on his back, which confused the younger man.

"How can you touch me without-" Brett stopped himself as a light flash from seen from The Hood's chest. The older trainer pulled out a necklace with a blue and gray stone in it to make it visible.

The Hood cracked his knuckles once more, and Brett could feel the anger from that one punch. The silver haired man returned his two Pokemon back and flicked a switch on his shoes. Rockets started to come out as he looked down at the weakened teens and unknown man. Once Brett fled, The Hood walked over to where Umbreon and another Pokemon stood waiting.

"Good work Gothitelle and Umbreon," he said, kneeling down at the almost fainted blonde. A reassuring smirk could be seen and made Bolt finally close his eyes.

XXX

"Hey, wake up! Geez, you sleep at the wrong time!" a voice shouted. Bolt opened his eyes to see Tyson and Alexis standing over his bed.

"Where are we?" he questioned, to which Alexis giggled.

"Shalour City! How could you forget?" Alexis inquired, to which the bot still didn't know what was going on.

"You brought us here after you beat Brett!" Tyson stated, to which Bolt's eyes grew. "You carried us here and passed out on the Pokemon Center's couch. At least, that's what Nurse Joy said."

Bolt looked down, thinking about his battle with Brett till the point when The Hood sent him running. The teen clutched the blanket tightly, not wanting to tell his friends the what really happened. With a heavy sigh, Bolt gave a fake smile.

"Yeah! What did you expect?" he asked, sounding like his normal confident self.

"Great! Get ready cause I'm taking down Korrina!" Tyson said walking out the room. Alexis knelt down and gave the electric trainer a kiss in the cheek, which made him blush. After Alexis walked out, tears ran down Bolt's face.

"I can't stay useless forever!" he muttered, as a cool wind moved his hair, and some soot from it as well.

* * *

**_So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now, next chapter, it'll be showing Korrina off in battle._**

**_1) How was Brett vs Bolt?_**

**_2) Who's more badass, Brett or The Hood?_**

**_3) Korrina hype?_**

* * *

**_Next time:_** **_Korrina: The Roller Demon:_**

**_On their way to the gym, the trio see Ryan, who is about to challenge Korrina. As he's been training under her grandfather, the black haired boy has new tricks up his sleeves. But will they be enough to pass_****_ Korrina, or will he wipe out?_**

* * *

**_Shalour City Arc:_**

**_29: Kiyo's Training Camp_**

**_30: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart_**

**_31: Two Roads for the Best_**

**_32: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor_**

**_33: Lucario's Past: The Long Road_**

**_34: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown_**


	28. Korrina: The Roller Demon

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)_**

**_Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)_**

**_On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)_**

**_Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)_**

**_Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)_**

**_I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)_**

**_Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Chespin and another Pokemon, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and another trainer with two Pokemon)_**

**_I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)_**

**_All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)_**

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)_**

* * *

**_Howdy! I'm back with another installment of PKL! Last time, Bolt had his rematch with Brett, who destroyed him once he mega evolved his Houndoom. Brett was also about to kill Bolt if it had not been for The Hood saving the day. Now, we get to see Ryan back in action, who we haven't seen since the Parfum Palace Tournament!_**

**_El Torro: Thanks! I was hoping their rematch would be something special. And The Hood could be Alian. I can only say his identity will be revealed this arc._**

**_Pokefan02: Maybe when Luxio evolves. Oops, said too much!_**

**_Tigerstar13: Welcome aboard the PKL Train! Yeah, Professor Sycamore can rock anything!_**

* * *

**_Tyson's Team_**

**_Frogadier, (m), level 26, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team*_**

**_Fletchinder, (m), level 21, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge*_**

**_Riolu, (m), level 24, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter*_**

**_Elekid, (m), level 20, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch*_**

**_Sylveon, (f), level 25, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect*_**

**_Gabite, (m), level 25, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig_**

**_At Professor Sycamore:_**

**_Munchlax, (m), level 22, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort*_**

**_Cranidos, (m), level 24, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit_**

**_Monferno, (m), level 23, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch_**

* * *

"The gym should be around the corner," Alexis said, looking at her Pokegear. The trio made a sharp left before seeing a trio standing in front.

"Is that?" Bolt questioned, before his energetic friend ran forward.

"Yo, Ryan!" Tyson called, which made the black haired teen turn around.

"It's been awhile you guys," Ryan said, putting his hands on his hips.

"How's it been?" Alexis asked, which made Ryan rubbed the back of his head.

"It's been a doozy," he said, which made the coordinator laugh. "After the tournament, I swept through the Cyllage Gym but had some trouble getting to Geosenge Town because of a Hawlucha Gang." Alexis turned away nervously, rubbing her hair.

"Not to mention after that, some of my food was taken by some rogue Pokemon!" Ryan complained, as Bolt sheepishly started to whistle.

"Anything good happen yet?" Tyson asked, hoping to change the subject quickly.

"Actually yeah. Chespin evolved to the brute you see next to me," with the trio's eyes looking down, they saw a chubby green Pokemon with two spikes on his head. He waved, which made Tyson take out his Pokedex.

**_Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokemon. They strengthen their lower bodies by running into one another. They are very kind and won't start fights._**

"Howdy!" Quilladin exclaimed, waving at the trio. Tyson and Alexis both shared a glance before they grabbed a Poke Ball each and opened them. Frogadier and Braixen respectively shot out and waved at their friend.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one training," Ryan joked, which made the Vaniville Trainers laugh. Ryan stopped once he saw the necklaces on Tyson and Alexis. "You guys have some weird stones too?" After asking, Ryan went under his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a black and red stone.

"Um, aren't you going to introduce me Ryan?" the other figure asked. He had light blonde hair with a baggy gray jumpsuit.

"Sorry about that," Ryan apologized, chuckling a bit. "This is my trainer and Sensei Gurkinn. Sensei, these are my friends Bolt Wilson, Alexis Miller, and rival Tyson Pernell." Gurkinn's eyes widened at Tyson's name, but quickly regained his cold stare.

"Now Ryan, are you ready?" Gurkinn asked, to which the black haired boy nodded.

"Why don't you guys watch the battle? It might surprise you on how strong I've gotten under Gurkinn's tutelage." The trio nodded as they walked through the door. A huge baige battlefield was shown with two figures taking in the middle.

"Korrina, Ryan is ready!" the older man stated, to which the duo turned around.

The woman had blonde hair under a helmet with pale blue eyes. She wore a skating outfit with Roller Skates on her feet. A powerful glow and a strange connection could be felt between her and Tyson.

The other figure was a blonde teen with the same hairstyle as Gurkinn. He wore baggy baige pants with white shirt under a red and yellow jacket. White runners was on his feet along with a red and yellow stone as a necklace.

"Who's your friends Ryan?" Korrina asked. Ryan stepped over and gestured to the traveling trio.

"They are Bolt Wilson, Alexis Miller, and Tyson Pernell."

"Tyson?" Korrina questioned, before skating around the badge collector. Korrina stopped examining the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been so long!"

"Um, why are hugging me?" Tyson inquired. Korrina released him from her bear hug and put her hands on her hips.

"I guess it's been so long you've forgotten me," Korrina said sighing. "You do look just like Mikey."

"Mikey?" Ryan, Alexis, and Bolt asked.

"That's my dad's name," Tyson announced, which made him look at Korrina.

"I'm Mikey's sister. So that makes me your aunt!"

"How come I didn't know a gym leader was part of my family?" Tyson questioned.

"It's been about 11 years since we last saw you," Korrina explained. "You and your parents came to Shalour to visit Gurkinn, Leon and I."

"Who's Leon?" Tyson asked his aunt. The male next to Korrina walked forward and eyed Tyson.

"I am. I'm Korrina's son and great-grandson of Gurkinn," he stated, giving his cousin a cold stare.

Korrina then remembered she had a battle and gently put a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"We'll catch up after the battle," she said, to which her nephew nodded. "Ryan, let's see what you got!"

"Great! Let's go!" he shouted, as fire burned in their eyes.

XXX

"This will be a three on three battle between Ryan and Korrina! Only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon! Korrina, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Machoke, I choose you!" she called as a wrestler type Pokemon landed on the field.

**_Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon. It can lift a dump truck with one hand. Using that power, it helps people with heavy jobs._**

"Quilladin, I need your assistance!" Ryan looked at his side as his starter waddled to face Machoke.

"This will be battle between Quilladin and Machoke! Begin!"

"Quickly, Quilladin! Fire a Bullet Seed!"

"Protect yourself with Rock Tomb!" Korrina countered, throwing her hand forward.

Quilladin reared his head back and shot several glowing seeds forward. As the seeds flew towards their target, Machoke punched the growing, creating a mini earthquake. Up from the ground emerged four large boulders and stood in front the the Superpower Pokemon, acting as a shield. The seeds smashed into the rocks as they all fell and revealed an untouched, smirking Machoke.

"Let's get in close with Rollout!"

The grass type did a front flip before forming into a ball and rolling forward. Quilladin left a dusty trail behind him as he sped towards Machoke.

"Take him out with Power-Up Punch!"

As the rolling Pokemon got closer, Machoke reeled his arm back, clutching a fist. Once Quilladin was in range, the fighting type punched Quilladin, which made him roll into the sky. What irked Korrina was that Ryan had a smirk the whole time.

"Grab his arms and fire Solar Beam!"

Quilladin launched two long green vines from his neck and sent them towards Machoke. The vines wrapped themselves tightly around the Superpower Pokemon's arms before Quilladin opened his mouth and charged an enlarging green orb. Once ready, the Spiny Armor Pokemon released the energy as it swallowed Machoke whole. After Quilladin had enough, he let go and stop his blast.

"Keep up the assault with Needle Arm!"

The grass type extended his arm as it glowed a bright green while running forward. His arm grew sharp needles with Machoke and Korrina standing unfazed.

"Stop Quilladin with Low Sweep!"

As Quilladin reared closer, Machoke pivoted his foot back. Once Quilladin got closer, Machoke kicked the chubby Pokemon off the ground. The grass let out a small cry of pain before his trainer thought of a counter.

"Uppercut with Drain Punch!"

Quilladin quickly recovered and shot his arm forward. Once his glowing arm made contact with Machoke's chin, his body began to get a green aura around him for a short time. Korrina punched her arms forward, getting pumped up.

"Take his arm down with Karate Chop!"

Machoke bit his lip before he lifted an arm. In a flash, he chopped it straight down on Quilladin's punching arm. The Kalosian Pokemon roared in pain which prompted Ryan to make another move.

"Now Needle Arm Machoke's stomach!"

Quickly eyeing his opponent's open area, Quilladin tightened his glowing green arm. Grunting, Quilladin rolled closer to the Superpower Pokemon and slammed his arm in his stomach. The fighting type Pokemon let out some salvia as he slid back to his trained, unconscious.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The victor is Quilladin! Korrina, choose your next Pokemon!"

"That's it Ryan!" Tyson cheered, along with Alexis. Bolt stood still, holding his head down.

"How did Ryan get this strong?" he questioned himself, then looked at Gurkinn.

"That's only a mere fraction of Ryan's power," Gurkinn stated, which his great-grandson nodded to.

"But Mom isn't backing down yet," Leon said, leaning over the banister.

"Great reflexes Ryan," Korrina complemented, returning her fainted Pokemon back to his capsule. "Mienfoo, I need you!"

Out from Korrina's next Pokemon was a bipedal yellow and hot pink. She stood in a karate stance and motioned Ryan to continue.

**_Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. It takes pride in the speed which it can use moves. What it loses in power, it makes up for in quantity._**

"Quilladin, come back to rest," Ryan said, making his starter waddle over next to him. "Let's match Mienfoo with speed. Staraptor, take to the skies!"

Ryan tossed another red and white spherical device into the sky. It opened and released a large black and white bird. He had a red scruff on his head and extended his large wings.

**_Staraptor, the Predator Pokemon. The muscle in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokemon._**

"Staravia evolved!" Tyson announced as he watched the bird float off the ground.

"This will be a battle between Staraptor and Mienfoo! Begin!"

"Give them a Swift!"

Mienfoo pushed her arms forward as multiple stars levitated behind her. With a single cry, the stars shot towards Staraptor. Ryan smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"Hit her with Wing Attack!"

In a flash, the stars exploded on contact with the wall. The spectators eyed the battlefield aimlessly searching for Staraptor. The bird then stood in front of a startled Mienfoo and slapped his glowing wings against her. The fighting type slid back and went back to her stance.

"Leap with Quick Attack!"

Mienfoo appeared in front of Staraptor and delivered a blow to the bird's stomach. Staraptor quickly recovered and flew over the speedy fighting type.

"Take her out the sky with Close Combat!"

The Predator Pokemon released a loud squeak as he positioned his body. Staraptor shot forward and began to viciously attack Mienfoo with his wings and talons. Luckily for Korrina, her Martial Arts Pokemon was able to block Starptor's attack from hitting her. Sadly, she lost a lot of energy blocking that move.

"Now uppercut with Hi Jump Kick!"

Mienfoo bit her lip as she slowly lifted her knee. The fighting type pushed Staraptor's wings down with all her strength. Staraptor's face was then smashed by Mienfoo's glowing knee. The bird held his body in place, awaiting his trainer's command.

"Return the favor with Sky Drop!"

The dual type Pokemon bent his back to stop the knee. Mienfoo was about to keep going until Staraptor clasped his talons around Mienfoo's arms. Staraptor shrieked before ascending into the air. After a few seconds, Staraptor zipped down fast and swung Mienfoo onto the ground. She left a huge dent on the battlefield.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle, the victor is Staraptor! Korrina, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Great job buddy!" Tyson shouted, pumping his fists.

Korrina grabbed Mienfoo's Poke Ball and zapped her back inside. She then spun around multiple times before holding a new shiny Poke Ball in her palm.

"It's time! Lucario, let's go!" she cried, as she chucked the sphere forward. Out from the ball was a bipedal jackal with an iron point on his chest and back hands. He let out a huge roar, which scared everyone except the Shalour inhabitants.

**_Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements._**

"Let's keep this up Staraptor!" Ryan said petting his winged Pokemon. Staraptor nodded before flying in front of Lucario.

"This will be a battle between Staraptor and Lucario! Begin!"

"Get in close with Close Combat!"

The bird squeaked as he proceeded to smash his wings and talons at the Aura Pokemon. Staraptor flailed them at Lucario, was was able to dodge every attack.

"Get them a taste of Force Palm!"

Lucario let out a yawn before lifting his arm. Staraptor stopped moving as his eyes moved down to see Lucario's hand on his chest. Lucario growled as Staraptor was sent flying into the wall. To avoid any other major damage, Ryan moved his arm off from his side.

"Evade with Double Team!"

Staraptor's eyes perked up at the command and duplicated himself. A cloud of smoke was created as three Staraptors exited the cloud. Korrina smiled and put a hand on her hip.

"Nice thinking Ryan," the fighting type specialist complemented.

"Thanks. But you've seen nothing yet!" Ryan proclaimed, pointing a finger in the sky. "Wing Attack barrage!"

The trio of birds shot down towards the jackal. Their wings glowed white with power as the proceeded to strike Lucario. Both Korrina and Lucario smirked as the trainer sent a flurry of punches.

"Take them out with Close Combat!"

The fighting and steel type attacked the trio. Lucario punched the first one into the wall, as it puffed out if existence. The second Staraptor flew and to which Lucario leaped into the air. The jackal smashed his balled hands onto the second Staraptor's back. The bipedal Pokemon smirked as he sent a kick to the last Staraptor's chest. Lucario then stood alone, looking around for Staraptor.

"Now hit him with Brave Bird!"

The viewers looked up to see Staraptor extend his wings. He emanated an aura of red sparkles. He then zipped down as the sparkles formed an armor of the same color. Before hitting the ground, the bird moved forward and his armor changed color from red to blue. Staraptor squeaked as he got closer to his target.

"Staraptor's ability is Reckless," Tyson remembered, looking at the final evolved bird go. "This attack will do double the damage!"

Leon and Gurkinn scoffed at their family's statement. Tyson angrily looked over at his family and crossed his arms.

"Why did you guys scoff?" Tyson inquired, to which Leon walked towards his cousin.

"If our battling genes rubbed off on you, you should know Mom's just getting started," Leon explained with a smile on his face. Tyson nodded before he looked back at his cousin with a baffled expression.

"What do you mean 'if your battling genes rubbed off on me'?" Tyson asked, which made Leon chuckle.

"Pin Staraptor down with Bone Rush, then take him out with Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario nodded as two glowing blue bones. He cracked his neck before he locked eyes with Staraptor. The glowing bird was within two inches of Lucario before he was slammed on the ground. Everyone except Leon, Gurkinn, and Korrina went wide eyed as Lucario pinned the bird down with his dual bones. Staraptor looked up at Lucario, who charged an orb of pink energy. A small smirk was drawn on Lucario's face as he blasted Staraptor. Lucario jumped off the bird as Staraptor laid unconscious.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, the victor is Lucario! Ryan, choose your next Pokemon!"

Ryan zapped Staraptor back to his capsule as he looked down at Quilladin. "I need your help buddy." Quilladin nodded as he faced Lucario, who still stood unfazed.

"This will be a battle between Quilladin and Lucario! Begin!"

"Start off with Pin Missile!"

The chubby Pokemon leaped in the air and lowered his back. The spikes shot multiple green missiles into the air as the flew down towards Lucario.

"Take them out with Bone Rush! Then toss an Aura Sphere!"

Lucario roared as he created two bones. He spun them in both hands as he blocked the missiles. He then tossed the bones on the ground and charged up a light blue orb in his hands. Once it was thrown at the grass type.

"Knock it back with Drain Punch!"

Quilladin pivoted his arm back as he smashed the orb with his fist. At first, Quilladin was letting up until he gave another push. The Aura Sphere flew towards Lucario, who stood stolidly.

"Break it with Blaze Kick and then keep going!"

The jackal lifted his foot off the ground as it was encased in flames. Lucario's foot sent the sphere flying towards the chubby Pokemon. Quilladin's eyes opened wide as he saw the blue orb covered his vision with flames around it. Lucario smashed the Aura Sphere combined with his burning foot on the Kalos Pokemon. Quilladin roller back and stood still for a few second until he stood up. The grass type wiped his lip as his opponent nodded.

"You're a fighter," Lucario said, pounding his chest.

"It's been a honor to battle you Quilladin," Korrina stated, sounding like she was going to end the fight. "Dash with Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario completed consecutive back flips and pivoted his feet and arm. Once he moved forward, the hand had gained a brown glow to it. The jackal began to run towards the injured Pokemon, who surprisingly stood unfazed.

"Stop his punch with Vine Whip, then attack with Solar Beam!"

Quilladin shot his hands in front of him to call on his vines. The green plants wrapped around Lucario's leaning in punch and stopped it cold. The grass type then opened his mouth to charge a green orb of energy growing bigger.

"Smash Quilladin with Aura Sphere!"

Using his other free hand, Lucario created a small sphere in his palm. Quilladin's eyes opened wide as he prepared to let go of Lucario's free arm. Sadly, it was too late as the jackal pressed the shining orb on the chubby Pokemon's stomach. Quilladin rolled in front of his trainer, swirls in his eyes.

"Quilladin is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner! Ryan, choose your final Pokemon!"

Ryan smiled as he returned his first Pokemon back to his spherical device. The Vaniville trainer nodded as he grabbed a sole capsule and held it in his hand for a few seconds, eyes locked on it.

"Are you stalling Ryan?" Korrina questioned, joking around with the young trainer.

"Just the opposite," Ryan answered, which confused the traveling trio. "In here is my strongest and spiritual Pokemon."

"What's with the boring info?" Tyson asked, yawning.

"Jeez. I guess you don't know anything," Leon said, which made Tyson eye his cousin. "In that Poke Ball is a Pokemon Ryan has been training with and growing with. That duo can turn this battle around."

"I thought Quilladin was his strongest," Tyson said, leaning over the balancer.

"Being his starter doesn't always make you the strongest," Leon responded, crossing his arms. Frogadier paid the most attention to Leon's words and lowered his head.

"Turn the tables Absol!" Ryan called, tossing his final Poke Ball into the air.

A white tetrapod Pokemon stood on the battlefield, letting the wind hit its majestic coat. Absol had chill blue eyes with a long and curved black horn. Around Absol's neck was a necklace with a gray and blue stone in it.

**_Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. It senses coming dangers and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger._**

"This will be a battle between Absol and Lucario! Begin!"

"Fire a Water Pulse, Absol!"

Absol turned his head and nodded as he charged a small orb in his mouth. It grew to an average size before the dark type whipped it forward.

"Take it out with Force Palm, then use Blaze Kick!"

Lucario dashed forward as he pressed his palm on the incoming sphere. The blue orb popped as the jackal took the opportunity to leap into the air with a burning foot. Absol looked up and saw Lucario descending down towards the dark type.

"Evade with Double Team and then bombard Lucario with Razor Wind!"

Before Lucario descended down again, but not before seeing multiple clones of Absol down below. Lucario snarled before he took out one of the clones. He looked around to see only one sold Absol, who then proceeded to bombard him with several sharp winds. The dual type Pokemon was taken off guard as he was thrown back.

"Chuck an Aura Sphere before you regain your balance!" Korrina countered, throwing her hand up.

Lucario pressed his palm on the ground and ascended higher into the sky. He charged up another orb and threw it down at Absol. The orb twirled around, gaining more speed by every second.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!"

"Stop him with Metal Sound!"

Absol lifted his head high and charged another sphere with a shadow aura to it. Before it could grow any larger, Lucario pushed his metal points together, creating a defining sound. Absol tried to resist the cry, but failed as he stopped charging his Shadow Ball and was attacked by the Aura Sphere. The dark type was tossed into the air, with Korrina taking the opportunity to strike.

"Shoot a Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario leaped in the air and opened his mouth. A light pink color was seen in between his jaws before he shot the blast at Absol. The Disaster Pokemon opened his eyes to see the incoming move, he gained a serious expression.

"Slice through it with Psycho Cut!"

Absol whipped his head back as his horn glowed a light pink. The dark type swung his head forward as a sharp cut of psychic energy was sent towards the Dragon Pulse. Both attacks collided until the Psycho Cut slashed through the pulse and made its way towards Lucario.

"Break it up with Metal Claw!"

Lucario pushed his hands out as two sets of silver claws formed on the hands. The jackal countered the pink strike with the steel claws until he the strike was thrown into a wall. Absol, who was landed safely, went into a pouncing stance.

"Now use Double Team and send a combination of Shadow Ball and Razor Wind!"

The Disaster Pokemon made a duplicate of him and both raised their heads. The original channeled a sphere with a dark aura while the clone leaped in the sky. Absol shot the orb towards the descending Lucario as the other Absol fired the Razor Wind at the ball. The sharp winds cut the the Shadow Ball up as the shards and winds flew towards the dual type Pokemon.

"Dodge them and block the rest with Bone Rush!"

The Aura Pokemon grabbed two blue bones and leaned back. Lucario spun the bones in front of him to redirect the moves. As Lucario descended untouched, Korrina decided to throw her foot down.

"Now come down with Blaze Kick!"

Lucario's foot had fire dancing around it as he flew down faster than before. He roared as Absol growled, awaiting the word from Ryan.

"When Lucario is in front if you, shoot a Water Pulse on the ground between you two!"

Absol opened his mouth once more to charge another water orb in his jaws. He held it there until the Aura Pokemon neared the dark type. Once Lucario's foot was an inch off the ground, Absol spat the sphere down between them which caused Lucario to fly back. The jackal slid in front of his trainer as Absol walked in front of his.

"What do you say we turn this battle up, Ryan?" Korrina questioned, holding up her Mega Glove.

"I thought you've never ask! Absol, Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolution!" Ryan announced, revealing a silver bracelet with a rainbow colored stone in it.

"Same with you Lucario! Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!"

Both trainers tapped their individual stones as a bright light was created. The light resonant end with the stones Lucario and Absol held as lines were formed to the separate stones belonging to each trainer. The crowd except for Gurkinn, Leon, and Bolt, whose mind wandered off back to his battle against Brett, was blinded by the light until the transformation was completed.

Absol stood with a long bang covering one of his eyes. His fur became shaggy with wings on his back.

Lucario's hair turned into several black strands with red in the back. All four of the paws were red as yellow hair puffed out behind his back.

"They...Mega Evolved," Bolt said, cringing. He tightened his hands on the banister, to which nobody noticed. Tyson and Alexis jumped up and down, cheering for their friend.

"Ryan is so awesome!" Tyson exclaimed, fist bumping the air.

"I really need Mega Evolution for a contest!" Alexis said, clapping her hands together.

"Let's show them how strong you've gotten Absol," Ryan stated, looking at his Mega Pokemon. "Take flight with Night Slash!"

Absol fluttered his wings until he was lifted off the ground. He jetted forward as his horn glowed purple and black, with the colors coming off the horn. Lucario, who went into a karate stance, stood still.

"We can do the same! Show them your Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario pivoted back, creating a small gust wind around him. Once Absol roared again, Lucario shot his arm forward as both attacks clashed. Sparks formed between the collision as Absol began to let up.

"Shoot a Water Pulse to get away!"

Absol opened his mouth as another aqua sphere was created. The dark type launched the ball down at the ground, creating a wave of water between the duo.

"Use Blaze Kick to jump into the air and throw two Aura Spheres!"

Lucario slammed his blazing foot on the water, which caused steam to be created. Absol stopped the move and looked around aimlessly for Lucario in the cloud. The jackal meanwhile, jumped up out of the cloud and opened his hands. Two blue orbs were created as the dual type Pokemon chucked them down the steam cloud.

"Fly out with Double Team and Quick Attack!"

The balls of energy broke the steam cloud as 4 copies of Mega Absol flew out, leaving a trail of white light behind. Lucario's eyes went wide as the dark types smashed into him repeatedly.

"Counter then with Bone Rush!"

The dual type Pokemon created two bones and bopped one on the head. The Absol poofed out, along with the two Lucario pushed together. The last Absol hovered over the descending Pokemon, grinning with pride.

"Drop Lucario with Razor Wind!"

The Mega Evolved Pokemon swung his head back and forth, flinging sharp winds down. Korrina, who was skating around her part if the gym, stopped and pointed up.

"Now fire a Dragon Pulse!"

The Aura Pokemon spat out a blast of pink energy at the incoming winds. The two attacks fought for dominance until the Dragon Pulse destroyed the winds and smashed into Absol. Luckily for Ryan, Absol regained focus and landed in front of him and Lucario and in front Korrina. Both Pokemon were panting heavily as their trainers did the same.

"This has been a fun battle Ryan," Korrina complemented. She touched her toes and then stretched her arms.

"Yeah. I'm bummed it's going to end now," he said, with a slick tone towards the end. Both sides stood tall as their trainers shot one final command.

"No holding back Absol! Full on Psycho Cut!"

"Lucario, let's show them our bond! End them with Aura Sphere!"

Absol leaped into the air and did multiple backflips as his horn glowed brighter. On the other side, Lucario charged a larger Aura Sphere between his two palms as he waited till Absol made his move. Once Absol landed again, he launched the attack as Lucario threw his orb. The duo of attacks battle for control until the Psycho Cut slashed through the ball and both attacks flew towards their intended targets. The Mega duo were blasted by the attacks and was thrown backwards, getting out of their Mega forms and laying unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!"

Both trainers returned their Pokemon and shook each other's hand. Korrina then reached in her pocket and placed a piece of metal in Ryan's hand.

"The Knuckle Badge?" he questioned, which the older human nodded.

"You proved that you are worthy enough for it," Korrina said, which made Ryan smile. Tyson and Alexis then congratulated their friend as Bolt looked on in pain.

XXX

"Gurkinn, thank you for everything," Ryan stated, bowing to the older man.

"No need Ryan. You're an excellent pupil," Gurkinn responded, putting a hand on the black haired teen's shoulder.

"So it looks like I'm going to have to be a better student than Ryan now," Tyson said, which made his great grandfather raise his eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I'm training you?" he inquired, which made Tyson rub his neck.

"I thought it was because you and I are family," Tyson said. Gurkinn chuckled, which made Tyson huff and crossed his arms.

"Can you please train him Gurkinn?" Ryan pleaded, to which made the man shake his head.

"I refuse. I apologize Ryan."

"If you don't train him, I'm sure Kiyo will," Korrina announced. Tyson scratched his head and looked at his aunt.

"Who's Kiyo?"

"He's one of the Kalos Elite Four," Leon answered, yawning at the easy question. "He sometimes comes to Shalour City to train trainers. In fact, a few weeks from now, he'll be coming back."

"Sweet! That'll give me an edge!" Tyson realized, which made Ryan look at his rival.

"Hey, Tyson," Ryan called. "Next time we meet, we're are going to settle our tie."

Tyson nodded and shook his rivals hand before he walked away. Korrina rolled over to her nephew and stop next to him.

"Other than catching up, I'm going to train you do you'll be ready when Kiyo gets here."

Tyson smiled at his aunt and nodded. He then turned to look at the Tower Of Mastery. At first, he thought he saw something move, but latter shook it off. The man on the tower sat down and looked at the blonde kid. A smile could be seen under his hood.

* * *

**_So, that was a doozy! Recap time: Ryan battled Korrina and they tied, Tyson is related to Korrina, Gurkinn, and Leon._**

**_Who would you rather battle, Ryan's Absol or Korrina's Lucario?_**

**_Who's your favorite family member of Tyson's?_**

**_Next Time: Keeping up with the Pernells:_**

**_Korrina and Gurkinn discuss their family history and talk about Tyson's father. Along with showing the teen the inside of the Tower Of Mastery, Tyson decides to battle Korrina to decide his true feelings. Will the boy find out his resolution?_**

**_Shalour City Arc:_**

**_30: Kiyo's Training Camp_**

**_31: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart_**

**_32: Two Roads for the Best_**

**_33: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor_**

**_34: Lucario's Past: The Long Road_**

**_35: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown_**


	29. Keeping Up With The Pernells

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Quilladin and Absol, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Ralts, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and Leon with two Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**Hey all, it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Ryan battled Korrina and they tied. Good for Ryan, Korrina still granted him the Knuckle Badge. Now, it's time to see Tyson's roots!**_

* * *

_**El Torro: I'm glad the battle was ranked! But if you think Ryan vs Korrina was good, wait till you see Tyson vs Korrina. And Leon is kinda an ass, he got that gene from Gurkinn. And, what are your guesses on the stones? I would really want to see if you got it right. ;-)**_

_**MysticBeatz21: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **_

_**Tyson's Team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 26, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 21, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 24, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Elekid, (m), level 20, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch***_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 25, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 25, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig**_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 24, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 25, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch**_

* * *

"So this is the Tower Of Mastery," Alexis said, looking around the majestic inside of the building. In the middle was a huge statue of Lucario, more specifically, a Mega Lucario. The piece of stone gave off chill and intriguing feeling to the traveling trio.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Korrina questioned. She walked forward with her Lucario as Gurkinn did with a Heracross, and Leon a yellow and red bipedal chicken with two arms.

_**Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon. Combusken battles with the intensely hot flames it spews from its beak with outstanding destructive kicks. This Pokemon's cry is very loud and distracting. **_

As the group continued walking around, they walked down a long hallway with various pictures on the walls.

"What's with the pics?" Tyson inquired, glancing at every picture.

"Those are trainers who have mastered Mega Evolution," Leon answered, adding an obnoxious tone to it. "Most of the trainers are retired, but I know you'll be able to point out certain trainers."

Tyson growled at his cousin before paying close attention to the trainers on the wall.

"Red," Tyson said, pointing at the picture of a young Kanto Champion with his Charizard. "Steven," next he pointed to a blue haired young man in a suit and tie as a large metal Goliath stood next to him.

_**Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon. Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer. **_

"Hey! Ryan's here too, along with Lucas and..." Alexis trailed off as she turned back to see a familiar blonde teen. "BEATRICE! How did she get Mega Evolution?"

Everybody eyed the picture of Ryan, Quilladin, and Absol, then Lucas along with Roselia and a white and green knight Pokemon. It ended with Beatrice with her Glameow and Buneary.

_**Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. A master of courtesy and swordsmen, it fights uses its extended swords on their elbows. **_

Bolt was still lagging behind before he stood around the spot where Red and Steven's pictures were and saw a young Lorrina with her Lucario and a familiar looking blonde male with an Umbreon and Charmeleon.

"Yo Tyson!" Bolt called. "I think this is something you want to see!"

The teen walked over to the portrait and immediately turned away. Alexis picked it up and read the name.

"Michael Pernell."

"I hope you'll be happy that this area is where all the legendary Mega Users are," Gurkinn said. He pointed up higher and kept a stern face. "Up there are some of the strongest trainers in the world."

Tyson looked up to see another picture with a girl that had brown wavy hair and gray eyes and saw a familiar amber eyed man.

"Wow, Owen's up there, along with dad," Tyson pointed out.

"You guys know, Mikey traveled a year before Owen came to Kalos," Korrina told the trio. "He beat the league and took down the entire Kalos Elite 4 and Diantha."

"Wow! Tyson, your dad is legendary!" Alexis stated, hugging her friend. Tyson sheepishly smiled as he paid attention to his aunt once more.

"Diantha offered Mikey a spot in the League, but he declined it to help Kira help get ready to have you," Korrina said, smiling at her nephew.

"Did Owen and Mikey ever battle then?" Alexis inquired, which made the mother smile.

"Only once. If I remember correctly, it was a one on one with their Charizards. Owen ended up besting Mikey, but the battle is still ranked highly around the Top 30 battles."

"Yeah, your father was hardheaded, but he had that fire in him that made him special," Gurkinn added in. He crossed his arms and sighed, possibly thinking about Tyson's father as a kid.

"Alright, let's sit down for some lunch!" Korrina proposed, which made the group nod in response.

XXX

"Tyson, why aren't you eating?" Alexis asked the badge collector.

"I just need to figure something out," he responded, which made the coordinator look confused. "I'll be back."

Tyson walked out the room and let the door close behind him. Frogadier and Riolu eyed each other before attempting to rush out after their trainer.

"Wait!" Korrina called, which caused the team members turn around. "Lucario and I will join you. Do you want to come along Leon?"

"Nah. I don't know what's wrong with him or want to know," the boy responded, taking another bite of his sandwich. The mother sighed before opening the door for the Pokemon and herself. They walked up the stairs to the top floor to see Tyson looking out into the distance.

"Hey kid," Korrina called. Tyson turned around to see his aunt along with the three Pokemon.

"We're worried about you," Riolu said. He and Frogadier walked up to their trainer, which made him smile.

"I'm sorry guys," Tyson apologized. "it's just...I don't know what to do. I should be mad at my dad for leaving. I should be curious to know why left. And I shouldn't care less about all his accomplishments."

The gym leader sighed and looked at her partner, who sent her a quick nod.

"I know just the trick!" Korrina said. "A battle! That's how this family is famous!"

"Sure," Tyson replied, looking at the duo in front of him.

"Lucario vs Riolu! He looks like he's a strong little Pokemon!" the mother announced, making Riolu bow at the kind words. Frogadier was about to protest until he renewed Leon's words yesterday.

_"Being his starter doesn't always make you the strongest."_

"Are you sure you don't want to battle, Frogadier?" Tyson inquired, making the water type wave his hands around. The badge collector nodded as the duo made room for Lucario and Riolu, who both went into a karate stance.

"We'll start off! Go attack with Bone Rush!"

Lucario nodded as he created two blue bones and dashed towards the pre-evolution. Without a word, Riolu started to dodge the incoming assault. Sadly, Lucario chipped the fighting type off the ground and prepared to smash him with the other bone.

"Regain your balance with Force Palm! The follow up with Blaze Kick!"

Riolu quickly pushed hands to the ground as he shoot right back up. Lucario's attack missed while the smaller Pokemon descended down with fire dancing around his foot. Korrina spotted Riolu in the air and cleared her throat.

"Blow him back with Metal Sound!"

Lucario scratched his hands together as a loud definaning sound was created. Riolu grinned his teeth as an attempt to focus his move. The Meta Sound was too much for the Emanation Pokemon as he was thrown back. Tyson growled while his opponents kept their cool.

"Fire an Aura Sphere!"

The final evolutionary form Pokemon lifted an arm in the air. A growing blue orb was created in his palm and had a smirk on his face. Lucario chucked the ball of energy at Riolu.

"Counter with your own!" Tyson countered, throwing his arm to the side.

Riolu opened his arms as an identical sized sphere. Once it was finished charging, Riolu tossed his own Aura Sphere towards Lucario's. The two balls clashed as a huge smoke cloud was created from the aftermath.

"Now intercept with a combo of Quick Attack and Force Palm!"

The tiny fighting type was seen flying through the cloud. With one swift leap, Riolu was in Lucario's face extending his palm towards the jackal.

"Bombard him with Metal Claw!"

Lucario pushed his hands out, which shot metal talons. Riolu's attack was blocked as Lucario sent a flurry of attacks his way. Unable to keep up, Riolu was smashed by the dual type's attacks.

"Get Lucario off balance with Blaze Kick!"

Riolu ducked the last two attacks, which surprised everyone but Tyson. Flames swirled around his foot as he swung at Lucario. The jackal was thrown off as he started to fall back. Riolu, meanwhile, flipped and smashed his foot on Lucario's stomach. Frogadier stood in awe before he looked down again.

_"Being his starter doesn't always make you the strongest."_

Riolu regained his balance once more and backed up, letting Lucario get some space. The Aura Pokemon stood and grinned at the powerful tyke.

"That was pretty good! Now, Power-Up Punch!" Korrina commanded, throwing a punch into the air.

Lucario stretched out before he went into a karate stance. Tyson, Frogadier, and Riolu blinked before they saw Lucario pivoted his body back. Tyson shook his head quickly and pointed one finger in the sky.

"Use Lucario to ascend with Force Palm!"

The Emanation Pokemon pushed his palm down in Lucario's intercepting hand. Riolu flew up while Korrina still had a smile on her face.

"Blow him up with Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario reared his head back and channeled more energy. In between his jaws, a pink aura formed around it as he shot his head forward. Riolu couldn't react quickly as he was thrown down off the tower.

"Riolu!" Tyson cried, as Frogadier grabbed several of his frubbles. Before he could launch them, an eagle caught the tiny Pokemon and handed him safely to his trainer.

"Nice job Hawlucha!" Alexis congratulated as she ran through the door. "I was looking all over Shalour for you. I saw battling from below the tower and sent Hawlucha."

"I'm just glad to help," Hawlucha replied, bowing to the group.

"You do have that powerful battling skill like Mikey," Korrina said, before apologizing after remembering Tyson's conundrum.

"It's fine," the boy reassured. "I know I have to accept my father's accomplishments. I have to do better than him. I will master Mega Evolution, take down Team Genez, win the Kalos League, and take down the Elite Four and Owen! I'll be crowned the new Kalos Champion! Then I've truly ascended my father's legacy!" Alexis smiled at her friend before running to hug him. Once she realized what she did, she pushed him away and pushed her hair aside.

"That means I'll just have to master Mega Evolution as well. Then I'll win the Kalos Grand Festival!" Alexis proclaimed, with Hawlucha nodding. Korrina giggled before she walked towards her nephew.

"Now, we should start training soon. You'll want to be ready when Kiyo gets here," the gym leader said. Tyson nodded as Frogadier and Riolu cheered.

_"I'm going to find you dad. And when I do, I'll make you tell me everything that's happened," Tyson promised. He looked out once more at the scenery before following Korrina, Lucario, Hawlucha, and Alexis back inside._

* * *

_**This is a pretty short chapter, but it gets to the point, I hope. So, Tyson learned more about his father and proclaimed to do a lot of things. Will he do it? Well, just keep reading to find out!**_

* * *

_**Short Riolu vs Lucario battle; good or bad? **_

_**Ready for the rematch? Just saying, Riolu and Lucario will duke it out once more!**_

* * *

_**Next Time: **__**Kiyo's Training Camp**_

_**Completing his training with Korrina, Tyson prepares to plead for Kiyo's help. However, just looking strong doesn't get him in. Tyson will have to participate in a triple battle between three of Kiyo's lackies. Will our hero beat the trio, or has his luck ran out?**_

* * *

_**Shalour City Arc:**_

_**30: Kiyo's Training Camp**_

_**31: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart**_

_**32: Two Roads for the Best**_

_**33: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor**_

_**34: Lucario's Past: The Long Road**_

_**35: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**_


	30. Kiyo's Training Camp

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)_**

**_Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)_**

**_On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)_**

**_Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)_**

**_Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)_**

**_I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)_**

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Quilladin and Absol, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Gallade, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and Leon with Combusken and another Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

**_Yes sir! It's time for another Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, we learned a little about Tyson's dad, and Korrina beat Tyson in a battle!_**

**_MysticBeatz21: Nah, Frogadier's not jealous. He just feels useless compared to other members of the team._**

**_El Torro: Yeah, Frogadier will overcome this soon. And Tyson-Greninja, what are you talking about? Not a super evolution that might happen to the water type? Maybe ;-) And sorry, that's not what the stones are. I'll give you a hint, each stone color is a legendary Pokemon. Here ar_****_e the listings so far._**

**_Tyson: Green and Yellow_**

**_Alexis: Pink and White_**

**_Lucas: Blue and White_**

**_Brett: White and Red_**

**_The Hood: Blue and Gray_**

**_Ryan: Black and Red_**

**_Leon: Red and Yellow_**

* * *

**_Tyson's Team_**

**_Frogadier, (m), level 28, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace*_**

**_Fletchinder, (m), level 24, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge*_**

**_Riolu, (m), level 28, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter*_**

**_Monferno, (m), level 27, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*_**

**_Elekid, (m), level 24, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch*_**

**_Sylveon, (f), level 27, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect*, *Refresh*_**

**_At Professor Sycamore:_**

**_Munchlax, (m), level 26, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort*_**

**_Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit_**

**_Gabite, (m), level 27, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*_**

* * *

"Look serious for once!" Gurkinn barked. Tyson turned around and gave a big grin. "Kiyo shouldn't even waste his time with you!"

"Grandfather!" Korrina shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's right mom," Leon said. "It might be fun though to see Tyson get turned down by Kiyo."

"What makes you think I'll get turned down?" Tyson quizzed his cousin.

"Because he trained me. I know what's a good battler or not," Leon answered with a smirk.

Alexis ran over to hold Tyson back while Combusken and Leon laughed.

"He's coming!" Bolt called out. He moved out the way as four men walked through the doors.

All four was wearing white gi's with black belts. The one in the middle had long black hair with a red headband.

"Nice to see you again Kiyo," Korrina said, bowing to the older man.

"Same to you," Kiyo replied. "So, who's the new prospect?" The man looked around, trying to see his next prospect.

"It's him," Leon pointed to his cousin. Kiyo nodded and stroked his beard, looking at the blonde.

"Aren't you Tyson Pernell?" Kiyo questioned, to make Tyson nod.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" the hatted boy asked. Kiyo laughed, along with his backup.

"Owen's told me about you," he answered, which shocked the hatted boy. "He said you two battle at Lumiose City. Then we watched the Parfum Palace Tournament. Nice job by the way! You beat Owen's daughter!"

"Owen's daughter?" Tyson and Alexis asked.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you that?" Kiyo quizzed. The two teens shook their heads, which made Kiyo smile.

"She might've been embarrassed," the Elite Four Member stated. "Molly just might want to become a strong trainer without knowing of her heritage."

Tyson nodded and chuckled a bit, realizing how similar his rival and him are.

"Never mind that!" Kiyo shouted, which frightened Tyson and Alexis. "Tyson, you may look strong, but to prove that, you will have to beat my three trainers in a triple battle!"

Kiyo's trio walked forward and snatched three Poke Balls from their waist.

"Sure! I'll show you how strong I truly am!" Tyson declared, pumping his fist. Leon and Gurkinn sighed while Korrina and Alexis nodded.

XXX

"Hitmonchan, hit 'em hard!" a man shouted as a humanoid boxer landed on the field.

"Hitmonlee, kick strong!" the second man released a brown bipedal Pokemon with long legs.

"Roll on Hitmontop!" the last of the three trainers sent a brown and blue rolling Pokemon.

**_Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. The spirit of a pro boxer has infused this Pokemon. It throws punches that are faster than a bullet train._**

**_Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch even longer than a fleeing foe._**

_**Hitmontop, the Handstand P**__**okemon. If you are enhanced by it's smooth, dance-like kicks, you may get a closer experience with one than you'd like.**_

"Frogadier, Monferno, Elekid, it's fighting time!" Tyson called out, sending out his chosen trio.

"Mach Punch, Hitmonchan!"

The Punching Pokemon flew forward, extending his fist. Tyson, who couldn't track the Pokemon, pointed forward and shouted a command.

"Counter with your own Mach Punch, Monferno!"

The monkey copied Hitmonchan and disappeared. In sparks, the duo appeared in the middle of the field clashing. Monferno roared as he sent Hitmonchan rolling back.

"Take advantage Hitmonlee! Blaze Kick, Elekid!"

"Protect Elekid with Water Pulse!"

Hitmonlee stretched multiple times before leaping in the air. Fire danced around his foot as he descended towards the yellow and black Pokemon. Frogadier raced in front of his comrade and pushed his palms out. An orb made of water was created as Hitmonlee's foot collided with it. Both Pokemon flew back as a steam cloud filled the area.

"Rapid Spin to clear the area, then use Rolling Kick!"

The smallest of the trio spun like a top and moved in the center of the cloud. The faster he twirled, the more the cloud dispersed. Not paying attention, Frogadier was bombarded by several kicks. The water type was thrown back into Monferno.

"Get them back with Shock Wave!"

Elekid rolled his arms at fast speeds. Voltage surrounded the Pokemon as it was sent in a wave. The fighting trio was blasted by the attack and quickly recovered.

"Triple Kick!"

"Now give us a Thunder Punch on Frogadier!"

Hitmonchan extended his fist, which had electricity around it. Meanwhile, Hitmonlee jumped once more into the sky. The Punching Pokemon ran towards the injured water type.

"Monferno, use Dig and have Frogadier follow you!"

The Sinnoh Pokemon got back up and dug himself a hole and jumped in. Frogadier, at the last second, followed Monferno's lead and dodged Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee then decided to fall towards Elekid, who stood wide open.

"Elekid, jump out the way then blast him with Thunderbolt!"

Right when the Kicking Pokemon flew down, Elekid back flipped out the way. Hitmonlee, who wanted to deal some damage, continued to launch some kicks. The electric type followed his orders and released a blast of electricity that sent Hitmonlee back towards his comrades.

"Now come out with Double Team and throw your Frubbles!"

Around the trio of fighting types, multiple Bubble Frog Pokemon ascended from the ground. Looking in awe, the Tyrouge evolutions couldn't stop the Kalos clones from tossing the sticky bubbles on them. Now unable to move, Monferno then jumped out from one of the empty holes and laughed.

"Now let's end this with a trio of attacks. Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Water Pulse!"

Tyson Pokemon nodded before they prepared to charge their moves. Frogadier lifted his hand up as another orb of water was created. Monferno roared as his tail fire grew in length. Elekid swung his arms relentlessly as several sparks of electricity danced around his arms.

"Fire!" Tyson shrieked, jumping up in the air. His trio of Pokemon then released their attacks at the bonded group. Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop was engulfed by the collision. As the attacks ceased, the grip dropped to the ground.

"Very nice. Owen was right about you!" Kiyo stated, applauding as he walked towards the hatted teen.

"Thanks, but the true thanks is to my Pokemon here," Tyson responded. Frogadier rubbed his head, Elekid swung his arms, and Monferno pressed a hand to his chest.

"Actually, I did the best out of everyone," the Playful Pokemon decreed, which made Elekid stomp his feet.

"Geez, aren't you the modest one?" Elekid questioned sarcastically.

"I like to think that I am," Monferno said, posing for the group.

"Now! Your training will start now!" Kiyo exclaimed, which caught Tyson by surprise. "You will only have one week of hard work. Are you ready?"

"Of course! I'm ready!" Tyson said, smirking at the Elite Four Member. Kiyo nodded as he and his new apprentice shook hands, signaling their new bond.

* * *

**_So, my first, and hopefully last Triple Battle! Now that this chaps out the way, we'll finally see Tyson and Leon duke it out!_**

**_Who do you think is going to win; Tyson or Leon?_**

* * *

**_Next Time: Tyson vs Leon: A Duel of Heart_**

**_Completing his training with Kiyo and his departure, Tyson decides to challenge his aunt, Korrina. However, Leon declines Tyson challenge. Wanting to settle the score, Tyson challenges Leon. Which cousin will prove they're better than the other?_**

**_Shalour City Arc:_**

**_32: Owen Returns: Mega Tutor_**

**_33: Two Roads for the Best_**

**_34: Lucario's Past: The Long Road_**

**_35: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown_**


	31. Tyson vs Leon: A Duel Of Heart

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Quilladin and Absol, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Gallade, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and Leon with Combusken and another Pokemon)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**What's up guys? It's time for another rival battle! I think the last one was chapter 17 against Lucas and that was a win for our hero. Let's hope he can do it again!**_

_**El Torro: Yeah, you got to love modest Monferno! And the secrets out, Molly is Owen's Daughter! And I can't tell you anything about the battle, but you're not going to want to miss a move! Also, you know my battles too well lol.**_

_**MysticBeatz21: Why does everyone think Leon's going to win? Does nobody have faith in our hatted hero? Lol but you'll going to love this battle!**_

* * *

_**Tyson's Team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 31, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 27, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Riolu, (m), level 30, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Counter***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig***_

_**Elekid, (m), level 27, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch***_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 28, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect*, *Refresh***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 26, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Gabite, (m), level 27, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw***_

* * *

"Geez, I'm going to miss Kiyo," Tyson said, walking with Alexis and Bolt.

"At least he helped you out," Alexis responded. "Besides, you'll see him again during the Kalos League!"

"Yeah, now I'm ready to battle Korrina!" Tyson claimed, walking into his aunt's gym.

"So, I take it you're ready now nephew?" Korrina questioned. Tyson nodded, which made the mother smile. "Good let's begin!" As the duo began to get ready, Leon stepped in.

"Hell no!" he cried, which shocked the group. "Tyson, you aren't even strong enough with Kiyo's help!"

"Leon! Why are you acting like this?" Korrina inquired. Her son tightened his fist before pointing at his cousin.

"If you think you have a chance at Mom, you must mistake her for a Bidoof!" Leon stated, which made Tyson walk towards him.

"So you think I'm comparing Korrina to you?" he asked slyly. Leon growled before he then calmed down.

"You must be mistaken. I'm not on your rodent battling level," Leon responded to which Tyson move his hand away.

"Fine! Let's settle this!" Tyson demanded. "You vs me in a battle!"

"Great. I finally get to put you in your place!" Leon shot back. Both trainers gripped a Poke Ball and moved to the opposite sides. "This will be a 4 vs 4 battle! Scyther, slice and dice!"

With a mighty throw of the small capsule, a large green praying mantis landed on the battlefield. The new Pokemon rubbed his scythes next to one another, creating sparks towards Tyson.

_**Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It tears and shreds with its wickedly sharp scythes. It rarely spreads it's wings to fly. **_

"Fletchinder, let's fly!" Tyson called as his shiny bird flew around the battlefield.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Alexis asked.

"No. The only thing we can do is stand back," Korinna answered walking to the ref's spot. "This will be a battle between Fletchinder and Scyther! Begin!"

"Scorch Scyther with Flame Charge!" Tyson commanded, wanting to set the tone of the battle.

Fletchinder was swallowed in red and orange flames before he shot up. The bird opened his wings as he flew towards Scyther. However, the opposing duo stood unfazed by the incoming super effective move.

"Stop him with Vacuum Wave!"

Scyther gained a light blue aura around his green body. The Mantis twirled in a circle that created as mini blue vortex. Fletchinder collided with the defensive maneuver, but was still thrown back. Scyther stop his attack and sent a devilish smirk Tyson's way.

"Let's switch it up, Fletchinder! Use Double Team and chase Scyther with Quick Attack!"

The dual type regained his focus and created multiple copies. Once Fletchinder was satisfied with the amount of clones, they all shot forward. Each bird left a bright trail of white light while Scyther slashed his scythes repeatedly.

"Take each one out with Slash!" Leon barked, wanting to prove Tyson's plan won't work.

The dual bug and flying type extended his sharp scythes. After positioning himself, Scyther shot into the sky with his sharp weapons in front. Taking out a few clones, Scyther proceeded to smirk at how easy this was. However, neither him or Leon noticed a smile on Tyson's face.

"Now smash him with Aerial Ace!"

As Scyther continued destroying copies, a sole Fletchinder squaked. The Mantis Pokemon bypassed the other birds and silenced the noisy bird. Much to his dismay, that was only a clone as Scyther picked his head up to see a shiny bird fly at supersonic speed towards him. Fletchinder ended up sending the bug type back into the ground and cleared up the rest of his clones.

"Answer back with Air Slash!"

Scyther shot his wings out and spreaded his scythes out. With one motion, Scyther shot an X on wind energy flying towards Fletchinder. Not able to respond quickly, the Ember Pokemon dropped to the ground because of the impact.

"I'm ending this! Scyther, use Wing Attack!" Leon ordered, not wanting to waste any time.

Scyther extended his wings out once more as the glowed a brilliant white color. Smirking at his injured opponent, the Mantis Pokemon flew towards Fletchinder once more.

"Get up and retaliate with Steel Wing!"

With his eyes opened wide, the Ember Pokemon ascended once again. He let out his wings as they gained a silver armor to them. Both dual types shot forward and slammed their wings against the other's. One clash after another, sparks flew off their collision. Fletchinder then rolled over Scyther and smashed his metal wings on the bug type's back. Scyther cried in pain as his trainer growled.

"Spin up with Vacuum Wave!"

Glowing blue once more, Scyther shot into the sky. Tyson bit his lip, knowing how strong that move his. The hatted boy racked ideas in his head countless times, but couldn't find the right one to use. Fletchinder squaked once more and quickly flew to the incoming bug and flying type. The Ember Pokemon wailed his wings and talons quickly at Scyther as the spectators watched in amazement.

"How is this possible?" Korrina's son asked, baffled at his Pokemon losing to Fletchinder's new move.

"What move is that?" Alexis inquired, watching the shiny Pokemon go.

"It's called Acrobatics," Gurkinn answered with his arms crossed. "It's pretty impressive of the Fletchinder to counter Scyther's Vacuum Wave with a move with extra fire power."

_"I was probably wrong about your kid, my boy," Gurkinn thought. He looked up once more to see Scyther collide with the floor, unresponsive. _

"Scyther is unable to battle, Fletchinder takes the win! Leon, chose your next Pokemon!"

"Lucky shot," Leon said, zapping Scyther back to his capsule. "It's time to douse that flame of yours! Prinplup, don't hold back!"

Pressing a button on the spherical device and out came a two feet blue penguin. The Sinnoh starter crossed his flippers and eyed Fletchinder with a serious expression.

_**Prinplup, the Penguin Pokemon. It lives alone, away from others. Apparently, everyone of them believes it is the most important. **_

"This will be a battle between Fletchinder and Prinplup! Begin!"

"Shoot a Bubblebeam at that bird!"

Prinplup reared his head back and positioned his body. By shooting forward, the water type spat several clear bubbles at the Ember Pokemon.

"Take them out with Razor Wind! Then fly in with Aerial Ace!"

Fletchinder's opened wings glowed a bright light. As the bubbles grew closer, the dual type swung his wings back and forth. Multiple razor sharp winds cut through the stream and flew to Prinplup. The Penguin Pokemon jumped out the way of the incoming attack to only get smashed by the orange and red bird. Prinplup slid in front of Leon, wiping the dirt off his shoulders.

"Fly in with Metal Claw!"

Prinplup's flippers gained a metal armor as he shot into the sky. Fletchinder couldn't track the water type as he slammed his hard fins onto his back. The Ember Pokemon hit the ground hard as he slowly picked himself up.

"Charge in with Flame Charge!"

The dual fire and flying type had encased himself with red and orange flames. The Kalos regional bird flew faster and faster towards Prinplup, who stood unfazed by the speedy Pokemon.

"Counter with Drill Peck!"

The Penguin Pokemon leaned forward, his beak forward. The beak glowed and shot forward, showing at how sharp it is. Prinplup waited and ducked under Fletchinder's attack. Then the water type slammed his beak onto the Ember Pokemon's stomach. The dual type couldn't regain his focus as he kept propelling down.

"Drown Fletchinder with Whirlpool!"

Prinplup glowed blue before it all went to his face. The Sinnoh Pokemon pushed his arms up into the air as a large twister of water was created. Prinplup then slammed the whirlpool down on Fletchinder, who was swallowed whole. Fletchinder shot up out of the broken twister and slammed into the ceiling, then hit the ground hard. The Ember Pokemon had his eyes shut, signaling his defeat.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Nice fight buddy," Tyson said, returning his fallen bird back to his spherical device.

"I never would've thought you would've taken out one of my Pokemon," Leon admitted, which made his cousin lookup. "But that stops now!" Tyson smirked as he enlarged his second Poke Ball.

"We'll see about that!" Tyson responded, preparing to throw the ball. "Elekid, it's fighting time!"the famous Sparkplug was released from his containment and cracked his knuckles.

"This will be a battle between Elekid and Prinplup! Begin!"

"Quickly, Elekid! Use Brick Break!"

Elekid turned back to nod at his trainer before eyeing Prinplup. The electric type leaped into the air with the lights shining behind him, which kinda made him look like Jesus. Prinplup squinted his eyes to see Elekid leaning his glowing hand down towards him.

"Block it with Metal Claw! Then attack with Brine!"

Prinplup put his fins into a X position. His fins gained metal armor as Elekid smashed into it. Sparks were created between the intersection. Elekid bit his lip to see Prinplup breath in a large breath.

"Stop the Brick Break and follow up with a Thunder Punch barrage!"

Elekid roared as he stopped his attack and ducked. The Penguin Pokemon still shot his breath of water, but it missed its target completely. Once Elekid landed, his arms had voltage dancing around him. Acting fast, the Electric Pokemon send an uppercut on the Penguin's face. Prinplup flew up in the air to only see his opponent slam his arm on the water type's stomach.

"Hold on and then send him back with Whirlpool!"

The Sinnoh Pokemon wrapped his fins around Elekid's arm, which surprised the electric type. Prinplup then opened his beak as a large twister of water was created. Elekid tried to move away, but was sucked into the vortex. The dual colored Pokemon copied Fletchinder's defeat as his back came in contact with the ceiling and Presley's to fall on the hard field.

"As he's falling, shoot a Bubblebeam, Prinplup!"

The Penguin motioned himself before he took in another large breath. Within seconds, Prinplup shot multiple water bubbles at the falling Pokemon.

"Regain your balance with a Shock Wave!"

The yellow and black Pokemon opened his eyes and swung his arms repeatedly. From sparks came voltage as the stream surrounded the caster. Not only did Elekid gently fall down, but the electricity popped the incoming bubbles his way. Elekid then felt his feet hit the ground and wiped his brow.

"Now shoot a Thunder Bolt!"

Leon growled as he saw his cousin's Pokemon roll his arms once more. Elekid roared as a stream of electricity shot towards Prinplup.

"Stand your ground with Metal Claw!"

Prinplup formed another X symbol with his fins. The fins glowed silver with power as the super effective more was put on hold. The Water type began to slide backwards toward his trainer, but still stopped the Thunder Bolt.

"Now fly in with Drill Peck!"

Prinplup threw his arms back to his sides after he stopped the surge of voltage. His beak grew sharper and he spun like a dreidel. Elekid huffed and puffed out of exhaustion.

"Let's finish Prinplup off with a spinning Thunder Punch!"

The tyke grabbed his arm, which had sparks of yellow electricity around it. In a matter of seconds, the arm was covered with electricity as he ran forward and added a twirl to it. His body became a yellow bullet as the duo looked as if they were about to clash.

"Now leap up!" Leon ordered, which shocked his cousin.

Obeying his trainer's orders, Prinplup shot up at the last minute. Elekid, who couldn't stop, keep going and collided into a wall. Getting back on the ground, Prinplup looked back to see a huge crater it the hole, which laid an unconscious Elekid.

"Elekid is unable to battle, the victor is Prinplup! Choose your next Pokemon, Tyson!"

The badge collector nodded and returned his fallen Pokemon back to its capsule to proceed to grab another one of his belt. "Frogadier, take back to momentum!" Out from his new red and white sphere emerged his starter, looking at his opponents. Once he saw Leon, Frogadier growled and went into a fighting stance.

"This will be a battle between Frogadier and Prinplup! Begin!"

"Cloud his vision with Smokescreen!"

Frogadier leaped into the air and began to make rapid fire hand signals before shooting a large cloud at the Sinnoh Pokemon. The cloud grew larger as Prinplup was swallowed whole.

"Emerge out with Drill Peck!"

In the midst of the Smokescreen, a whole grew larger as Prinplup shot out like a top. Once he got out, he locked eyes quickly with Frogadier, before proceeding down after him.

"Stop him with Ice Punch!"

The Bubble Frog Pokemon shot his hand forward as flakes of ice twirled around it. As Prinplup flew faster towards Frogadier, his opponent lifted his arm up his. The Kalos starter squinted his eyes find Prinplup's beak and smashed his fist down on it. Prinplup smashed his head on the ground before Frogadier made him stand once more.

"Now end him with a super-powered Cut!"

Frogadier leaped high in the air once more as his hand grew sharp. Prinplup held his head high to see his opponent slash his side before it all went black. The Penguin Pokemon fell face first back on the ground, this time, defeated.

"Prinplup is unable to battle, the winner is Frogadier! Leon, choose your next Pokemon!"

"My pleasure," Leon answered, returning Prinplup. "Gogoat, go win!" Now in front of Leon stood a large mountain goat with leaves around his neck and back. Gogoat had large horns and released a loud cry.

_**Gogoat, the Mount Pokemon. They inhabit mountainous regions. The leader of the herd is decided by a battle of clashing horns. **_

"This will be a battle between Frogadier and Gogoat! Begin!"

"Start off with a dual throw of Water Pulses!"

Frogadier stretched out his hands as two water orbs was formed in his palms. With a quick spin in the air, the Bubble Frog Pokemon chucked the duo at the all fours Pokemon.

"Smack 'em with Vine Whip and keep going!"

With a mighty roar, Gogoat shot two slick green vines at the incoming attacks. Once they collided, the green vines continued on their course and smack Frogadier a few times. The water type fell to the ground to see Gogoat charging at him.

"Now give him a Horn Leech!"

Gogoat's horns emanated a light green color as the horns grew out. The grass type lowered his head to get his horns closer to his target.

"Stop the assault with your frubbles and hold your ground!"

The Kalos Pokemon quickly jumped up and proceeded to do multiple back flips. While in the air, Frogadier grabbed a few frubbles from his scarf and waited for Gogoat to come. Once Gogoat's horns were in Frogadier's sight, the water type pushed his hands on the glowing horns. Because of Gogoat's pure strength, Frogadier was pushed back. With a loud cry, Frogadier tightened his grip on his opponent's horns and slammed him down. Shocking everyone, except his trainer, Frogadier jumped up into the air once more, showing sweat around the Bubble Frog's body.

"Duplicate yourself with Double Team, then attack with Cut!"

Frogadier completed multiple hand signals before clones of himself were created around him. Raising one hand each, everyone glowed white with power and extended to a sharp point. The horde of Bubble Frog Pokemon descended down as they all began to cut up the Mounting Pokemon. Gogoat held his ground as he let out a loud, but not painful roar.

"Push them away with Bulldoze!"

Gogoat lifted one hoof, and with a mighty slam of it, caused a tiny, but effective Earthquake. Every Frogadier was blown back as the clones poofed out of existence. The real water type rolled in front of his trainer, who looked worriedly at his starter.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Tyson questioned. He continued to look as Frogadier pushed himself up once more, sending a reassuring nod at his trainer. "Great! Blind Gogoat with Smokescreen!"

The Kalos Pokemon finished different hand signs and breathed in a lot of air. Focusing his aim, Frogadier spat out another large cloud of smoke. The huge cloud swallowed the grass type, who stood unfazed.

"Take out the cloud with Razor Leaf and then grab Frogadier with Vine Whip!"

Out from the cloud came several sharp green leaves. Frogadier ran across the wall dodging every leaf. Tyson, who saw what Frogadier was doing, threw his arm out.

"Block everyone with Cut!"

The water type stretched out an arm and reach forward. In between his hands was a sharp energy sword that the creator gripped in his hands. Spinning his new weapon in his hand, Frogadier reflected every incoming sharp leaf. Unknow to him, two slick vines came behind him and slapped his back. Frogadier dropped to the battlefield. Gogoat grabbed the water type once more and slammed him around before hanging the Pokemon in front of him.

"Now finish Frogadier with Seed Bomb!" Leon ordered aggressively.

The Mounting Pokemon smirked as he breathed in a large breath of air. Frogadier tried to struggle out of his bondage, but to no avail. Alexis put a hand over her mouth in sadness as Tyson growled. Gogoat reared his head back as his opponent hung his head in defeat. Suddenly, Frogadier felt power surging in his veins. The Bubble Frog picked up his head as Tyson followed pursuit. At the same time, their eyes shot open, with a slight silver shade in their pupils.

"Throw him into the air to smash him with Ice Punch!"

Frogadier grabbed the vines with his hands and threw him into the sky. Gogoat, who was caught off guard, stopped his charging his super effective move. Luckily for Frogadier, Gogoat had not released him from his vines, which made him fly faster after Gogoat. The Bubble Frog's extended fist had ice swirled around it as it clashed with Gogoat's stomach. The Mounting Pokemon collided with the ceiling as snowflakes fell down. Frogadier finished his attack and held the fainted Pokemon in his arms. Gogoat was gently placed on the battlefield, with the silver shade leaving the duo's eyes.

"Gogoat is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner! Leon, choose your final Pokemon!"

Korrina's son withdrew Gogoat and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't have thought I would be down to my last Pokemon," Tyson kept his composure and continued to pay attention to his cousin. "Now, it's time to turn up the heat! Combusken, Blaze on!"

Leon's starter landed on his long legs before getting into a battle stance. Frogadier started to breathe heavily, then stopped to copy his opponent.

"This will be battle between Frogadier and Combusken! Begin!"

"Start off with a Cut barrage!"

Frogadier reached his arms out into the air and grabbed two energy swords. Combusken scoffed as the Bubble Frog leaped towards him.

"Stop him with Double Kick!"

The Kalos Pokemon prepared to slam his two swords down on the dual type. However, Combusken kicked the water type's hands down to send another kick right in Frogadier's face. Frogadier flew up into the air as Leon had another smirk.

"Send a Fire Spin!"

Combusken reared his head back and shot it forward. As the Young Fowl pushed his head up, a spaces out twister of fire flew into the sky.

"Descend with Water Pulse!"

As Frogadier was in the air, he charged up another small water orb in his hand. The Bubble Frog regained his focus and flew down through the fire tornado. Combusken moved out the way in time to see Tyson's starter hit the space in front of him. Leon, who was preparing to attack again, eyes shot wide to see Combusken's feet glued by frubbles.

"Hit Combusken with Ice Punch!"

Combusken couldn't prepare himself for Frogadier's ice coated fist. The Hoenn Pokemon was knocked off the frubbles and slid back to his trainer. Combusken wiped his face and growled, with the latter being copied by his trainer.

"Hit him with Flame Charge!"

The Young Fowl Pokemon gained a suit of fire before running forward. Frogadier prepared to block the attack, but stopped once he heard Tyson's next command.

"Dodge with Double Team!"

At the last second, Combusken destroyed a clone. He looked around to see a horde of Frogadiers all around him. Tyson pumped his fist in happiness until he saw his cousin chuckle.

"Hit all of them with Flame Charge again!"

Once more, Combusken gained an armor of fire and dashed around the field. Nobody could track the running chicken as the clones poffed out. Frogadier tried to find his opponent, but was startled once he saw Combusken appear right in front of him. The dual type slammed into Frogadier again as the water type flew back towards his trainer.

"Now burn him with Flamethrower!"

The Hoenn Pokemon squaked as fire began to form around his beak. All in one motion, Combusken shot the stream of red and orange flames towards Frogadier. Once Frogadier snapped out of his daze, he had a frightened expression on his round face.

"Block it with a frubble shield!"

Acting fast, Frogadier landed back on the battlefield. He snatched large pieces of frubbles from his scarf and molded it into a large circle. Putting his protection in front of him, Frogadier was able to withstand the harsh flames. From Combusken's strength, the shield began to melt. The Bubble Frog couldn't move out the way as the fire swallowed him whole. Frogadier's eyes were dazed as he fell on the ground.

"Frogadier is unable to battle, the winner is Combusken! Tyson, choose your final Pokemon!"

Tyson smiled as he returned his starter back to his capsule. He then grabbed his fourth and tossed it into the air. Out from the capsule came Riolu, who looked at his opponents. The Emanation Pokemon bowed to his foes, to only get a scoff out of them. The fighting type growled as he got back into a karate stance.

"This will be a battle between Riolu and Combusken! The winner of this battle will decide the match! Begin!"

"Fly in with Mega Kick!"

Combusken lifted his foot, which glowed a light blue color. The Young Fowl Pokemon ran forward once more, faster than last time.

"Stop him with Force Palm!"

Riolu waited patiently for his opponent to come forward as he extended a hand. In a second, Combusken prepared to slam his foot down on the tyke. However, Riolu jumped out the way and pushed Combusken's foot down. The single type then jumped into the air as his trainer bellowed another order.

"Riolu, Blaze Kick!"

Riolu completed consecutive flips before he descended down, foot engulfed in flames. The tyke smashed his foot on Combusken's stomach, which made the dual type squaked in pain.

"Keep Riolu in place and hit him with Peck!"

Combusken grabbed Riolu with his long arms. Riolu tried to get out of the Young Fowl's bind to see Combusken's beak glow. The beak grew to a sharp point as Riolu was repeatedly bombarded by it. Combusken threw Riolu off him and wiped the diet off his chest.

"Get revenge with Quick Attack!"

Riolu picked himself up and dashed forward. The Emanation Pokemon appeared in front of the dual type and prepared to hit him.

"Shoot him away with Double Kick!"

Combusken kicked Riolu away with one foot to only leap into the air. Riolu regained focus to feel another sharp pain on his back. The tiny Pokemon grunted as he looked up at Combusken, who pinned him down.

"Spin and then attack with Aura Sphere!"

The Emanation Pokemon pushed the ground with his hands and twirled in place. Combusken couldn't keep his balance and had to jump off. Riolu then ran towards the taller Pokemon with an energy sphere. Combusken was then hit by the powerful fighting attack and flew into a wall.

"Get them back with a Fire Spin!"

The Young Fowl Pokemon leaped off the wall and hovered in the air for a few. Combusken spun his neck in a circle before he spat a twister of red and orange flames. Riolu was blinded by the harsh flames as he began to see he was trapped by the flames. In his mind, the tyke saw flashes of flames and fleeing people. He mostly saw a silver haired girl, shooing him away.

"Not again," Riolu whispered, tears in his eyes. "Not again, not again, not again!" He cried, falling to the ground.

"End this battle with Flamethrower!" Leon barked, wanting to finish the battle.

Combusken shot his head down as another wave of harsh flames shot down. Riolu looked around and stopped at Tyson, who had a scared expression. The tiny Pokemon picked himself up and balled his hands. He looked up at the flames as he glowed a light blue aura. The Flamethrower swallowed Riolu as he still glowed inside of it. All the flames flew around the battlefield as a new Pokemon stood in the center.

"Riolu evolved!" Alexis cheered, jumping from her seat.

"Phss, now this battle is easier! Combusken, Double Kick!"

Combusken ran forward once more towards Lucario. The Young Fowl Pokemon jumped in the air once more to smash the Aura Pokemon. Lucario pressed his metal spikes together and let out a roar. The lots scream reached Combusken as he stopped his attack to hold his ears.

"Let's test some of your new moves, Lucario! Use Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario pivoted his body before dashing forward. Combusken took his claws off his ears to see Lucario's fist in his sight. The Aura Pokemon smashed his glowing fist in Combusken's face and was sent into a wall.

"That means nothing!" Leon declared, his face flushed with anger. "Flamethrower!"

Combusken spat out another breath of fire towards Lucario. Tyson grinned as he pointed his finger towards the flames.

"Break through the flames with Aura Sphere!"

The newly evolved Pokemon charged another blue ball between his hands. Lucario chucked the sphere at the stream of flames, which ran through it. Combusken jumped out the way of the sphere and eyed Lucario. The Aura Pokemon radiated with new power that left him speechless.

"Snap out of it and hit Lucario with Flame Charge!"

Combusken had flames cover his body as he flew forward once more. Tyson scrolled through his Pokedex and looked up with a smile on his face.

"Stop him with Bone Rush!"

The Aura Pokemon reached out for a glowing blue bone and twirled it in his paw. Combusken prepared to hit his opponent until he was stopped by a swift hit to the calf. The Young Fowl Pokemon was off the ground for a few seconds when he saw Lucario's bone smash his stomach. A huge dent was left in the battlefield as Lucario leaped off. Combusken laid out on the battlefield, unconscious.

"Combusken is unable to battle, the victor is Lucario! That means Tyson wins the battle!"

The winner hugged his Pokemon but stopped once he hit Lucario's metal point. Lucario nodded at his trainer and turned to see Leon walk forward with Combusken.

"This is my first loss," Leon said, looking at his cousin with a smile. "And my last to you and anyone else!" Tyson nodded and the cousins fist bumped.

Combusken extended his claw to Lucario, who happily accepted. Korrina and Gurkinn separated themselves and watched the group talk to the battlers.

"I think those three are ready," Korrina stated, to which Gurkinn nodded.

"Let's call him," the older man replied, walking away with his granddaughter.

* * *

**So, that's over now! Tyson and Leon battled with the earlier claiming victory. Also, Riolu evolved in the process. **

**1) Favorite matchup? **

**2) What was the silver shade that appeared in Tyson and Frogadier's eyes? **

**3) Lucario thoughts? **

* * *

**_Next Time: Owen Returns: A Mega Tutor:_**

**_Korrina and Gurkinn called the traveling trio back to the Tower of Mastery for a special meeting. With a surprise guest, the gang learn more about Mega Evolution than before. But, is that the only reason they were called? _**

* * *

_**Shalour City Arc:**_

_**33: Two Roads for the Best**_

_**34: Lucario's Past: The Long Road**_

_**35: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**_


	32. Owen Returns: A Mega Tutor

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Quilladin and Absol, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Gallade, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmander and Leon with Combusken and Prinplup)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**Howdy! Welcome back to PKL! Last chapter, Tyson and Leon duked it out with Riolu evolving and Tyson claiming victory. **_

_**El Torro: At least in my case, I think and hope, people like him better than Lucas. Similar personalities, one's just a bigger douche. And the Lucario hype will continue until this arc's end.**_

* * *

_**Tyson's Team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 29, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 35, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 27, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw***_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 28, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect*, *Refresh***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 26, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Elekid, (m), level 27, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch***_

* * *

It was a few days after the cousin's brawl and Tyson decided to go over his battle. Looking on the Kalos League Website, he wrote down notes on the four he used. What really made him worry was going over Frogadier vs Gogoat. That weird silver shade in their eyes was curious, so he released his starter to see if they could dissect it.

"Maybe it was the lighting," Frogadier said, trying to get the subject out the way.

"Maybe we should call Sycamore," Tyson suggested, picking up his Pokegear and dialing the regional Professor. The duo waited until the man answered the call.

"Tyson and Frogadier! What a surprise!" the professor exclaimed. "What can I do for you two?"

"Professor, while I was going over one of Frogadier's battle, we found something….out of the ordinary."

"Like what?" Sycamore questioned, trying to fully dissect what his Pokedex holder was asking of him.

"For like 3 minutes or so, there was a silver shade in our eyes," Tyson answer, which made Sycamore flinch.

"A silver shade? Did Frogadier's power increase?" Sycamore inquired once more, this time, more into their conversation.

"Yeah, actually," Tyson said. "I could feel what Frogadier was trying to do too."

"Tyson, my boy, I think it's almost time for you and Frogadier to-" Sycamore was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Tyson turned around to see Leon and Combusken stand behind him.

"Yeah?" Tyson asked, annoyed at his cousin's interruption.

"Mom and Great-Grandfather want you at the Tower of Mastery," Leon stated, then looked at the professor. "Sorry sir, I was told that this was urgent."

Sycamore smiled and chuckled at Leon's kindness. "No problem, Leon. Tyson, we can continue this conversation some other time. Good luck and safe travels you two!" With that, Professor Sycamore hung up. Tyson growled as he stood up angrily at his cousin.

"Why can't you be like that with me?"

"Because I actually respect him," Leon shot back, which made both starters back away.

"So you have no respect for someone who kicked your ass in battle?" Tyson asked sly with a smirk.

Leon grinded his teeth before pointing at Tyson. "If your Lucario didn't evolve, I would finished you off!"

"But it happened. All I know is that I claimed victory."

Frogadier then walked over to his trainer and tapped his back. "We should be going now."

Tyson nodded and walked by his cousin before stopping at the door. "Yo, Leon! Don't wait up!" As the badge collector walked out the door, he left Leon steamed with anger.

* * *

The starting duo made it in front of the Tower of Mastery to see Alexis and Bolt standing outside.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Bolt answered, crossing his arms.

"Korrina and Gurkinn called us here too, we just didn't want to go in without you," Alexis stated, which made Tyson grin with glee.

"Alright! Let's head in!" Tyson exclaimed, running into the sacred building. The trio left outside sighed before running in after their energetic friend.

Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt slowly scaled the winding stairs up the Tower of Mastery, keeping their eyes glued to the enormous statue of Mega Lucario, which had to have been at least twenty feet tall. With Frogadier by his side, Tyson's nerves were eased slightly, though not by much. Alexis and Bolt, who were pretty talkative, weren't saying a word, and the sound of their feet hitting the steps echoed not only through the enormous tower, but in Tyson's ears.

"There's something about this place," Tyson thought to himself as he, Frogadier, and his friends passed the statute's head. "It's almost like there's some kind of aura. Like, I can feel the bonds between trainers and their Pokemon."

Intimidated by the feeling, the teen shuttered and adjusted his cap, drawing Frogadier's attention. Despite recognizing his trainer's nervous state, the water frog remained silent and kept his eyes on the group's destination, which was a door to their left. Slowly, Bolt stepped forwards and opened it. The group was shocked when they saw a familiar man standing in-between Korrina and Gurkinn.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" Alexis questioned as the champion of the Kalos region smiled, laughing at the investigative question along with the two other adults. "I don't get it. What's so funny?" the girl asked, prompting the man in his mid-thirties to step forwards, grinning with excitement.

"You really didn't tell them?" he asked Korrina and her grandfather, who both shook their heads. "Wow, I would've never guessed you could keep a secret, let alone from your nephew, Korrina," Owen said, poking fun at the Gym Leader, who shot him an annoyed look.

While the two continued poking fun at one another, Tyson looked over at his friends and noticed they were just as confused as he was, prompting him to step forwards and speak up, interrupting the childish debate between his aunt and Owen.

"Guys, would you please just explain why you told us to come here?" he begged, causing the two adults to look at one another before nodding.

Stepping forwards, Owen's facial expression turned from one of happiness to seriousness, changing the mood drastically. Even the air-pressure changed, and Tyson, along with Bolt and Alexis, found it difficult to breathe.

"There's a reason you three were called here, and I'm not entirely sure how to say it," Owen informed the three teens, whose hearts dropped.

Had they done something wrong? Why was the Champion in Shalour?

"Owen, would you stop toying with them?" Gurkinn shouted at the grown man, who sweat dropped in response before nodding.

"Right. Tyson, Alexis, Bolt," the Kantonian started, looking at each of the teens as he said their names. "You've been deemed worthy of wielding Mega Evolution."

With that, the atmosphere of the room eased up tremendously, and the traveling trio let out sighs of relief. However, Bolt's head perked up when he realized what the older trainer had just announced.

"Wait, you said-"

"That's right!" Korrina interjected. "All three of you have shown, in one way or another, that you're capable of, and deserve to learn how to use Mega Evolution!" the blonde exclaimed as she walked over to her nephew and his friends, hugging each of them. "I'm so proud of all of you!"

Owen and Gurkinn nodded in agreement, drawing the attention of the three trainers.

"Would you do the honors of explaining what Mega Evolution is, Owen?" Gurkinn asked rhetorically, prompting the man to nod and clear his throat before issuing what seemed to be a rehearsed statement.

"Mega Evolution is a powerful, and sacred technique when both trainer and Pokemon are fully connected in both mind and heart. Very few trainers are deemed worthy of mastering such a powerful technique because of the potential for abuse. If Mega Evolution were to fall into the wrong hands, like it nearly did over a decade ago, there's no telling what would become of the world."

Tyson's jaw hit the ground while Alexis hung on to every word the Champion uttered. Bolt, meanwhile, was struggling to believe he wasn't dreaming, so he pinched himself repeatedly before being smacked by Frogadier.

"However, just because we think you're worthy of learning it doesn't mean you'll be able to pull it off right away," Gurkinn stated. "In fact, there has only been one person I've seen use it on their first try, and that's because they and their Pokemon had been together for several years and had gone through unimaginable tests."

"Who was that?" Bolt questioned.

"That doesn't matter," Owen retorted, not wanting to talk about himself. "What does matter is that you all need to know it's perfectly normal to not be able to use Mega Evolution for several months, years even."

"That's no problem for me!" Tyson shouted, which drew everyone's attention. "I'll master Mega Evolution faster than anyone before me! Even you Owen!"

Owen smiled as he placed a sturdy hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Let's get you and your Pokemon the necessary tools before you start promising things, ok?"

Tyson pouted as everyone else filled the space with their laughs.

* * *

Professor Sycamore was seen looking on his computer, copying notes down on a pad. Then, a woman walked through and handed the man a cup of coffee.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she inquired, watching her boss at work.

"Watching Tyson's latest battle," he responded, which made the assistant shove off the topic all together. "I think their bond is getting stronger."

"Whose bond, sir?" once again, the assistant trying to understand her boss.

"Tyson and his Frogadier. I think I'll be watching them closely now," the regional professor said with a smile on his face. Sycamore jumped off from his seat and walked towards the window, looking out a Lumiose City.

"_Soon. We'll see another evolution born from a strong bond by trainer and Pokemon come to life," he thought as his assistant left him to his own thoughts._

* * *

_**Quick chapter, but fun! Lots of hints were dropped pertaining to Tyson and Frogadier. **_

_**Did you like the short banter between Tyson and Leon?**_

_**What do you think Sycamore was talking about with 'Tyson's and Frogadier's bond'?**_

* * *

_**Next Time: **__**Two Roads for the Best: **_

_**Taking a break from practicing, Alexis decides to plan out her next contest. However, Beatrice comes to see her and needs Alexis' help. Confused on why her rival is here, Alexis still decides to help her. But the major question still stands; what is this problem that made Beatrice come visit Alexis?**_

* * *

_**Shalour City Arc:**_

_**34: Lucario's Past: The Long Road**_

_**35: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**_


	33. Two Roads for The Best

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)_**

**_Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)_**

**_On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)_**

**_Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)_**

**_Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)_**

**_I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)_**

**_Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Quilladin and Absol, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Gallade, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmeleon and Leon with Combusken and Prinplup)_**

**_I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)_**

**_All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)_**

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)_**

* * *

**_So, I know you guys may want another Tyson chapter, but nope! Seriously, this is important for both Alexis and Beatrice, along with two Pokemon._**

**_MysticBeatz21: Well, the Courmarine Arc will probably be your favorite since Alexis will have another, but major contest._**

**_El Torro: No need to apologize, things happen. Also, I know exactly what you are saying. Alexis and Bolt haven't proved anything to Owen, Korrina, and Gurkinn. However, Bolt proved himself to somebody this arc, while Alexis showed off her strength to Larenz. Don't fret, Alexis will have next arc to prove herself!_**

* * *

**_Alexis' team_**

**_-Braixen, (f), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Psyshock, Psybeam, *Light Screen*_**

**_-Hawlucha, (m), level 33, Wing Attack, Karate Chop, Flying Press, Fire Punch, *Roost*_**

**_-Kirlia, (f), level 27, Confusion, Fairy Wind, Double Team, Disarming Voice, *Magical Leaf*, *Calm Mind*_**

**_-Bayleef, (f), level 27, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis, *Body Slam*, *Petal Dance*_**

**_-Amaura, (f), level 27, Icy Wind, Rock Tomb, Thunder Wave, Aurora Beam, *Take Down*_**

**_\- Vaporeon, (f), level 28, Water Pulse, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Aqua Tail, *Aurora Beam*_**

**_At Professor Sycamore's:_**

**_\- Vivillon, (f), 26, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect, *Signal Beam*_**

* * *

"Braixen, use Flamethrower to chase Hawlucha! Vaporeon, help Braixen out with Aurora Beam!"

Alexis commanded, shooting her hand into the air.

Braixen grabbed her twig from her tail and twirled it in her hand, waiting for her teammate to start charging her move. With a single nod, both female shot their moves towards Hawlucha, who stood in the middle of it all. The eagle waited patiently, his arms crossed and eyes closed. In a nanosecond, the Wrestling Pokemon shot both his glowing hands out as the two attacks were stopped. Hawlucha, who still had his eyes closed, jumped off the ground and let the attacks collide, creating a cloud of sparkles. The dual type flew out of it like Superman, with the sparkles following him. He landed, and gave a bow as if he was in a contest.

"That was nice improvising, Hawlucha!" Alexis congratulated. The dual type nodded as Braixen and Vaporeon walked over to talk to the team's powerhouse. The coordinator the pulled out her Pokegear and scrolled through the Kalos contest website.

"Any luck?" Bayleef asked. Alexis turned to her grass type and shook her head.

"No. I can't find any Contests nearby," the brown haired girl answered. "Tyson still needs to earn the Rumble Badge and the only contest I can see us reaching in time is the Lumiose one. And amount of contests left will lessen our chances of qualifying for the Grand Festival."

The Johto Pokemon nodded as the duo looked around the group. "Kirlia's still not talking to nobody." Alexis sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I wish I knew what was up. She won't even talk to me." After the girl finished her statement, Nurse Joy walked towards her.

"Alexis, there's somebody inside the Pokemon Center who wishes to speak with you," the pink haired woman said.

"Do you know who it is?" Alexis questioned. The nurse shook her head and had a serious face.

"No, but she said it was urgent."

XXX

"She's right there," Joy pointed to a figure sitting down on one of the center's couches. Alexis nodded and walked towards the couch.

"Hello. You wanted to see me," Alexis started. The figure stood from the couch and revealed a familiar blonde teen. Alexis shot back from her previous stance and pointed at the girl. "Beatrice? What are you doing here?"

"Don't act like I want to be here," Beatrice said, crossing her arms and holding her head high in the air.

"That brings me back to my question; why are you here?" Beatrice sighed as Glameow jumped from the couch to talk to Braixen. The coordinator looked around to see the rest of her rival's team and shifted attention from Hawlucha and Kirlia.

"Ralts evolved and you caught a Hawlucha," Beatrice stated, having the eagle eye her carefully and Kirlia run towards her.

"Kirlia, what are you doing?" Alexis asked. Beatrice, surprisingly, had a faint smile and grabbed another red and white capsule from her waist. She pressed the middle button and released Buneary, who bounced over to the brown haired girl.

"That's why I'm here," Beatrice said. "Buneary wants to join you."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis inquired, trying to understand her rival. "You're probably saying that because Buneary wasn't helping you!" Beatrice, after hearing Alexis' accusation, threw her arms to the side and looked at the girl with an angry expression.

"I'm saying it not only because it's the truth, but because I hold Buneary's best interests in heart!" Alexis held her head down for her incorrect thought about Beatrice. Sure, she may be an egotistical jerk only caring about herself, but she pushed away her pride to listen to Buneary's wishes.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice," Alexis apologized, to which the blonde accepted.

"Buneary has been quiet ever since the Shalour Contest and I was able to figure it out," Beatrice started. "She was content with everyone on my team, but ever since she met you back at the Camphrier Town Contest, she's been different."

Alexis chuckled as she saw the same change in Kirlia. Even after they obtained their Mega Stone and Mega Bracelet. Deep down, the coordinator knew that their bond has been drifting away for some time.

"You know, I have an idea better than just Buneary coming with me."

"Which is?" Beatrice questioned, irritated that she was sharing her feelings with her rival and being in the same space for too long.

"We have a Pokemon trade," Alexis proposed, which shocked the blonde. "Kirlia should go with you, Bea." The rivals stood silent for a few minutes before nodding.

XXX

"Ready?" Alexis asked, putting Kirlia's Pokemon on the console.

"Let's get this over with," Beatrice spat back, with a smirk. She put Buneary's on the opposite console as the machine started. The capsules were sucked into the machine and poofed out on the opposite sides. The new trainers took their new Pokemon and released them; Buneary with Alexis, Kirlia with Beatrice. The coordinators said their goodbyes to their former Pokemon as Beatrice began to walk away with Glameow and Kirlia. The blonde then turned around and crossed her arms.

"Also, in Coumarine City, the Wallace Cup will be there," Beatrice announced, which shocked the brown haired girl. "It's a contest that was created by Wallace to show off the beauty of water Pokemon."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alexis inquired.

"I'm telling you because since I'm not going to be there, you need to win," Beatrice said. With a swift turn of her head, she and her Pokemon walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Alexis stood in the center and gripped her Mega Bracelet. She took a deep breath before she faced her team.

"Let's get back to training!" she exclaimed, to which all of them cheered.

* * *

**_So, I'll be getting better, hopefully, at writing scenes with Alexis in the next arc. So, Alexis now has a Buneary, who will help her big time in the Wallace Cup!_**

**_Did you understand the trade between Alexis and Beatrice?_**

* * *

**_Next time: Lucario's Past: The Long Road_**

**_Lucario, who continues to have nightmares after his evolution, decides to have some time to himself. However, Tyson decides to try to help his Pokemon deal with his past. What has Lucario _****_so distraught?_**

* * *

**_Shalour City Arc:_**

**_35: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown_**


	34. Lucario's Past: The Long Road

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)**_

_**Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)**_

_**On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)**_

_**Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)**_

_**Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)**_

_**I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Quilladin and Absol, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Gallade, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmeleon and Leon with Combusken and Prinplup)**_

_**I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)**_

_**All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)**_

_**Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)**_

* * *

_**Now we're back on track with Tyson! So, this chapter, we will finally see Lucario's dark past and how he met Tyson. **_

_**El Torro: Yeah, that's what's it's going to be. I hope this chapter will redeem myself for the disaster of last time. **_

_**MysticBeatz21: Contests will be the death of me, lol. And your hype will have to wait till next time!**_

_**ShadowDragon9000: I know right! Don't you worry, those two will but heads again. And Lucario's past is kinda sad, depending on how you look at it. **_

_**Warrior of Hope: Thanks, it means a lot for me to hear that! And you know, I can see the similarities between Alexis and Lucas then Lily and Nick. Hopefully, Tyson's journeys will continue to interest you. Also, I promise you that Bolt will get a huge jump in power in the Lumiose Arc!**_

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 29, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 35, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 27, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw***_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 28, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect*, *Refresh***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 26, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Elekid, (m), level 27, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch***_

* * *

"_Run, Riolu! Get out while you still can!" a girl voice ordered as Lucario looked around. He was a Riolu again as he saw huts in flames. People running while either getting turned into a statue by lasers or burnt by the fire. _

"_What about you?" Riolu asked, communicating with her through aura. The silver haired girl walked towards Riolu and tied a pouch around his neck. She then reached in her pocket and placed the Lucarionite in the bag. Gripping the tyke's arms, she looked into his eyes and grabbed Riolu and started to run. After a huge explosion, the duo flew in the air with Riolu falling into a tree. The girl was fell onto the ground and slowly pick herself up. Bruises and cuts were all over her face as she looked up Riolu with a smile. _

"_I'll buy you some time, buddy! Just start running!" she said. The teen then snatched her arm in pain. Riolu was stuck in fear once more as the girl turned around. "I said run!"_

_The Emanation Pokemon bit his lip and began to turn his back on his best friend. The fighting type's ears wiggled as he swung back and saw the teen surrounded by brightly colored green sparkles. _

"_Heather!" Riolu cried as he leaped down from the tree and ran forward to see Beedrill dropping the spores. Heather's eyes grew dull as she dropped to the ground. Brett stood behind his bug type with a devilish smirk. The Genez Lieutenant pulled out his gauntlet as he scanned Riolu, who feet were glued to the ground. _

"_You look like a very strong Pokemon, knowing Aura Sphere and all," Brett said, crossing his arms. "But have something my boss needs." Brett pointed to the pouch around Riolu's neck, holding the Lucarionite. Before Brett turned his attention to Riolu, he flipped a button on his gauntlet and aimed it at Heather and fired. The fainted teen was turned to bronze as Riolu cried out at her. _

"_She can't hear you now, tyke," Brett said, cracking his knuckles. "What you should be worried about is me and my buzzing friend. Beedrill, Aerial Ace!" _

_The Kanto Pokemon flew high into the air and backfliped to come down. Beedrill was exceptionally faster as Riolu was thrown back into the forest. The tiny Pokemon picked himself up as he saw green darts destroying trees in front of him. Before he got up, Tyson appeared and held his arms out in front of Riolu. _

"_I got you buddy," he said, flashing his usual toothy grin. For a second, Riolu was relieved until he saw the hatted boy get turned into a bronze statue too. Riolu's eyes widened seeing Tyson drop to the ground. Brett then stood in the fighting type's vision. _

"_Too bad you're not strong enough," Brett reached his hand out to Riolu as the tyke cried in fear. _

_**XXX **_

"Ha!" Lucario shouted, jumping from his tree. He looked around and saw his other friends sleeping around. Seeing nobody awoke from his loud cry, Lucario took a deep breath and walked away from the group. Every step he took, more memories flashed in his head.

_**XXX**_

"_Heather, in here is your partner," an old lady stated, pushing a yellow basket towards the silver haired girl. Heather opened it as Riolu sat upwards and looked at Heather. The girl smiled and took Riolu out the basket. _

"_Nice to meet you, Riolu. My name's Heather! We're going to be the best of friends!" Heather proclaimed, picking Riolu up. Riolu nodded as the partners hugged each other. _

_**XXX**_

"Get out," Lucario whispered, gripping his paws. His mind wouldn't obey as more memories filled in.

_**XXX**_

"_Swing with Blaze Kick!" Heather commanded. Riolu jumped in the air and twirled. He extended his foot, which was encased in flames, as it made contact with a Pawniard. The dual type was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground, unconscious. _

"_Pawniard is unable to battle, the victor is Riolu! That means Heather and Riolu are the winners!" _

_The small crowd cheered as Riolu bowed to them all. Surprising him, his trainer picked him up and hugged the fighting type. _

"_Awesome as always, Riolu," Heather congratulated. Riolu smiled and returned the compassion. _

_**XXX**_

"Stop it," the Aura Pokemon said, a little more violent than the first. Lucario continued to walk farther and farther, but the painful reminders wouldn't stop.

_**XXX**_

"_Alright, Riolu, now try to focus your Aura into one entity," Heather commanded. _

_Riolu nodded as he pushed out his hands. Closing his eyes, the tyke channeled energy in front of his hands. A small blue orb was getting larger and larger as Heather started to jump up and down. _

"_Yes! You mastered Aura Sphere! Grandmaster was right, you did have it in you!" _

_Riolu opened his eyes to see the ball he created. A smile grew on his face as he stopped the orb and ran towards Heather. His trainer kneeled down to be on equal leverage with the Emanation Pokemon and smiled at him. _

"_We're getting better everyday!" Heather shouted, to which Riolu nodded. _

_**XXX**_

"Please, stop," Lucario pleaded to himself. The dual type started to bite his lip as every thought became painful.

_**XXX**_

"_Help me, Riolu!" voices cried as the tyke ran in the direction of the cries. Once he located the source, he saw Tyson and Heather tied up with Brett behind them. _

"_Aw, looks like a little hero is here," Brett said, mockingly. Tyson and Heather looked up and smiled at their rescuer. _

"_I knew you would come, buddy!" Tyson said, grinning at Riolu. _

"_Of course! He's Riolu!" Heather replied, relaxing. Brett, however, chuckled and shook his head at the two teens. _

"_Pitiful, looks like Riolu couldn't come in time!" the Lieutenant roared as flames circled the captured duo. They looked in fear as the fire grew close enough to where it started to take them in. Paralyzed by fear, Tyson and Heather were swallowed by flames. Riolu looked out as Brett laughed manically. _

_**XXX**_

"Leave me alone!" Lucario formed an Aura Sphere as he tossed it in front of him. A small shout was heard as Lucario saw Tyson ducking from the fighting move.

"I saw you walking out, so I decided follow you," Tyson explained. "If I knew you wanted to be left alone I would've left you alone." Tyson chuckled at his joke to which Lucario bowed to his trainer in apology.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, bud," Tyson reassured. He then sat down on the grassy ground and motioned Lucario to join him. The newly evolved Pokemon sat next to his trainer as Tyson looked at him. "Are you excited we're able to use Mega Evolution?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lucario replied, still shaken up by the flashes in his mind.

"I think it's pretty cool," Tyson stated, looking up with a smile. "Other than this Mega Bracelet, we already had Lucarionite, and Korrina and Gurkinn gave us Garchompite. Those two even gave Bolt and Alexis what was needed." Expecting Lucario to say something else, the badge collector turned to see his Pokemon looking disoriented. With a heavy sigh, Tyson eyed the Aura Pokemon. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," Lucario snapped, which surprised him. "I'm going to get some sleep." Lucario prepared to get up, but was stopped by Tyson's sharp grip. The trainer stood up and had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm not stupid, Lucario. Tell me what's up."

"When you found me, where I grew up was invaded by Team Genez. The invasion was lead by Brett as everyone was either captured or killed. My old trainer, Heather, tried to escape, but she was captured. She released me so I could get away, but we both could've gotten away if I was stronger."

Tyson released his grip on Lucario and rubbed his head awkwardly. The trainer then looked up at Lucario and pressed his hand on the dual type's shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself, Lucario," Lucario scoffed as Tyson chuckled. "This gives us a good enough reason to take out Team Genez!"

"How can I do that if I couldn't even protect Heather!" Lucario roared. "If I couldn't protect her, how can I protect you?"

"You are strong. Besides, you don't have to do this alone," Tyson said. "We have the whole team, Bolt, Alexis, and any other friends we meet along the way."

"Are you sure, Tyson? Genez is ruthless."

"As long as we keep training and doing our best, we'll take them down!" Tyson proclaimed, pounding his chest. Lucario started to smile as the badge collector hugged his Pokemon. "Come on, let's get some sleep for our Gym Battle tomorrow." The Aura Pokemon agreed as they walked back to the Pokemon Center.

_**XXX**_

"_Now die!" Brett shouted as flames circled Tyson and Heather. Riolu leaped into the air and fell between the captured duo. Riolu glowed blue and became a Lucario as he pressed his palms together. A rainbow orb swallowed Lucario as the dual type emerged in his Mega Form. With a loud roar, the flames flew off while the teen smiled a Lucario. _

"_Nice job, Lucario!" Tyson cheered, nodding at the dual type. _

"_I knew we could count on you!" Heather exclaimed, smiling at Lucario. _

_**XXX**_

Lucario had a smile on his face as he laid on his tree. More relaxed than before, Lucario shuffled a little and enjoyed his dream.

_**XXX**_

"Why did you call me?" a man asked, standing on top of the Tower of Mastery. Korrina and Gurkinn walked towards the unknown man as he still looked out at Shalour City.

"Well, I thought you wanted to see my next challenger battle me," Korrina said, putting her hands on her hip.

"Well, who is this challenger?"

"Tyson," Gurkinn answered, which didn't seem to faze the man. "My boy, I think he may have a shot at beating the Kalos League. Not to mention he acts just like you."

"So, what do you say, Mikey?" Korrina questioned.

The man turned around and took off his hood, revealing an adult male with long blonde hair. A slight stubble of hair on his chin and a familiar cocky grin was seen. A Charizard and then flew down and landed behind the male as Umbreon jumped of the orange lizard.

* * *

**So, first off, sorry for this chapter if it seems too separated. It was hard to write something like this, but I hope it was decent to you guys. Anyway, we learned about Lucario's past and the identity of the Hood. **

**How do you feel about The Hood's identity? **

**Korrina vs Tyson hype?**

**Chapter Predictions?**

* * *

**Next Time: Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown**

_**It's finally time for the fated battle between Aunt and Nephew has arrived. Korrina proves to be a challenge to Tyson, but with his incredible maneuvers, the battle seems to be even. The climax of the battle starts with a battle with the Lucario duo. Who is the true Aura Master?**_

* * *

**_Coumarine _**_**Arc: **_

_**36: Snakes in the Grass**_

_**37: Hawlucha's Revenge**_

_**38: Buzz on Sparkplug! A Fiery Rematch**_

_**39: Ape vs Goat: True King of the Jungle**_

_**40: Wallace Cup Dance**_

_**41: Water Spectacular**_

_**42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finales**_

_**43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter**_


	35. Korrina vs Tyson: Aura Showdown

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt fixing their new clothes and smiles at the camera)_**

**_Another day, another quest (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt and their Pokemon are seen stretching then flashing to Tyson and Bolt sparing)_**

**_On the road to be the best! (Tyson in the Kalos League and Alexis in The Grand Festival)_**

**_Can't let evil get me down (Tyson is confronted by Brett and Houndoom, Cruz with Ampharos, Serenity with Medicham, and a trainer with their Pokemon shrouded in darkness standing under a man smirking evilly)_**

**_Not when I got great friends around! (Bolt and Alexis comes and puts their hand on his back)_**

**_I will! (2x) be a champion (Tyson is shown with 11 faded Pokemon behind him)_**

**_Let's go! (2x) bring it on! (Ryan flashes with Quilladin and Absol, Lucas flashes with Roselia and Gallade, Molly flashes with Dewott and Charmeleon and Leon with Combusken and Prinplup)_**

**_I know there are mysteries to be told (The Hood is standing on top of a huge tower as his Mega Charizard zips forward and breaks the camera)_**

**_All I need to do is reach for gold! (Tyson steps on the broken glass and see Owen about 20 steps ahead of him)_**

**_Hey ho, let's go! (Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt are standing on a hill, looking at the sunset)_**

* * *

**_The hype train is here! The long awaited battle between Tyson and Korrina is here! Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait! Maybe this battle will be make up for this. Not to mention, Happy Thanksgiving._**

**_El Torro: Thanks for lifting my spirits on last chapter. And your predictions are pretty spot on. Let's hope this battle is one of your ranked!_**

**_Warrior of Hope: Hype time! Nice predictions and time for the Aura Showdown!_**

**_ShadowDragon9000: Yep, more chances to prove their heroism! Start the trend, #avengeHeather_**

**_MysticBeatz21: The secret's out! And the hype has reached its limit!_**

**_FinLay Real: Thanks for support! They won't actually talk to the Hood. He'll be there though._**

**_JustinThePokemonMaster: Welcome aboard the PKL Express! For some reason, I didn't get an alert for your review._**

**_Guest: Thanks. How'd you know the last chapter was about Hawlucha?_**

* * *

**_Tyson's team_**

**_Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace*_**

**_Fletchinder, (m), level 29, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge*_**

**_Lucario, (m), level 35, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound*_**

**_Monferno, (m), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*_**

**_Gabite, (m), level 27, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*_**

**_Sylveon, (f), level 28, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect*, *Refresh*_**

**_At Professor Sycamore:_**

**_Munchlax, (m), level 26, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Last Resort*_**

**_Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit_**

**_Elekid, (m), level 27, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch*_**

* * *

"It's finally time," Tyson said, standing afar from Korrina. He held one capsule in his hand tightly as his aunt smiled.

"Make sure to give me a good old fashion rumble!" Korrina exclaimed.

"You bet!" Tyson replied, putting a thumbs up!

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle between Tyson and Korrina! Only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon! Korrina, choose your first Pokemon!"

"No problem! Machoke, roll with the punches!" Korrina called, releasing her ripped Fighting Type.

"Sylveon, dazzle them!" Tyson tossed one of his Poke Balls into the air and released his pink Eeveelution. Sylveon held her head high before growling in a pounce stance.

"This will be a battle between Sylveon and Machoke! Begin!"

"Shoot a Fairy Wind!"

Sylveon leaped into the air and charged up a small piece of pink energy in her mouth. Rearing her head forward, the pink energy stretched out into an energy blast towards the Hoenn Pokemon. Machoke stood still as the super effective move smashed into him. The Superpower Pokemon stood with a slight grin on his face, mostly because of the super effective move actually doing a decent amount of damage.

"Got to do better than that, nephew!" Korrina announced, pointing at the hatted boy. "Now fire a Rock Tomb!"

Machoke lifted his arms as four huge boulders circled him. The Superpower Pokemon threw his arms forward as the rocks flew in that direction. Sylveon began to tremble, but shook her head and barked. Her trainer smiled and threw his hand into the air.

"Dodge those boulders and then use Moonblast!" Tyson countered, not

wanting his aunt to get the upperhand.

The Fairy Type nodded and ran towards the flying rocks. She jumped and moved out the way of the first three boulders before looking up at the last. With a smirk, Sylveon took a huge leap in the air and jumped on and quickly off the rock. As the boulder broke into multiple pieces, Sylveon opened her mouth as a white orb was channeled with a pink aura around it. With a swift toss of her neck, the Eeveelution fired the super effective attack at the muscular Pokemon.

"Punch it back with Power-Up Punch!"

Machoke pivoted his arm as he waited patiently for the orb to fly towards him. Once the sphere was in range, the fighting type's fist collided with the attack. Tyson crossed his arms, thinking Machoke would be taken out of the fairy attack. However, the spectators and opponent, other than Gurkinn, Leon, and Korrina, were shocked to see the attack fly off of Machoke's fist into the stunned Sylveon. The Fairy Type rolled on the battlefield before regaining her balance and growling at Machoke.

"Retaliate with Quick Attack!"

The Fairy Type ran in a circle before jetting forward. A trail of brilliant white light was left as Machoke crossed his arms.

"Wait till Sylveon gets close to use Karate Chop!"

Machoke pivoted his feet and lifted his arm high into the air. Sylveon continued her running with the Superpower Pokemon preparing to strike.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Tyson commanded, which shocked everyone.

Sylveon opened her mouth as a small orb was created. It grew into fruition as the Eeveelution shot it in front of her and Machoke. A huge cloud was created with Machoke getting tied by white and pink ribbons. With the smoke clearing, Sylveon was shown with her ribbons wrapped around the fighting type's arms.

"Swing Machoke around, then slam him into a wall!"

The Fairy type roared and swung her head in a circle, which was mimicked by the captured Pokemon. Shooting her head forward, Sylveon tossed Machoke into a wall next to his trainer. Creating a huge dent, the fighting type pulled himself out and cracked his knuckles.

"Return the favor with Power-Up Punch!"

Machoke stretched out one of his arms and began stretch. Smirking, he pulled it back and ran forward. What surprised Tyson was that Machoke ran faster, even though he wasn't the slimmest of Pokemon.

"Use Protect!"

Switching to the defenses, the Fairy type completed several backflips to expand the space between her and her opponent. A huge circular bubble was created surrounding Sylveon. Machoke continued his chase as he smashed into it. Cracks became to appear around the shield as it ultimately cracked.

"Now kick Sylveon with Low Sweep!" Korrina shouted, making Tyson's brain scramble. A sharp click came in his mind as he shot a fist forward.

"Trip Machoke and follow up with a barrel roll!"

Machoke ran his foot on the ground, preparing to send the Eeveelution flying. Sylveon recovered from the unexpected break of her shield and moved her ribbons out. Once Machoke planted his foot and lifted the other, the Fairy type lifted the fighting type's kicking leg up and rolled under him. The spectators looked in awe as Machoke began to fall as Sylveon stopped her rolling and slid on her back.

"Now blast Machoke with Moonblast!"

Sylveon opened her mouth as another pink sphere. Machoke slightly turned his head as he fell to the ground to see the orb grow in size. Aiming at the Superpower's back, Sylveon spat the circle of energy at its target. Machoke was propelled into the wall as he fell on his back, eyes with swirls.

"Machoke's unable to battle, the winner is Sylveon! Korrina, choose your next Pokemon!"

"That's how you start, Tyson!" Alexis cheered, shooting her arms in the air. Mikey, who was watching in the Lucario head, grinned. Umbreon sat next to the Kalos trainer and looked up.

"He's got great instincts, huh?" Umbreon questioned his trainer. Mikey chuckled as he twirled a Poke Ball in his hands.

"Not just great, superb," Mikey corrected, seeing his sister withdraw her fainted Pokemon.

"Mienfoo, roll with the punches!" Korrina's second Pokemon was released from her capsule and landed gracefully on the floor. She got into a karate stance while Sylveon crouched down.

"This will be a battle between Sylveon and Mienfoo! Begin!"

"Start off with Swift!" Korrina spat out, gaining the first move.

Mienfoo pushed her palms out as a group of stars circled around. Pushing her hands down, the storm of stars shot towards the Kalos Pokemon.

"Shield yourself with Protect, then use Quick Attack!"

Sylveon created another bubble field, which held its own against the flurry of stars. Once the assault was finished, the shield came down. Sylveon shot off her legs with a powerful pounce and ran forward at fast speeds, leaving a trail of white light behind.

"Counter with a Force Palm and Quick Attack!"

The Martial Arts Pokemon dashed forward at a faster pace than her opponent. Extending her palm, Mienfoo was prepared to strike the Fairy type. Biting his lip, Tyson threw his arm out to the side.

"Run away from Mienfoo and use Shadow Ball as an escape!" Tyson countered, knowing Sylveon couldn't match up to Mienfoo's speed.

Sylveon made a swift turn and ran away from Mienfoo. The fighting type continued her chase and began to pick up her speed. Sylveon continued to be chased by Mienfoo as she charge ld charged up another orb of darkness. Once it reached a decent size, Sylveon turned around and shot it down. The ball went through Mienfoo, but it created a huge dust cloud once it made contact with the ground. Suddenly, Korrina knew her nephew's plan pushed her arm out.

"Run out of there, Mienfoo!"

Once the command was heard, the fighting type backflipped out of the cloud. Shocking the spectators, Sylveon's ribbons shot up and followed Mienfoo. The Martial Arts Pokemon dashed away from the pink ribbons while her trainer smirked.

"You think you outsmarted me?" Tyson asked.

"What else could you be planning?" Korrina questioned, to which Tyson chuckled.

"You alway need a backup plan! Sylveon, fly towards Mienfoo and blast her with Moonblast!"

Sylveon's ribbons planted in front of Mienfoo. Looking up, Mienfoo saw Sylveon flying up above her as a pink sphere was between her jaws. The fighting type prepared to get away, but her legs were wrapped by the ribbons. Mienfoo was shot towards Sylveon and blasted by the super effective move. She was thrown back to the ground as Tyson decided to continue the pressure.

"End Mienfoo with Quick Attack!"

Sylveon leaned down and descended at a fast speed. A trail if white light was left behind as Mienfoo was struggling to get up.

"Retaliate with Hi Jump Kick!" Korrina retorted, shocking her nephew.

Mienfoo pushed her palms on the ground and extended her knee. Squinting her eyes, the Martial Arts Pokemon shot off the ground and smashed her knee onto Sylveon's chin. The Interwing Pokemon flew into the ceiling and smashed hard on the ground. Sylveon's eyes were shut, which signaled her defeat.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, the winner is Mienfoo! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Nice job, girl," Tyson congratulated, returning the Eeveelution back to her capsule. Excitedly, the hatted boy snatched another capsule from his belt and tossed it into the sky. "It's fighting time, Gabite!"

Once the sphere reached its apex, the dual type landed on the battlefield. Gabite eagerly slashed his claws and went into a pounce stance. Mikey had his eyes glued to the Land Shark Pokemon.

"It's impressive that Tyson was able to raise a dragon type so early in his journey," Umbreon stated. He looked at his trainer for a response, but saw Mikey scratching his blonde scruff on his chin.

"Gabite, huh?" he asked, which confused Umbreon. "Let's see what you two got."

"This will be a battle between Gabite and Mienfoo, begin!"

"Stir up a Sandstorm and then use Dig!"

Gabite roared as a twister of sand swirled around him. The sand flew around the field as Mienfoo covered eyes eyes. Once they got adjusted, she looked around for the dual type.

"Raise your power with Mediate!" Koreans shouted quickly, trying to avoid getting sand in her mouth.

Mienfoo clasped her hands as her body gained a light red aura. Tyson smirked as he threw his hand out.

"Stop her, Gabite!"

Mienfoo was thrown into the air as Gabite resurfaced below her. Koreans growled as she tightened her Mega Glove.

"Smash Gabite with Force Palm!"

"Counter with Rock Tomb!"

Mienfoo descended back down, palm extended. Prepared to hit Gabite, her eyes opened wide as huge blocks were created in front of her. The Martial Arts Pokemon regained her focus and took out every boulder. Landing gracefully, Mienfoo looked around once again for her opponent.

"Blast her with Dragon Rage!"

Gabite appeared from behind his opponent and opened his mouth. His stomach glowed blue as energy began to swirl around his mouth. Korrina finally spotted the dual type and tried to warn her Pokemon.

"Mienfoo, behind you!" Korrina called, but to no avail. Gabite shot his head forward as the blast swallowed Mienfoo whole. The Martial Arts Pokemon dropped to the ground as the sandstorm subsided.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle, the winner is Gabite! Korrina, choose your final Pokemon!"

"That was great strategy using the Sandstorm to your advantage," Korrina complemented.

"Yeah, well the real credit goes to Gabite," Tyson responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I need to see more," Mikey said, watching Korrina return Mienfoo. "There's more that Gabite can do."

"Lucario, show them our bond!" Korrina called, releasing the Aura Pokemon. Korrina's Lucario bowed to his opponents, to which Gabite just continued to slice his arms.

"I need a good fight!" Gabite shouted, making Lucario nod.

"This will be a battle between Gabite and Lucario, begin!"

"Quickly, chuck an Aura Sphere!"

Lucario opened one palm as a blue sphere of energy was created. He locked eyes with Gabite for a quick second before he threw the ball.

"Counter with a running Dragon Claw!"

Gabite's claws glowed neon as he started to run towards the orb. Grinning, he cut the sphere in fourths as he continued to make his way towards Lucario.

"Retaliate with an Metal Claw assault!"

The Aura Pokemon roared as three metal claws shot out of his hands. Lucario then dashed forward to meet Gabite. In a flash, both Pokemon were swinging their sharp weapons to only be blocked by the other.

"Hold Lucario in place, then fire a Dragon Rage!"

The Cave Pokemon lowered his guard and held Lucario's hands out. Lucario growled, seeing his opponent's stomach glow blue. More blue energy swirled around the dual type's face as the blast swallowed Lucario. Gabite immediately let go of Lucario to see him fly backwards.

"Regain your balance with Metal Claw, then toss a Bone Rush!"

Lucario shot another trio of metal claws from his hand. He bent over the ground and slashed his claws to lower to speed. Once his feet were safely on the ground, he created a bone staff and tossed it in towards Gabite.

"Dodge with Dig!"

Gabite hurriedly slashed his claws on the ground. As the staff continued to fly forward, the dual type was already underground. The staff hit the wall besides Tyson, who threw his hand up.

"Now come back up with Take Down!"

A purple fin was seen on the battlefield, which moved towards Lucario. The Aura Pokemon got into another karate stance as Gabite finally resurfaced.

"Power-Up Punch as an uppercut!"

Gabite's attack was held to a stop as he felt a strong hit under his chin. With a loud roar, Lucario pushed his entire body up to stand tall. Gabite was thrown into the air and prepared to hit the ceiling, but turned around and kicked off it.

"Sandstorm, Gabite!"

Another huge flurry of sand filled the battlefield, to Korrina's annoyance. Lucario, however, stood tall in the storm, awaiting another command.

"Take Gabite out the ground with Blaze Kick!"

Lucario lifted his foot of the ground as flames danced around it. Once the flames grew to a certain point, the jackal slammed his foot on the ground. The battlefield had steam coming out, which spat out a sole Gabite. Grinning, Korrina pushed a fist out.

"End this with an Aura Sphere!"

Lucario lifted his paw, which created an enlarging blue orb. Gabite laid out on the ground, unresponsive. Lucario took a huge leap in the air and prepared to slam the sphere on the Cave Pokemon. A smile crept on Tyson's face as he turned his hat backwards.

"Cancel it with Sand Tomb!"

The Cave Pokemon pushed himself off the ground just in time as Lucario missed. The Aura Pokemon was still using his move as Gabite slammed his claws on the ground, creating a tiny twister around Lucario. Lucario cried in pain while Gabite continued his assault.

"Shoot a Dragon Pulse!" Korrina barked, shocking Tyson and Gabite.

Lucario opened his mouth, which had pink energy between his jaws. Shooting his head forward, the energy blast smashed into the dual type. Gabite couldn't stand his ground and was thrown into the wall. Gabite remained in his dent, with swirls in his eyes.

"Gabite is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario! Tyson, choose your final Pokemon!"

"Gabite, you sealed us the win," Tyson said. Gabite smiled faintly, then bit his trainer's side. Tyson returned Gabite to his capsule before grabbing one more. He enlarged it before throwing it forward. "Lucario, let's end this buddy!"

Once the sphere reached its apex, Tyson's Lucario stood proudly on the field. Tyson walked up to his Pokemon and tied the pouch that was on Lucario the day they met around his neck. Lucario nodded to Tyson, who walked back to his spot. The sandstorm finally ended again as the duo eyed each other.

"This will be a battle between the Lucario duo! Whichever one wins will decide the match! Begin!"

"Start off with Power Up Punch!"

Korrina's Lucario sprinted forward with an arm held back. Surprisingly, the younger duo stood unfazed as Tyson gripped his Mega Bracelet arm.

"Wait with Bone Rush, Lucario," Tyson ordered calmly.

The younger Lucario stretched out his arms and opened his hands. Two bone staffs formed between his fingers as he gripped both. Korrina's Lucario then took one huge leap into the air and prepared to descended down. However, a sand twister spun around him as he fell to his knees.

"Now, Lucario!"

Lucario twirled his two staffs in his hands as he repeatedly smack his opponent. The twister continued to twirl around the oldest while he got smacked once more.

"Stop him with Blaze Kick!"

The attacked Lucario lifted his foot gently off the ground. Flames engulfed the foot as its owner swing it at the youngest. Tyson's Lucario rolled back and picked himself up, wiping his face where his opponent kicked him. The sand twister dropped to the ground as Korrina's Aura Pokemon grinned.

"Use Aura Sphere!"

The oldest charged another blue sphere in his hand. Pivoting his body first, the jackal chucked the ball towards the other Aura Pokemon.

"Dodge with Quick Attack, then keep going!"

With a swift move, the blue orb missed its target. The crowd watched aimlessly and searched for the attacking Pokemon. Shocking the older, he was pushed back by a hard hit in his gut.

"Give him a taste of his own lesson with Dragon Pulse!"

Tyson's Lucario looked up to see his opponent charge a blast of pink energy. The youngest was about to run away, but he was grabbed by the more experienced jackal. The pink blast eventually hit Lucario as he was pushed farther into the ground.

"Take Lucario's balance with Metal Claw, then use Aura Sphere!" Tyson countered.

Reaching his arms out, the weakened Pokemon shot three metal claws from his hand. The item holder swung his arms, which made the standing Pokemon fall. Snatching one arm back, Lucario charged a blue sphere and slammed it on the falling jackal's stomach. Both Pokemon were tossed back as the duo breathed heavily.

"Turn up the heat with Blaze Kick!" Tyson shouted, trying to keep the pressure.

His jackal ran forward at a steady pace. One foot had fire around it as he jumped in his opponent's direction.

"Pin him down with Bone Rush, then fire another Dragon Pulse!"

The oldest gripped his newly created bone staffs and waited. Once the fire was in his range, Korrina's jackal pushed his opponent back down with the staffs. Lucario prepared to charge up another blast.

"Now use Metal Sound, Lucario!"

The pinned Pokemon rubbed his spikes and released a loud sound. The taller Lucario stopped his attack and pressed his hands on his ears.

"Uppercut with Power Up Punch!"

Tyson's Lucario shot an arm up and smashed it into his opponent's chin. The oldest was thrown back and gripped his arm in pain. Tyson smiled and pointed a finger in the air.

"Now slam Lucario with Bone Rush!"

The youngest reached his arm in the air and grabbed the light blue staff. Lucario jumped into the air and twirled the staff while falling down. Korrina finished skating around and punched repeatedly in the air.

"We're not losing like this! Use Blaze Kick!"

The grounded Pokemon slowly lifted his body off the ground. Sitting on his rear, the oldest's foot caught fire fast. Growling, Lucario lifted his foot off the ground just in time as the staff was right on his nose. Tyson's Lucario stopped his attack as he was thrown backwards. Both dual types picked themselves up, with their trainer gripping their Mega Items.

"Let's turn this up, Tyson!" Korrina exclaimed. Tyson nodded as he watched his aunt touch her Key Stone. "Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!"

The process commenced as the lines connected the duo. Emerging from his bubble, Korrina's Lucario stood in his Mega Form.

"Lucario, are you ready?" Tyson questioned.

"Whenever you are!" Lucario responded, which made Tyson nod.

"Let's do this! Fuse our hearts; Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!" Tyson touched his keystone as the lines began to connect. The younger duo closed their eyes, as both felt each other's strength. Tyson felt and saw Riolu's past. He saw Heather, Lucario Village, Brett and Beedrill, Genez grunts freezing or killing villagers. "We will not lose!" Shooting both eyes open, Tyson put his arm down as his Lucario stood in his Mega Form.

"This will now be a battle between the Mega Lucario duo, begin!"

"Aura Sphere barrage!" Tyson ordered.

His Lucario lifted both hands as two large spheres appeared. Smirking, he ran forward with both arms extended.

"Get Lucario off balance with Bone Rush , then strike with Blaze Kick!"

The oldest grabbed a bone staff and charged forward. While running, his foot was swallowed in harsh orange and red flames. Tyson's mind raced until he picked out a counterattack.

"Protect yourself with Metal Claw!"

Once he bursts his orbs, Lucario shot three metal claws from his hands. The item holder blocked the staff with one hand and the kick with another.

"Shoot a Dragon Pulse!"

Wasting no time, the oldest Lucario opened his mouth, which glowed pink. Opening his eyes wide, Tyson's Lucario braced himself for the supercharged strike. The youngest jackal slid back in front of his trainer, who checked to make sure his Pokemon was ok.

"Strike back with Metal Sound and Quick Attack!"

Lucario scratched his spikes and released a loud piercing cry. The opposing Lucario grinned his teeth and put his hands over his ears. Seeing his opponent in a state of shock, Lucario ran around in a circle at fast speeds.

"Now's the time for Blaze Kick, Lucario!" Tyson commanded, pushing his arm in the sky.

Still shouting the screeching cry, Lucario continued to run in a circle. This time, his foot had fire twirling around it. Tyson's Lucario took a huge leap and struck his opponent with the super effective move.

"Retaliate with Close Combat!" Korrina screamed, which frightened Tyson.

The oldest Pokemon on the field raced forward once more and started rapidly punching Lucario. Blows to the body with either his hands or feet, Korrina's Lucario struck the younger jackal. Tyson growled, which made his aunt chuckle.

"Looks like it's endgame," Umbreon stated, prepared to walk away. Mikey laughed, which confused the dark type. "Mikey, what's so funny?"

"The way you give up," he answered. "Just from one or one hundred super effective attacks doesn't decide the battle."

"What does then?" Umbreon asked.

"The sacred bond between trainer and Pokemon."

"Lucario, twirl a Bone Rush!"

While the item holder was getting bombarded by hard strikes, he created a single blue staff. Taking a chance, the youngest Aura Pokemon twirled the staff in front of him. Not only was some attacks deflected, the strength of the power pushed Korrina's Lucario back. Both dual types stood far away from one another, panting and exhausted.

"Nephew, you've proven to be a great battler," Korrina complemented.

"Ditto!" Tyson responded with a grin.

"Let's end this excellent battle!"

"You read my mind!" Tyson shot back. The Lucario duo bowed to each other out of respect and looked at their trainer's last command.

"Aura Sphere!" The family members cried out, releasing their excitement.

Both Pokemon created the same size energy ball with both hands. Pivoting their bodies, the Aura duo prepared their last move. In a flash, both Pokemon disappeared, then reappeared in the middle of the battlefield. It was a clash between both Aura Spheres as the older Lucario slowly got the upper hand.

"Lucario, give it your all!" Tyson cheered. "There's no way you're going down!"

In Lucario's mind was the invasion of Lucario village. The fire, killings, kidnapping, Brett, Heather. About to break down, Lucario then saw his meeting with Tyson, their battles, Bolt and Alexis' teams, his team.

"I'm not fighting for me," he said to himself. "I'm fighting for my friends, Lucario Village, and Tyson!"

That last cry made Lucario step closer towards his foe. Korrina's Lucario was shocked by the sudden growth of power and couldn't keep up. The youngest jackal broke through the oldest's sphere. Tyson's Lucario slammed his blue ball on his opponent's stomach as his opponent dropped to the ground. The dropped Aura Pokemon was transformed out of his Mega Form, while the standing Lucario keep his form intact.

"Korrina's Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Tyson's Lucario! That means Tyson is victorious!"

The standing Lucario stopped his Mega Form and fell over. Luckily, Tyson was there to catch his Pokemon.

"You were amazing out there," Tyson said, holding his Pokemon up.

"It was all thanks to you," Lucario replied, smiling a bit. Korrina and her Lucario walked over to the winners and extended their hands. Both sides accepted as Korrina handed her nephew the small orange piece of metal.

"You earned it," she said with a smile. The family members hugged as Mikey and Umbreon looked down at then.

"Come on, Umbreon, we have work to do," Mikey said, putting his hood back on. The Eeveelution nodded and followed his trainer.

XXX

"The next place you should go to is the Coumarine Gym for your fourth gym badge," Gurkinn said. The trio nodded as Alexis moved forward.

"That's also where the Wallace Cup takes place!"

"I expect you to do well, Alexis!" Korrina exclaimed.

The trio bowed before they made their way out of Shalour City, Tyson dialed a number on his Pokegear.

"Hello! It's been a while, Tyson!"

"Professor, I wanted to let you know I won my third badge."

"Oh yes, I'm well aware. I watched the battle. I'm impressed you used Mega Evolution on your first turn. I wanted to know if I could study Lucario for my research?"

"Sure, hold on Professor," Tyson said. The hatred boy released his Lucario. "Hey, I wanted to let you know you're going to stay at Sycamore's for a while."

The jackal nodded and waited to be returned until Tyson whispered something in his ear.

"If I get any information on Heather, you'll be the first to know." Lucario smiled as he was zapped back into his capsule.

"Alright, Sycamore. Make sure to continue his training for me!" Tyson said.

"No problem! Just keep doing your best!" the professor replied. The man hung up as Tyson looked at his friends.

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center and then make our move," the badge collector suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Alexis agreed. The Vanville duo smiled as they walked to the Center, Bolt lagging behind.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of the Shalour Arc! Tyson gets his third badge, now 5 more to go!_**

**_Top 3 battles this arc?_**

**_Any feedback for this arc?_**

**_Favorite Pokemon for each trainer's team so far?_**

* * *

**_Next time: Snakes in the Grass:_**

**_The gang travels through the Coumarine Garden in order to make it to the city. However, trying to save o_****_ne Pokemon in danger leads to the gang battling for the lives._**

* * *

**_Comarine Arc:_**

**_37: Hawlucha's Revenge_**

**_38: Buzz on Sparkplug! A Fiery Rematch_**

**_39: Ape vs Goat: True King of the Jungle_**

**_40: Wallace Cup Dance_**

**_41: Water Spectacular_**

**_42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finales_**

**_43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter_**


	36. Snakes in the Grass

**_Getting closer and closer to victory (Tyson is shown in a blue backfield with Lucario tossing an Aura Sphere, Gabite running in with Dragon Claw, and Frogadier clouds the screen with Smokescreen)_**

**_I know greatness is my destiny (Alexis is in a pink backfield as Buneary freezes the screen, Braixen burns it into a circle, and Hawlucha flies through it)_**

**_They will remember me for centuries! (Bolt in a yellow slide with Luxio and Electrike as both run forward with Wild Charge)_**

**_I know it's hard to keep some memories (Tyson stands afar from Frogadier, as Ryan and Chesnaught are in the backfield using Seed Bomb, then Lucas and Roserade using Petal Dance, and ends with Molly and Dewott using Razor Shell)_**

**_But separation is our greatest defeat (Frogadier walks away with Tyson chasing him. Once the hatted boy got close, Frogadier was created into water and dropped down)_**

**_When we join, we become complete! (Tyson's hat drops and his tears fall. Once his tears hit the ground, a figure in water armor with glowing silver eyes and Tyson began to form together)_**

**_Show us (2x) your hidden power! (Gabite takes out a horde of Pokemon, then glows and flies forward)_**

**_Our training (2x) is our superpower! (Ramos and Gogoat slides past as his Pokemon shoots his vines out in a green backfield)_**

**_My drive (2x) will never dour! (A girl with brown hair turns around and reveals her gray eyes)_**

**_It's time (2x) to reach our dreams! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, Ryan, Lucas, Molly, Beatrice, and Leon stand around each other and puts their arms with their Mega Bracelets into the sky)_**

**_Pokemon!_**

* * *

**Gotta love that new arc opening, huh? Welcome back everyone! Last time, it was an epic match between Tyson and Korrina, the earlier came out victorious! Now, let's enter the Coumarine Arc!**

**MysticBeatz21: Thanks for the review! What did you mean by Machine isn't a Hoenn Pokemon?**

**Warrior of Hope: Well, only time will tell how the Wallace Cup goes. You know, I completely forgot Bayleef was on Alexis' team!**

**Pokefan02: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the battle!**

**JustinThePokemonMaster: Well, those Lucarios are famous Pokemon!**

**SinnohBlaze (Guest): I never really noticed that. Also, the hype will take a long time for Tyson and the Hood to meet; like 3-4 arcs from now.**

**El Torro: I felt the Lucario duo's battle from the moment I planned the Shalour Arc. Thanks for the feedback, and not to say I think you'll like this Arc better than the last one. A special somebody will be sticking around too!**

**ShadowDragon9000: Thanks, but I think the real credit for Sylveon's ribbons go to the gym battle in the anime with Ash vs Valarie. I just expanded on the ribbon use. And Sylveon will be a consistent member on Tyson's team. **

* * *

**Tyson's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Smokescreen*, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***

**Fletchinder, (m), level 29, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***

**Elekid, (m), level 27, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, *Thunder Punch***

**Monferno, (m), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig***

**Gabite, (m), level 30, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw***

**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit**

**At Professor Sycamore:**

**Munchlax, (m), level 26, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***

**Sylveon, (f), level 31, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Protect*, *Refresh***

**Lucario, (m), level 37, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***

**_Episode 36: Snakes in the Grass_**

"Stop cleaning your badges!" Alexis shouted, walking between Tyson and Bolt. The hatted boy had Frogadier walk next to him as both were captivated by the three pieces of shining metal.

"You and I both know you would be doing this too if you had a lot of ribbons," Tyson replied, smirking at his comment.

"I only need two more, which is way less than your five badges."

"That may be, but at least I win my badges without any flaws." After that statement, Tyson found himself on the ground. Frogadier helped his trainer up as Alexis was proud of her accomplishment. Right in front of the trio was a twister if leaves headed their ways.

"Frogadier, stop that with Water Pulse!" Tyson ordered, trying to protect his friends.

The Bubble Frog Pokemon leaped in front of the trio and created a water orb. Running forward, Frogadier smashed the sphere on the twister. The leaves dropped to the ground, which was followed by two vines flying forward, wrapping Frogadier's wrists. Out from the bushes, a small bipedal snake walked out. The vines that bind was the snake's own doing.

Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.

"Vy!" she cried as she began to lift Frogadier off his feet.

"Not so fast! Use Cut to escape, then fly in with Aerial Ace!"

Frogadier was able to have his hands out and created two energy swords. The Kalos Pokemon slashed Snivy's vines and flew back. The water type arranged himself and descended down towards Snivy.

"Use Seed Bomb!"

Once Frogadier heard the command, he stopped his attack and flew back in front of his trainer. Multiple green bullets fell on the ground, which was followed by a Gogoat and someone riding him.

"I'm sorry, youngsters, Snivy can get out of hand," the old man stated, getting of the grass type. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ramos, I'm the leader of the Coumarine City Gym. And this is my partner, Gogoat." Tyson beamed with excitement and walked up to the old man.

"My name is Tyson, and I'm going to compete in the Kalos League!"

"So that means you need my gym badge?"

"Yes!" Tyson replied, pumping his fist. "Let's hurry up and get there!"

"Sorry, but that will have to wait," Ramos said, which made the hatted boy sulk. "In the garden, we have been getting complaints on an Arbok gang. Gogoat and I are here to stop them."

"We'ld be glad to help!" Alexis stated. "But, what's with Snivy?"

"She was abandoned by her former trainer," Ramos started. "I was able to convince her to stay in Coumarine Garden, hoping her hate for humans would end." Tyson then looked at the Unova Pokemon, her back to them. All of a sudden, Frogadier, Gogoat, and Snivy looked around.

"Frogadier, what's wrong?" Tyson questioned, as a horde of purple cobras surrounded the group.

"This is the group," Ramos said. "Gogoat, use Seed Bomb!"

"Alright, Vivillon, use Psybeam!" Alexis called, releasing her first captured Pokemon.

"Electrike, Thunderbolt!" Bolt cried as his green and yellow Pokemon shot a blast of electricity. The trio of Pokemon was able to send their targets back.

"Frogadier, take them out by using Cut!"

The ninja held two swords in his hands as he slashed Arboks in his way. Looking up, he saw three coming down with their tails glowing. Frogadier growled until he saw the trio being blown away by a tornado of grass. Snivy stood on top of a nearby tree, crossing her arms.

"Thanks, Snivy!" Tyson called, waving at the Unova Pokemon. Snivy eyed Tyson and turned his head with sass. The male laughed sheepishly and went back to ordering Frogadier to attack.

"Siss!" was heard as the group saw a larger Arbok standing on a cliff. He continued to hiss, to which the teens looked confused.

"This must be their leader," Ramos said, petting his Gogoat. The larger Arbok roared once more, making Snivy run towards him. Her tail not only glowed green, it grew longer. The Unova Pokemon slammed her tail down on the poison type, who deflected the attack with his own tail. Arbok smirked and shot his head forward. A ball of purple liquid was spat out. Snivy closed her eyes, thinking she was going to get hit, but saw Frogadier carrying her to Tyson.

"Frogadier, you should rest," he said, seeing his starter got hit with the Toxic attack. The Kalosian Pokemon nodded and was zapped back into his capsule. Tyson reached in his pocket and pulled an Oran Berry from his pocket. The Oran berry laid on Tyson's hand as it stood in front of Snivy. The Grass Snake looked confused, but took the berry.

"Snivy actually accepted the berry," Gogoat said, shocked. Ramos nodded with a smile, which went away when he remembered about the Arbok. The Cobra Pokemon continued to hiss while Tyson grabbed another Poke Ball.

"I'll handle this," the badge collector announced, only to be stopped by Bolt.

"Let Electrike and I do this," the blonde stated, seriously. Electrike let out a small roar in agreement. Tyson nodded and backed up, letting the Electric Trainee get some space.

"This time...I won't be useless," Bolt thought, eyeing Arbok.

"Electrike, zap 'em with Thunderbolt!"

The electric type crouched down while a huge blast of electricity was shot forward. Arbok was able to easily dodge the attack and jumped forward. His teeth glowed purple and extended, ready to sink I into Electrike.

"Dodge, then counter with Ice Fang!"

Electrike moved out the way of Arbok's powered up fangs. The hound's teeth gained a frosty aura as Electrike began to bite the Cobra Pokemon. However, he was wrapped by Arbok's tail and was squeezed hard. Smirking devilishly, Arbok sunk his teeth into Electrike, sending shivers down the spectators spines.

"Not again," Bolt said, continuing to remind himself of his loss against Brett.

"Stop Arbok with Thunderbolt, then strike with Spark!"

The Lightning Pokemon released another strong electrical blast around Arbok. The Cobra Pokemon cringed at the blast and loosened his grip on Electrike. Electrike jumped out and smashed into Arbok, covered by an electric armor. Sadly, Arbok was able to hold his ground and roared, causing Electrike to whimper.

"Electrike, stay focused!" Bolt ordered, trying to get his Pokemon's mind off the poison type. However, the Lightning Pokemon stood frozen in one place. Arbok took the opportunity and smashed his glowing tail. Electrike cried out in pain once more, which made Bolt cringe. The blonde ran to pick up his injured Pokemon.

"Bolt, look out!" Alexis cried, running towards her friend. Bolt looked up and saw Arbok open his large mouth as his teeth flashed purple. The electric trainee put his back towards Arbok while Electrike wiggled out of his trainer's grip. The trainers looked as Electrike glowed blue. A strong wind picked up and pushed Bolt back.

Standing in Electrike's place was a taller caine with blue and spiky yellow fur. This new Pokemon's eyes were yellow, which made Arbok slither back.

**_Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon. Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head. New learned moves; Double Team, Wild Charge, Thunder Fang_**

"Manectric," Bolt said, shocked by his Pokemon's evolution. Manectric looked as surprised as he raised his head with power. Smirking, the Discharge Pokemon roared and released a huge volt of electricity that swallowed Arbok.

"Wow, what power!" Tyson exclaimed. He looked out at the newly evolved Pokemon with happiness and tapped his friend's shoulder. "I think you two are ready for Mega Evolution."

Bolt nodded and stuck out his arm, which held the Mega Bracelet. Before tapping it, he saw his past with Luxio on the streets. Sleeping in the cold snow, getting chased by the people who they stole from. Then Brett laughed the entire time. Growling, Bolt opened his eyes and held the bracelet in place.

"Manectric, let's our hearts shake with electricity; Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolution!" Bolt shouted, tapping his Key Stone.

Rainbow lines connected from both stones as the duo saw each other's past. Bolt saw Electrike running through Geosenge Town, being chased. Electrike's stomach as thin as a toothpick and still trying to survive. "Shock their systems!" Bolt and Manectric opened their eyes, with the Pokemon in a new form.

Manectric's yellow fur covered almost his entire body. The fur wraps around Manectric's face as his claws grew sharp and red.

"Manectric, circle Arbok with Double Team and blast him with Thunder Fang!"

Manectric duplicated himself around the Cobra Pokemon. All of the Discharge Pokemon glared their teeth, showing voltage swirling around the teeth. The electric types dashed forward and all clamped onto Arbok. Arbok cried out in pain as he was thrown into the air. The clones were destroyed as Manectric nodded at his trainer.

"Wild Charge!" Bolt commanded, sensing Manectric's heart.

The Mega Evolved Pokemon was encased in electric armor and jumped in the air. Arbok was helpless as the stronger Pokemon collided with the snake. Arbok flew out into Kalos, which made the other snakes leave as well. Manectric walked to Bolt, who rubbed his Pokemon's head. Manectric devolved back to his normal form, which signaled their triumph.

XXX

"Thank you all for you help," Ramos said, walking the trio to the Pokemon Center.

"Anytime, besides, that was fun!" Tyson stated, putting his hands behind his head.

"Ramos, have you had any other challengers?" Alexis questioned.

"Actually, yes! She's a strong battler," Ramos started. "You know, she kinda reminds me of you, Tyson."

"What's her name?" Bolt asked. Once the question was answered, the group walked inside the center and Ramos pointed at a blonde.

"There she is!" Ramos exclaimed, seeing a group of six Pokemon around the girl. The girl turned around and saw Ramos.

"Hey!" She waved. She stopped once she looked at the traveling trio. "Tyson, Alexis, Bolt?"

"Molly!" Tyson cried, running to his rival.

**_Yep, I left it at a cliffhanger! Basically, Bolt's Electrike evolved into Manectric and they used Mega Evolution._**

**_Next Time: Hawlucha's Revenge_**

**_After getting reacquainted with Molly, Tyson and her try to have a battle. However, old hate resurfaces as Hawlucha butts heads with the Pokemon that put him and his gang in the hospital. Will the two keep his composure, or will the duo take the battle too far?_**

**_1) Thoughts on Manectric? _**

**_2) Thoughts on Molly's return?_**

**_3) New Opening thoughts?_**

* * *

**_Comarine Arc:_**

**_38: Buzz on Sparkplug! A Fiery Rematch_**

**_39: Ape vs Goat: True King of the Jungle_**

**_40: Wallace Cup Dance_**

**_41: Water Spectacular_**

**_42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finales_**

**_43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter_**


	37. Hawlucha's Revenge

**_Getting closer and closer to victory (Tyson is shown in a blue backfield with Lucario tossing an Aura Sphere, Gabite running in with Dragon Claw, and Frogadier clouds the screen with Smokescreen)_**

**_I know greatness is my destiny (Alexis is in a pink backfield as Buneary freezes the screen, Braixen burns it into a circle, and Hawlucha flies through it)_**

**_They will remember me for centuries! (Bolt in a yellow slide with Luxio and Manectric as both run forward with Wild Charge)_**

**_I know it's hard to keep some memories (Tyson stands afar from Frogadier, as Ryan and Chesnaught are in the backfield using Seed Bomb, then Lucas and Roserade using Petal Dance, and ends with Molly and Dewott using Razor Shell)_**

**_But separation is our greatest defeat (Frogadier walks away with Tyson chasing him. Once the hatted boy got close, Frogadier was created into water and dropped down)_**

**_When we join, we become complete! (Tyson's hat drops and his tears fall. Once his tears hit the ground, a figure in water armor with glowing silver eyes and Tyson began to form together)_**

**_Show us (2x) your hidden power! (Gabite takes out a horde of Pokemon, then glows and flies forward)_**

**_Our training (2x) is our superpower! (Ramos and Gogoat slides past as his Pokemon shoots his vines out in a green backfield)_**

**_My drive (2x) will never dour! (A girl with brown hair turns around and reveals her gray eyes)_**

**_It's time (2x) to reach our dreams! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, Ryan, Lucas, Molly, Beatrice, and Leon stand around each other and puts their arms with their Mega Bracelets into the sky)_**

**_Pokemon!_**

* * *

**_Welcome back to PKL! Last time we left off, the group made it into Coumarine Garden and met Ramos and Snivy, who took a liking to Tyson. During a battle, Bolt's Electrike evolved into Manectric and was able to Mega Evolve._**

**_Warrior of Hope: You haven't seen anything yet when it comes to Bolt! Not to mention Molly will be a major role in this arc._**

**_MysticBeatz21: Manectric will be a great addition to Bolt's team. And your senses are right about a kickass battle between Tyson and Molly is soon approaching!_**

**_El Torro: You betcha! Bolt and Manectric will be an unstoppable team. And those will be Tyson's strongest three, and the Tyson-Ninja will be on its way!_**

**_FinLay Real: Yeah, I apologize for that. The first draft was actually shorter than the final. And Molly will show her prowess from the time we last saw her in Parfum Palace._**

**_JustinThePokemonMaster: Wow, I think you're the only person without the Molly hype! That or you were being sarcastic. And I do watch the Japanese Anime, which got me back into watching the show. The hype is real, huh?_**

* * *

**_Alexis' team_**

**_-Braixen, (f), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Psyshock, Psybeam, *Light Screen*_**

**_-Hawlucha, (m), level 33, Wing Attack, Karate Chop, Flying Press, Fire Punch, *Roost*, *Swords Dance*_**

**_-Buneary, (f), Level 28, Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, *Hidden Power*_**

**_-Bayleef, (f), level 27, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis, *Body Slam*, *Petal Dance*_**

**_\- Vivillon, (f), 27, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Protect, *Signal Beam*_**

**_\- Vaporeon, (f), level 28, Water Pulse, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Aqua Tail, *Aurora Beam*_**

**_At Professor Sycamore's:_**

**_-Amaura, (f), level 27, Icy Wind, Rock Tomb, Thunder Wave, Aurora Beam, *Take Down*_**

* * *

**_Episode 37: Hawlucha's Revenge_**

"Wow, it's been a while!" Molly said, looking at the traveling trio. "How's everyone been?"

"Awesome!" Tyson answered, which his friends agreed with. "I got the Cliff and Knuckle Badge now!"

"I won my first ribbon in Cyllage City!" Alexis said, showing the girl the light brown ribbon.

"I'm glad you've all been doing well. I was just healing my team after some training," Molly explained. Tyson scanned the area and took out his Pokedex.

Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.

Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon .Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements.

Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king.

Delibird, the Delivery Pokémon. Delibird's most unique attack is giving presents, however, some of these presents have been known to explode. Sometimes, Delibird's presents can actually restore energy to its opponents.

"Nice team," Bolt complemented.

"Thanks! Delibird was the reason why I won against Ramos," Molly told the trio. Delibird smiled lightly as Pangoro laughed, causing the ice type to pout.

"How did you beat Korrina and her Mega Lucario?" Tyson inquired.

"Oh, um, Dewott was able to help seal the win," Molly responded, laughing a bit. Bolt eyes the female badge collector and the Unova Pokemon carefully before seeing his friends release their Pokemon. Hawlucha immediately looked at Molly and then turned to Aegislash, who chuckled.

"Well, well, well, look what the Rattata dragged in," the ghost type said. Hawlucha growled and walked towards the dual type.

"I'm surprised you're still walking after last time," Hawlucha said, smirking.

"Hawlucha, what are you saying?" Alexis asked.

"Your excuse is saying I'm the reason he and the rest of his excuse of a gang was in that hospital."

"You beat Hawlucha?" Frogadier questioned, shocked at the statement. He looked over at the crossed armed hawk. "I don't think I'll barely keep up with Hawlucha, but Aegislash could, and with the others."

"My, my, looks like there's a quarrel here folks," Ramos stated, kneeling down at the two bickering Pokemon. "I think the only way to solve this here feud is with a good ol fashioned battle." The gym leader smiled as the two female trainers shrug their shoulders.

"If that's what you want, Hawlucha," Alexis said, rubbing her head.

"Do you want to go through with it?" Molly questioned once more. The Pokemon shook their heads, prompting the start of an intense fight.

The group walked to the back of the Pokemon Center and took their individual places. Bolt walk to the referee part and raised his hands.

"This will be a one on one battle between Alexis and Molly! There will be no substitutions and the winner will be decided when the opponent is unable to continue! Begin!"

Alexis + Hawlucha vs Molly + Aegislash

"Start off with Sacred Sword, Aegislash!" Molly commanded, throwing her hand up.

Aegislash lifted his sword and flew forward. Hawlucha grinned and got into a karate stance. As the hawk awaited his opponents attack, he motioned Aegislash to come faster, which enraged the Royal Sword Pokemon.

"Use Brick Break to counter the attack, then use Fire Punch as a hammer!"

Hawlucha's arms glowed white as he took the attack head on. Once he threw Aegislash off of him, one of his hands were encased in flames. The Wrestling Pokemon took a huge leap and the air and prepared to smash his burning hand down.

"Iron Defense!" Molly countered, with a smile on her face.

Immediately, Aegislash shifted his body. His sword laid behind his shield as Hawlucha stuck the Pokemon. Aegislash then glowed a bright silver color, which threw the hawk off of him. Hawlucha rolled on the ground a few times before regaining his balance.

"Fly in with Wing Attack!" Alexis ordered, trying to change up the tempo.

Hawlucha opened his wings wide as they glowed white. The dual type ran forward before he finally leaped off the ground. Aegislash waited patiently for Molly's next command, as he saw the hawk descend.

"Uppercut with Iron Head!"

Aegislash quickly switched out of his Shield Stance and got reverted to his former position. Tucking his head, Aegislash charged up the silver radiance swirling around his head. With a huge leap, Hawlucha felt Aegislash smash into his stomach. This time, the Royal Sword Pokemon added a twirl to his attack, which drilled into Hawlucha's stomach. The hawk fell back first on the hard battlefield and wiped his face. A huge bruise was around his stomach as he held it firmly.

"Looks like you've gotten weaker," Aegislash pointed out, to Hawlucha's discomfort.

"Please, you really think you've won this battle?" Hawlucha questioned his opponent, who twirled his sword around.

"I know I did," Aegislash answered sharply. "It's actually not entirely your fault. I was caught by a great trainer, while you descended farther than a Diglett using Dig."

"You better take back what you said about Alexis!" Hawlucha demanded.

"You're in no position to talk. If you want to lose this badly, I guess I'll help you," Aegislash responded. Hawlucha turned back and looked at his trainer, who looked back with fierce determination.

"Hawlucha, let's show him he's wrong!" Alexis barked, much to the trainer and Pokemons' surprise. Hawlucha nodded as Alexis straightened her Mega Bracelet.

"Use Flying Press!"

Without hesitation, Hawlucha leaped into the air once more. His body had a light red aura around it as he began to fall down towards Aegislash.

"After the mode change, fly in with a charged up Shadow Ball!"

Once Aegislash switch modes, he began to create a growing orb of darkness in front of his shield. Once the ball was at correct size, he flew back off the ground to attempt to meet Hawlucha head-on.

"Keep flying down, but regain some health with Roost!"

Some of Hawlucha's feathers fell off of the eagle as he descended down. The white feathers twirled around Hawlucha as his energy began to be replenished. The Wrestling Pokemon met Aegislash head on while Molly uttered a new command.

"Slash Hawlucha with a Sacred Sword!"

Quickly, Aegislash changed his form and lifted his sword up high. As he began to slam it down, Alexis grinned and snapped her fingers.

"Keep the stride with Fire Punch!"

Aegislash couldn't finished his attack as Hawlucha's feathers blinded his vision. The dual type stopped trying to see once he felt a burning sensation in his gut. With a quick glance, he saw Hawlucha have a blazing fist into his stomach. Aegislash was thrown back to the ground, slowly standing up while Hawlucha landed safely.

"Use Wing Attack, Hawlucha!"

"Block it with Iron Defense!"

Hawlucha's wings glowed once more as he dashed towards Aegislash. The Royal Sword Pokemon switched back into his shield form and emanated a bright silver aurora.

"Now use Aegislash as leverage to use Flying Press!"

Smirking, Hawlucha took another leap into the air and jumped on Aegislash's back. Putting most of his power in his feet, the hawk flew into the air. Aegislash picked himself up and watched as the flying type glowed a light red color.

"Shoot him out the sky with Flash Cannon!"

Aegislash reverted to his normal form and extended his shield high into the air. A small gray orb was created in front of his shield. In a matter of seconds, the orb shot up forward in the form of a blast.

"Fly down with Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha pushed his glowing hands forward and took the blast head on. Because of the height he was at, Hawlucha was able to counter the strong blast.

"Once Hawlucha gets to the ground, use a Sacred Sword assault!"

Hawlucha didn't have have time to relax as Aegislash raced forward with his glowing sword. The Wrestling Pokemon was repeatedly cut by the sword before Alexis answered back.

"Evade with Swords Dance, then use a Fire Punch and Karate Chop combination!"

Aegislash pushed his sword out towards Hawlucha, who moved out the way. Trying again, Aegislash tried to hit Hawlucha, but he kept dancing away. Seeing his opponent was getting tired, Hawlucha's arms glowed white and then had orange and red flames swirling around them. Swinging both hands up in the air and then down, both body parts made contact with Aegislash. The Royal Sword Pokemon dropped to the ground and angrily looked up at Hawlucha. Without a command, Aegislash took his sword and slashed Hawlucha's back.

"Hawlucha! Are you okay?" Alexis questioned. Hawlucha didn't respond and hit Aegislash with another Fire Punch. The duo continued to viciously attack each other as their trainers tried to stop them.

"Shock Wave!" A voice called, making the trainers look up into the sky.

A cat had electricity around her like a hula hoop before she swat it down. Hawlucha and Aegislash was swallowed by the voltage and dropped to one knee. The feline landed on the battlefield and courted. Tyson looked at the Normal Type in shock before running towards her.

"Delcatty! I can't believe you're here!" the hatred boy said, hugging the Pokemon.

"And I guess you don't care about little 'ol me then, huh?" a female voice asked. Tyson turned around and saw his mother, Kira, standing with her arms crossed.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Tyson questioned while in a bear hug from his mom.

"First off, I was here as a guest judge for the Wallace Cup," she said, releasing her son from her grip. "Then I come and see two Pokemon trying to rip each other to shreds!"

"You two need to apologize to one another!" Molly demanded, to which Alexis agreed.

"Hold up! The Pokemon need to apologize to you," Kira said, which shocked the teen girls. "They disobeyed your orders to stop. So what if they wanted to kill one another, what matters is the closeness of trainer and Pokemon."

"Alexis, I'm sorry," Hawlucha said, looking ashamed.

"Molly, I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me," Aegislash stated, bowing to his trainer. The duo smiled and accepted their Pokemon's apologies. Then, the fighting duo looked at each other and sighed. "Hawlucha, even though I don't want to admit it, you've gotten stronger."

"Aegislash, I've been on the wrong road for a long time. It stopped once you defeated me, and when Alexis risked her life for me. I thank you for that."

The two dual types nodded and shook hands. The trainers smiled as Tyson looked at his mother again.

"Mom, what's the other reason you're here?"

"Oh, I'm here to see your Gym battle and see you compete in the Wallace Cup!" Kira exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Wallace Cup? Sorry, but I'm not doing that," Tyson said, shaking his head.

"Yeah you are because I signed you up!" Kira responded.

"Aw man! You mean you're going to be here watching my battles and I have to compete in a contest. This sucks," Tyson moped in his seat, with Snivy and Frogadier comforting him.

"Tyson, since we haven't battled more months now, let's do it now!" Molly proposed. "I won't use Aegislash, but I'd like it to be a 4 vs 4!" Tyson immediately jumped at and smiled.

"Alright! I'll get some training in before my gym battle!" Tyson cheered, cracking his knuckles.

"Good thing I won't have to wait to see my son battle," Kira said, smiling. Delcatty purred as she rubbed against her trainer.

"Alright, it's fighting time!" Tyson exclaimed, grabbing one Poke Ball from his belt.

"I'm ready when you are!" Molly responded, grabbing one of her own.

"This will be a four on four Pokemon Battle between Molly and Tyson! The winner will be decided when all of the opponents Pokemon are unable to battle. Molly, choose your Pokemon!" Bolt announced, throwing his arms in the air.

"Delibird, battle dance!" the Plateau called, releasing the Santa's helper.

"Cranidos, it's fighting time!" Tyson threw his Poke Ball into the air. Once it reached its apex, the Sinnoh Fossil jumped down and excitedly jumped in the air.

"This will be a battle between Cranidos and Delibird! Begin!"

**_Tyson + Cranidos + 3 Pokemon vs Molly + Delibird + 3 Pokemon_**

* * *

**_Yay, another cliffhanger! I'm the absolute best! Any way, Alexis and Molly's battle went out of control and Tyson's mom, Kira, stopped it. You can bet next time will be an epic fight!_**

**_Thoughts on the battle?_**

**_Anyone else pumped for next Japanese episode of Pokemon? That's when Ash-Greninja makes its debut!_**

**_Next Time: Buzz on Sparkplug: A Fiery Rematch!_**

**_Tyson and Molly go head to head once again in this winner take all showdown. Both have improved from the last time they fought, and the fight only puts each trainer to their limits. But the question remains, who will become victorious?_**

**_Comarine Arc:_**

**_39: Ape vs Goat: True King of the Jungle_**

**_40: Wallace Cup Dance_**

**_41: Water Spectacular_**

**_42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finales_**

**_43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter_**


	38. Buzz on Sparkplug! A Fiery Rematch

**Getting closer and closer to victory (Tyson is shown in a blue backfield with Lucario tossing an Aura Sphere, Gabite running in with Dragon Claw, and Frogadier clouds the screen with Smokescreen)**

**I know greatness is my destiny (Alexis is in a pink backfield as Buneary freezes the screen, Braixen burns it into a circle, and Hawlucha flies through it)**

**They will remember me for centuries! (Bolt in a yellow slide with Luxio and Manectric as both run forward with Wild Charge)**

**I know it's hard to keep some memories (Tyson stands afar from Frogadier, as Ryan and Chesnaught are in the backfield using Seed Bomb, then Lucas and Roserade using Petal Dance, and ends with Molly and Dewott using Razor Shell) **

**But separation is our greatest defeat (Frogadier walks away with Tyson chasing him. Once the hatted boy got close, Frogadier was created into water and dropped down)**

**When we join, we become complete! (Tyson's hat drops and his tears fall. Once his tears hit the ground, a figure in water armor with glowing silver eyes and Tyson began to form together)**

**Show us (2x) your hidden power! (Gabite takes out a horde of Pokemon, then glows and flies forward) **

**Our training (2x) is our superpower! (Ramos and Gogoat slides past as his Pokemon shoots his vines out in a green backfield) **

**My drive (2x) will never dour! (A girl with brown hair turns around and reveals her gray eyes) **

**It's time (2x) to reach our dreams! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, Ryan, Lucas, Molly, Beatrice, and Leon stand around each other and puts their arms with their Mega Bracelets into the sky) **

**Pokemon!**

* * *

**How's it going folks? I'm back with another, but exciting chapter of PKL! Last time we left off, Alexis and Molly battle got out of control and Tyson's mom showed up to stop it. Now, this is an epic rival battle between Tyson and Molly! **

**Warrior of Hope: Yeah, that was bad of Aegislash, but Hawlucha shouldn't have fought back. The two had some unfinished business and it was good for the both of them that happened. And Alexis will only get better, as will Molly!**

**MysticBeatz21: Thanks, but what were you saying no to? You wasn't really clear with your review. **

**El Torro: I had the same though my while I was planning the chapter out about the length. And Alexis and Molly will push each during this arc, in particular. **

**ShadowDragon9000: You know, I never really thought of Aegislash and Hawlucha as eternal rivals. I might actually add some more battles with them now!**

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 29, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Elekid, (m), level 27, Shock Wave,Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch**_

_**Monferno, (m), level 29, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 30, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 27, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Episode 38: Buzz on Sparkplug! A Fiery Rematch!**_

"Start off with Ice Beam, Delibird!"

Delibird opened his beak as inside glowed a light blue color. Cranidos prepared for the attack and just ran forward, which was exactly on Tyson's mind.

"Run through with Zen Headbutt!"

Cranidos's head glowed a faint light purple as he continued his stride. The stream of ice smashed into the Sinnoh Pokemon, but wasn't enough to damage Cranidos. The Headbutt Pokemon ultimately smashed into Delibird to Molly's dismay. Delibird was sent flying back to the ground as Tyson shot a hand forward.

"Now shoot a shoot a Rock Tomb!" Tyson commanded, not wanting to lose the momentum.

Cranidos roared as four large rocks circled him. Looking down, he shot his head down, which sent the boulders flying down.

"Take them out with Steel Wing!"

Delibird lifted his arms and revealed his hidden wings. The wings gained silver armor as their owner flew towards the descending boulders. The ice type was able to take out each large piece of rock. Delibird landed with a proud smile, which Tyson nodded at.

"We're stopping this boost of confidence now," the hatred boy announced. "Cranidos, use Pursuit!"

Cranidos glowed light purple before he disappeared. Molly bit her lip as she tried to figure out a way to counter the attack. Smiling, she threw her arm out to the side when an idea came.

"Present!" Molly cried, confusing her opponent.

Delibird dug around in his bag and pulled out a nicely wrapped gift. Grinning, once Cranidos appeared, the ice type launched the present at the rock type. Once the gift made contact with Cranidos, a bomb popped out and dropped on the Sinnoh Pokemon. Cranidos flew back from the strong impact as Tyson growled.

"Regain your bearings, then attack with Headbutt!"

"Use Hail!"

Cranidos spun around before he jetted off towards Delibird. The Johto Pokemon meanwhile, raised his hands in the air as huge storm clouds hovered above. In nanoseconds, a storm of ice fell to the ground as Cranidos couldn't keep up with the hard weather.

"If we can't go psychical, we'll go direct!" Tyson started. "Fire Rock Tomb!"

Cranidos roared once more as four new large boulders levitated near him. A dark purple aura surrounded the rocks as they flew towards Delibird.

"Let's show them how you won the Plant Badge!" Molly called making Delibird nod. "Go all out with Ice Beam!"

Delibird lifted his head proudly and opened his beak, which had a ball of pure white energy growing by size. The Johto Pokemon shot his head forward, releasing a zig zag stream of pure ice. The blast froze the boulders and kept pushing them towards Cranidos until they ultimately smashed into him. Once the smoke cleared, Cranidos was shown frozen in a block of ice, unconscious.

"Cranidos is unable to battle! The victor is Delibird! Tyson, choose your second Pokemon!" Bolt declared, raising his arm high in the air.

Tyson smiled faintly and grabbed another capsule and pressed the center button. Out from the ball was Monferno, who laughed when he saw Cranidos frozen.

"I got him," Monferno said, running to his teammate. Twirling his hand, Monferno smashed it on the ice prison, releasing the restored Pokemon. Cranidos dropped to the ground before Tyson returned him. The Sinnoh fire type eyed Delibird and shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Molly asked curiously.

"How could Cranidos lose to Santa's Little Helper?" Monferno asked. "Looks like once more, it's up to me to bring the team up."

"You have a great team player, Tyson," Kira said, laughing a bit.

"This will be a battle between Delibird and Monferno! Begin!"

_**Tyson + Monferno + 2 Pokemon vs Molly + Delibird + 3 Pokemon**_

"Let's use Flamethrower, Monferno!" Tyson called.

Monferno took a huge breath before spitting out a stream of mixed orange and red flames. Delibird panicked as Molly pushed her arm forward.

"Fly away with Steel Wing, then hit Monferno with Giga Impact!"

Just as Delibird flew away with his metal wings, Monferno's flames hit the ground. Growling, Monferno continued his fire and tried to burn Delibird out of the sky. Sadly, Delibird was able to avoid the super effective move before engulfing himself in a spiral of purple and yellow energy. The ice type flew down towards Monferno, who remained calm.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel to avoid Delibird's Giga Impact!" Tyson ordered, winking at Monferno, who then did the same.

The Playful Pokemon did a few front flips before turning into a wheel of flames. The battling duo played a game of cat and mouse with Monferno looking back at his trainer. Tyson tipped his hat, which made the monkey nod. Monferno jumped into the air as he saw Delibird smash into the ground. The Sinnoh Pokemon got out of his fire armor and hovered over the recovering ice type.

"Clobber him with Fire Punch!" Tyson cried, shocking the spectators, and their opponents.

While in the air, Monferno bucked his fist back before it was engulfed in flames. Delibird looked up in fear and saw his opponent flying down towards him.

"Delibird, get out the way and use Ice Beam!"

Delibird scampered out the way, but was hit on his wing by Monferno's burning fist. Fighting through the pain, Delibird turned around and opened his beak to fire another ice stream. The ice hit Monferno off of Delibird and froze one of his arms.

"Alright! Fly in with Mach Punch!"

Monferno used his unfrozen arm and flew across the field. Molly grinned as she pointed at her rival's obnoxious Pokemon.

"Use a Steel Wing assault!"

Delibird's wings gained the silver armor once more as he waited for the Playful Pokemon to get close. Once Monferno was near, Delibird smacked him repeatedly with his wings until Monferno grabbed one with his free hand.

"Stop Delibird by hitting him with your frozen arm!"

The Sinnoh Pokemon put the rest of his strength and lifted his frozen arm high. Keeping Delibird in place, Monferno slammed in down on the ice type. The arm was freed of its bondage before Monferno flew up into the air again.

"Now use Flamethrower, Monferno!"

Bucking out, Monferno reared his head back and then shot it down. A huge stream of red and orange flames descended down and swallowed Delibird whole. Once Monferno landed on the ground, the hail stopped as Delibird laid out unconscious.

"Delibird is unable to battle, Monferno's the victor! Molly, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You were great out there," Molly said, returning her fainted Pokemon. The girl smiled and then tossed another Poke Ball into the air. "Sandslash, battle dance!" Once the ball reached its apex, the capsule opened, releasing the ground type.

"Let's win this time!" Tyson cheered, making his Pokemon nod confidently.

"Sandslash has gotten better since our last battle," Molly informed her rival. "It won't be a walk in the park!"

"This will now be a battle between Sandslash and Monferno, begin!"

_**Tyson + Monferno + 2 Pokemon vs Molly + Sandslash + 2 Pokemon**_

"Fire a Swift!" Molly ordered, making Tyson growl at the non evasive move.

Sandslash spat a storm of large stars Monferno's way. Monferno crouched into a track position and looked back at his trainer.

"Run through with a Fire Punch ready!"

With a strong dash, Monferno ran towards the flurry of storms. The Playful Pokemon was able to maneuver most of the large stars until some flew towards him. Monferno, who had his attack ready, took out the stars and used to momentum to hit Sandslash. The ground type flew back before shaking off the pain.

"Return the favor with Earthquake!"

Sandslash raised his head and shrieked. Following the loud cry. The ground began to shake as huge pillars shot up.

"Avoid with Flame Wheel!"

Monferno was into another wheel of fire as he moved out the way of any pillars that shot up. Tyson smiled proudly at his quick thinking, but he didn't notice Molly's grin. The Sinnoh Pokemon continued his stride as he set his eyes on Sandslash once more.

"Stop Monferno with an uppercut Crush Claw!"

The ground type crouched down and extended his sharp claws. Monferno flew in confidently and was prepared to smash into Sandslash until his opponent lifted the claw. Monferno stopped his attack once Sandslash lifted his sharp claw up on Monferno's chin. The Playful Pokemon was thrown high up into the air as Tyson looked up in shock.

"Sandslash has gotten stronger," Tyson noticed, looked and the barely injured Pokemon. "But so has Monferno! Fly back down with Mach Punch!"

Monferno finally opened his eyes fixed his body position. The monkey shot his fist forward, which sent him flying down fast. With her mind racing, Molly selected a counter and spoke up.

"Cloud Monferno's vision with Sandstorm! Then begin to use Swords Dance!"

Once more, Sandslash's cry created another devastating attack. This time, a huge flurry of sand filled the area as Monferno could no longer see his target. Meanwhile, Sandslash was slashing his claws, boosting his attacks.

"Use Dig to find Sandslash!" Tyson called, ready with the comeback.

Monferno grinned as he burrowed underneath the ground. What Tyson's counterattack did was make Molly's next move hurt big time. The Plateau female raised her hand high as Sandslash felt a command on its way.

"Take Monferno out if the ground with Earthquake!"

Sandslash roared before he slashed ground. Immediately following the cut, the earth shook with great force as Molly smiled. She stopped, however, once she saw the hatred boy smile as well.

"Thanks for doing that!" Tyson shouted. "Now we can do this; use Flamethrower!"

The ground continued to shake, but started to emit some smoke. Sandslash's feet started to burn as he ran around the field. Monferno then flew up from under the ground type as both Pokemon were in the air.

"End this with Flame Wheel!" Tyson ordered confidently.

Monferno left some distance between him and his opponent as he transformed into a wheel of fire again. The flames flew onto the descending Sandslash as his trainer watched in horror as Monferno flew down after him.

"Not again!" Molly promised. "Use Gyro Ball!"

Sandslash twirled in a circle as a he glowed a bright silver color. Sandslash's speed couldn't be tracked anymore as he collided with Monferno's Flame Wheel. The two were at a steady pace at first, with the dual type doing slightly better. Surprisingly, Sandslash's speed gave him the upper hand as he broke through the flames and rammed into Monferno. The Playful Pokemon fell fast through the sandstorm and landed on his back. Swirls in Monferno's eyes meant Sandslash was victorious.

"Monferno is unable to battle, the victor is Sandslash! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!"

Tyson smiled as he returned Monferno back to his capsule. The hatred boy pondered on his next choice before getting a huge grin. Quickly snatching another Poke Ball, he held in it his hands before throwing it forward. "Gabite, it's fighting time!"

His dual type Pokemon emerged from his containment and dug his teeth into his trainer's side. Everyone else became worried until Tyson pulled his hyper Pokemon off.

"Are you okay, honey?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah, he does this all the time!" Tyson reassured. Molly eyed the Gabite seriously before something in the back of her mind flew up.

"That was the egg at the Parfum Palace!" Molly realized. Tyson nodded as his rival smiled at Gabite. "He sure does look strong."

"Thanks! Gabite was a big help in my gym battle against Korrina and her Lucario!"

"Let's start already!" Gabite whined. "I'm too excited I can't contain myself!"

"Looks like Gabite got his impatience from his trainer," Bolt whispered to the spectators.

"Like trainer like Pokemon," Alexis giggled.

"This will be a battle between Sandslash and Gabite! Begin!"

_**Tyson + Gabite + 1 Pokemon vs Molly + Sandslash + 2 Pokemon**_

"Start off with Take Down!"

Gabite scratched his feet, kicking dirt behind him in anticipation. Gabite then dashed forward, coated in bronze energy.

"Charge head on with another Gyro Ball!"

Once again, Sandslash spun into another silver ball and flew forward. The ground types clashed only for a few seconds until Gabite pushed him back due to raw strength. However, Sandslash was able to use his claws and sped up his recovery process.

"Let's get an even playing field! Use Sandstorm!" Molly announced.

Once again, Sandslash picked up another fierce storm of sand. Gabite stood proudly in his natural habitat as Tyson turned his hat back in excitement.

"Find Sandslash, but use Dig to stay hidden!"

Gabite roared powerfully as he dug into the ground. His fin was out into the air, which was more threatening than not being seen. The Cave Pokemon wasn't wasting time as he moved faster through the storm.

"Take Gabite out the ground with Earthquake! Then attack with Crush Claw!" Molly cried, pushing her arm out.

The mouse dug his claws into the ground, causing it to roar. Gabite was still able to avoid, but decided to jump out and fly down towards Sandslash. The Kanto Pokemon leaped after Gabite and held his arms in place, ready to strike.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!"

Immediately, Gabite shot his claws out as they glowed a bright neon light. The duo clashed as both decided to still hit one another. Each was doing a decent job blocking one another until Sandslash pushed a claw forward. Gabite pushed both of Sandslash's arms down as Tyson's voiced echoed in the storm.

"Sand Tomb!" the golden haired teen shouted.

Gabite pressed his hands on the ground as a twister of sand spun around Sandslash. The mouse couldn't move as Gabite reared his head back, mouth closed and stomach glowing light blue.

"Strike now with Dragon Rage!"

Gabite shot his head forward, releasing a blast of blue flames at Sandslash. The pure ground type cried in pain as he was thrown backwards by the burning sensation on his stomach. Sandslash rolled in front on his trainer and slowly picked himself up.

"That's the spirit, Sandslash!" Molly cheered, getting a slight wave from her Pokemon. "Use Swift!"

Sandslash spat out another flurry of stars flying towards the Cave Pokemon. Gabite roared once more in excitement, which was felt by his trainer.

"Evade and keep going with Dig!"

Gabite burrowed into the ground once more and kept his fin high. The stars smashed into the ground with Gabite still pushed his way on ward.

"Let's try this differently! Use Earthquake!"

Sandslash waited until his opponent was close and dug his claws into the ground once more. The usual large pillars formed from the ground as Gabite used the momentum to fly fast towards Sandslash.

"Now attack with Crush Claw!"

Before Gabite could react, Sandslash slashed his claws on the dual type's body. Gabite slid back in pain as Sandslash continued to strike.

"Get Sandslash away with a Take Down!"

The dragon regained his focus and tackled the mouse. As he ran with Sandslash, he gained the bronze aura and pushed him off. Suddenly, an idea popped in Tyson's mind as he heard Molly say another order.

"Fly back in with Gyro Ball!"

Sandslash quickly spun in a circle. The pure ground type became a ball of silver energy. Sandslash flew towards Gabite, who calmly awaited his trainer's command.

"Dragon Rage countershield!"

Molly's eyes widened as she witnessed Gabite get on his back and twirl in a circle. Gabite's stomach glowed blue as he spat his orange fire in the air. The blast was strong enough to get the sandstorm into the mix. The force pulled Sandslash in as the twister exploded. Sandslash rolled in front of his trainer, swirls in his eyes while Gabite roared.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Gabite! Molly, choose your next Pokemon!"

Molly returned her fainted Pokemon back before throwing another forward. "Pangoro, battle dance!"

Molly's huge panda landed on the battlefield and crossed her arms. Tyson looked up and chuckled in fear.

"Wow, Pangoro got a growth spurt," Tyson joked.

"The bigger the opponent, the easier it is to take down!" Gabite announced. "Come on, Tyson! We got this in the bag!"

Tyson nodded as Gabite walked back in front of his opponent.

"This will be a battle between Pangoro and Gabite! Begin!"

_**Tyson + Gabite + 1 Pokemon vs Molly + Pangoro + 1 Pokemon**_

"Fire a Dragon Rage!"

Gabite spat out another ball of orange flames. The blast collided with Pangoro's body, and pushed her back a bit.

"Throw a double Dark Pulse!"

Pangoro held her two hands high as two black and purple orbs levitated. Angling herself, Pangoro swung her arms, throwing the spheres of darkness.

"Move out the way with Dig!"

Gabite burrowed himself into the ground just in time as the balls left craters in their respective spots. The Cave Pokemon continued his stride towards the dual type. Pangoro cracked her knuckles as her trainer announced another command.

"Hammer Arm the ground, the use Sky Uppercut!"

Pangoro lifted her arm high into the air and slammed it down on the ground. The earth responded with huge explosions around, sending Gabite into the air. Tyson looked in horror as Pangoro fused her fist with Gabite's face as both flew in the air. Gabite dropped to the ground, not moving.

"Gabite is unable to-" Bolt was cut off by a huge roar by Gabite. The dragon picked himself up and ran forward, his claws glowing purple. Taking a huge leap, Gabite flew in and slashed Pangoro with one of his claws, followed by a hammer of the other. Pangoro dropped to the broken field as Gabite stood straight, a new sense of respect was given to him.

"That was Dual Chop," Kira stated, looking at her son's Pokemon with pride. "There's not a lot of Pokemon that can make a Pangoro drop like that."

"Are you alright?" Molly questioned. Pangoro lifted herself up and breathed heavily. The panda got into a crouching position, ready for payback. "Return the favor with Slash!"

Pangoro's claw extended to a sharp point as she ran forward. Gabite remained calm as Tyson punched a fist forward.

"Dragon Rage Countershield!"

Gabite recreated his finishing move against Sandslash and continued to twirl. The flames were strong enough to push Pangoro back, but not before she took the move out.

"Run forward with a charged Dark Pulse!"

Pangoro lifted her palm as another orb of darkness was created. The Daunting Pokemon made tracks in the already torn battlefield as she dashed to Gabite.

"Let's charge with Dragon Claw!"

Gabite extended his neon claws and followed Pangoro's lead. Gabite roared once more as he leaped in the air, prepared to hit Pangoro. However, Molly had other plans as she stepped forward confidently.

"Now fall down with Body Slam!"

Tyson and Gabite's eyes widened at Pangoro falling forward. Gabite quickly stopped his move and tried to fly down. The Daunting Pokemon eventually slammed on the ground, leaving a huge cloud of smoke. Tyson cringed until he saw Gabite's claw poked out from the ground. It turned into a thumbs up as Tyson nodded.

"Now use Sand Tomb!" Tyson commanded, shocking everyone.

"Gabite wasn't hit?" Molly questioned in shock.

Underneath Pangoro was a huge twister of sand around her. The sand smashed into the Daunting Pokemon as Gabite shot out from the ground. The spectators squinted their eyes to see Gabite blocking the sun.

"Slam down with a Dragon Drill!"

Gabite pushed his two neon glowing claws out off his body. Everyone became captivated by the sun glowing off of Gabite, they didn't see him duck down and spin with his claws out. The Cave Pokemon turned into a neon drill as he collided with Pangoro. The huge panda was thrown behind Molly, who looked in front of her in shock as Gabite poised.

"Pangoro is unable to battle! The victor is Gabite! Molly, choose your final Pokemon!"

"You fought hard," Molly said, zapping Pangoro to her capsule. The blonde looked down at her two starters, and nodded at Charmeleon. The Kanto Pokemon walked forward until he was at arms distant to Gabite.

"Yo, I know you're going to be a tough opponent," Charmeleon said.

"Maybe I can finally have a fun fight!" Gabite responded. The duo shook claws, then gave each other space.

"This will be a battle between Charmeleon and Gabite! If Charmeleon loses, Tyson will become the winner. Begin!"

_**Tyson + Gabite + 1 Pokemon vs Molly + Charmeleon **_

"Scorch him with Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon whipped his head forward and released a stream of red and orange flames. Charmeleon kept a balanced stance, increasing the intensity of his flames.

"Cancel it out with Sand Tomb, then blast him with Dragon Rage!" Tyson countered eagerly.

Gabite lifted his claws high into the air, awaiting the closeness of the fire. Once Gabite saw ready, the Cave Pokemon slammed his claws hard into the ground, creating a twister of sand in front of the fire. The two attacks canceled one another out and created a huge smoke cloud. From out the cloud, a ball of orange flames shot through the cloudtowards Charmeleon.

"Evade and charge with Dig!"

Charmeleon hurriedly burrowed himself underground, narrowly avoiding the fire. Gabite stood his ground until he was thrown across the torn battlefield. Charmeleon resurfaced and ran after Gabite.

"Use Fire Fang!"

Once Gabite stood up, he immediately felt a burning sensation on his arm. Charmeleon dug his flaming teeth deep inside Gabite, who was in pain.

"Get Charmeleon off you with Dual Chop!"

Gabite's undamaged claw gained a purple aura as he hammered it on the Flame Pokemon's head. Charmeleon released Gabite from his grip, so that he could slam his other claw in his stomach. The Fire type was thrown back as slid in front of Tyson, who was surprised at how fast Charmeleon shook off his damage.

"Return the favor with Slash!"

Charmeleon started to run after Gabite once more. This time, his claws shot up from their original position and glowed white with power.

"Take Charmeleon head on with Dragon Claw!"

Gabite eagerly extended his now neon glowing claws. The Cave Pokemon decided to take the fight to Charmeleon and prepared to attack. Molly hid a smile on her face as she cleared her throat.

"Now use a Metal Claw assault!"

Charmeleon's claws gained titanium armor as the duo clashed. Unlike the Sandslash vs Gabite clash, both Pokemon were neck and neck with their attacks.

Charmeleon attempted to strike Gabite with a quick jab, but was thrown in the air by a neon claw. The Cave Pokemon then tried to use the moment of unbalance to slash Charmeleon on his stomach. The Kanto Pokemon used his other metal claw to send his opponent's attack to the ground. Both Pokemon, seeing the other in a stalemate, opened their mouth, ready to fire an attack.

"Send them flying with Dragon Rage!" Tyson roared.

"Show them your flames are superior! Flamethrower!" Molly commanded.

Both Pokemon fired their respective attacks as the duo fought for dominance. Due to the immense power of the attacks, both Pokemon were tossed back. However, not before one trainer could be satisfied.

"Use the opportunity for a Scary Face!" Molly shouted.

Using the smoke as a portrait, Gabite saw a silhouette of Charmeleon's face roaring at him. The sight brought the already tired Pokemon to his knees.

"End this with another Flamethrower!"

Gabite, who was still paralyzed in fear and exhaustion, didn't notice the stream of red and orange flames coming his way. The fire swallowed the Cave Pokemon whole as he laid out on the ground.

"Gabite's unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! Tyson, choose your final Pokemon!"

Tyson started to grab Gabite's Poke Ball, but was stopped by Charmeleon who helped Gabite to Tyson's side.

"Thanks," Gabite said, looking over to Tyson, who gave him an Oran Berry.

"No problemo. I just you to have a front row seat for when I wipe the floor with the last Pokemon," Charmeleon replied with a smirk. Gabite chuckled as the Flame Pokemon walked away.

"We still got this, Gabite," Tyson reassured his Pokemon. "Elekid, it's all on you!"

Tossing the Poke Ball high into the air, Tyson's electric type landed and looked around at the torn battlefield.

"Spakrplug, you my last Pokemon!" Tyson announced, getting an angry glare from his Pokemon.

"This will be a battle between Charmeleon and Elekid! Whoever wins this battle will be victorious! Begin!"

_**Tyson +Elekid vs Molly + Charmeleon **_

"Shock them with Thunderbolt!"

Elekid rolled his arms as sparks of voltage circled them. Shooting his head forward, a huge stream of electricity was flying towards the Kanto Pokemon.

"Run through with Metal Drill!" Molly countered.

Tyson growled as he saw Charmeleon backflipping to give himself so room. His claws glowed silver as he ran forward and spun like a top at the same time. The Kanto Pokemon became a metal drill that rammed through the electricity and smashed into Elekid. Elekid picked himself up after that attack, not before seeing Charmeleon move once more.

"Show them true power with Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon swung his head back, gathering all of the fire in his body. Tyson's mind raced as he saw the pure fire type spit out the stream. An idea suddenly clicked in Tyson's mind as he swung an arm out.

"Jump up and stop the flames with Shock Wave!"

The famous Sparkplug hurriedly leaped into the sky, avoiding the fire. Before Charmeleon could lift his head, Elekid swung a ring of voltage down on the stream, stopping it in its tracks. Sparks of electricity then moved from the blast to the user, sending him sliding to his trainer.

"Now ride Swift!" Tyson shouted, not wanting to lose the momentum.

Elekid then spat out growing yellow stars from his mouth and hopped on one of them. Pointing a tiny finger forward, Elekid and his stars flew across the field. Charmeleon quickly got up, awaiting his neck command.

"Run with Slash!" Molly countered, surprising Tyson.

Charmeleon held his claw in place as he waited for the storm of stars to come his way. Once the stars circled him, Charmeleon took out each star with his powered up claw. Tyson grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Looks like somebody learned from their mistake," Tyson joked.

"I should say the same to you," Molly replied with a smile. "You know, Dragon Drill and what not."

"Thanks. But this won't be like the last!" Tyson proclaimed. "Use Thunder Punch!"

From up above, tiny yellow sparkles fell around Charmeleon. Suddenly, the Flame Pokemon looked up and saw Elekid descend down with his arms covered in electricity. The Kanto Pokemon attempted to scamper out the way, but was still was hit on his tail. Charmeleon grunted in pain before turning his gaze on Elekid.

"Get some payback with Fire Fang!"

Charmeleon growled as flames swirled around his teeth. Elekid wasn't paying attention as the his opponent dug his flaming teeth in Elekid's yellow body. Elekid and Charmeleon fought through the pain and continued their attacks. The duo's actions resulted in them being thrown backwards. Both Pokemon stood up proudly before they were enveloped in bright blue lights.

Charmeleon stood taller and gained wings. His body gained a more orange shade as his tail grew with his body.

Elekid was still a chubby Pokemon, but had his arms and legs grow out. The Johto Pokemon now had a tail, but kept his yellow and black color.

_**Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures.**_

_**New learned moves: Aerial Ace, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, and Will-O-Wisp**_

_**Electabuzz, the Electric Pokemon. It loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants and so on.**_

_**New learned move: Light Screen**_

"Seems like this battle was just getting started," Ramos said, rubbing his white beard.

"Most of Charizard's moves were replaced by his new ones," Molly said to herself.

"You totally look stronger, Sparkplug!" Tyson complemented with a smile. Electabuzz nodded as he paid attention on his opponent. "And now we have a new advantage! Use Brick Break!"

Electabuzz lifted his longer arm and dashed forward. Tyson grinned as he saw his newly evolved Pokemon appear right in from it of Charizard in seconds.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard quickly protected himself with his two neon claws. Electabuzz and Charizard smiled at their new power as both slid back.

"Let's show them your huge power boost! Zap 'em with Thunderbolt!"

"We'll play that game too! Flamethrower, Charizard!"

Electabuzz rolled his arms at a faster pace, getting more voltage charged up. Charizard roared as his tail fire shot up in the air. At the same time, Charizard and Electabuzz fired their signature attacks. Both attacks canceled one another out as a huge wind picked up on the battlefield. Charizard stretched out his wings and took off into the air.

"Take them out the air with Shock Wave!"

The Electric Pokemon opened his hand as a growing ring of voltage levitated. Adjusting his range, Electabuzz tossed it at the flying Pokemon. Charizard was struck with the non evasive move and began to fall.

"Go after him with Thunder Punch!"

Electabuzz's arm had voltage swirling around it as he dashed forward. With a huge leap, Electabuzz was flying towards the falling dual type.

"Regain your focus and strike with Aerial Ace!"

The Flame Pokemon spread his wings out once again and shook off the damage. Once Charizard was ready, he zipped towards Electabuzz as super sonic speeds. All that was seen was Electabuzz fall back on the ground. Charizard continued to fly above his recovering opponent.

"Let's get tactical, Charizard," Molly called out. Her Pokemon roared in excitement as Molly lifted her arm. "Burn Electabuzz with Will-O-Wisp!"

Charizard's tail flame turned blue as three balls of fire lifted off the tail. The Kanto Pokemon whipped his tail down as the flames flew down at Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen as protection!"

Electabuzz, whose back was still on the ground, struggled to lift his arms. With a quick burst of strength, the Kanto Pokemon lifted his arms as a huge cubic barrier was created around his body and more. The fire disintegrated once it laid contact with the protective barrier. Charizard landed in front of his trainer, who held up her Mega Bracelet.

"Let's turn up the heat! Let's show them what the sacred bond of people and Pokemon can do! Beyond Evolution; Mega Evolve!" Molly chanted, tapping her Key Stone. The lines began to connect between the duo's stones. Charizard was swallowed in a purple sphere, which then broke and revealed his new form.

Charizard became more sleek and kept his orange color. He gained small wings on his arms and his own wings grew in size. Charizard released a loud roar, which silenced the wind. The sun grew in size and brightened the battlefield.

"This, Tyson, is Mega Charizard Y!" Molly announced. "Do you think you can handle this?"

"Electabuzz and I are more than capable!" Tyson reassured, making his electric type nod in agreement.

"Alright, show your power with Flamethrower!"

Charizard spat out another stream of orange and red flames. This time, more powerful and flew towards Electabuzz. However, even though Electabuzz had the Light Screen protecting him, the flames broke the barrier and sent Electabuzz back.

"Once you get your bearings, run with Thunder Punch!" Tyson countered.

Electabuzz finished sliding as voltage circled his arm. The Kanto Pokemon dashed forward and pivoted his arm back. Charizard snorted flames from his new chiseled snout as he felt his new power surge through his veins.

"Grab Electabuzz and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard grabbed Electabuzz by his electric arm and held him tight. The Flame Pokemon flapped his wings off the ground and flew high into the air. Once the duo were high enough, the Mega Pokemon descended down fast. Tyson bit his lip as he cracked his knuckles and got a huge grin.

"Bind Charizard and use Thunderbolt!"

Electabuzz stretched his arms and wrapped them around his wings. With a loud roar, a huge blast of electricity swallowed the flying duo. Both Pokemon let out a last battle cry as they collided with the ground. A huge cloud of smoke was created and both trainers hoped to see their Pokemon still stand. The only winged Pokemon stood over a laid out Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Mega Charizard Y! That means Molly Plateau is victorious!" Bolt announced. Charizard devolved as his trainer and Dewott ran up to the Kanto Pokemon.

"Electabuzz, you were fantastic," Tyson complemented his new evolved Pokemon.

"You did better than I could against Charizard," Gabite said, which made Electabuzz grin a bit.

"Wait, how did you know I was a Plateau?" Molly questioned.

"Your dad, I mean, Owen, gave Bolt, Alexis, and I our Mega Bracelets. Not to mention Kiyo of the Elite Four told us," Tyson said. "We understand why you didn't want people to know. My dad beat the Kalos league and took down the Elite Four and the Champion a year before Owen got to Kalos."

"Really? Wow, I guess you and I are kinda the same," Molly said with a smile. Tyson's face flushed red as he quickly turned around in an attempt to hide it.

"Tyson, I look forward to battling you after that show!" Ramos announced, laughing.

"Thanks! So do I!" Tyson replied. Gabite walked up to Charizard and extended his claw.

"Great job," Gabite complemented. "But when we battle again, I'll be victorious."

Charizard chuckled and shook his new rival's claw, signaling a new bond between them.

* * *

_**The End! Now this mini hype train has concluded, so now on to a gym battle, which didn't take almost 10 chapters to reach! Ya?**_

* * *

_**1\. This battle though?**_

_**2\. MVP for both Tyson and Molly?**_

_**3\. Gym hype, new rivalry hype, both, or none?**_

* * *

_**Next Time: Ape vs Goat: True King of the Jungle! **_

_**The arrival of Tyson's fourth gym battle has come! While Tyson and Ramos surprise one another, their battle is a fight between new styles vs old. Will Tyson seise victory, or will he get caught up in the jungle?**_

* * *

Comarine Arc:

40: Wallace Cup Dance

41: Water Spectacular

42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finales

_**43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter**_


	39. Ape vs Goat: True King of the Jungle!

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a small green blob in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and admins are show with a man hovering them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (The green blob stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (Ramos and Gogoat flash by the screen with the Plant Badge twirling) **_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

* * *

_**As Ryan would say, that was a doozy! What's up everybody, Blaze Falcon here with a new installment of Pokemon Kalos Legends! Last time, Tyson and Molly battled, which was pretty dang good, by all of you reviewers. Now, before we for dive into Tyson's gym battle, there is something at the bottom of the chapter before the previews which I would like to talk about. In addition, you may even see some of the Coumarine Arc change. Now I'm going to shut up and let you guys have your gym battle!**_

* * *

_**El Torro: You have no idea what I have planned for Mega Garchomp vs Mega Charizard Y! And not to mention, this arc might make you forget about Charizard and more into one particular Pokemon. And thanks for the review! I think most readers forgot the hothead of the team stopped it from sinking.**_

_**ShadowDragon9000: Daang. Your review made me feel special, lol. Gabite wasn't planned to sweep Molly, just to go all out on her. Heh heh. And Electabuzz will help Tyson's team in the faaaaarrrr future!**_

_**potat lasaro: It's all good, at least you reviewer now, right? Anyway, thanks for the compliments, when I planned out Tyson's team, I wanted each one to be an individual. Monferno's a jerk, Gabite's hyper, Frogadier's cool, and so many more because Tyson will still be catching some Pokemon! I do see your point about the Mega Evolution process, just like with Tyson and Lucario, it's based on their bond. Since Charizard was one of Molly's first Pokemon, and her strongest now, I thought it would work. And someone will have a problem Mega Evolving a certain Pokemon soon.**_

_**Warrior of Hope: Thanks bro! And Habits, like Tove Lo? I'm guessing you meant Gabite and Charizard would be an MVP candidate for Molly. Other than Sandslash and Delibird. Yes, the Wallace Cup will be on its way, and why are you guys shipping Tyson and Molly (looks away and whistles)?**_

_**JustinThePokemonMaster: Thanks! And most people did say Charizard for Molly. However, I can completely see why.**_

_**dragonplayer18: Wow, you must really be committed if you stayed through the beginning works. Thanks for sticking around! **_

_**SinnohBlaze: Well, Monferno will be the last member in this gym battle. I don't know if he's evolving this battle, but…..it will be fun to read. The reason for the evolutions will come later on in the Lumiose Arc and for what Genez has in plans.**_

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 29, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Monferno, (m), level 31, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 27, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Episode 39: Ape vs Goat: True King of the Jungle!**_

"I'm so proud of Tyson," Kira announced, sitting in the stands. The day was young as her boy trained vigorously for this fight. "He's come a long way all those months ago."

"Yeah, Tyson is a great trainer," Bolt added. "He's able to take from other battles and uses it to his advantage in other battles."

Alexis nodded and looked at Tyson conversing with Frogadier on his spot. Ramos and Gogoat stood patiently, awaiting the start of the match.

"Ramos is pretty difficult," Molly said. Alexis turned her attention to her only female friend, who began to reminisce about her fight. "He uses a Jumpluff, Weepinbell, and Gogoat."

"Who did you use?" Alexis questioned.

"Since Dewott and Charizard were tired from their fight against Korrina, I used Aegislash, Pangoro, and Delibird. Ramos uses an older battling style than we do, which were hard to counter."

"Attention one and all!" The announcer boomed loudly into the gym. "This will be a three on three Pokemon battle between Tyson and Ramos! Only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon! When all three of an opponent's Pokemon can no longer continue, that will decide the match! Ramos, choose your starting Pokemon!"

"My pleasure. Jumpluff, take off!" Ramos released a small blue with cotton balls around her body. The Pokemon flew around the field as Tyson scanned the unfamiliar Pokemon.

_**Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokemon. Even in the fiercest wind, it can control its fluff to make its way to any place in the world it wants.**_

"Two can play that game! Fletchinder, scorch them!" Tyson called, tossing his capsule high into the sky. It eventually reached it apex and opened, releasing Tyson's shiny Fletchinder.

"Tyson has a shiny?" Kira questioned. "And he looks strong! Does my son know Pokemon or what?"

"This will be a battle between Fletchinder and Jumpluff! Begin!"

_**Tyson + Fletchinder + 2 Pokemon vs Ramos + Jumpluff + 2 Pokemon**_

"I'll start with Fairy Wind!" Ramos exclaimed.

Jumpluff opened her mouth and spat a strong pink wind. Tyson prepared a counterattack as he pushed a fist forward.

"Fly through with Flame Charge!"

Fletchinder encased himself hot flames and zipped forward. The shiny Pokemon was able to fly through the pink winds and continued his stride and eventually smashed into Jumpluff. The Johto Pokemon recovered quickly and began to fly around the field again.

"Let's do the same thing, Jumpluff!" Ramos called, confusing his opponent.

The dual type flew around and spat out another pink wind. Fletchinder, whose speed was increased due to the previous Flame Charge.

"If they're doing the same thing, why don't we?" Tyson asked his Pokemon. Fletchinder squawked in agreement as the trainer nodded. "Flame Charge!"

The Kalos Pokemon flew towards Jumpluff once more, this time a little faster. The orange and red flames swallowed the bird as he broke through the wind once more. However, Ramos raised his hand once Fletchinder collided with the wind.

"Tailwind!"

Jumpluff immediately flew up into the air, avoiding Fletchinder's strike. Tyson looked in shock at how easily his speedy Pokemon's attack was avoided. Taking advantage of his opponent's confusion, Ramos pointed at the Ember Pokemon.

"Use Cotton Spore!"

The Cottonweed Pokemon wiggled her balls of cotton and flew towards Fletchinder. Once she was over him, she shot her head down as the cotton fell on the Kalos Pokemon. The cotton spores dropped and attached themselves to Fletchinder. The flying type dropped to the ground due to the increased weight.

"Fletchinder!" Tyson called worriedly. The shiny Pokemon was able to stand on his open talons again, but seemed to be off balance. "Use a Double Team and Quick Attack combination!"

Fletchinder duplicated himself as they took off into the air. The flock of Fletchinders tried to increase their speed, but began to go even slower.

"Take charge with Acrobatics!"

The Johto Pokemon flew down at the flock and sent a barrage of kicks and hits to the birds. Tyson growled as each Fletchinder proofed out of existence, except for the one sent to the ground. Ramos grinned as he rubbed his white beard.

"Bind Fletchinder with Leech Seed, then use Sleep Powder!"

Jumpluff spat out several green seeds down at Fletchinder. The seeds collided with the Ember Pokemon's body and wrapped him up. Following up, Jumpluff wiggled her cotton spores as they descended down to her opponent.

"Fletchinder, we need to get out!" Tyson called, making his Pokemon struggle in his bindings. A small smirk came on the teen's face as cracked his knuckles. "Use Flame Charge to release yourself, then follow up with Razor Wind!"

The shiny Pokemon squawked powerfully as he encased himself in harsh flames, which burnt the Leech Seed. Keeping his flames, Fletchinder whipped his wings side to side. Razor shaped winds immediately flew upward, but was encased in flames due to Fletchinder's previous move. The fire winds flew through the powder and collided with Jumpluff. The Cottonweed Pokemon descended down due to the charged up winds as the spores melted off of Fletchinder.

"Let's show them what happens when you mess with us!" Tyson declared, with Fletchinder aquaking. "Max out with Acrobatics!"

Fletchinder flapped his wings off the ground and flew towards the falling dual type. Nobody could keep track of all of Fletchinder's attacks as Jumpluff was getting heavily damaged. The Ember Pokemon raised his wings high into air in the form of a hammer. Jumpluff slowly opened her eyes to see her opponent smash his wings on her head. Jumpluff was thrown to the ground as Fletchinder landed on his trainer's shoulder, puffing his chest out. Jumpluff laid on the ground, back on the battlefield and eyes closed, signaling her defeat.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle, the victor is Fletchinder! Ramos, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Weepinbell, take over!" Ramos announced, releasing his second Pokemon. A fat yellow flycatcher Pokemon with green leaves levitated off the ground.

_**Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. It spits out Poison Powder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of Acid.**_

"Jeez, that entry freaks me out," Tyson said to himself.

"Put your faith in me, Tyson," Fletchinder stated. Tyson nodded as his first catch flew back on the battlefield.

"This will be a battle between Fletchinder and Weepinbell! Begin!"

_**Tyson + Fletchinder + 2 Pokemon vs Ramos + Weepinbell + 1 Pokemon**_

"Fire a Razor Wind!"

Fletchinder flapped his wings side to side hurriedly as more sharp winds were created. The winds slashed Weepinbell as he rolled back in front of his trainer.

"Return the favor with Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell raised his leafs and swung whem like his opponent did his wings. Sharp leaves flew towards Fletchinder at a decent pace.

"Fly through Flame Charge!"

Fletchinder was swallowed in harsh flames as he charged forward once more. The leaves immediately burned once they collided with Fletchinder. The Ember Pokemon continued his flight towards Weepinbell, who stayed calm.

"Use Slam, Weepinbell!"

The Flycatcher Pokemon shot green vines from his shoulders and quickly wrapped them around Fletchinder's wings. Weepinbell lifted the bird high in the air before slamming him into the ground. A slight burn was on his vines, which nobody noticed.

"Get payback with Acrobatics!"

Fletchinder squaked as he flew in to air once more. Ramos fixed his gloves before pointing in the air.

"Stop Fletchinder with Poison Powder, then blast him with Acid!"

Just what Tyson feared, Weepinbell opened his mouth and spat tiny particles of purple substances. The particles attached to Fletchinder, who cried in pain. The bird continued flying as Weepinbell lifted his head high. Even though Fletchinder was still able to send a flurry of attacks on Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon was able to spit out a large purple blob that swallowed Fletchinder. The Ember Pokemon hit the ground hard and began to pull himself up, but fell due to the poison.

"Fletchinder is unable to continue, the winner is Weepinbell! Tyson, choose your second Pokemon!"

"I'm proud of you," Tyson said, returning his fallen Pokemon. Tyson then grabbed another capsule from his belt and then released what was inside. Tyson's Munchlax landed in front of his trainer and walked towards his opponent.

"This will be a battle between Munchlax and Weepinbell, begin!"

_**Tyson + Munchlax + 1 Pokemon vs Ramos + Weepinbell + 1 Pokemon**_

"Drown Munchlax with Acid Spray!"

Weepinbell levitated into the sky and tilted his mouth down. A huge purple blob was released from the dual type's body.

"Cancel it with Protect, then use Focus Punch!" Tyson countered, raising his arm into the air.

Munchlax lifted his arms high as a huge bubble screen was created around him. The poisonous substance dripped off the bubble as Munchlax held one arm in place. The held arm glowed blue as its owner leaped off the ground and broke through his shield. Weepinbell looked in shock as Munchlax's fist collided with his cheek. The dual type rolled back to his trainer, then shook of the damage.

"Retaliate with Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell lifted his leafs and swung them around. More sharp leaves flew towards Munchlax, who stood and took the attack. Ramos looked in shock as his opponent lifted his arm into the air.

"Use Trump Card!"

The Big Eater Pokemon opened his mouth a released a huge roar. Unlike sound based moves, this cry swallowed Weepinbell whole. The Flycatcher Pokemon was able to keep his head high, which shock their opponents.

"Weepinbell, use our trump card!" Ramos started, getting his Pokemon ready. "Leaf Storm!"

Weepinbell levitated off the ground once more and began to spin in a circle. The leaves from the arena joined in once space and twirled around Weepinbell. With a loud bellow, the leaves flew forward and bombarded Munchlax. The normal type had a hard time holding his ground due to the viscous storm of leaves. Ramos took this opportunity and raised his hand high in the air.

"Use Poison Powder, then Acid!"

"Not on my watch! Munchlax, break through with Tackle!"

As the Kanto Pokemon positioned himself, Munchlax began to stand his ground. Weepinbell spat out the tiny particles into the continuing storm and then prepared to drop the larger substance. The Big Eater Pokemon jumped into the air, towards the poisonous substances. Although Munchlax was poisoned by the tiny particles, he was able to stop Weepinbell from using his finishing attack. The dual type was thrown into a wall and slid off slowly, signaling his defeat.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Munchlax! Ramos, choose your third and final Pokemon!"

"Great job," Ramos said, zapping his fallen Pokemon back. "Gogoat, be strong!"

Ramos released his final Pokemon from his containment, who stood proudly. Immediately, Tyson could sense Gogoat's strength and focused on Munchlax, who shuddered a bit due to his poisoning.

"Are you okay to continue?" Tyson asked. The Big Eater Pokemon turned around and nodded. "Alright, let's give it our all!"

"This will be a battle between Munchlax and Gogoat! If Gogoat loses, then Tyson will be gifted the Plant Badge! Begin!"

_**Tyson + Munchlax + 1 Pokemon vs Ramos + Gogoat **_

"Run forward with Tackle!" Tyson ordered, trying to make a plan.

Munchlax lifted his feet off the ground and went into a sprint. Because of his weight, he wasn't able to go fast, but he was making good pace. Gogoat raised an eyebrow while waiting for a counter attack.

"Pin him down Stomp," Ramos commanded calmly.

Gogoat raised a single hoof and waited for Munchlax to get in range. Once the normal type prepared to ram the Kalos Pokemon, he was sent hard into the ground. Munchlax looked up at Gogoat in shock on how easily he was pinned.

"Uppercut with Focus Punch!"

Munchlax held his open arm tight as it glowed light blue. The normal type leaped out of his bindings and punched Gogoat's chin. The Kalos Pokemon tumbled backwards as Munchlax was back on his two feet.

"Keep going with Metronome!"

Munchlax raised his fingers and waved them side to side. Munchlax opened his mouth as a small purple orb began charging between his jaws, with his trainer cheering.

"That's Hyper Beam!" Kira announced, shocked at how lucky her son was. Ramos had a slight smirk as his Gogoat picked himself back up.

"Run through with Horn Leech!"

Gogoat lowered his head as his horns glowed a strong green. The horns shot up as they bent backwards on his head. Once Munchlax fired the Hyper Beam, the grass type was already on to the move. Gogoat collided with the strongest normal attack, which was immediately taken out once Gogoat came in contact with it. Munchlax's eyes went wide as Gogoat lifted the normal type off the ground with his charged up horns. The Big Eater Pokemon felt his energy being drained, not from poisoning, but from Gogoat himself. Once the Kalos Pokemon was finished, he threw Munchlax to the ground, signaling his victory.

"Munchlax is unable to battle, the winner is Gogoat! Tyson, choose your third and final Pokemon!"

Tyson ran up to his injured Pokemon and held him in his hands. Motioning Frogadier over, the water type walked towards his trainer and released Monferno from his containment. Monferno pumped his fists as Tyson, Munchlax, and Frogadier began to walk back.

"Maybe you can do better than that non gifted heavyweight," Gogoat said, making Monferno eye the grass type suspiciously.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Monferno bellowed, shocking everyone except his opponent. Gogoat snickered while Munchlax shuffled in his trainer's arms.

"Don't….bother…..,Monferno," Munchlax said, still tired from his fight.

"Listen here, you rejected My Little Goat!" Monferno demanded. "Nobody makes fun of my team members, but me!"

"At least he cares," Frogadier said. "I think."

"This will be a battle between Monferno and Gogoat! If Monferno wins, his trainer will be presented the Plant Badge! Begin!"

_**Tyson + Monferno vs Ramos + Gogoat **_

"Mach Punch!" Tyson shouted, setting the tone of the battle.

Monferno went into a fighting position while winding a fist back. Suddenly, Monferno disappeared and from his spot and reappeared in front of Gogoat. The Playful Pokemon roared as he delivered a hard blow to Gogoat's face. The Kalos Pokemon slid back due to Monferno's strength and shook off the damage.

"Use Bulldoze!"

Gogoat lifted a single hoof from the ground before slamming it hard on the ground. The ground rumbled as Monferno dropped to a knee due the super effective move. Gogoat smirked as Ramos rubbed his moustache.

"Run through with Double Edge!"

"Monferno, counter with Flame Wheel!"

Monferno roared as he gained an armor of red and yellow flames. The Sinnoh Pokemon began to roll as he turned into a wheel of fire. Gogoat lowered himself down and trotted forward with glowing white energy around him. The duo clashed as a huge surge of wind was created around the battlefield. Gogoat proved to have the most raw strength as he broke through the fire and pushed Monferno into the wall.

"Monferno!" Tyson cried worriedly. The Playful Pokemon opened his eyes and sent a look to his trainer. Tyson nodded and eyed Gogoat. "Double Fire Punch!"

Monferno extended his arms as flames swirled around them. With a loud roar, Monferno slammed one fist on Gogoat's skull. The grass type started to fall down, but was sent back to his trainer by Monferno's second punch. Gogoat rolled back to his trainer, but got back up with little effort.

"Man, does Gogoat ever go down?" Alexis asked, looking at the bulky Kalos Pokemon.

"I was able to win because of Delibird's Hail and Blizzard combo," Molly stated. "Gogoat wasn't his superior in that harsh environment."

"But Tyson doesn't have Pokemon that can do that," Bolt said, crossing his arms. "Something tells me Tyson and Monferno will be able to win without weather conditions."

"Monferno, scorch Gogoat with Flamethrower!"

Monferno spat out another stream of red and yellow flames towards Gogoat. The Kalos Pokemon smirked along with his trainer.

"Use Solarbeam!"

Gogoat lifted his head high into the air and opened his mouth. A small green orb was created and then expanded before he fired it towards the Flamethrower. The two attacks clashed with Gogoat's being the victor. Monferno was able to leap out the way and hung from one of the vines around the battlefield.

"Take Monferno out with Seed Bomb!" Ramos shouted with urgency.

Gogoat spotted his opponent before firing a stream of green seeds. Monferno grinned and began swinging back and forth, avoiding every seed.

"Descend down with Flame Wheel!"

Gogoat and Ramos looked up, trying to pinpoint Monferno's location. Tyson smirked as his opponents looked up and saw Monferno in a fire wheel smashing into Gogoat. The fire monkey drilled Gogoat into the ground, causing a crater where the grass type lies.

"Gogoat, get yourself up with Bulldoze, then use Horn Leech!"

The Mount Pokemon raised one hoof and slammed it back on the ground. The earth shook as Monferno dropped down and Gogoat flew back on his four hoofs. Monferno looked up to see himself getting lifted with Gogoat's powered up horns. The Kalos Pokemon grunted before tossing Monferno to the side. Tyson, Munchlax, and Frogadier looked in shock at their favorite hothead laying on the ground, not moving.

"Looks like I was right," Gogoat said, eyeing both Tyson and Munchlax. "You are not worthy of the Plant Badge!"

Frogadier growled with Munchlax looking away. The Bubble Frog Pokemon was about to run towards Gogoat, but stopped once he saw Monferno getting up slowly.

"I'm….not..done….yet!" Monferno announced, standing and shaking at the same time. "You don't get the right to talk down my friends or teammates!" Monferno roared as flames swallowed him whole. Everyone looked at Monferno with curious eyes as his shape began to change. The flames flew off and showed a taller Pokemon with a longer tail, yellow pads around his body, and fire on his head.

_**Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.**_

_**New Moves: Flare Blitz, Close Combat**_

"Infernape, you evolved!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to realize that," the newly evolved Pokemon joked. "Now Gogoat, we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"That we do," Gogoat responded, sliding his hoof off the ground.

"This will be the continuation of Infernape vs Gogoat! If Infernape wins, they will be awarded the Plant Badge! Begin!"

"Fly in with Mach Punch!"

Infernape pivoted his body and held one arm back. The ape flew forward and prepared to smash into Gogoat.

"We have other plans, Tyson! Constrict Infernape with Vine Whip!"

Gogoat lowered his head as two vines shot out. The wrapped around Infernape's arms and lifted him into the air.

"Let's use Close Combat!" Tyson commanded, throwing his hand into the air.

Infernape roared as he grabbed the vines and pulled Gogoat to himself. Once he was released, the Flame Pokemon sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the Kalos Pokemon. Infernape then flipped high into the air and hovered above Gogoat for a few seconds. Winking, Infernape punched the grass type's stomach as he flew down into the ground.

"Blast them with Seed Bomb!"

Gogoat recovered quickly and spat out another stream of green seeds. Infernape blocked each one with his arms before Tyson pointed at Gogoat.

"Flame Bullet, Infernape!"

The dual type had fire engulf his fist as he took the stream of seeds. The ape backflipped to the wall and ran forward with a twirl to it. His body became a spinning drill of fire as he took out the remaining seeds.

"Throw Infernape into the air with Horn Leech!" Ramos countered with urgency.

Gogoat powered up his horns again and crouched down in anticipation. Once Infernape was close, Gogoat ducked his head and lifted it. Gogoat tossed the blazing Infernape up into the air, but not without rolling back due to the harsh flames.

"Flamethrower!" Tyson shouted.

"Solarbeam!" Ramos ordered.

The battling duo shot their respective blasts and fought over control. The collision was a combination red and green streams with each taking control every second. Infernape gave another roar as the fire took out the green blast and made its way towards Gogoat. The Mount Pokemon dodged the blast as both Pokemon stood on the ground.

"Let's end this Gogoat! Use Double Edge!"

"Counter with Flare Blitz!"

While Gogoat was swallowed in pure white energy, Infernape had red and yellow flames spinning around him. With a single nod, the Pokemon flew towards one another. Infernape's flames turned blue as he finally clashed with Gogoat. Both Pokemon replied on their raw strength as they were either pushed or were pushing. With the best raw power, the Pokemon tackled the other as a huge cloud of smoke was created. Everyone was looking into the cloud and saw a figure standing over his opponent, his flames flying in the air.

"Gogoat is unable to battle, the victor is Infernape! That means Tyson is victorious!"

Tyson, Frogadier, Munchlax, Fletchinder, and Infernape cheered in their spots as Ramos walked over with his Gogoat.

"You've done great, Tyson," Ramos complemented. "Here, you've earned the Plant Badge." Ramos handed Tyson a small green piece of metal in his hands. Gogoat walked over to his opponents and extended his two vines, which both Munchlax and Infernape shook.

"We got the Plant Badge!" Tyson announced, holding the badge in the air. Fletchinder on his shoulder, Infernape crossing his arms, and Munchlax rubbing his head. "We're halfway there!"

"Now, all that's left is to win the Wallace Cup," Molly said, Dewott and Charizard nodded.

"Wait, you're entering the Wallace Cup?" Alexis questioned, to which Molly nodded.

"Yep. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going easy on you!" Molly stated with a smile. Alexis nodded as the spectators watched Tyson showing his badge.

"_Now there's more competition. I can't lose, no matter what!" Alexis thought, holding her hands._

* * *

_**Well, Tyson earned the Plant Badge and Monferno evolved. Also, the story will be taking a different turn. Genez's goal will shift as well as the chapters in the arcs. I think this will be better for all of your entertainment! **_

_**1\. Battle thoughts?**_

_**2\. Infernape hype? **_

_**3\. Wallace Cup hype?**_

* * *

_**Next Time: Wallace Cup Dance**_

_**Before the contest can start, they hosters decide to hold a dance for the competitors to meet. During this, one character makes a single promise. Which character, and what is their promise?**_

* * *

_**Comarine Arc: **_

_**41: Water Spectacular**_

_**42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finales**_

_**43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter**_

_**44: Team Genez: A Matter of Life and Death**_


	40. Wallace Cup Dance

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a small green blob in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and admins are show with a man hovering them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (The green blob stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (A strike of lighting cuts the screen as Tyson and a shaded figure stand in front of each other)**_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

* * *

_**Welcome back everyone! I'm the writer, Blaze Falcon, here to give you a short, but important chapter of PKL. Last time, Tyson had a battle with Ramos, with Monferno evolving to earn his trainer the Plant Badge! **_

_**potat lasaro: I got the idea of Ramos' strategy from the anime, then boosted his Pokemon up. And Infernape does care, to a certain point. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle, and I'm trying to space out every Pokemon on Tyson's team, since he will be getting three more Pokemon. And Monferno was originally going to win because of Blaze, but changed it due to I said his ability was Iron Fist. For Molly, she's El Torro's OC, which he let me use for the story. **_

_**ShadowDragon9000: Yes, mission accomplished! Lol, but I'm glad the battle was enjoyable for you. Infernape is a great addition to Tyson's team. **_

_**MysticBeatz21: I know, but I'm using anime logic. And nice long pun there!**_

_**Warrior of Hope: Sweet! I'm happy you like Infernape's personality. I got it from Ash's Infernape, but decided to do the opposite. And Molly and Alexis are great characters indeed!**_

_**El Torro: Infernape will always be the cocky, but lovable bastard of the group. And I'm glad I added Frogadier's comment there, it cracked me up too! And the Wallace Cup winner will be revealed in 43. **_

_**FireNinja59: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! And thanks for telling me about missing Cranidos! I guarantee that Cranidos wouldn't have been on the profile unless I checked that, lol.**_

_**Staravia8600: Wow, thanks for your kind words!**_

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 32, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Infernape, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*, *Close Combat***_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 29, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Episode 40: Wallace Cup Dance**_

"I don't want a tuxedo!" Tyson yelled, being dragged by his mother and Frogadier.

"You will look decent for the dance and contest!" Kira shot back, making her son pout and Frogadier chuckle. Molly, Dewott, Charizard, Alexis, and Bolt stood laughing at the family quarrel.

"Well, I'm going to do some training," Bolt said, releasing his Luxio and Manectric.

"Why don't I come along?" Molly asked. Bolt shrugged his shoulders as the duo began to walk away. Molly stopped to run back to Alexis.

"Let's meet up at the Pokemon Center in an hour and a half," Molly started. "I have something to talk to you about."

Before Alexis could process the statement, Molly already left with Bolt. Smiling, she released her Vaporeon.

"Let's do some training," Alexis suggested. Her water type nodded as they walked to the Pokemon Center.

_**XXX**_

"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Dewott, lead the charge with Aerial Ace!" Molly shouted, throwing her hand out.

Dewott grabbed her scalchops and flew into the air. Her teammate shot his head forward, releasing a strong breath of red and yellow flames behind the Unova Pokemon.

"Luxio, take Dewott out the sky with Swift! Then Manectric, counter the flames with Thunderbolt!" Bolt countered, shooting a punch.

Luxio jumped off the ground and swung his tail, shooting a storm of stars at the otter. Meanwhile, Manectric charged up his attack as sparks of voltage formed around his fur.

"Take the stars out with Razor Shell!"

Dewott's scalchops glowed blue and shot up to a sharp point as she flew towards the stars. With every slash of her swords, the stars exploded behind her. Doing consecutive somersaults, Dewott continued to take out ever star. Bolt became caught up in Dewott's brilliance as Manectric fired his blast.

"Dewott, go in between with Protect!"

Dewott moved over and held her scalchops with her entire hands. A bubble shield was created around the castor as the Thunderbolt collided with the bubble. Charizard's fire then went around the bubble shield and fought with the electricity.

"Luxio, help Manectric out with your own Thunderbolt!" Bolt commanded.

Luxio roared as he fired his own yellow stream of voltage at Dewott. The two Thunderbolts were able to push both Charizard's flames and Dewott back. Dewott began to roar as Molly did too. Bolt look on in confusion as the duo reopened their eyes as both were glowing a stronger Amber shade. Dewott stopped her shield as a huge geyser of water surrounded her.

"What the hell?" Bolt asked himself, feeling the sudden surge of power from Dewott. "This….power is….unbelievable!"

"Use Hydro Pump!"

Dewott roared once more as she pushed her hands out forward. A huge blast of dark blue water shot towards the combined electricity. The water immediately destroyed the combined voltage as sent Bolt's Pokemon flying back. The male trainer looked at his injured Pokemon in shock while Molly shook her head vigorously.

"Dewott, stop!" Molly cried. Dewott continued to roar until she was struck in her back by Charizard. Bolt returned both his Pokemon and ran to the badge collector. The geyser of water dropped down as Charizard carried the tired Pokemon to her trainer.

"Molly, what was that," Bolt questioned. Molly looked at the electric specialist with a guiltily expression on her face.

"I have no idea."

_**XXX**_

"So I was thinking about using Vaporeon for the appeal round, then Buneary for the semifinals, and Hawlucha would bring it home," Alexis explained to her group, who nodded in response. "Great! Now let's-" the brunette was interrupted by the landing of a flying squirrel on her head.

"That's an Emolga," Braixen said. Hawlucha instantly eyed the dual type carefully before gliding over to his trainer.

"Alexis, that's the same Emolga that you and Bolt fought over."

"That's impossible!" Alexis shouted, holding the Unova Pokemon in her hands. "Bolt and I gave Emolga to Zoey!"

"Hey Alexis!" a girl voice called. The coordinator and her ground turned to see Zoey and Daryl walk towards Alexis.

Daryl was in his same doctors coat and red sweater with brown pants. Zoey however, wore a green singlet with a yellow ribbon on it. She had short denim shorts and black runners on her face. She had a long yellow purse strapped to her side and a pink hair clip in her cerulean hair.

"It's been awhile, Alexis," Daryl started, bowing to the brunette. "Vaporeon," the water type curtsied to her former owner's acknowledgement. "And Hawlucha." The Wrestling Pokemon nodded. Emolga flew off Alexis' head and landed on Zoey's shoulder.

"Yeah! Why are you guys here?" Alexis inquired. Zoey had a huge grin as she walked closer to the teen.

"We saw that you were competing in the Wallace Cup, and I wanted to watch you in person!" Zoey answered. Emolga nodded in agreement.

"That's so sweet of you guys!" Alexis replied, getting a smile from Zoey and Daryl.

"Hawlucha, we have some great news for you, too!" Zoey said, walking to the dual type. "Your gang wishes you the best of luck and would like to spar whenever you get the chance!"

Hawlucha had a slight smile on his face to the news of his comrades. Bolt and Molly then walked into the room, which prompted Alexis to act.

"You guys remember Bolt," the electric trainee waved. "And this is our friend, Molly. She's competing in the Wallace Cup too."

Daryl looked and Bolt and Molly, then gave Bolt a nod. He tapped Zoey on her shoulder as he looked back up to Alexis. "Zoey and I will go catching up with Bolt and meet Tyson along the way. See you at the dance!" Daryl rushed Zoey out the room and was followed by Bolt. Alexis was confused at what just happened, but put her focus on her friend.

"Hey, how was training?" Alexis inquired. The brunette waited for Molly to respond, but stopped once she saw Molly's face. "What happened?"

"It happened," Molly responded. "Again."

"What happened again?" Alexis asked once more. Molly reached towards her belt and grabbed a Poke Ball. The sphere laid in her hand as Alexis remained confused.

"This is Dewott's Poke Ball," Molly said. "During my gym battle with Korrina, she went through this, weird transformation."

"What type of transformation?"

"Dewott and I, began to mimic each other, then a huge geyser of water swallowed her and supercharged her power," Molly explained. "I know it's crazy, but you have to trust me. That was the only way I was able to beat Korrina. This sudden change, it almost mimics the strength of Mega Evolution."

Alexis, who had seen Mega Evolution four times in her life, knows the strength of it. First, you require a keystone, the correct Mega Stone, and most importantly, a strong bond with said Pokemon. However, if Molly said was true, what was this mysterious change in her Dewott? Alexis even saw Molly' fear of this power, which bothered her.

"I know Dewott wants to be in the contest, but I don't know if I could stop it if it happens again," Molly explained. The brunette nodded before a smile came on her face.

"We'll figure it out during the contest!" Alexis proclaimed, getting a confused expression from Molly. "When we fight during the contest, we have to make sure to give it our all. If we don't, we might not be closer to the solution."

Molly nodded at her friend before releasing Dewott and Charizard from their capsules.

"No matter what, we'll fight during the Wallace Cup!" Molly said. Alexis nodded as her team walked next to their trainer.

"It's a promise!"

_**XXX**_

"This is so tight!" Tyson complained, trying to give his neck some air. He had a black dress jacket over a white dress shirt. His lower half had brown khakis with black slacks. Tyson continued to shift his black tie around, with Frogadier and Bolt chuckling.

"Geez, calm down," Frogadier said, patting his trainer on his back. He stopped and knocked Tyson on his head, seeing Alexis and Molly walking towards them. Alexis wore her same cerulean dress as Molly had a neat ruby colored dress, as Charizard and Dewott stood by Molly, and Vaporeon and Hawlucha by Alexis.

"Wow! You two look great!" Tyson complemented. The duo of girls bowed in gratitude.

"It's been a long while," a male voice said, making the group turn to see Lucas in his green and orange tux combo and had Gallade and a Pokemon familiar to Roselia, expect with white hair, a green cape, with larger pairs of roses.

_**Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon. Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off prey. **_

"Lucas, you're entering the contest?" Tyson questioned the auburn haired male. Lucas smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Why else would I be here?" Lucas asked back, making the blonde growl. "It does seem like you three are my major competition for my 3rd and final ribbon," Lucas said, calming Tyson down.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice shouted, drawing everyone's attention. Kira stood on stage, holding a microphone. "I am Kira Chalmers, and I would like to say I'm glad to welcome you all to the Wallace Cup! Other than myself and Nurse Joy, we have a special judge here all the way from Hoenn! A Master Coordinator, and founder of the Wallace Cup, Wallace!"

Suddenly, a huge water atom ring formed in the sky, with two figures inside. One was a man with long green hair, and the other was a long serpent like Pokemon that captured everyone's eyes.

_**Milotic, the Tender Pokemon. Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle.**_

The atom lightly touched the ground, making it completely explode. The water flew around the space, almost illuminating the room due to the sparkles inside.

"I'm so glad to be here in the Kalos Region!" Wallace explained. "Instead of going on and on about my excitement, I would like to wish you all good luck and have a great night!" The room was filled with a combination of cheers and claps for the famous man.

_**XXX**_

"Geez, today was actually a pretty good day," Tyson said, sitting across from Molly. The rivals looked across to see Frogadier trying to talk to Dewott, but dropped to his knees when she walked away. Charizard, Tyson, and Molly laughed at the Kalos Pokemon.

"Tyson," Ramos said, walking towards the trainers. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, why not?" the hatted boy answered. He excused himself before walking out with Ramos.

Alexis left Vaporeon and Hawlucha to go talk to Lucas and the others and stood outside the building.

"Geez, I don't know if I could do this," Alexis said to herself. "Tyson and Molly are both strong trainers, I never made it past the semi-finals. Am I even strong enough to last 1 minute against any of them?"

"Don't say that," a masculine voice said. Alexis turned around to see Bolt walking towards her. "You are strong enough."

"Thanks, but I haven't seen any moment other than going past the Appeal Round," Alexis shot back.

"Alexis, you shouldn't worry about doing good," Bolt started. "Your mind should only be about having fun." Alexis looked at her traveling companion with a confused expression, which made him chuckle.

"First off, you should be having fun because you have the opportunity to be in a contest," Bolt told the brunette. "Other than being excited for performing for two top Coordinators, being happy that you have strong rivals to push you." Alexis looked into Bolt's eyes with a shocked face.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Wallace asked, walking outside with his Milotic. That snapped Alexis out of her daydreamed state and faced the Hoenn native.

"Not at all Wallace," Bolt answered.

"Aren't you competing in the contest, young one," Wallace questioned, pointing at Alexis.

"Yes sir," Alexis quickly answered. Wallace chuckled as he walked closer Alexis.

"Most people probably already told you this, but you I can tell you are a skilled coordinator." After Wallace's statement, Alexis nearly fell over and had Bolt catch her. The girl then quickly stood up and bowed to the green haired man.

"Actually, no they don't," Alexis responded, making Wallace shake his head.

"Well, then I'm glad to be the first," Wallace said, patting Alexis on the shoulder. "Good day young ones, and can't wait to see you perform, Miss Alexis!" The contest master walked back inside with his Milotic, making Alexis hold her chest in shock.

"See, now doesn't that make you want to go out there and have fun?" Bolt questioned. Alexis had a slight smile and nodded at electric trainee. "Come on, let's go back inside."

Bolt extended his hand out to Alexis, who ultimately took it. While walking back inside, Alexis began to blush.

"_Bolt, thank you," the brunette mentally thanked. She looked at the teen holding her hand, and felt her face getting hotter. "Someday, I hope to repay you the favor."_

* * *

**Now the introduction to the Wallace Cup is finished! Rather than explaining what happened here, let me ask you!**

**What do you think happened to Molly's Dewott?**

**Shocked to see Lucas back? Yay or nay?**

**How did the last thing make you feel? I'm hoping to get better at 'romance', latter on in the story.**

* * *

**Next Time: Water Spectacular:**

_**The Wallace Cup has finally started! Out of 64 competitors, only 4 will move on. Does our gang have what it takes, or will they fall short from the plank? **_

* * *

_**Comarine Arc: **_

_**42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finales**_

_**43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter**_

_**44: Team Genez: A Matter of Life and Death**_


	41. Water Spectacular

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a small green blob in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and admins are show with a man hovering them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (The green blob stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (A strike of lighting cuts the screen as Tyson and a shaded figure stand in front of each other)**_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

**Welcome back to PKL! This chapter will be the whole appeal round for Alexis, Molly, Lucas, and Tyson! **

**El Torro: Thanks, but you know me too well with those matchups. And even though you may hate Lucas, you must admit that he's a great trainer.**

**ShadowDragon9000: Wallace Cup hype! And yes, you may be right with Molly and Alexis having a hard time. **

**MysticBeatz21: Boxis (Bolt + Alexis, I know, it's bad) might happen, but not till way later on. **

**Staravia8600: Oh buddy, I wish! If I can recall, my Kalos Team in X before the League was Greninja, Raichu, Charizard, Gogoat, Snorlax, Tyrantrum, Sylveon, Staraptor, Lucario, Garchomp, Avalugg, and then Scizor. **

**potat lasaro: Hahaha, I love just adding those blushes! And it may be Synchro evolution, and maybe someday, Boxis will catch onto you. **

**davidtheman23: Welcome aboard the PKL express! I hope you stick around for the remainder of the story. And don't worry, you wouldn't know Lucas if you didn't start with the story.**

**Warrior of Hope: Kyubbiwott, oh no. I have something else planned. Heh, hahahahaha! Oh, got carried away. The Wallace Cup is great practice for the Grand Festival. Lord knows I'll need it, lol. **

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 32, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Infernape, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*, *Close Combat***_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 29, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

"Welcome, one and all, to the Wallace Cup!" Wallace announced, waving his hands in the air. Tonight, we have 64 lovely contestants, ready to get their hands on one of these!" Milotic swam to her trainer and placed a light blue ribbon in his hands. "The fabulous Aqua Ribbon!" The crowd cheered once more as Alexis, Molly, Lucas, and Bolt sat in the waiting room. "However, only the best 4 appeals will move on!"

"I'm ready to take that ribbon," Lucas said, crossing his arms in anticipation.

"Hey, did any of you see Tyson today?" Bolt asked, making the trio shake their heads. "He didn't come back into the room last night."

"I hope he's okay," Molly stated, a little worried.

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually," Alexis said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now, our first competitor is Tyson!" Wallace announced, making the group shake with fear. They all stopped once they saw the hatted boy run onto the stage, in his traveling clothes and Frogadier running next to him.

"It's fighting- I mean contest time!" he called, throwing a Poke Ball into the air. A bunch of flowers flew around from the capsule as a small Pokemon spun in the air.

"Isn't that Snivy?" Bolt asked, pointing at the screen. Alexis nodded with her friend, as unknown to them, Ramos and Gogoat was watching the contest with a smile on their face.

"Use Leech Seed!"

Snivy nodded as she spat out multiple seeds onto the water, also throwing down the summoned flowers. The seeds began to lay on the flowers as Tyson pointed a finger high into the air.

"Lift the flowers with Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy twirled her tail as a twister of leaves spun around on her brush. With a loud, but cute cry, Snivy threw her created cyclone on the water, which lifted all of the flowers and seeds. The seeds began to bloom as well, becoming full on flowers. The crowd was in awe as Tyson had the same smirk as Snivy.

"Let's end this with a bang Snivy!" Tyson called, making his new Pokemon nod her head. "Use Vine Whip!"

Snivy fell face first into the tornado and flew inside of it. She extended her vines and slapped each plant inside the twister. After spinning inside, the vines twirled around, and broke the tornado. Every plant flew out into the entire crowd, each spectator getting a beautiful flower. Snivy, with her vines still extended, landed upside down before flipping and landing on her legs. The crowd released a mix of cheers as their performers bowed.

"Snivy's elegance was greatly noticed during this!" Nurse Joy said, making the teen and Snivy smile.

"Son, you used the beauty of grass types and the water to your advantage to make a wonder show! I'm so proud of you!" Kira said, making Tyson sheepishly rub his head.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," Tyson whispered, making the judges chuckle.

"As first timer, I'm glad to see to see you light up the stage and set a great example for the others!" Wallace added, making Tyson and Snivy nod.

"I say you deserve an 8!" Nurse Joy said.

"Not trying to pick favorites, but 9!" Kira shouted.

"I'll say a 7!" Wallace announced. On the board under Tyson's picture was the number 24. "Let's give it up for Tyson and Snivy once more!"

_**XXX**_

"Our next performer is Lucas, who is looking to get his final ribbon!" Wallace shouted, all eyes on the auburn male.

"Milotic, showtime!" Lucas released his water type, who swam magesticky in the pool. "Let's begin with Aqua Ring!"

Milotic lifted her head out from the pool and spat out tiny water atoms into the air. The water grew larger as they levitated around the field.

"Freeze them with Ice Beam, then fly up!"

Milotic then released a zig zag stream of ice that froze each aqua ring. After Milotic was finished, she flew up from the pond and showed off her beautiful scales.

"Do a Disarming Voice and Safeguard combination!"

The Hoenn Pokemon started to glow a light blue aura before she started to sing. Her singing not only fascinated the viewers, but drew the ice rings closer to her. Lucas smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"The show must go on! Wrap this up with Twister!"

Milotic's tail began to spin as a purple vortex twirled on the tip. The Tender Pokemon continued to glow and sing, but let the tornado bring the ice rings inside. Each time the rings clashed, a bright light was seen in the twister. It was a matter of time before the tornado stopped and released the rings. Spreading out, the rings then shattered, but not without the leftover surge from the vortex to creates a rain of blue lights. Milotic and Lucas bowed to the audience, which in return, filled his ego and the stadium with claps.

"You showed just how to captivate the audience with Milotic's beauty and singing," Nurse Joy said. "10 points!"

"Firing multiple Aqua Rings to then freeze them and create a rain of light instead of ice was genius!" Kira added. "9 points!"

"Marvelous show of a Water Type's beauty! The way Milotic sung and her moves were executed perfectly! 10 points for you, Lucas!" Wallace finished, making Lucas pet Milotic as a 29 appeared under his name.

_**XXX**_

"Molly Plateau, come on the stage!"

The blonde girl ran on the stage and tossed her own Poke Ball in the air.

"Dewott, battle dance!"

The capsule created a storm of bubbles as Dewott twirled gracefully between them. The crowd was awe struck as Dewott's movements were shown through the bubbles.

"Separate the bubbles with Water Pulse!"

Dewott spreaded her arms out and then opened her hands. Two dark blue spheres of water were shot out, pulling the clear bubbles with them. They flew around the stadium, flying past each person and captivating them.

"Fly after them with Aqua Jet!"

Dewott was surrounded by a water geyser that she created, and flew around like the bubbles. Eventually, she flew between them and the bubbles laid on the back of the jet.

"Stop and slice them with Razor Shell!"

Dewott the stopped in the middle of the stage, allowing the bubble to twirl around her. In one swift motion, the otter snatched her scalchops and began to cut each bubble near her. When the dark blue sphere were lifted, she flew down after cutting them. Dewott flipped in the air before landing before Wallace, returning her weapons back. Immediately following that, the bubbles exploded and huge blue sparked dropped on around the arena. Dewott and Molly curtsied, signaling the end of their performance.

"Wonderful use of Dewott's water prowess," Nurse Joy stated. "9 points!

"Dewott has a lot of elegance for a battler," Kira said, making Molly sheepishly rub her head. "10 points!"

"The strategy of using the bubbles and water pulse to created a beautiful explosion was magnificent!" Wallace complemented. "9 points!"

Molly embraced her Pokemon, who returned the favor. 28 points was under her picture on the big screen.

_**XXX**_

"Our final coordinator is Alexis!" Wallace called. Alexis breathed in and out as she ran onto the stage.

"Vaporeon, it's time to shine!" Alexis shouted, opening her spherical device. Stars were released from the capsule as they all flew around the stage.

"Use Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon released an ice tower in the center of the field, making the stars fly around the ice. The crowd looked in awe as the stars flew around beautiful tower of ice.

"Break it with Shadow Ball!"

Vaporeon spat and orb of dark matter at the ice tower. The tower broke once it made contact with the orb of darkness, then had the tiny ice particles and stars surround the sphere. Alexis smiled as she pointed high in the air.

"Time to shine! Finish the performance with Aqua Tail!"

The Eeveelution's tail wagged her, which created a water tornado on the tip. Vaporeon took a huge leap into the air. The Bubble Jet Pokemon slammed her tail on the orb, which exploded on contact. The stars flew high in the air, then fell along with the tiny water sparkles. Vaporeon and Alexis curtsied to the crowd, who then cheered for the performers.

"Wonder use of Vaporeon's wide move variety!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "8 points!"

"Alexis, that was a wonder performance with Vaporeon!" Kira began. "Vaporeon was superb in using her moves! 9 points!"

"The strategy of keeping the stars around, then adding more beauty to them was done perfectly!" Wallace shouted. "10 points!"

"Vaporeon, I'm so proud of you!" Alexis complemented, bringing her Pokemon in a bear hug. A 27 laid under Alexis' picture as the crowd continued to cheer.

_**XXX**_

"And now, ladies and gentleman! I introduce to you, the semi finalists for the Wallace Cup!" the green haired man announced.

"Lucas, Molly, Alexis, and Tyson were the top performers in this contest! Give them a hand!" the crowd did as they were told and clapped for the teenagers.

"Now, these are the matchups for the battling round! Look at the scoreboard!"

On the huge screen, the four pictures turned blank and were shuffled. The cards were split into twos, and then flipped right side up, revealing the opponents. On the left, it was Lucas and Alexis, and on the right, was Tyson and Molly.

"There you have it folks! Tomorrow will be an eventful day!" Wallace exclaimed, with each of the semi finalists looking at their opponents. None would be going down without a fight.

**That wraps up the appeal round for the Wallace Cup!**

**Whose appeal was better?**

**Who do you think each finalist will use?**

**Next time: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finals**

**At the start of the semi finals, the fierce battle between Alexis and Lucas gets underway. Afterwards, Tyson and Molly go head to head. Can Alexis overcome Lucas' mastery of combinations, or can Tyson keep his streak alive against Molly?**

_**Comarine Arc: **_

_**43: Conclusion! Dancing Eagle vs Elegant Otter**_

_**44: Team Genez: Commanders of Life and Death**_


	42. Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finals!

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a small green blob in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and admins are show with a man hovering them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (The green blob stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (A strike of lighting cuts the screen as Tyson and a shaded figure stand in front of each other)**_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

* * *

_**Hey guys, it's contest time! Just some useful information; it's Lucas vs Alexis and Tyson vs Molly. **_

_**MysticBeatz21: I mean, they were hard to think of. And it worked out in the end for the readers to have an easier time. **_

_**Martyn: Thanks, I hope this lived up to your expectations!**_

_**El Torro: I never thought of Braixen being used! Neither Sylveon, shows you're more creative than me! And about the streak thing, it was leaning more towards their first battle with Tyson winning. I should've phrased that better, my bad. **_

_**ShadowDragon9000: I'm glad you enjoyed the appeals! And you're not the only one who picked Lucas. He is a great coordinator, so look out for him! **_

_**potat lasaro: It's all cool bro, glad you could make it! And next chapter will be a short explanation of Snivy joining up with Tyson since I left that in the air. I was also thinking about adding a new rival or making Beatrice appear, but that got scrapped. Not to mention, I was also planning on an evolution during this.**_

_**Warrior of Hope: Molly and Lucas killed it on the stage! Gallade kept appearing in my mind during the battle, but then I remembered about one of Lucas' old Pokemon that hasn't been shown in almost 30 chapters. And you know me too well about Buneary! That was going to happen, but that wasn't the right time to me.**_

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 32, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 29, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**Snivy, (f), level 30, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Growth, *Leaf Blade***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Infernape, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*, *Close Combat***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Episode 42: Rivals vs Rivals: Fight to the Finals!**_

"First up is Alexis Miller vs Lucas Connors!" Wallace announced, waving his arms in the air. The crowd filled the stadium with their roars as Alexis stood afar from Lucas.

"Alexis, this is our first time going head to head," Lucas began. "I hope it's not our last."

"Thanks! But I'm taking you down here!" Alexis responded. Lucas smirked and waved his hand.

"Whatever you say," the auburn haired trainer said.

"There will be 3 minutes on the clock! When all of one's sides points are gone or Pokemon unable to continue, that will decide the winner! Send out your Pokemon!"

"My pleasure! Dragonair, it's showtime!" Lucas called, throwing a spherical device forward. A long blue and white serpent was released with fire around him. The Kanto Pokemon landed on one of the blocks, awaiting his opponent.

_**Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon. A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. It is said to have the ability to change the weather.**_

"Dratini evolved," Alexis stated, a little shaken up by the pseudo legendary in front of her. The brunette shook it off and grabbed her own Poke Ball.

"Buneary, it's time to shine!" Alexis shouted, releasing the Rabbit Pokemon. A huge gust of wind, which was provided by the capsule choice.

"This will be a battle between Buneary and Dragonair! With 3:00 on the clock, begin!"

_**Alexis- 100**_

_**Lucas- 100**_

"Dragonair, use Shock Wave!" Lucas shouted.

The serpent's tail glowed a bright yellow as voltage swirled around the tip. The Dragon Pokemon swung his tail and zipped the wave of electricity Buneary's way.

"Spin with Hidden Power!" Alexis countered.

Buneary twirled on one foot as multiple green orbs spun in the same direction. The voltage broke up due to the spheres and tiny yellow sparkles fell down on on the Rabbit Pokemon as the crowd was awed by its cuteness.

_**Alexis- 100**_

_**Lucas- 95**_

"Hm, go forth with Aqua Tail!"

Dragonair leaped into the sky as a huge vortex of water swirled around his tail. Buneary and Alexis looked up as Dragonair slapped Buneary into the pool and held his head high. Buneary skikked across the water before dropping into the water.

_**Alexis- 85**_

_**Lucas- 95**_

"Buneary. are you okay?" Alexis questioned. Buneary lifted her head up in the water and sent a nod to her trainer. "Alright! Go and use Bounce!"

Buneary flipped out of the pool and landed on a block. With all of her strength, Buneary flew up into the air, almost hidden by the sun.

"That's not stopping us, Alexis!" Lucas proclaimed. "Dragonair, fly with Twister!"

Dragonair swung his tail in circles as a huge cyclone laid on his tail. The Dragon Pokemon tossed the purple tornado into the air and then flew into the sky after the cyclone. Dragonair's scales shone with brilliance as the Kanto Pokemon continued to fly into the air.

_**Alexis- 75**_

_**Lucas- 95**_

"Now counterattack with Jump Kick!" Alexis shouted, not wanting to lose anymore points.

Off the sun, a shadow figure began to descend as Buneary extended one of her legs. Dragonair started to fly faster towards his opponent, but stopped once he heard Lucas's next command.

"Retaliate with Dragon Tail!"

First, Dragonair flew out of the cyclone as Buneary collided with the purple wind. The Rabbit Pokemon was strong enough to fight off the tornado and created a slight explosion of purple sparkles.

_**Alexis- 75**_

_**Lucas- 85**_

Dragonair and Lucas seemed unfazed by their drop of points and continued their attack. His tail glowed a bright blue color and swung his tail ahead of him. Right on time, the duo collided as both Pokemon pushed one another back during certain times. Dragonair roared as he sent Buneary flying back into the air. Alexis looked on in fear at her new Pokemon, eyes closed, helpless in the sky.

_**Alexis- 60**_

_**Lucas- 85**_

"With 1:30 left on the clock, both coordinators don't seem to be letting up!" Wallace announced. "However, it seems like Buneary and Alexis can't take the power of Lucas and Dragonair! Which team will reign supreme?"

"Sorry, Lexi," Lucas began, shrugging his shoulders. "Looks like you're not ready to face me yet."

"Buneary and I are not finished yet, Lucas!" Alexis shouted, drawing an eager eye from her rival. "Use Ice Beam as a way to get down!"

With a few seconds of her eyes being closed, Buneary shot them wide open and faced the stadium once more. The Sinnoh Pokemon spat a stream of ice as she began to make an in-and -out slide. The Rabbit Pokemon began to slide down her creation while creating more space for ice. The crowd watched in awe at Buneary's mastery of her ice and Alexis' quick thinking.

_**Alexis- 60**_

_**Lucas- 70 **_

"What! That many points depleted?" Lucas asked himself, flabbergasted by his drop of points. "Burn Buneary with Dragon Rage!"

Dragonair roared as his orb around his neck started to glow a bright orange glow. With a sharp whip of his neck, the dragon type spat out a ball of orange fire. The fire began to melt the ice as Buneary finally landed back on a pad.

"Strike with Hidden Power!"

Buneary twirled as more green spheres circled herself. With a mighty push of her hands. the orbs flew towards Dragonair.

"Go into the water to evade, then spin with Dragon Tail!" Lucas commanded.

Dragonair dove into the pool and avoided the green spheres. Underneath the pool, the serpent began to spin fast in a circle. A large blue twister shot up from the water as the crowd cheered at the male coordinator's new appeal.

_**Alexis- 55**_

_**Lucas- 70 **_

"Buneary, fly in with Ice Beam!" Alexis shouted, throwing her arm forward.

Buneary nodded at the brunette's command and hopped towards the cyclone. In addition to her jumping, the Rabbit Pokemon opened her mouth and began to charge up her ice. With a huge leap, Buneary fired the stream of ice as it froze the twister of blue energy. Buneary then slid around the frozen sculpture and then broke it. The ice dropped around Buneary, whose fur coat shinned due to the colors.

_**Alexis- 55**_

_**Lucas- 65 **_

"Resurface with Dragon Rage!" Lucas bellowed.

Buneary and Alexis looked around, aimlessly searching for Dragonair. The water in front of Buneary started bubble as Dragonair shot up from the spot. Alexis' eyes wandered to Dragonair's orb, which glowed orange.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch!" Alexis instructed quickly.

The Rabbit Pokemon extended her ears as both emanated a rainbow color. Buneary tucked her head for momentum and jumped up after Dragonair. As the pseudo legendary started to open his mouth, he stopped once Buneary hit his jaw with her two ears. Dragonair was tossed into the air as Lucas looked up in shock.

_**Alexis- 55**_

_**Lucas- 50**_

"Let's finish this with a spinning Ice Beam!" Alexis exclaimed.

Buneary spun on one foot as she released a stream of ice towards the serpent. The ice broke apart into several lines and few past Dragonair. Once he opened his eyes, he saw the separate ice lines shot down on the Kanto Pokemon and exploded in a ray of colors.

_**Alexis- 55**_

_**Lucas- 45**_

Dragonair dropped into the pool, with his eyes in swirls. All three judges pressed a button on their stands, which caused a loud beep to proceed.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, which means Alexis Miller and Buneary moves on to the next round!" Wallace announced, making the crowd roar with claps and screams. Alexis picked Buneary up and hugged her tight. Lucas smirked and zapped Dragonair back into his capsule.

"Alexis! You won fair and square!" the Santalune trainer shouted. "I can't wait for the day when we meet on the stage again!"

"Thanks, Lucas! And this was an awesome match!" Alexis responded. Lucas nodded and proceeded to walk off the stage, but not before turning around to look at his rival.

"You better win the whole thing," Lucas demanded, which made the brunette chuckle.

_**XXX**_

"Next will be Tyson Pernell vs Molly Plateau!" Wallace shouted, making the crowd roar in excitement. The rivals smirked at each other before drawing their own capsules.

"I'm not going to lose this, Molly!" Tyson proclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Tyson," Molly countered. "This isn't all about fighting skills. Dewott, battle dance!" Molly tossed her capsule into the air and released her otter Pokemon, who landed gracefully on the stage.

"Frogadier, it's contest time!" Tyson called, releasing his starter. Frogadier stood on a block and went into a ninja stance.

"This will be a battle between Dewott and Frogadier! With 3:00 on the clock, begin!"

_**Molly- 100**_

_**Tyson- 100**_

"Start off with Water Pulse!" Tyson ordered.

Frogadier opened his hands as two water orbs levitated off of them. The Bubble Frog Pokemon launched both of the spheres towards Dewott.

"Use Protect!" Molly countered, throwing her hand up.

Dewott twirled her scalchops in her hand, much to Molly's annoyance, before stretching her arms out and created a protective bubble around her. The two spheres of water exploded once they made contact with the forcefield. Dewott let the bubble field down as the water sparkles from the destroyed orbs fell around her.

_**Molly- 100**_

_**Tyson- 90**_

"Fly forward with Aerial Ace!" Tyson shouted, punching a fist forward.

"Strike with Aerial Ace, too!" Molly instructed.

Dewott snatched her scalchops from her thighs while Frogadier just finished his hand signals and snatched his newly created swords. Both Pokemon nodded at their trainers before flying into the air. The water duo began to attack each other with sharp weapons. The crowd became captivated by the starters' attacks.

_**Molly- 90**_

_**Tyson- 80**_

"Surround Dewott with Double Team!"

Frogadier flew up from his ongoing weapon fight and started different hand signs. After they were completed, five Kalos Pokemon circled Dewott, who was unfazed by the increased number of opponents.

"Take them out with Hydro Pump!"

Dewott pushed her hands together as a dark blue orb stayed between them. With a might push, the orb became a stream of dark blue water as she aimed it towards all of the Frogadiers.

"Strike with Quick Attack and Cut combination!"

Each Kalos Pokemon flew forward and dual wielded their swords. The water types dashed forward at blinding speeds and began slicing the Unova Pokemon. Dewott couldn't keep up with the Bubble Frogs as she was thrown back and landed on a floating platform, panting in exhaustion.

_**Molly- 80**_

_**Tyson- 80**_

"Dewott, chase them with Aqua Jet!" Molly commanded.

The Discipline Pokemon was engulfed in a geyser of clear water and took off into the air. The five Frogadiers began to avoid the otter as best as they could.

_**Molly- 75**_

_**Tyson- 80**_

"And the Frogadiers are dodging Dewott's assault with little to no effort!" Wallace announced, causing the crowd to cheer. "Will Molly and Dewott be able to turn the tables? There is now 1:30 left, folks!"

"Let's answer that for them, Frogadiers!" Tyson began. "Use Aerial Ace with a spin!"

The five Frogadiers nodded and flew up into the air in a 'V' formation. Each one began to spin as they resembled blue and white tops. The Kalos Pokemon surrounded Dewott, who looked around for the real Frogadier.

_**Molly- 65**_

_**Tyson- 80**_

"Dewott, add X-Scissor to Aqua Jet!"

Dewott snatched her sccalchops and held them in front of her in an 'X' position. The weapons glowed green as they resembled swords. Dewott roared as she flew around the flying Bubble Frog Pokemons before striking each one effectively. Four Frogadiers poofed out of existence as the remaining water type dropped into the pool.

_**Molly- 65**_

_**Tyson- 75**_

"Frogadier!" Tyson called, looking around aimlessly in the pool. He then closed his eyes as a light shined inside the pool. Tyson shot his eyes wide which revealed a silver tint in his pupil. Frogadier leaped up from the pool and revealed his own silver tint in his eyes. "Ice Punch now!"

Frogadier clenched a fist as ice swirled around it. The evolved starter leaped from pad to pad towards Dewott.

"Stop them with Hydro Pump!" Molly retorted.

Dewott created another orb of water and shot it forward, which transformed into a blast of dark blue water. Frogadier continued on his objective and punched the water, which instantly froze. The ice continued to move along to Dewott's body, but stopped once Molly uttered a command.

"Break the ice with Water Pulse!"

Dewott extended an open hand as an sphere of water laid on it. The Discipline Pokemon broke the ice with the ball as the ice flew off of the water starters.

_**Molly- 60**_

_**Tyson- 70**_

"Show'em your Water Pulse!" Tyson roared.

Frogadier created his own orb of water pivoted his body. With a huge toss, the ball of water smacked Dewott in the face and exploded on contact. Dewott rolled back onto a different platform and laid on her knees.

_**Molly- 55**_

_**Tyson- 70**_

"We're not losing this!" Molly and Dewott proclaimed in unison, which shocked everybody except Tyson and Frogadier, who stood with their blank expressions. Dewott stood tall as a huge geyser of water shot up from and swallowed Dewott. Inside the geyser, two amber eyes shined in the water.

_**Molly- 55**_

_**Tyson- 60**_

"Use Aqua Jet!"

Dewott, who stayed inside her geyser of water, flew off at the speed of a rocket. The otter smashed into Frogadier's gut, which made the Bubble Frog Pokemon to fly back.

_**Molly- 55**_

_**Tyson- 50**_

"Retaliate with Quick Attack!"

Frogadier shook of the damage and flew forward, leaving a trail of white light behind him. Dewott continued her roar as Molly pointed forward.

"Counter with X-Scissor!"

The Unova Pokemon grabbed her scalchops and flew off towards Frogadier. In the blink of an eyes, the duo struck each other as both Pokemon pushed one another back.

_**Molly- 45**_

_**Tyson- 40**_

"Dewott, slash them with Razor Shell!"

"Not on our watch! Frogadier, use Cut!"

Both Pokemon held their signature weapon in their hands and ran on the pads. With a huge leap from each other on their last floating platform, the duo flew towards each other, getting ready to strike. Dewott's coat of water began to fall of until a huge buzzer was heard. The water types stopped their attacks and landed in front of their opponent's trainer.

"And the time's up! And the ones with the most points left are…."Wallace began, getting anticipation from the crowd. "Molly Plateau and Dewott! They will be moving on to the finals to face off against Alexis Miller!"

Molly clenched her hand as she looked at Dewott.

"What was that?" she asked herself, shaking. Meanwhile, Tyson and Frogadier snapped out of their trance. The hatted boy held his head in pain, looking around himself.

"Geez, why does my head hurt?" Tyson questioned, not noticing that Frogadier had the same inquiry.

_**XXX**_

"Perfect!" Sycamore exclaimed, rolling around in his chair. The Wallace Cup was being played on his television as two aids walked in.

"Professor, are you alright?" the female asked, putting a hand to her dark skin. Sycamore laughed as he faced the duo.

"Sina, Dexio, I'm more than alright," the man answered. "In fact, I'm elated!"

"Sir, can you tell us why?" Dexio inquired.

"Do you two remember about the sudden new evolution discovered almost 15 years ago?" Sycamore asked the duo.

"It was Synchro evolution or something along those lines," Sina answered.

"Exactly! Synchro Evolution," Sycamore said. "It's power mirrors Mega Evolution and changes the Pokemon's appearance to resemble their trainer. However, it only happens when the bond between Trainer and Pokemon meets its match. And I think I just found two likely candidates for it."

"Who are they?" Sina asked. The Kalos Professor typed something on his keypad, which made two pictures of Tyson and Molly.

"These two; Tyson Pernell and Molly Plateau," Sycamore explained. "Molly and her Dewott are currently in stage 1 of Synchro, which I call the 'Elemental' stage." Sycamore then put up three picture of Pokemon in geysers of water.

"The stage Tyson and his Frogadier is in is called 'Pupil' stage," the Kalos Professor took down the trio of screenshots and then showed Tyson and Frogadier with the silver shade. "I wish I knew more of this evolution to study, but," Sycamore stopped and put down Tyson and his starter's joint photo and then put up a new one.

The photo showed a male with curly dark blue hair that kinda resembled a Qwilfish.

"I have no clue how to get in contact with him. I need a trainer that's knowledgeable, strong, doesn't even have to be able to use Synchro Evolution! But who could I call?" Professor Sycamore questioned himself. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind as he looked back at his two assistants. "Sina, Dexio, when was the last time I talked to Ryan Lewis?"

"About a week ago," Dexio answered. "He let you know about the progress of the Garrific Marsh and was on his way to Laverre City for his Sixth Badge."

"Call him immediately and tell him to come to Lumiose City of an urgent matter," Sycamore demanded. The aids bowed and left the man all to himself.

"Looks like I'm going to have to tune into the Wallace Cup tomorrow," Sycamore said, leaning in his chair and looked at his television.

* * *

**And that's the Semifinals for the Wallace Cup! Alexis and Molly claimed victory and will be facing one another in finals. At the end, there was a short explanation of what's been going on with Molly and Tyson. Except Sycamore to play a bigger role in the story, or next arcs that come up! **

**Favorite match? **

**Excited to see Dewott's Synchro form? P.S. it's happening next chapter! **

**Anybody catch the slight crossover? **

**Also, I'll be posting the rivals Pokemon shown in chapters to come, just for you to see how strong they're getting. I got this idea from Warrior of Hope! You should definitely check out his story!**

**-Lucas**

**-Milotic, (f), level 34, Safeguard, Ice Beam, Twister, Aqua Ring, *Water Pulse***

**-Dragonair, (m), level 34, Dragon Rage, Shock Wave, Aqua Tail, Twister, *Dragon Tail***

* * *

**Next time: Conclusion! Dancing Hawk vs Elegant Otter**

**The day of the finals is upon the two contestants, who both want the coveted Aqua Ribbon! It becomes a fight by Hawlucha and Dewott, who both seem to be on even terms, until Dewott's strange evolution happens once more! Can Alexis and Hawlucha keep up with their opponents boosted power?**

* * *

_**Coumarine Arc: **_

_**44: Team Genez: Commanders of Life and Death**_


	43. Conclusion Dancing Hawk vs Elegant Otter

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a small green blob in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and admins are show with a man hovering them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (The green blob stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (A strike of lighting cuts the screen as Tyson and a shaded figure stand in front of each other)**_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

* * *

_**This will be the final chapter of the Wallace Cup! Last time, Alexis and Molly claimed victory in their matches and will now face each other in the finals! **_

_**El Torro: Thanks, I'm here to please, lol. In retrospect, I think the Alexis vs Lucas was more of a contest than Molly vs Tyson. But the latter was intense too. And Sycamore will be explaining more of Synchro Evolution in the near future! Let's all hope that Alexis and Hawlucha can defend themselves from the terror of Molly and Dewott!**_

_**ShadowDragon9000: Yes! Shadow's approval! On a more serious note, the Synchro showdown was intense, but Molly and Dewott haven't shown their powerful bond yet! **_

_**Warrior of Hope: I'm glad you've been enjoying the Wallace Cup! Can't wait to see your version then, lol. The first match was more of a contest, which I'll try to make this one be. **_

_**JustinThePokemonMaster: I was thinking about doing that match, but Synchro came along, and well, made plans bigger**_

_**potat lasaro: I felt the same way too, but along the way writing the fight, I felt content. The Lumiose Arc will be the start off some intense parts, and I'll say this, Tyson-Greninja will make his debut during the Lumiose Arc!**_

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 32, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 29, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**Snivy, (f), level 30, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Growth, *Leaf Blade***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Infernape, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*, *Close Combat***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Chapter 43: Conclusion! Dancing Hawk vs Elegant Otter**_

"Folks, this is the conclusion to the Wallace Cup!" Wallace exclaimed, receiving the crowd's cheers behind around him. "On my left is brunette with both beauty and power under her disposal, Alexis Miller!"

Alexis waved to the hundreds of fans around her. She had a small smile, both of excitement and nervousness.

"And on my right, the girl that wins with a royal flare and stands above all, Molly Plateau!"

This time, the audience filled the stadium with cheers for the blonde trainer. Molly waved around to the people, then faced her friend, both clenching a single capsule.

"Molly, no matter what happens, let's give it our all!" Alexis said, raising her spherical device. Molly nodded and raised her own.

"Let's hope you can keep up with me, Alexis!" Molly joked. "Dewott, on stage!" Out from her containment, Dewott flew out and landed majestically on a pad.

"Hawlucha, it's time to shine!" Alexis called, releasing her hawk. Hawlucha did a few laps around the building before standing proudly on a floating block. The duo looked at one another before bowing.

"With 5:00 on the clock, this will be a match between Dewott and Hawlucha! Begin!"

_**Alexis- 100**_

_**Molly- 100**_

"Start off with Water Pulse!" Molly announced.

Dewott created a ball of water in her palms and then whipped it forward. Hawlucha went into a fighting stance, awaiting his trainer's counterattack.

"Break through with Brick Break!"

Hawlucha nodded and lifted his glowing arms. The hawk took off towards the flying orb and immediately broke it in half and flew by. The water sphere destroyed behind Hawlucha, which simulated an explosion of blue sparkles.

_**Alexis- 100**_

_**Molly- 90**_

"Now fly with Aqua Jet!"

Dewott was engulfed in a geyser of clear blue water before flying towards Hawlucha.

"Counter with Wing Attack!" Alexis retorted.

The Wrestling Pokemon's wings glowed a bright white shine as he flew towards the speeding Dewott. Hawlucha pushed his wings in front of him, acting as a shield. Dewott eventually clashed with Hawlucha's wings and pushed both of them back.

_**Alexis- 95**_

_**Molly- 85**_

"Hawlucha, use Flying Press!" Alexis commanded, throwing her hand up.

The hawk landed on a floating block before flying high into the sky. Dewott and Molly had to cover their eyes, due to Hawlucha being cloaked by the sun. However, a shadow appeared right on the sun with its hands out. The crowd cheered for Hawlucha, who casted his shadow perfectly.

_**Alexis- 95**_

_**Molly- 75**_

"Not on our watch! Dewott, cut Hawlucha off with Aerial Ace!"

Dewott leaped off the floating block and flew into the air. As the Kalos Pokemon was descending, Dewott flew below him. Since Hawlucha didn't see the incoming otter and was slashed in the chest.

_**Alexis- 85**_

_**Molly- 75**_

"Regain your composure with Roost!" Alexis instructed, which made Molly bite her lip.

Hawlucha extended his arms and legs as his wings glowed once more. This time, the feathers spun around the Wrestling Pokemom, illuminating the space. The lost feathers descended and covered Dewott.

_**Alexis- 85**_

_**Molly- 60**_

"Shoot Hawlucha down with Hydro Pump!" Molly roared.

In the feathers, Dewott emerged, sending the feathers flying around the stadium. The feathers have Dewott's coat a slight glow to it, which captivated the audience.

_**Alexis- 80**_

_**Molly- 60**_

Dewott then shot a blast of dark blue water around the arena. The water caught every glowing feather and made the water shine.

_**Alexis- 75**_

_**Molly- 60**_

"Look at this folks! Without even leaving her place, Molly and Dewott have decreased Alexis' points by 15 points!" Wallace announced, making the crowd roar with excitement. "Is this the beginning of a comeback for the Royal Blonde of Kalos?"

"Once you've collected every feather, take Hawlucha out the sky!" Molly said, making her Unova starter nod.

Dewott picked up the remaining glowing feathers with her water and then leaned in Hawlucha's direction. Alexis smirked and threw her hand out.

"Use Fire Punch!" Alexis shouted, shocking everyone except her Hawlucha.

Hawlucha made a fist, which was instantly engulfed in flames. The hawk pivoted his body and used the momentum to strike the water blast. The two attacks began to fight over dominance until the flying type broke through. The Wrestling Pokemon flew through as the feathers reflected some light off onto the hawk.

_**Alexis- 75**_

_**Molly- 55**_

"Stop him with X-Scissor!"

Dewott smirked as she grabbed her scalchops from her thighs. Holding her arms over one another on her chest, she shot both out as Hawlucha raced downward. The dual type was stopped by the green 'X' and flew into a wall.

_**Alexis- 65**_

_**Molly- 55**_

"Hawlucha!" Alexis called, looking at her Pokemon. The hawk flew down in front of Alexis and turned around to face her.

"Don't worry," Hawlucha confirmed. "I can continue."

"Alright, let's go with Wing Attack!" Alexis ordered.

Hawlucha spreaded his wings out and began to fly forward once again. His wings glowed the same bright light as Molly pointed forward.

"Counter with Razor Shell!"

Dewott's scalchops resembled blue swords as she ran forward. The Discipline Pokemon began to jump from pad to pad and them came in contact with Hawlucha. The two were locked in a collision as both powerhouses wouldn't let up. Suddenly, something snapped in Alexis' mind as she spoke up again.

"Now use Brick Break!"

Hawlucha put his wings over his body as Dewott continued to break through. However, she got her wish as the hawk opened his wings and sent a barrage of punches Dewott's way. The otter wasn't able to keep up and was pushed back onto a floating block.

_**Alexis- 65**_

_**Molly- 45**_

"And Hawlucha retaliates with a flurry of punches! Is it over for Molly and Dewott?" Wallace spectated, trying to rile the crowd. Molly and Dewott lifted their heads in unison and looked at their opponents.

"As long as we have energy left," they spoke. "We can still go on!"

A huge geyser of water swallowed Dewott whole as Amber eyes shone through the already beautiful water. The crowd let out huge roars as Alexis saw her points drop tremendously due to Dewott's beauty in the geyser of water.

_**Alexis- 55**_

_**Molly- 45**_

"Hawlucha, use Brick Break once more!" Alexis commanded. Neither her or Hawlucha were aware of Dewott's enhanced power.

Hawlucha pushed his arms out and began hoping block by block. Dewott continued to let out a huge roar as Molly began to flinch. Alexis saw this and then paid attention to the engulfed water type.

"_Tyson wasn't able to counter this weird change," Alexis stated. "How can I do something that Tyson couldn't? And now Molly is fearful about Dewott. It would be easier to win, but that's not the right way."_

"Molly, you need to focus!" Alexis called out, grabbing the blonde's attention. "Whatever this change is, it's the product of you and Dewott's bond. Embrace the power! Show everyone watching what you two are made of!" Molly's eyes widened at her friend's statement. She began to unclench a fist and looked forward.

"You're right. I'm not going to falter now, not after everything Dewott and I have been through!" Molly responded, which made Alexis smile and nod. "Stop Hawlucha with a Water Pulse barrage!"

Dewott began to calm down as two water orbs laid on her hands inside the geyser. The Discipline Pokemon dashed forward and collided with Hawlucha's hands. This time, the hawk wasn't able to break through as he was thrown back by Dewott's power.

_**Alexis- 45**_

_**Molly- 45**_

"With 1:30 left on the clock, the duo's points are now even!" Wallace shouted, making the crowd cheer with excitement. "Stay on the edge of your seats, because I can guarantee there will be some high tides during this last hurdle!"

"You know it, Wallace!" Alexis announced, snapping her fingers. "Hawlucha, test the strength with Wing Attack!"

Hawlucha nodded and took off into the sky. The Wrestling Pokemon's wings glowed a bright white as he made his way towards Dewott once more. Molly had a huge smile on her face as she pointed in front of her.

"Blast them with Hydro Pump, Dewott!" Molly yelled.

Dewott shot another stream of dark blue water and used most of the water from her geyser coat. Alexis raced her eyes around the field before throwing her arm to the side.

"Spin around it!" Alexis instructed, which shocked Molly.

Hawlucha twirled around the blast of water elegantly. The hawk was able to avoid getting a sprinkle of water on him and flew high into the air once more.

_**Alexis- 45**_

_**Molly- 40**_

Hawlucha then landed on a free floating pad before looking at Dewott and Molly, who looked at each other.

"Alright, show'em your power!" Molly announced.

Dewott's coat of water began to move all around her body. The water moved around her neck, as a coat of amber hair spiked up. Along with that, the water moved to her thighs and arms as her scalchops laid on her backhands. Her engulfed tail straightened out and had a tip of amber hair. Dewott began to grow several sharp teeth, most notably two in her front row. The Unova Pokemon roared once more, showing off her new form.

_**Alexis- 35**_

_**Molly- 40**_

"And Molly's Dewott has transformed into some sort of lion form!" Wallace said, eyes glued to Dewott.

"Dewott, you're beautiful," Molly complemented.

"Thanks, it's all thanks to you," Dewott responded. "Now, let's take the Aqua Ribbon home!"

"Right! Razor Shell!"

Dewott's scalchops shot a water energy from them, which resembled swords. Dewott looked at her new form once more before flying forward, using the water as momentum. Alexis, who was just as captivated as anyone, thought of a set of steps, but bit her lip.

"Ma'am!" Hawlucha shouted, regaining his trainer's attention. "Whatever's on your mind, I'll do it! We can win this!" Alexis smiles as she punched a fist forward.

"Ok, slam a Fire Punch on the pool!"

Hawlucha made a fist as he saw Dewott flying around the stadium, water flying from her waist down. Sparks became flames as the orange and red flames swirled around it. Waiting for the right time, which was given, Hawlucha punched the pool, which created a huge steam cloud. Dewott stopped in her tracks and stood on the water. She looked around in the hard to see cloud, trying to find the Wrestling Pokemon.

"Time to shine! Use Roost and Swords Dance combination!"

At the top of the stadium, a huge bright light shines through the steam. The figure began to dance around in the air, making the light shine brighter.

_**Alexis- 35**_

_**Molly- 30**_

"Stop their ballet performance with Aqua Jet!"

Dewott used her water and flew high into the air. The water starter flew at the speed of a bullet as Hawlucha continued to dance. Alexis stood silent before she let out a counterattack.

"Test out your strength with a spinning Wing Attack!"

Hawlucha began to spin in one place before flying down. The powerhouses clashed in mid air between the steam as the white and blue energy began to color the cloud. The duo broke off their collision as the steam cloud flew out and revealed Hawlucha's new appearance.

His feathers wrapped around his body, similarly to bandages. The wrappings released a bright light as Hawlucha's fur changed from red to just a bright light.

_**Alexis- 25**_

_**Molly- 30**_

"Let's change up our style!" Molly began, getting a nod from one of her starters. "X-Scissor!"

Dewott's swords changed from blue water to green in a matter of seconds. The water gained another sharp point on each tip and flew forward. Her swords dragged along the water, creating huge lines as she moved to her target.

"Blind Dewott with Brick Break!"

Hawlucha raised an arm before he slammed it onto the water. A huge wave appeared in front of him as Dewott continued through and broke the wave. As the Discipline Pokemon looked around, she didn't see Hawlucha anywhere else.

_**Alexis- 20**_

_**Molly- 30**_

"Fly down hard with Flying Press!" Alexis commanded, making all eyes look up into the air.

Dewott tried to pinpoint Hawlucha, but shielded her eyes due to Hawlucha's bright coat. The hawk held both hands together and slammed both on Dewott's head. The water type flipped back into the air, but slid on a few floating pads before regaining her balance.

_**Alexis- 20**_

_**Molly- 20**_

"Dewott, let's take out all of Alexis' points with an Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combo!" Molly instructed.

"We can do the same, Hawlucha! Use a spinning Wing Attack with Fire Punch!" Alexis countered, throwing her hand out.

Dewott was swallowed by another geyser of water, however, it was spinning in a similar fashion to a tornado. She lifted her arms as the scalchops summoned blue water from them. Meanwhile, Hawlucha stretched his wings out, which resembled an angel's. Both of the Kalos Pokemon's hands had fire dancing around each inch of his hands. At the same time, the duo disappeared and reappeared in the center of the stadium. The two energies clashed with one another; Hawlucha vs Dewott, white vs blue, hawk vs otter. A huge rainbow orb surrounded the duo as a huge explosion of lights followed suit. At the same time, a huge beep was on the screen, meaning the time was out. Everybody waited for the Hoenn announcer, who stepped forward.

"By the buzz of the clock and the last moves, we have a winner!" Wallace started. Everyone looked in the direction of the scoreboard, waiting for the cloud to clear up. Once it did, the crowd cheered as the fighters smiled.

_**Alexis- 10**_

_**Molly- 5**_

"It's Alexis Miller and Hawlucha! They're the winners of the Wallace Cup and Aqua Ribbon!" Wallace bellowed. Dewott and Hawlucha reverted to their normal forms as them and their trainers shook hands.

"Alexis, that was the best moment on my journey so far!" Molly said. "I'll make sure that I'll never forget this!"

"I'm actually really surprised at this more than anyone," Alexis began, getting chuckles from Hawlucha, Dewott, and Molly. "You and Dewott pushed Hawlucha and I to the limit. Thanks for the great time!"

"Even though it wasn't my transformation, that angel thing was pretty cool," Dewott told Hawlucha with a smirk.

"I'm glad I got the chance to fight a warrior love me you," Hawlucha responded with a bow. The duos shook each other's hand again as Wallace walked to the brunette with a light blue ribbon.

"You two were spectacular, amazing, fabulous!" the green haired man shouted. "Molly, you and Dewott should be proud of your hard work! Alexis and Hawlucha, this Aqua Ribbon is all yours." The brunette picked up the ribbon and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Thank you so much, Wallace!" Alexis bowed to the master coordinator. Wallace shook his hand and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Only one more until the Grand Festival, right?" he asked, and Alexis answered with a nod. "I can't wait to see you on the stage in person again!" Wallace then exited the stage, leaving the winners in shock.

"What do you know, Wallace is coming back to see you in the Grand Festival," Molly said. "You better get your final ribbon!" the blonde joked as they all laughed.

_**XXX**_

"So you only competed because of your mom?" Bolt questioned. Molly nodded as she strapped her bag to her back.

"Yeah, I promised her I compete in at least one contest on my journey," Molly told the trio. "Well, I better be off, I have to get my fifth badge from Lumiose City. I'm guessing that's where you guys are going?"

"Hell yeah! I'm entering the Kalos League! There's no way I'm going to miss the opportunity!" Tyson announced. Kira walked up to her son and tapped his shoulder.

"Son, how did you get Snivy?" she asked, which made the blonde chuckle.

"At the party, Ramos wanted me to take her on my journey. So I accepted and promised him she would be used in the appeal round, so we trained all night." Everyone nodded as Zoey and Daryl walked to the group.

"Alexis, that was amazing! How did you come up with those combinations?" Zoey asked.

"I can't answer that. I know it's hard to imagine, but it's like instinct to me," Alexis explained. Zoey nodded as Molly and Dewott hopped on her Charizard.

"I'm off! See you guys latter!" Molly said, taking off into the sky. Daryl then moved closer and grabbed the teen's attention.

"Guys, I know this may seem sudden, but can Zoey come with you all?" the old man asked, shocking the group. "Instead of trainer's school, I think she'll benefit more with real life experience."

"Why not?" Bolt inquired. "The more the merrier, right?" his friends nodded as Zoey jumped up and down.

"Thanks Grandpa! I'll promise to not get in their way a lot!" Zoey said, hugging the man.

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center before heading back off," Alexis suggested, which everyone nodded to. The group then made their way towards the huge building, each happy in their own way.

* * *

**And that concludes the Wallace Cup! Alexis and Hawlucha fought hard and prevailed against Molly and Dewott! With one more chapter in the Coumarine Arc, it will transfer to Team Genez! Now, here's Molly's team as of right now!**

**Molly- **

**Charizard, (m), level 37, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Will-O-Wisp***

**Dewott, (f), level 38, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Razor Shell, X-Scissor, Aerial Ace*, Protect***

**Pangoro, (f), level 35, Slash, Circle Throw, Body Slam, Sky Uppercut, Hammer Arm*, Dark Pulse***

**Sandslash, (m), level 34, Earthquake, Swift, Crush Claw, Gyro Ball, Sandstorm*, Swords Dance*  
**

**Aegislash, (m), level 36, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Sacred Sword, Swords Dance, Shadow Ball*, Flash Cannon***

**Delibird, (m), level 35, Present, Ice Beam, Drill Peck, Hail, Steel Wing*, Giga Impact***

* * *

**Thoughts on Wallace Cup?**

**Hawlucha Angel Mode vs Lioness Dewott?**

**Chapter Predictions?**

* * *

**Next Time: Team Genez: Commanders of Life and Death**

**Though the eyes of Team Genez's boss, we see their plan, goals, motivations and all. Who is the boss of Genez? Why did they invade Lucario Village? What exactly are they planning?**

* * *

**Lumiose Arc: **

**45: Chasing Happiness: Meet Neo!**

**46: Fight for Neo: Frogadier vs Toxicroak!**

**47: Heavyweight Bout**

**48: Rumble at Sycamore's**

**49: Trouble at the Power Plant**

**50: Crouching Chesnaught, Hidden Greninja**

**51: Fight for the Voltage Badge**

**52: Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson**

**53: Roserade in Charge**

**54: Settling the Score: Tyson vs Bolt!**


	44. Team Genez: Commanders of Life and Death

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a small green blob in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and admins are show with a man hovering them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (The green blob stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (A strike of lighting cuts the screen as Tyson and a shaded figure stand in front of each other)**_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

* * *

_**Yo! It's time to take a slight transition from the gang, to the evil team of PKL, Team Genez. Not everything will be revealed about them, but the main point of the chapter is to cause some major hype!**_

_**El Torro: Oh no, Hawlucha didn't get a Synchro. Alexis and Molly are true friends, lol, but you should've known Molly would be great a contests. It's in her blood. And I'm liking the predictions too!**_

_**ShadowDragon9000: I'm glad it was a good read! Both of them really gave it their all, even though I think Molly would've beaten Hawlucha Angel Mode in a real battle. And Zoey, believe it or not, will help the group out. I know, it's hard to think about, but trust me!**_

_**Warrior of Hope: Don't worry, I've been slacking off too. I need to get back into the swing of things. And where else is the Wallace Cup in a story. I think the only other story with one was MonefernoFreak's Unova Capers. And those predictions might potentially happen!**_

_**potat lasaro: Thanks! But Hawlucha didn't get a Synchro. I actually don't know how I would work that with the geyser of energy and such. I hope the next arcs keeps you pumped up! **_

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 32, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 29, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**Snivy, (f), level 30, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Growth, *Leaf Blade***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Infernape, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*, *Close Combat***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Chapter 44: Team Genez: Commanders of Life and Death**_

"Attention all Genez members!" A voice boomed from the speakers. "Prisoner Heather has escaped! Repeat! Heather has escaped! Once you find her, restrain her immediately!" Red lights were flashed around the walls as a figure dashed through a hallway. The figure stopped in front of a door and eyed the keypad. They then punched the machine, causing sparks of electricity to fly and opened the door.

As the person walked inside, they saw a huge jar with a weird green blob inside. The figure ran up to the container and kicked it, breaking the glass. Water poured out as the green creature was caught by its savior. Once the person grabbed the creature, who woke up from the jar breaking, looked up in confusion at its hero. The only thing it saw was the human's silver hair. The silver haired figure ran down several hallways until they saw a vent. Picking the creature up, she opened the vent and pushed it inside and closed the vent.

The creature gave the human a baffled look. In return, the human shooed the creature off, which prompted it to move through the vents. Smiling, the human dashed off through the space. Making one last turn, the silver haired person looked a a huge door with an exit sign and ran through it. Looking out into the space, they saw the sky, trees, flying Pokemon, life. The human was about to take one last step until a lion blocked their path.

"Now Heather, why would you leave without saying goodbye?" a male voice asked faking his disappointment. "Geez, after all the hospitality I gave you too?" Heather looked up to see a man walking forward with a black and red suit. Over his heart was the Genez logo as his red hair danced with the wind. The man kneeled down and rubbed the male Pyroar, who purred in response.

"I was going to send a text," Heather spat out, fused with disrespect and sarcasm. The man laughed as he and his Pyroar stood within inches of the escapee.

"Brave girl," the Genez member complemented, giving the silver haired girl a round of claps. "Taking out multiple grunts and releasing Z1 takes strength and guts."

"Cut the crap, Blaze!" Heather roared, making Pyroar growl viciously at the teen. Blaze snapped his fingers, making his fire type calm down. The man's face changed from a smile to a glare as he grabbed a Poke Ball from his waist. He tossed it up and down in his hands, looking into Heather's brown eyes.

"You can easily leave once you've helped us," Blaze explained.

"I'll die before I help you!" Heather snapped, throwing her arm out.

"Ok, then do this," Blaze began. "What did the rebel do once she got caught?" Heather started to raise an eyebrow, which made the redhead smirk. "She fell into a deep sleep!"

Blaze opened the capsule in his hands and released a levitating ghost like creature with huge arms.

_**Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. This feared Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it.**_

"Hypnosis, then Nightmare!"

Dusknoir extended his hands out and shot a purple wave at Heather. The girl couldn't resist the attack and dropped to her knees. She picked up her already heavy head and looked dizzying at the trio in front of her. Pyroar had a sick smirk, Dusknoir held a ring of black matter, and Blaze glared at Heather.

"Sweet dreams, Heather," Blaze whispered, as Heather fell asleep. His ghost type tossed the ring over Heather, which swallowed her in a dark orb before disappearing. Heather laid out, shaking on the ground.

_**XXX**_

"How is Heather's condition?" Blaze asked, sitting on an office chair. A scientist appeared on a screen, showing other scientists and a restrained Heather, who had cords attached to her body then a machine.

"She's still in your Dusknoir's Nightmare," the worker answered. "Once she wakes up, we'll start extracting the cipher from her. However, we still haven't gotten far with her strong will, not to mention the power of the Nightmare will most likely expand for days."

"Are you blaming me for that?" Blaze inquired, making the scientist quickly say no. "Dusknoir's Nightmare will weaken Heather's mental will, which will make getting the locations of Xerneas and Yveltal quicker. Now, make sure to be ready when the Nightmare finishes." Not even waiting for a response, Blaze pressed a button and hung up. His Pyroar walked towards his trainer and laid on his lap. The Genez Team Leader pressed a different button on his keyboard as a grunt appeared on the screen.

"Sir!" he exclaimed, bowing to Blaze. The leader waved his hand, waiting for the grunt to stop.

"Make sure Cruz, Lucy, and Swift come to my study," Blaze ordered. The grunt nodded and quickly ran off after he ended the transmission. After a few minutes of waiting, three humans walked through Blaze's door. Cruz was the same with his aqua hair.

Lucy had short purple hair that was in buns. In similar style of Serenity, she had a silver dress with a purple belt, but this dress was sleeveless. The Genez logo laid over her heart as she even had matching G earrings. A silver gauntlet was strapped to her left arm.

The second male was dressed in a silver and purple ninja suit. On his right arm was a silver gauntlet and had white bandages wrapped around his arms. His face was covered by a ninja mask, but only showed his yellow eyes.

"Cruz, what news did Brett and Serenity give from Reflection Cave?" Blaze question one of his lieutenants.

"They've found 4 relic stones from the cave," Cruz answered. Blaze smirked as he began to nod his head at the good news. "So that brings our total up to 7 Relic Stones. Only 7 more to get."

"Blaze, I heard that Heather escaped. Did someone bring her back?" Lucy asked her boss.

"I took care of it," Blaze answered matter-of-factly. "But the reason I called you three here is for special tasks. Since Heather released Z1 and destroyed most of our research, I need Lucy and Cruz to 'convince' Augustine Sycamore of helping us."

"Great. I love convincing people," Cruz said, chuckling a bit.

"You two will take a squad of grunts to Lumiose City just in case of any surprise interruptions," Blaze added. "Swift, you will take the Shadow Squad and hunt for Z1 around Route 13 for it. Arnold should also be aware of the situation while he's at the Power Plant. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the trio answered in unison. They bowed and walked out of the redhead's study, leaving him and his Pyroar alone.

"When can we get back into action?" Pyroar inquired. Blaze chuckled and patted the fire type's head.

"I don't know. But if we ever have to," Blaze started, looking on his desk. A picture frame laid on the object as the man picked it up. Two adults with red hair and two kids, male and female, with the same colored hair, poised in a picture. "Let's remember what we're fighting for."

_**XXX**_

'Z1' was moving along in a grassy area, sweat all over its body. Suddenly, the green creature dropped to the ground from exhaustion, eyes closed. In the same proximity of the unknown creature, a flying figure held a cluster of flowers in its arms. Once it saw the unconscious 'Z1', it dropped the flowers and picked the green creature and began to fly off.

* * *

**So, that happened. Basically, I told and hid lots of things during this. Now, to some questions!**

**Thoughts on the two new lieutenants?**

**Blaze hype? Heather hype? Both? **

**Any ideas on what Z1 or its savior is? **

**It's a longshot, but any theories on the picture Blaze was looking at?**

* * *

**Next time: Chasing Happiness: Meet Neo!**

**On the road to Lumiose City, Alexis sees a Pokemon that she wants for the upcoming Lumiose contest. However, not only chasing the Pokemon, but helping an injured creature who's near death. **

**Lumiose Arc: **

**46: Fight for Neo: Frogadier vs Toxicroak!**

**47: Heavyweight Bout**

**48: Rumble at Sycamore's**

**49: Trouble at the Power Plant**

**50: Crouching Chesnaught, Hidden Greninja**

**51: Fight for the Voltage Badge**

**52: Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson**

**53: Roserade in Charge**

**54: Settling the Score: Tyson vs Bolt!**


	45. Chasing Happiness: Meet Neo!

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a small green blob in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and admins are show with a man hovering them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (The green blob stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (A strike of lighting cuts the screen as Tyson and a shaded figure stand in front of each other)**_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

* * *

_**What's happening guys and gals? After that hopefully hypeful Genez chapter, we can continue the hype with the gang heading to Lumiose City!**_

_**davidtheman23: Thanks, I try with the chapter titles. **_

_**JustinThePokemonMaster: I hope the first impression of Blaze is badass and mysterious. And I hope you're enjoying hype cruise! **_

_**Martyn: That kinda interests me, but that's not going to happen. Not because I've already planned the other arcs, but because Aura won't be used by anyone unless I see fit. But Tyson will not get any Aura powers.**_

_**ShadowDragon9000: Glad you like Team Genez! And don't push your lucks on Heather's fate. Or anyone's. I might have somebody sacrifice themselves. Or not, lol.**_

_**El Torro: Maybe Heather will grow on you as time goes by. But Blaze will slowly increase in hype as the story goes on. And there are a lot of lieutenants for rivals to fight. So they won't appear a lot. And you may be on to something with the picture. FYI, I'm loving the Hoenn Legends Theory! We should get Shad Pat to help out, lol!**_

_**Warrior of Hope: The moment when you have to check Blaze's team to make sure they don't match up with Blake's. Swift vs Rei seems like a cool idea, but Rei would own him at anytime too. I never thought about the Tyson/Heather conflict over Lucario. Thanks for the idea bro!**_

_**potat lasaro: Yes! I'm glad you're confused! Just go along with me for a few, Blaze will be shrouded in mystery until he appears more into the story. And those are great answers and predictions! **_

* * *

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 32, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 29, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**Snivy, (f), level 30, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Growth, *Leaf Blade***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Infernape, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*, *Close Combat***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Chapter 45: Chasing Happiness: Meet Neo!**_

"I'm so pumped for my fifth gym badge!" Tyson exclaimed, walking with Frogadier, Bolt, Alexis, and Zoey. The five recently left Coumarine City, and marked Lumiose City as their next destination.

"And the Lumiose Contest will be starting up," Alexis added. "I can win my third and final ribbon!" Zoey decided to run up ahead and stopped at a pond. Looking forward, she saw a flying creature with a body resembling an egg. She had a pair small wings on her back. She had a large leaf and dipped it into the pond.

"Guys, over here!" Zoey called, making the trainers run towards the girl. They looked at the flying Pokemon in awe as each one aimed their Pokedexes at the creature.

_**Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon. They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.**_

"Wow, Togetics are rare," Bolt said, looking at Togetic. Alexis grinned as she grabbed a Poke Ball from her waist.

"Togetic would be a great addition to my team," Alexis stated. Running around the pond, she tossed her capsule into the air, releasing her Hawlucha. Togetic looked up and saw the duo running towards it. The Johto Pokemon picked up the leaf with water and flew off. "Hey! Get back here!" The left trio chuckled at the brunette as she and Hawlucha chased after Togetic.

"We should follow her. Just incase she gets lost," Tyson suggested. The duo nodded as they all chased after their friend.

_**XXX**_

"Hawlucha, use Wing Attack!" Alexis ordered, running after the fairy and flying type.

Hawlucha's wings glowed a bright white as he flew up higher. Togetic turned around and flapped her wings. The gust of wind was a pink color and sent the powerhouse flying down.

"That's some Fairy Wind," Alexis pointed out. The coordinator eyed the dual type, who seemed to have a smile of its face. Shaking it off, Alexis helped Hawlucha up and saw her friends running behind her.

"Did you catch it?" Zoey questioned. Alexis shook her head and looked in the direction of the Happiness Pokemon.

"Hawlucha, follow Togetic, but don't engage," Alexis instructed. The Wrestling Pokemon nodded and took off once more.

"Alexis, what's your plan here?" Bolt questioned the brunette.

"I think there's a reason why it had that leaf with water and took off with it," Alexis answered. The spiky blonde nodded as the five chased after Hawlucha and Togetic.

_**XXX**_

"Over here!" Hawlucha called, flying down to his trainer.

"Thanks, Hawlucha. Return!" Alexis announced, zapping the Kalos Pokemon to his capsule. The gang looked around and saw a small cave, which they walked inside.

"Why would a Pokemon like Togetic be inside a cave?" Frogadier asked. Tyson shrugged his shoulders as they saw a small fire. While the group got closer, they saw Togetic lift the leaf in front of an unknown creature. Togetic saw the group and smiled, starting to cheer.

"Togetic said she's glad we followed her," Frogadier translated, making the humans nod. They saw a small green creature with a red shape on its chest. The older trainers took out their different colored encyclopedias and aimed it at the tired creature.

_**Unclassified Pokemon. Invalid creature.**_

"Unclassified? Is it a new Pokemon?" Alexis inquired. The other duo had the same thoughts, as they put their Pokedexes back. Togetic flew over to Alexis, then pointing at the creature. The coordinator reached inside her bag and pulled out two Sitrus Berries. The Happiness Pokemon nodded and took the berries and fed them to the green creature.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Zoey exclaimed. The cerulean haired girl walked to Togetic and the unknown Pokemon. She gently picked it up from the ground and held it close. The creature calmed down as Zoey smiled down on it. "I'll name you Neon! Or Neo for short!"

"While we're on the way to Lumiose City, we should stop by and question Professor Sycamore," Bolt said.

"That sounds like a good plan," Alexis agreed. Togetic flew over to the Alexis and flapped a light rain of yellow sparkles over her. Then, she pointed at one of Alexis' empty Poke Balls. "You want to come with me?" The Happiness Pokemon squealed as the brunette tapped her with the capsule. Togetic was automatically sucked inside as Alexis held tightly on the spherical device.

_**Shake…**_

_**Shake…**_

_**Shake…**_

_**Ding!**_

"Alright! I caught a Togetic!" Alexis cheered.

"Nice job, Lexi!" Bolt congratulated, placing one hand on his friend's shoulder. Alexis quickly blushed, but shook it off as she walked out the cave with her friends.

_**XXX**_

"Swift, I've found Z1!" a voiced stated. The Genez Lieutenant walked over to the owner of the voice and took the binoculars. In the darkness of the night, Swift saw Tyson, Frogadier, Bolt, Alexis, Zoey and the recovered creature. The man type buttons on his gauntlet. A hologram version of Blaze appeared on screen with his arms crossed.

"_Swift, have you located Z1?" The boss inquired. _

"Yes. However, some humans have it under their possession," Swift answered.

"_Tell me who they are," Blaze ordered. Swift nodded as the redhead looked on his multi screened computer and saw Zoey's picture first._

"The girl is Zoey Marks, age 12," the picture then was taken down and replaced by Alexis'. "Age 16 Alexis Miller."

"_Isn't she the winner of the recent Wallace Cup?" Blaze asked, which made Swift nod his head. The brunette's picture disappeared off the screens as Bolt's filled the space._

"Next up is Bolten Wilson, another 16 year old." Blaze just sighed as the electric type specialist. His eyes gazed back up from petting his Pyroar to see Tyson's photo. "Finally, the last one is 16 year old Tyson Pernell." Blaze's eyes widened at the teen's name and leaned in his seat. Smiling, Blaze looked back at his high ranked member.

"_Swift, obtaining Z1 is still the main goal," Blaze began. "However, make sure to leave Tyson alive. When you battle him, make sure to turn on your camera so I can see."_

"What about the other three?" Swift questioned. Blaze's smile turned into a devilish smirk.

"_Kill them of course." _

* * *

_**Aw snap! Things just got a little more interesting! The gang found the savior and Z1 and got them both. Z1 received a name from Zoey; Neon/Neo. Blaze even took an interest in Tyson, wanting to see him battle Swift. Also, Rumble at Sycamore's got moved up after the next chapter due to the timing of the Genez Lieutenants. **_

_**Thoughts on Togetic? **_

_**Tyninja hype? Oh yeah, it's next chapter!**_

* * *

_**Next Time: Fight for Neo! Frogadier vs Toxicroak!**_

_**As the gang continued on their way to Lumiose City, Swift and the Shadow Squad. With Alexis and Bolt dealing with the Shadow Squad, it's up to Tyson and Frogadier to protect Zoey and Neo. However, can they fare to Swift and his Toxicroak? Or what will happen when Tyson and Frogadier's bond meets its limit? **_

**Lumiose Arc: **

**47: Rumble at Sycamore's **

**48: Heavyweight Bout**

**49: Trouble at the Power Plant**

**50: Crouching Chesnaught, Hidden Greninja**

**51: Fight for the Voltage Badge**

**52: Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson**

**53: Roserade in Charge**

**54: Settling the Score: Tyson vs Bolt!**


	46. Fight for Neo! Frogadier vs Toxicroak!

_**We're on top of the world! (Tyson is on a mountain peak with his Pokemon behind him)**_

_**Our travels grants us victory (Tyson posing in a flashing blue slide with Mega Lucario, Gabite, and Frogadier)**_

_**Greatness has always been my destiny (Alexis poses in a pink flashing slide with Hawlucha, Buneary, and Braixen)**_

_**Everyone will remember me for centuries! (Bolt posed in a flashing yellow background with Luxio and Mega Manectric)**_

_**They'll always be new memories! (Zoey stands with Emolga and a Neo in a green slide)**_

_**We've been through it all (Tyson and Frogadier stands back to back as all of their battles are shown on the field)**_

_**Always been able to withstand the fall (Duo begins to move apart from each other and are separated by a large mirror)**_

_**When we join, we become complete! (Both run up to the mirror and touched it. The mirror shatters as Tyson and a figure in water unite. The figure then opens its silver eyes) **_

_**We won't (2x) be beat (Genez grunts and lieutenants are show with Blaze standing over them)**_

_**Not when (2x) we have things to protect (Neo stands in the middle of Xerneas and Yveltal before glowing green) **_

_**While the goal is still success (Gabite roars as huge blue light surrounds him and flies high into the air) **_

_**Training becomes our superpower! (A strike of lighting cuts the screen as Tyson and a shaded figure stand in front of each other)**_

_**This drive will never dour (Tyson battles against a girl with brown hair and gray eyes)**_

_**We'll move on and be great! (Tyson, Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey all stand on the mountain peak with their Pokemon)**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! This will be the first of new many epic fights involving Team Genez! So, Togetic lead the group to Z1, who Zoey named Neon. Swift alerted Blaze of his find, and now they will try to apprehend Z1, or Neo. **_

_**Tyson's team**_

_**Frogadier, (m), level 34, Cut, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, *Double Team*, *Aerial Ace***_

_**Fletchinder, (m), level 32, Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, *Double Team*, *Flame Charge***_

_**Electabuzz, (m), level 30, Shock Wave, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, *Light Screen***_

_**Munchlax, (m), level 29, Tackle, Metronome, Focus Punch, Protect, *Lick*, *Trump Card***_

_**Gabite, (m), level 35, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Dig, *Dragon Claw*, *Sand Tomb***_

_**Snivy, (f), level 30, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Growth, *Leaf Blade***_

_**At Professor Sycamore:**_

_**Infernape, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, *Dig*, *Close Combat***_

_**Cranidos, (m), level 26, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Rock Tomb, Pursuit **_

_**Sylveon, (f), level 32, Fairy Wind, Shadow Ball, Moonblast , Quick Attack, *Refresh***_

_**Lucario, (m), level 38, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, *Bone Rush*, *Metal Sound***_

* * *

_**Chapter 46: Fight for Neo! Frogadier vs Toxicroak!**_

"This seems like a great place to set up camp!" Bolt exclaimed, stretching out. Each traveler dropped their backpacks to the ground and started to take out sleeping bags and tents. Neo was playing with Frogadier, who kept looking off into the forest from time to time.

"Relaxing feels so good right about now," Tyson said, sitting on his sleeping bag. Neo and Frogadier suddenly ran towards Tyson as the Bubble Frog Pokemon picked Neo up and pushed his trainer down. "Ow! What was that for?" Tyson inquired.

"Look," Frogadier said, pointing to his trainer's sleeping bag. On it was a few purple needles that punctured holes on it.

"Aw man, my sleeping bag," Tyson whined, dropping his head in sorrow.

"I do apologize, my Toxicroak's Poison Sting attack went a little off course," a voice said. The group turned to face a man with a large coat on and a bipedal blue and black toad next to him.

_**Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Its knuckle claws secrete a toxin so vile that even a scratch could prove fatal.**_

"Wow, what a cool looking Pokemon!" Tyson complemented. "And it's all good." The man nodded at Tyson's apology and walked towards Zoey and Neo.

"If you don't mind, can I please see that Pokemon?" the man asked. Zoey began to hold Neo tighter before holding the green creature.

"Sure. It really doesn't like being touched by anyone else but me, Togetic, or Frogadier," Zoey answered. She began to move Neo closer to the man, who slowly extended his arms. Frogadier eyed the man carefully until he saw on the man's right arm was a silver gauntlet under the coat. Memories of purple and silver wearing men and women flashed in Frogadier's mind as he created a sword and flew towards the man. Toxicroak intercepted the attack with one of his pincers as the man slid out the way. He lifted his gauntlet as a Poke Ball shot out.

"Ninjask, take the core!" he shouted, as a small green and yellow flying bird was released. It sped up to Zoey and knocked her down, but not before grabbing Neo.

_**Ninjask, the Ninja Pokemon. Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly that it is almost invisible.**_

"Give Neo back!" Zoey demanded, making the man chuckle.

"If you want the core, come get it brat!" the man teased, jumping through trees with Toxicroak and Ninjask. Zoey quickly chased after the fleeing man as the 16 year olds stood in shock.

"Zoey! Wait up!" Alexis called, with Bolt, Frogadier, and Tyson nodding with the coordinator. Before they moved, a group of people surrounded the them. They were dressed in dark purple ninja suits with silver marks and masks. Over their hearts was the all too familiar G.

"Team Genez," Tyson growled, along with Frogadier. Their eyes gained a slight silver shade from in their pupils as they scanned their opponents.

"We're the Shadow Division of Team Genez!" a woman said grabbing a single capsule along with her teammates.

"And we won't let you near Lieutenant Swift!" a man proclaimed. "Let's go guys!" All in the same motion, each Genez member released a Ninjask, small bipedal creature with knifes as hands, a older version of the previous Pokemon, or a small purple bat with four wings.

_**Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokemon. Ignoring their injuries, groups attack by sinking the blades that cover their bodies into their prey.**_

_**Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon. This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off.**_

_**Crobat, the Bat Pokemon. It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby.**_

"We don't have time for this," Bolt said. He grabbed two capsules while Alexis one, and tossed them into the air. Bolt released his Pikachu and Helioptile, while Alexis called on her Buneary.

"Let's try to come up with a plan," Alexis began. "Tyson, you and Frogadier should-"

"Take them out with Cut!" Tyson barked, cutting the brunette off.

The Bubble Frog Pokemon flew into the air and clenched his two swords. The Ninjasks and Crobats in his way were slashed down and knocked out immediately. Their trainers hurriedly moved out the way of Tyson and Frogadier, who ran in Zoey and Swift's direction.

"Aw, now you two are defenseless," a Genez member sneered. "Pawniard, use Fury Cutter!"

His dual type leaped into the air as his knifes glowed a bright light green color. He began descending down towards Buneary, who stayed unfazed.

"Counter with Dizzy Punch!" Alexis countered.

Buneary's ears glowed a strong rainbow essence as she jumped up to meet Pawniard. The Rabbit Pokemon broke through Pawniard's knifes and sent two strong hits to his jaw. Pawniard dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's show them we mean business too! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Bolt shouted.

Pikachu roared as he began sprinting forward. The Mouse Pokemon gained an armor of wild yellow voltage around him as he ran towards the Crobats.

"Counter with Haze!" one member called out.

One Crobat opened its mouth and spat a huge black cloud in front of the sprinting Pikachu. Bolt smirked as other Genez members threw their hands up.

"Use Cross Poison!"

The Johto bats' wings glowed a dark purple as the flew out of the cloud. Each Crobat moved its wings in front of them, ready to strike. Pikachu continued his sprint towards his opponents as he seemed ready to clash with the Crobats.

"Helioptile, use Supersonic to amplify Pikachu's electricity!" Bolt chimed in.

The Kalos Pokemon opened his mouth and released a deafening cry. The trees around them began to shake as the Crobats stopped their attacks and tried to block out the sound by placing their wings over their ears. Helioptile's roar gave Pikachu an armor of voltage grew in size as the bats were caught up in the range. They all dropped to the ground unconscious, which made their trainers growl.

"This seems easy enough," Bolt said, starting to stand tall again.

However, his five seconds of peace was interrupted as around a dozen more Genez members dropped from the trees. They each released one of the previous Pokemon their teammates had and shouted an attack. Bolt gulped as he and Alexis stood back to back.

"Why did I have to say something?" he questioned himself, getting prepared for a counterattack.

_**XXX**_

"Give Neo back!" Zoey demanded, chasing after the Genez Member and his two Pokemon. The man hid a smirk from under his ninja mask before landing back on the ground. Toxicroak landed right beside him as Ninjask held Neo tightly with his arms.

"Aren't you a persistent little brat?" the man asked. Zoey still retained a confident face as he chuckled. He looked over to his Ninjask and the captured Neo. "Ninjask, return Z1 to the base."

The Hoenn bug type nodded and began to fly up. Neo, or 'Z1' began struggling in his detainer's grip. Zoey had a smile on her face as she watched the bug begin to take off.

"Why are you smiling?" the man inquired. "Your little friend is being taken."

"No. But that's not my only friend," Zoey responded. The Genez member raised an eyebrow at the cerulean haired girl as a rustle from the trees could be heard. A tiny flying squirrel sped towards Ninjask and Neo. "Emolga, use Electro Ball!"

Emolga held back an arm as a ball of yellow voltage laid on her palm. The Unova Pokemon pressed the orb forward and smashed it on Ninjask's head. The Ninja Pokemon immediately descended to the ground as he released Neo, who was grabbed by Emolga. The ninja began to growl and pointed at the Flying Squirrel Pokemon.

"Take that rat out the sky with Poison Jab, Toxicroak! Ninjask, use X-Scissor!"

Toxicroak lifted his arms as his claws glowed a strong purple color while Ninjask's arms glowed green. The duo began to move towards Emolga, who knew she wasn't strong enough to block one of their attacks. The Unova Pokemon hovered in the air and closed her eyes tight and put more force for gripping Neo. Neo began to squirm in Emolga's grasp before a voice intervened.

"Aerial Ace on both of them, then grab Emolga!"

From the trees, Frogadier flew out and slashed the attacking duo, taking out Ninjask in one hit then putting Toxicroak on one knee. The Bubble Frog Pokemon grabbed Emolga and Neo and backflipped in front of Zoey. He handed the duo to the girl as Tyson finally entered the space. He and Frogadier glared at the Genez member, their silver shade growing by the seconds. The man tapped a button on his goggles, which made a start up sound.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Neo?" Tyson interrogated, his anger clearly being shown. The man nodded as he took of his cloak and revealed himself dressed in a silver and purple ninja suit. On his right arm was a silver gauntlet and had white bandages wrapped around his arms. His face was covered by a ninja mask, but only showed his yellow eyes. His purple goggles and attached microphone was hidden on his right side.

"My name is Swift, one of Team Genez's lieutenants," Swift answered. His Toxicroak stood up slowly, but for being dramatic. "My boss wants to obtain Z1 and you brats are in my way. Just hand it over and nobody might leave here alive."

"There's no way we're handing Neo over to any member of Team Genez!" Tyson proclaimed. Zoey nodded as she began to walk to Tyson's side, but was stopped. "Zoey, watch Neo."

"But Emolga and I can help!" Zoey stated.

"No, you would only get in the way right now," Tyson responded, silencing the girl. "Besides, wouldn't you want to see how a real fighter battles up close?" Zoey smiled and walked back to her previous spot.

"_Swift, do not underestimate your opponent," Blaze said, speaking through the hidden microphone._

"_Please Blaze, he's just another kid."_

"_A kid that's interfered with Genez before, has four badges, able to use Mega Evolution, and if the league was tomorrow, would be a one seed!" Blaze barked._

"_Ok, I'll be one my toes. Are you getting the visuals?" Swift inquired. Back at Genez HQ, Blaze sat in his chair with his Pyroar on his lap. From his screen, he could see Tyson, Frogadier, Zoey, Emolga, and Neo._

"_Yes. Make sure to bring the boy here along with Z1," Blaze reminded._

"_Of course sir, I'll make this as fast as possible," Swift answered. _

"Tyson Pernell, how about we fight for Z1?" Swift proposed. "If I win, you and Z1 comes with me."

"And if I win?"

"Like that's going to happen," Swift said. "If Lady Luck shines her light on you, you get to keep Z1, for now. Is that a deal?" Tyson smirked as the silver shade began to expand over his pupils, along with his starter.

"Hell yeah!" Tyson shouted, accepting the challenge. Swift smirked under his ninja mask and returned his Ninjask to its spherical device. "Start off with Cut!"

Frogadier leaped up from the ground and hovered over Toxicroak and Swift. After completing a few hand signals, the Kalos starter clenched two swords and descended down to the ninjas.

"Blow them back with Poison Sting!" Swift responded.

Toxicroak opened his mouth and spat out dozens of purple needles. Frogadier put his swords in front of him and swiped each needle away. He continued his descent down towards the Sinnoh Pokemon, who didn't look like he even started.

"Clash with Poison Jab!"

Toxicroak immediately leaped towards Frogadier and blocked his attack with his own purple glowing knuckle claws. The two stood in a stalemate until the water type kicked the Sinnoh Pokemon down.

"Follow up with Water Pulse!"

Frogadier tossed his swords down and held an arm up high. An orb of clear water was clenched by Frogadier as he dropped down onto Toxicroak. Neither the ninja or Toxicroak could react fast enough as the sphere smashed into Toxicroak's stomach. The dual type flew back from Frogadier's prowess and awaited further instruction.

"Run towards Frogadier with X-Scissor!"

The dual type held his arms in front of him as his claws glowed a light green. Frogadier wasn't fast enough as he was cut by Toxicroak's strong claws. The Bubble Frog Pokemon got pushed back into a tree as Swift sneered at his opponents.

"Get up and use Aerial Ace!" Tyson commanded, throwing his hand out.

Frogadier leaped off the tree as his and Tyson's silver shade expanded over their eyes. The water starter flew forward with the super effective move as Toxicroak began to brace himself.

"Fire a Sludge Bomb!" Swift instructed.

Toxicroak smirked as he breathed in a huge breath before spitting out a large ball of purple poison. The orb was launched on course to collide with Frogadier, which was stopped by Tyson's command.

"Move around it and strike with Water Pulse!" Tyson countered.

Frogadier spun effortlessly around the ball and held one arm back. A sphere of water twirled around in the water type's hand as he pushed his arm forward once again.

"Attack using Dark Pulse!" Swift shouted, closing his hand after finishing his order.

Toxicroak pushed his hands together and an orb of dark matter levitated between the Sinnoh Pokemon's palms. The frog jumped towards Frogadier as their respective orbs collided. The two amphibians relied on their raw strength as every second, one of the two were in control. Eventually, the orbs popped, but not before the badge collector stopped thinking of the next attack.

"Uppercut with Ice Punch!"

Frogadier bent down in the cover of the smoke and had ice swirling around a single fist. Before Toxicroak could move away, he felt a cold sensation as Frogadier sent his fist on a direct course for Toxicroak's chin. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon slid back due to the powerful punch that the Kalos Pokemon just landed.

"Toxicroak, run forward with Poison Sting!" Swift bellowed.

Toxicroak began a sprint towards his opponents at a faster speed than before. The dual type spat out a storm of purple darts as Frogadier was able to avoid everyone. Swift's microphone began buzzing as a voice shouted.

"_Sir! These two kids are almost done taking us all out!" A masculine voiced stated. _

"_I'll be there in a few," Swift calmly responded. "Just hold those two off until I get there." Swift sighed and moved his eyes from Zoey, Neo, Frogadier, and Tyson. _

"We're going to have to continue this some other time," the ninja said, jumping over the group and looking over at them. Toxicroak followed suit and followed his trainer.

"Stop them with Cut, Frogadier!" Tyson commanded.

Frogadier jumped in front of the Genez duo and clinched two swords in his hands. Swift smirked as he leaped over Frogadier and pointed at the Kalos starter.

"Move him out the way with Cross Poison!"

Toxicroak nodded and crossed his arms in an X position as his claws grew longer. The claws gained a more sinister purple color as the toad slashed the incoming water type. Frogadier was sent flying into a nearby tree as the Genez duo dashed away through the trees.

"Frogadier!" Tyson called out. The teen ran towards his injured partner as Zoey and Neo followed suit. The silver shade left the duo's eyes as Frogadier stood up and held his chest in pain. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Frogadier answered bluntly. Tyson chuckled as he prepared to return the water type into his capsule, but was stopped by the Bubble Frog Pokemon. "I can still fight. Besides, with Lucario at Sycamore's, Gabite's not fast enough to counter Toxicroak, I'm the only one who can fight."

Tyson nodded and smiled at his starter. "_Still the same Froakie from before." _Tyson's mind drifted off to when he got Frogadier as a Froakie, beat Ryan, his victory against Viola's Heracross, evolving against Molly's Dewott, taking out Lucas' Roselia at the Battle Chateau, defeating Grant's Tyrunt, then ending at Frogadier's comeback against Leon.

"Alright, let's chase Swift and Toxicroak!" Tyson said, punching his hand. Zoey shook her head in agreement as Neo made some kind of gurgling noise. With that, the group dashed back to their friends' aide, and the rest of Team Genez.

_**XXX**_

Lines of electricity and ice flew around the forest as multiple dark colored Pokemon dropped to the ground. In the mits of all the action was Alexis and Bolt, along with the exhausted team of Buneary, Pikachu, and Helioptile. A sole Shadow Genez member walked forward as his Bisharp stayed close.

"We have to keep these kids occupied until Swift returns," the Genez member stated. "Bisharp, Dark Pulse!"

Bisharp held his hands out as two orbs of dark matter laid on his palms. The Unova Pokemon chucked the two orbs at the non Genez Members, who were already exhausted.

"Counter with Electro Ball, Pikachu!" Bolt began. "Helioptile, use Parabolic Charge!"

Pikachu swiped his tail forward as an orb of electricity flew towards the dual spheres of darkness. The Kalos Pokemon roared as his whole body was engulfed in yellow voltage. The electricity flew towards the flying yellow ball and enlarged it. The three orbs exploded on contact as Bisharp flew high above the teens and their Pokemon.

"Buneary, take Bisharp out the sky with Ice Beam!" Alexis commanded, throwing her hand up.

Buneary nodded and lifted her head high. She opened her mouth as snowflakes began swirling around a tiny white orb.

"Sucker Punch now!"

Bisharp lifted a claw and quickly disappeared. Buneary stopped charging her ice attack and looked around for her opponent. Bisharp latter appeared right in front of her, preparing to smash her to the ground.

"Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail!" Bolt countered.

Pikachu rushed over to Buneary's aide and clashed Bisharp's claw with his tail coated in metallic armor. Pikachu and Bisharp began to glare at each other as their attacks kept getting stronger.

"Thanks," Alexis said, smiling at Bolt. The blonde teen blushed quickly, but shook it off and sent a smile and thumbs up to the coordinator.

"No problemo! But you've seen nothing yet!" Bolt promised. "Helioptile, help Pikachu out with Grass Knot!"

Helioptile pressed his hands on the ground as glowing green vines moved towards Bisharp and Pikachu. The vines then shot up and wrapped around Bisharp's legs and pulled him straight down. The Electric Mouse then took the chance and slammed his tail on the dual type's stomach. Bisharp cried out in pain as the vines released themselves from their grip and Pikachu helped Buneary to Alexis.

"That's the power of the future Electric Type Master punk!" Bolt sneered, crossing his arms and flashing a cocky grin. The Shadow Genez member shook his head as Bisharp slowly picked himself up.

"Bisharp, use Metal Claw on Pikachu!" The ninja ordered.

Bisharp stretched his claws out as they grew larger. The Unova Pokemon looked off at Pikachu and dashed towards him.

"Use Iron Tail again!" Bolt announced.

Pikachu's tail gained another armor of steel as he intercepted Bisharp's attack. Bolt began to smirk again, until he heard his opponent give the next command.

"Throw Pikachu towards Helioptile!"

Bisharp closed his claws around Pikachu's tail and chucked him over to the Kalos Pokemon. Helioptile wasn't fast enough to react as his teammate was thrown into him. The Genez member pointed at the fallen electric duo as Bisharp began to charge.

"Finish them Shadow Claw!"

Bisharp's claws then grew a sinister dark coat as he made his way towards the duo. Surprisingly, two strong brown ears stopped the dual type's attack as Buneary began to sweat due to the strength of Bisharp's sharp claws.

"It's useless for you two to fight back!" the man barked. "Soon, our objective will be complete and you brats won't be able to stop the great Team Genez!"

"Geez, here I thought ninjas were the silent type," Bolt said softly.

"Buneary, let's give it out all!" Alexis shouted. "We won't let them beat us!"

After that, Buneary began to smile as she was swallowed in a bright blue light. The others looked at Buneary with huge eyes as she began to grow taller. Her eyes went down to her waist as she held Bisharp's claws with her own hands now. The light then flew off the normal type as Buneary's new form was shown.

_**Lopunny, Rabbit Pokemon. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. **_

_**New learned moves: Power-Up Punch, High-Jump Kick**_

"Talk about the best time for evolving!" Bolt exclaimed. "Finish this rag wearing freak off, Alexis!"

"Right!" Alexis nodded. "Lopunny, let's test out High-Jump Kick!"

Lopunny lifted a foot as it mashed Bisharp's chin. The bipedal Pokemon stumbled back as he held his chin in pain.

"Return the favor with Iron Head!"

Bisharp was engulfed in silver energy as he jetted off towards Lopunny. Alexis and Lopunny smirked as the brunette punched a fist forward.

"Run with Ice Beam!"

Lopunny opened her mouth as a ball of white light began to enlarge. The Sinnoh Pokemon began to run towards her opponent and fired a stream of ice at the incoming dual type. The ice flew off of Bisharp, but then froze him from all angles. He still was flying towards Lopunny, who stopped her attack.

"Break the ice with Power-Up Punch!"

Lopunny smashed one fist on the frozen Unova Pokemon, who was sent flying into the air. Bisharp was released from his frozen state, but dropped down, unconscious. His trainer return his fainted Pokemon back as Bolt and Alexis glared at the loser. Suddenly, Toxicroak and Swift dropped in front of the Genez ninja.

"Lieutenant Swift!" the man shouted, happy to be saved.

"Just don't get in my way," Swift commanded. The grunt nodded and jumped into the trees.

"_Swift, hurry and finish these two off," Blaze ordered. _

"_No problem," Swift responded, getting ready to attack. _

"Hey! Where is Zoey and Tyson?" Bolt inquired.

"They'll be here shortly," Swift answered calmly. "Until then, last have some fun. Up for it?"

"We are," Alexis said as Lopunny walked in front of Toxicroak.

"Good. Enough talking! Toxicroak, Poison Sting!"

Toxicroak spat out a storm of purple needles towards the normal type. Without needing an order, Lopunny elegantly dodged every needle as Alexis pointed at the dual type.

"Use Bounce, then rain down Ice Beam!"

Lopunny flew high into the sky as she was out of sight. Then, lines of ice fell from the sky as Toxicroak was in the center of it.

"Fly up with Dark Pulse!"

Toxicroak created an orb of dark matter in his hands and leaped up after Lopunny. He used the sphere as a shield as the ice flew off of the ball. Lopunny continued to fire her attack until her trainer issued another command.

"Send Toxicroak back with Power-Up Punch!"

The Rabbit Pokemon stopped her attack as she flew down to meet Toxicroak. She clenched a glowing fist while Toxicroak continued to fly up using his sphere. The duo eventually clashed as they cancelled each other out. They landed back in the ground, to which Toxicroak was right in front of Lopunny.

"Poison Jab now!"

Toxicroak sunk his claws into Lopunny's stomach, which sent her flying back into the fallen electric duo. Lopunny slowly picked herself up as Alexis and Bolt ran over. The standing Sinnoh Pokemon cut the teens off and held his two claws up. Swift walked behind his Pokemon and held a finger out.

"You two will be first," he began. "Kill them with Cross Poison!"

Toxicroak held his arms up as his claws glowed a dark purple color. The toad lifted his arms high into the air, which casted a shadow over the teens. Bolt pushes Alexis behind him in an attempt to protect her. Before Toxicroak's claws touched the duo, they stopped mid air. The teens looked up and saw a blue figure sink his foot into Toxicroak's face. Toxicroak slid back next to his trainer as Tyson, Zoey and Neo ran to meet their friends. Frogadier landed on the ground as his trainer stood next to the Kalos Pokemon.

"Well, that was a close call," Bolt said, chuckling a bit. Alexis and Zoey shot him a glare, which made the blonde stop talking. Tyson ran next to his Frogadier, who eyed Swift and Toxicroak.

"You really thought you would leave before finishing our battle?" Tyson inquired.

"Oh no. I was just trying to elevate the mood," Swift answered.

"By killing us huh?" Bolt asked, making Swift chuckle.

"Enough small talk," Swift began. "Let's finish this!"

"Glad we're on the same page!" Tyson agreed, punching his fist. "Water Pulse, Frogadier!"

Frogadier created another ball of water and flung it towards the toad. Toxicroak got into a fighting position as Swift pointed at them.

"Pop it with Poison Jab!"

Toxicroak's claws glowed purple as he cut the orb into fourths. Frogadier began to charge forward, clenching a fist.

"Ice Punch now!"

The Bubble Frog Pokemon smashed his fist into Toxicroak's face, which was already damaged enough. This time, however, Toxicroak held his ground as he grabbed Frogadier's arm and slammed him to the ground.

"Poison Jab once more!" Swift commanded, throwing his arm across his body.

Toxicroak lifted a free claw and sunk it into Frogadier's chest. The Kalos Pokemon cried out in pain as Toxicroak continued to sink the claw in deeper. Tyson growled as the Genez Lieutenant chuckled at the younger duo.

"It's no use, Tyson," Swift said. "Just bring Z1 to me and come with me and I promise not to continue to hurt Frogadier." He then looked over to Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey. "Them, however, I'm not so sure yet. What do you say, Tyson Pernell?"

Tyson stood silently for a few minutes before lifting his head up and glanced back at his traveling companions. He smiled at them before he started walk towards Swift. The man smirked under his mask until Frogadier threw Toxicroak off of him.

"There's no way you're talking my friends or Tyson!" Frogadier proclaimed. Tyson was shocked at the sudden revelation, but he quickly shook it off.

"Right, let's do this! Frogadier, Aerial Ace!"

Frogadier leaped off the air and flew towards Toxicroak once more. The Sinnoh Pokemon attempted to block the attack, but the Bubble Frog pushed his arms down and kicked him in the gut. Toxicroak slid back and held his stomach in pain until his trainer barked out another command.

"Run with Dark Pulse!"

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon opened his hands as a sphere of dark matter was created. Toxicroak then went into a sprint as he extended the orb towards the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Frogadier crouched down as his trainer quickly reacted.

"Confuse them with Double Team!" Tyson shouted, punching a fist forward.

Frogadier was in the process of completing several hand signals. Once he finished, multiple copies of the water type surrounded the Sinnoh Pokemon. Tyson smirked as he then snapped his fingers.

"Quick Attack!"

Each of the blue Pokemon dashed forward and hit every side of Toxicroak. Swift began to growl as his microphone began to buzz. The Genez Lieutenant stiffened up as his boss's voice was talked in his ear.

"_What do you know? The boss was right," Blaze said, snickering a bit. "I'm really getting disappointed with you, Swift."_

"_Sir, I-"_

"_Don't bother, Swift," Blaze cut off. "If nothing that peaks my interest happens soon, I might be tempted to sever our ties. Surprise me, Swift, I dare you."_

The ninja was frozen in shock until he saw Toxicroak hit the ground once more. Swift then made fists with his hands and looked up at his opponent.

"I refuse to lose right here!" Swift shouted, shocking the traveling group. "You all are just brats in the way of glory! Toxicroak, get up and use Mud Bomb!"

Toxicroak slowly picked himself up and spat a huge brown orb at them. Frogadier was immediately dropped from the impact of the ball of mud and watched as Toxicroak leaped over him and pointed his claws at Alexis, Bolt, and Zoey. Tyson began to run over to them, but was stopped when Swift saw the Vaniville trainer's plan.

"Stop Tyson with Poison Sting!"

Toxicroak spat out several purple needles towards the hatted teen, who was frozen in fear. Frogadier tried to move out of the mud's bindings, but couldn't. Tyson put his hands up for protection as a the needles fell down. The teen looked up as a shield was around him. Swift paid no mind and then pointed at the separated trio.

"Let's take them out with Poison Jab!" Swift barked, ready to eliminate his opponents.

As Toxicroak was readying his aim, Frogadier began to break apart some of the hardened mud. Neo began moving around in Zoey's arms, but the cerulean haired girl tighten her grip. They were surprised to see Frogadier in front of them, holding Toxicroak's hand.

"I...told...you wasn't going...to hurt...my..friends!" Frogadier announced, pushing Toxicroak away. He was surrounded in a bright blue light as his form was changing. He became taller as his frubble scarf was replaced by a tongue. His hands and feet became webbed and crossed his longer arms, looking at Swift and Toxicroak.

_**Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water.**_

_**New learned moves: Acrobatics and Water Shuriken**_

"Frogadier evolved!" Alexis stated, amazed at the fully evolved starter.

"Greninja, how are you feeling?" Tyson asked. Greninja looked back and gave his trainer a thumbs up. "Alright, let's test out Water Shuriken!"

Greninja completed a set of hand signals until he had ninja stars in between both sets of fingers. The Ninja Pokemon then flung each one at Toxicroak, who then retaliated with poison darts. The stars broke through the darts and smashed into the Toxic Mouth Pokemon.

"We're not done with you yet!" Tyson announced, turning his hat back. "Greninja, use Acrobatics!"

The dual type flew forward and dealt a flurry of kicks and punches on the Sinnoh Pokemon. Toxicroak then dropped on one knee before Greninja kicked him back next to his trainer.

"How is this happening?" Swift inquired. Tyson and Greninja then picked their heads up at the same time and looked at the Genez members.

"We told you, Swift," Greninja and Tyson said in unison. "You won't hurt any of our friends."

"That's weird," Bolt said, observing Tyson and Greninja. "How are they saying the same thing?" Alexis and Zoey shrugged their shoulders as their full attention was on Tyson and Greninja

"We will get much, much stronger!" The duo said once again. They held up a fist as they then copied throwing the arm to the side. "Team Genez will fall at our feet!"

With that, a huge geyser of water encased Greninja as it pushed everyone back except for Tyson. Two silver eyes could be seen inside as Tyson pointed at the Genez members, as did Greninja inside the geyser.

Greninja moved one foot as a huge dent was left on the ground. In front of Toxicroak was another dent, but then Greninja reappeared with a punch to Toxicroak's gut. The poison and fighting type flew back into some trees, but was kicked back once Greninja appeared behind him. Toxicroak was struck multiple times as Greninja would disappear and reappear with another injury to Toxicroak. It finally took for Swift to return Toxicroak back to his Poke Ball for Greninja to stop. The ninja slammed a smoke bomb on the ground as he was no longer to be seen.

The geyser of water dropped from around Greninja as both Pokemon and trainer dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Bolt and Zoey ran up to the victors and congratulated them. Neo let out a deep sigh as Alexis stared at Tyson and Greninja with wide eyes.

"That's the same thing that Molly and Dewott did," she whispered with a combination of awe and confusion. "What exactly is that?"

"Yo! You guys killed it!" Bolt exclaimed. The duo looked at one another before grinning. "What was that power boost?"

"Was that Greninja's ability, Torrent?" Zoey inquired.

"It wasn't Torrent, that's for sure," Greninja answers, making the others eye the winners suspiciously.

"Then what was it?" Bolt asked once more. This time, Tyson stood up and looked around from Alexis, Greninja, Bolt, Zoey, then Neo.

"Whatever it was, it felt like I became Greninja."

**XXX**

"Sir, I'm sorry that I failed you," Swift apologized, bowing to Blaze and Pyroar. Blaze waved his hand side to side, which frightened Swift.

"You did excellent," Blaze applauded. Swift was shocked by the statement and stood up.

"But I didn't bring the Z1 and Tyson Pernell back."

"No, you didn't," Blaze said matter-of-factly. "But you did bring me something a little more valuable." Blaze smirked as he was rewatching Greninja's transformation against Swift's Toxicroak. "Very interesting."

_**XXX**_

"I'm so glad you've arrived, Ryan!" Sycamore exclaimed, greeting the black haired male. Ryan smirked as he bowed to the professor.

"The honor's mine," Ryan said before looking at the man. "I'm so glad to be working with you on your latest research! Is it about Mega Evolution? Absol would be great for you to study."

"No, it's not Mega Evolution this time. But something named, Synchro Evolution." Ryan eyed the man with a confused stare as Sycamore chuckled before placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Come, let us talk about it inside." The duo then walked inside of Sycamore's lab, but were not aware of eyes watching them.

"I've been hoping I'll see that kid again," Cruz said, smirking deviously. Lucy sighed before she let her hair down.

"Let's just get the Professor and finish this, huh Cruz?" Lucy asked, smirking a bit. "The last mission you had didn't finish so well."

"It won't turn out that way again!" Cruz shouted, making the grunts behind them shake with fear.

"You're right," Lucy began, walking out of the shade and into the light of the sun. "Because I'm here now."

**Well, hey! Better late than never, huh? So, I decided to finish PKL, but to also continue Rex's journey. Maybe not with a Pikachu with him, but something a little different. But, you'll see that later on. Recap time; Swift and Team Genez fought against Tyson and the group. Alexis' Buneary evolved into Lopunny and Tyson's Frogadier evolved into Greninja, and went Synchro for the first time.**

* * *

**1\. Was the wait worth it?**

**2\. Favorite match of the chapter?**

**3\. Sun and Moon thoughts? **

**Next Time: Rumble at Sycamore's**

**Team Genez invades Sycamore's Lab and begins to try to take Sycamore by force. Luckily, Ryan, Tyson and Alexis' leftover Pokemon to help combat the evil team. However, with leftover vendettas and stronger teams, what will await the trainers?**

* * *

**Lumiose Arc: **

**48: Heavyweight Bout**

**49: Trouble at the Power Plant**

**50: Crouching Chesnaught, Hidden Greninja**

**51: Fight for the Voltage Badge**

**52: Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson**

**53: Roserade in Charge**

**54: Settling the Score: Tyson vs Bolt!**


End file.
